


By the Firey Breath of a Dragon

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Medieval Fantasy AU, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Murder, No real dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 116,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q moved lower and lightly stroke over James’ abdomen, the muscles quivered at the touch. Q looked up and saw the man staring at him. A hunger in the alpha’s blue eyes. Q went to twist off the man, but James’ hand reached up and grabbed one of the brass rings in Q’s collar. The metal warmed around the boy’s neck. James threaded his finger through the ring and slowly pulled. The boy having to lean forward and down to James’ face. <br/>When they were but hair’s breathe apart, James paused and looked intently into Q’s frightened eyes. <br/>“You are beautiful.” James whispered. Q said nothing. “I want to kiss you.”<br/>“Please don’t.”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Because I’ve never been kissed. I don’t want the first time to be with my captor.” <br/>“Is that what I am?”<br/>“You hold my collar.” <br/>“I said you were my prize.”<br/>“Your slave.”<br/>“My omega.”</p>
<p>A multi chapter story about kings, queens and knights. Q is a prince sent by his brother to broker a peace between two warring counties. His camp is attacked and only he and his brother's lover escape the slaughter. They are captured by a knight who doesn't know who they really are. But the knight is soon captured by the spell of the unusual omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a historian so please just ignore the mistakes in historical facts. Also this is un-beta so , any glaring mistakes please let me know. The Sherlock crew won't show up for several chapters into the story. I own nothing but my imagination. All characters belong to the Bond films and BBC Sherlock.

Encounter

The wind was cold as it blew across James’ face. The steel grey sky felt close as the clouds hung low in the March sky. The winter grasses were brown and fading as new life struggled up from the ground. James and his band of soldiers were high up on the hill looking down into the flat low valley. The knight eyes followed the stream and down to the massacre on its banks. Smoke rose from the destroyed encampment. The royal standards of the Norrland were visible, trampled into the mud. It had been an envoy camp bring emissaries from the south to start peace negotiations with Queen Emma in the Heatherland. Now the peace envoy laid dead on Heatherland territory and the end of hostilities seemed distant.

“My lord, we must not dwell here. The Queen’s army will be blamed for this.” Harrison said, leaning over from his saddle and towards Bond.

“We are to blame. We should have been here to defend the camp, but . . .” Bond said softly. He had delayed reaching the Norrland camp because they themselves had been attacked in route to the meeting. His right hand man and best friend, Alec Trevelyan had been badly injured. Right now the wounded knight lay in James’ tent, dying.

“It was not your fault, my lord.” Harrison said understanding Bond’s guilt.

“I let my personal feelings interfere with my duty.”

“Your duty is to your men, sir.” Harrison nudged his horse closer to Bond’s. “He is your friend, James. You had to wait.”

“What good it did. Alec may be dead at this moment and the peace envoy is lost.” Bond kicked his horse and the animal leaped into a gallop.

The knight rode down the hill, followed by his men. The rode down through the pale purple heather and tan grass, and towards the ruin of the camp. The smell of smoke and blood, mixed heavily with the spiced scent of the grounds. As the approached the edge of the camp, Bond and his soldiers slowed their mounts and walked into the remains of the tents. Spreading out in different directions, the soldiers wandered through the camp.

The members of the camp were all dead. Their broken and bleeding bodies littered the ground. There were bolts from crossbows and gashes from hacking swords. Pikes impaled a few of the downed Norrland soldiers and their blood mixed into the mud under the horses’ feet. The acrid smell of smoke burned the men’s nostrils.

“They were attacked quickly, they were caught unaware.” Harrison said as the black man looked around the carnage.

“The attackers must have ridden in under a white flag or disguised as friends.” Bond said.

“Do you think the attackers were disguised as Heatherland troops?”

Bond looked around. Very few of the dead soldiers had weapons at hand. Cook pots were over turn; the fires had started there moving quickly to the canvas tents. Many men were dead near the fires, as if attacked while they sat to eat.

“No, I think the attack came from within the camp. They must have been attacked by their own people. Those who don’t want to see a peace.” Bond said.

Harrison looked around then spit, “Traitors.”

Bond looked around then called out. “Any survivors?”

“No, my lord . . . no.” The answering shouts from several of his men from different directions.

“Alright, let’s go. No reason to stay here.” James twisted his horse head in a different direction than the one they had come in. He took off at a relaxed canter and headed north west, planning on circling around and back to his own camp.

His stomach twisted as he thought of what he would find when he returned to his camp. Would his best friend still be alive? He didn’t know. Three days before they had been attacked as they marched south to meet the envoy. The attackers coming from the west and dressed as simple merchants hauling their goods between towns. James had not been concerned by the men laboring towards them until it was too late. The swords being quickly drawn out from under packs and hidden in wagons. The attack had be quick and brutal. Five of his men were killed outright. Hacked down by the sudden attack. Alec had taken a bolt from a cross bow through his leg. Knocking the brave knight from his horse and onto the ground. James had quickly dismounted and stood over the man’s body and fought off anyone who got close to his friend. It had only lasted fifteen minutes but in that time, nine of his men laid dead or dying. Three of the aggressors were dead and the wagon containing Bond’s supplies was burning.

He never knew their identity or what they were after. He didn’t know if the attack on the Norrland camp was coordinated with the attack on his men. All he knew was this whole march was a fiasco. His friend wounded. The emissaries killed. And now he need to return to his queen and tell her any peace with Norrland was hopeless.

~Q~

Quentin paused and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked down at his hand and saw the smeared blood. It made his stomach twist. He wiped again, using the sleeve of his tunic. Just a small smudge of blood could be seen on the blue cloth. Quentin felt sick. His knees felt weak and he wanted to vomit.

“John, can we stop for a moment. I need to rest.” The young man asked his companion.

“Q, we can’t. I don’t know how far we are from the border, but we must get back to our land before those barbarians find us.” The blonde omega said.

Both men were omegas, but were different in many ways. Quentin was skinny and dark haired, where John was fair haired and short but stout in body. John’s build was from hard earned muscles, where Quentin was sleek like a greyhound. His skin was pale and John’s was tan. The biggest difference was John was a common foot soldier whereas Quentin was a prince in the royal house of Norrland.

“Just a moment, please.”

John stopped and squatted down in the heather, adjusting the leather satchel over his shoulder and sword sheathed on his belt. Quentin collapsed beside him into the soft grass. John’s trained eyes scanned the hills around them, looking for their pursuers. He rubbed his hands together, trying to wipe the dried blood and dirt off of them.

“Just a moment to rest. Your brother is going to skin me alive as it is. Letting you get so close to harm.”

“That’s alright, Sherlock will skin Mycroft for forcing you to come here with me. But I’m glad you were here.” Quentin looked over at his brother’s friend. John smiled at him.

“We have a long way to go before I will feel safe. Maybe three days. I can’t leave you here.”

“I know. Do you think they were Heatherlanders who infiltrated our camp?” Quentin asked as he sat up in the grass.

The two men had been moving since they had fled the massacre the previous night. Upon hearing the shouts and cries, John had rushed to Q’s side and fought off numerous attackers. Finally, with the royal guard dead, John had grabbed his best friend’s brother and dragged him from the camp. Running head long across the heather and into the highland mist.

The following morning the two men were walking south, back to the borderlands between the two warring countries. The prince and soldier, alone in enemy territory. John still had his sword, but Q had no weapon. His royal clothing, now torn and filthy.

“I can’t imagine who else it could have been.” John said as he glanced around them again. “How they snuck into the camp without anyone seeing them, I have no idea. Why there was no alarm? I don’t know. We were lucky to get you out in time. Q, we must keep going. You know they do not treat omegas with the same regard as we do. If we are caught, we have no guarantee, your rank will save you.”

“I must lie about my birth?”

“Absolutely. We can not trust a soul till we are back in the royal court. Only then, will you be safe.” John stood and adjusted the sword hanging from his belt. “Let’s go.”

Q nodded and stood. His ruined tunic snagging on the thorn of the bush. The two men started walking again. John kept his keen eyes open, studying the terrain. They were going to need shelter for the night and food, but most importantly, they were going to need water. And very soon. The two had barely survived the attack. They had fled their camp with their lives, John’s bag of herbs and one sword. There would be no one they could depend on and more than likely killers out looking for them.

It was three days to the border and John feared they would not make it.

~Q~

James Bond led his men back to their camp by a different route than the one they had come by. It was still mid-morning and the mist was burning off the landscape. It was early for the heather, but some was already blooming and the spice scent was covering the air. But the alpha detected something else. Something distant on the breeze. The slight sour smell of omega fear.

It was rare to smell such a scent on the breeze. No intelligent alpha would allow their omegas out where they could be harmed or injured. Omegas were prized possessions in the Heatherland. Kept safely away from threats and harm. The cost to buy an omega made them more valuable than silver or salt. Rarely was one sold on the open market anymore, most being sold in private sales before they reached maturity. This scent was of mature omegas, and they had been hurt. The alpha could smell the taint of blood with the fear. It was wrong.

He urged his horse on faster. Now chasing the smell. His eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of the distressed omega. The flash of blue in the bushes grabbed his attention. He pulled the horse up and leaned far over in the saddle. The fabric was soft and thick. The dark blue was luxuriant. It was royal. A tunic or trousers of an omega servant of the royal court of Norrland. There had been survivors of the attack.

“Look for them.” Bond called out to his men. “Don’t hurt them.” He wasn’t sure how his men would react if one of the survivors was actually the omega he smelled.

The soldiers spread out and moved in slightly different directions. The wind picking up, and cutting sharply across the men’s faces. Harrison came over the crest of a knoll and there is saw them. Two men running hard across the grass.

“My lord, this way.” Harrison shouted just before he kicked his horse into a gallop to run the men down.

James and the other soldiers turned to follow. Their horse snorting as they gave chase to the frightened men. Harrison passed them then turned back, cutting off their escape. The other soldiers moved quickly to surround the two men on foot. As James approached he saw the blonde man pull a sword from his belt and hold it out defensively. The skinny brunette moved behind the blonde and rested a hand on his shoulder. The sour scent of omega fear filled the air and distressed the alphas.

“GET AWAY FROM US!” The blonde omega shouted at the soldiers.

Ronson, another of Bond’s soldiers dismounted and stepped close the two men. “Now put that down, you don’t want to get yourself hurt.” He spoke as if he was talking to a confused child.

John lunched forward and dragged the point of the blade across Ronson’s cloak and cutting through the wool. Ronson jumped back and hissed. He looked down but John had withheld the blade back, not marking the man’s skin.

“IT WILL BE DEEPER NEXT TIME!”

Anger taking hold of the young alpha, Ronson pulled his sword from its scabbard and lunged at the omega. John took two steps to the right and thrust his sword forward, catching Ronson off guard. With a rotation of his wrist, John was able to rip the sword from Ronson’s grip, flinging it over away from the soldier’s reach. The Heartherland soldier now stood unarmed and helpless before the omega. The point of John’s sword under the man’s chin.

Other Heatherland soldiers dismounted and moved slowly around the two omegas. John watched their movements as he held the blade at Ronson’s throat.

“Don’t come any closer, or I’ll kill him.” John threatened.

“You don’t want to do that.” One soldier said stepping sideways.

“A nice omega like you shouldn’t play with swords.” Another said trying to calm the angry Norrlander.

“We just want to help you.” Harrison said as he moved closer to Q.

‘I SAID STAY BACK!” John shouted.

One soldier grabbed Ronson and pulled him back as another stepped closer to John. John spun the blade and sliced across the man’s right arm, causing him to drop his sword. Harrison grabbed Q and pulled him back away from John.

“JOHN!” Q shouted as Harrison’s arms wrapped around him. John spun and lunged at them. Q ducked as the point of the blade speared into Harrison’s shoulder. Two more knights rushed forward and tackled John from behind. The men wrestled for a moment, before the soldiers pulled the sword from John’s hands.

“You’re lucky you didn’t hurt yourself, you foolish omega.” One of the soldiers said as he pinned John to the ground, face down.

Q fought in Harrison’s grip as the soldier groaned. Blood soaking his grey tunic, his right arm going numb.

“Unlucky for me,” Harrison said as he pushed Q off into another soldier’s grasp.

“No luck involved,” James commented from his horse. “That omega is trained.”

The knight’s soldiers looked at him confused. “An omega trained to use a sword?”

“Yes, he is trained and he is good. Tie their hands. We may have found our traitors.” Bond said looking down on the two omegas now forced to the ground.

“WE ARE NO TRAITORS, YOU COCKSCOMB!” John shouted. “GET YOUR GREEDY HANDS OFF HIM!”

“SHUT UP, WHORE!” Ronson roared. He picked up his sword and marched over the prone John. He kicked the down man twice.

“HOLD.” James shouted from his saddle. “Leave the omega alone.”

“My lord . . .” Ronson pleaded.

“I said, leave him alone. Bring them. We need to return to the camp.”

John and Q were pulled to their feet and their hands were tied behind their backs. Ronson saw the leather bag hanging around John’s body.

“You don’t need a nice bag like that, omega.” Ronson grabbed it and unbuckled it from John’s body. He shook the bag upside down and dumped the contents on the ground.

“Stop, that’s my medicine!” John lunged towards Ronson. The alpha laughed as John tripped.

“Medicine?” Bond asked. “Are you a doctor?”

“He’s the best!” Q shouted. “He is a respected surgeon in our army.”

“Release his hands and give him the bag back.” Bond said. Ronson was going to object but Bond stared coldly at the man.

Ronson threw the bag at John. Freed, the two omegas crouched down and started to collect the discarded herbs and medicines and put them back into the bag. The soldiers stood over the two omegas and watched them.

“My lord, you can’t believe that an omega . . .” Ronson started to say.

“That same omega disarmed you in a matter of seconds. If they are telling the truth, then we might be able to save Lord Trevelyan, if they lie, I will skin them myself. Regardless of their gender.”

John turned to glare at the mounted man. He stood ready to shout at Bond, when Q reached up and took his hand. John looked down at the prince. Q shook his head and John paused for a moment before closing his eyes.

“Are you ready, omega?” Bond asked.

John slipped the satchel over his shoulder. “Yes.”

Q stood and stepped up to Bond’s horse. “Lord, if you wish for John to be at his best to help your friend, you should let him ride a horse instead of walk back to your camp.”

Bond laughed and nudged his horse closer to the small omega.

“In the Heatherland, omegas don’t ride horses. It might damage their bodies.”

“Do women ride horses in Heatherland?”

“Yes, but . . .”

“Does it damage their bodies?” Q cocked his head to the side.

“They are not as fragile as omegas.”

“Well, Norrland omegas are not as fragile as Heatherland omegas. Both John and I were riding since we were children.”

“You’re still a child.” Bond reached down and grabbed Q by the shoulder and lifted them up. Q yelped as he was flung over the front of Bond’s saddle.

John rushed forward but Harrison stopped him from reaching Bond. Harrison smiled at the glaring omega and led him over to the man’s horse.

“I’ll walk.” John growled.

“No, you’ll ride in front of me.” The black soldier laughed. His arm already in a sling.

“Behind.” John held out his hand to give Harrison a leg up. The man mounted his horse then held his arm out to give John a lift up. The blonde omega swung up gracefully behind the other man.

James twisted the squirming Q to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the young omega and grabbed the reins.

“Sit still.” Bond hissed. Q twisted his head to ridicule the man’s ignorance. Then the young man look into the alpha’s eyes. Q had never seen such brilliant icy blue eyes before. Both of his brothers’ eyes were blue grey and John’s eyes were dark blue, but this man had eye like fire burning on ice. The words in Q’s mouth stilled. He was unable to speak. The omega just sat and stared as Bond smiled and kicked his horse. The beast leapt forward and into a gallop.

 


	2. The Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: descriptive wound injury.  
> Thanks to all the wonderful comments so far. I have changed this to a Medieval fantasy instead of a historical story. That should excuse all the mistakes I will be making. By the way this is a slow burn. And the Sherlock crowd won't really make an appearance until several chapters in.

The Long Night

After a few minutes at the gallop, Bond took the reins and slowed the horse. Q was panting and gripping the mane to remain on the animal.

“I thought you said you could ride?” Bond whispered sarcastically into Q’s ear.

“I can ride, I just prefer to be the one guiding the horse and not the luggage thrown over the saddle.”

Bond smiled. He leaned a little closer to the small omega and took a deep breath. The young man had a sweet warm scent than made the knight’s mouth water.

“Quentin, obviously your alpha wasn’t killed in the camp. So why did they let you travel north?”

“He didn’t, I do not have an alpha.” Q said as he shifted and leaning further back into Bond’s chest to balance himself.

Bond looked over the omega’s shoulder at the pale jawline. He could see the faint line of beard growth.

“You’re kidding! How old are you?”

Q twisted slightly to look back over his shoulder at Bond. “Why should that matter? Twenty-two.”

“Omegas ten years younger than you have been promised. Sixteen year olds are bonded and bred. You have no alpha. What is wrong with you?”

Bond felt the young man stiffen in his arms. Q twisted away from the man’s face and stared ahead.

“There is nothing wrong with me, you fucking barbarian! I just live in a civilized kingdom where pedophiles are arrested and not given young omegas to harm and rape!”

Bond’s hand came up and wrapped around Q’s throat. The alpha pulled the young man back trapping him against Bond’s chest.

“Watch what you say here, omega. Uppity omegas find themselves punished for speaking out of turn. You are not even a guest in my country. You are property. Prized property, but still the same, bought and sold. I don’t care if you were the cherished pet of the prince. Here you will be sold to whomever will have you.”

Q felt the grip close tightly over his windpipe. Breathing became difficult but he didn’t fight the larger man’s grasp. He remained still, forcing himself to stay calm as he was being threatened. Bond waited for the omega to beg or struggle or react as others would have when threatened. The stillness was alarming. He relaxed his grip but kept his fingers around Q’s throat.

“Are you finished?” Q asked amazed his voice was steady.

Bond let his hand slip back down to the reins. No, he wasn’t finished. The omega infuriated him. He wanted to throttle the small omega, or throw him from the horse. He had never met one that was so willing to incur the wrath of an alpha. Bond was intrigued by the man. He wondered if all omegas in Norrland were as unusual as the proud little omega and his soldier companion.

Upon reaching the camp, Bond and Harrison rode their horses directly to the center of the collection of tents. The other soldiers led their horses off in different directions. Reaching a large tent in the center of the camp, Bond pulled the horse up as a guard stepped forward and grasped the bridle. James slipped off the horse and held his hands up to catch the small omega. Q looked down at him first in dismay then disgust. He scooted back into the saddle properly, then dismounted unassisted. Purposefully stepping away from Bond’s hands.

John was already down and walking towards them by the time the horses were led away.

“Where is this friend of yours?” John asked.

“In here.” Bond said as his glare fixed on Q, who was ignoring the alpha.

The guard held the canvas cover back and the three men stepped into the tent. The room was smoky and the crawling smell of rotten meat clung on the air. The tent was large. Very large. In the first room was a table and several chairs. There were maps and charts on the table along with pewter cups and plates. Partially eaten food could be seen on two of the plates as well as a decanter of ale. A brazier was near two chairs, but the coals were cold and no heat was coming from the iron grate. The circle of the tent was divided into two by a second curtain that hung halfway across the tent. The heavy maroon fabric blocked the view of what laid beyond it.

“Rory!” Bond shouted.

A young man’s head poked out from behind the curtain. He was fair haired and tanned skinned. The ruddiness of his complexion showed years of work in the outside weather.

“Yes, my lord?” The young boy stepped further into the curtained room and bowed to the knight.

“How goes Lord Alec?”

“He is weak sir. He hasn’t woken yet and the surgeon has taken to drink.”

Q looked the child over carefully. He was younger than Q initially thought. The boy couldn’t be more than ten. He was dressed in wool trousers and a soft cotton tunic. Heavy leather boots were laced over his calves with thongs.

“The bastard fears for his life if Alec dies. As he should.” Bond said and he stepped aside and lifted the curtain, holding it up for John and Q to follow.

The second half of the tent had two raised pallets and a small table between them. Furs and blankets covered the pallets making them into inviting beds. On one was a large blonde man. He was pale and feverous. His skin sweating as he kicked the blankets off. His right leg was bloody and bruised. The putrid smell of decay was coming from it.

John didn’t ask questions, he just marched up and dropped to a knee by the pallet. He examined the wound then he looked over the bottles on the small table. Opening lids and taking small whiffs of the contents.

“We were attacked four days ago. During the night. Alec was shot with a bold from a crossbow.” Bond said as he stepped near his friend. “Our surgeon removed the arrow, but Alec became sick afterwards and has had a fever for the last three days. I didn’t want to be here when he died. That’s why I went to your camp.”

“Your surgeon is a fool. He’s left the wound to fester.” John said. “Get me boiling water and fresh bandages, clean ones.”

“Rory,” Bond turned to the boy. The young man took off running.

“Fresh air, he needs fresh air. Raise these walls.” John was pulling the blanket from the prone man. “Q clear this table.”

The dark haired omega quickly removed the bottles and potions from the wooden table. Rory came back in with an iron pot of boiling water. Another young man came in with his arms full of rags and soiled bandages. John looked at them then snapped at Bond.

“Is that your idea of clean?”

Bond turned to the boys.

“It was what Mr. Roberts gave us.” The other young boy said backup away from the angry knight.

Just then a florid man step around the curtain. He was older with a soft round belly and a mottled face that looked like putty. His nose was bright pink and a strong blush colored his sickly cheeks. He was pulling his tunic around and tying the lashes.

“My lord, I was not told of your return.” He said. The words were slurred with alcohol.

Bond growled and the flabby man backed up.

“Why did you leave Lord Trevelyan alone?”

“I left the boy with him.” The man pleaded.

“The boy! When did he become my camp’s surgeon?”

The man stuttered as he looked around the room as the tent sides were lifted, letting light into the dark interior. “But my lord . . .”

“Get me clean cloth of any kind,” John shouted at the men.

John reached into the leather satchel and pulled out a leather wrapped package. He untwisted the leather thong keeping the package closed and unrolled it. Inside were various knifes and metal probes. Bond looked down at the knifes.

“You had those with you the whole time?” Bond asked.

John looked at the man then down at his knifes. “Yes.”

“And you didn’t use them to defend yourself?”

“They are not weapons but tools I use to save lives. I can’t imagine using them otherwise.” John turned back to Alec. “Now I need that fabric.”

“Rory, get Lord Trevelyan’s clean tunic.”

The young boy rushed over to a trunk and opened it. He pulled out two cotton tunics and handled both to John. Quickly, John ripped one of the tunics into square swaths and dipped them into the hot water.

The stink of decay faded as the fresh air came into the tent. Q held a lamp over the wound as John started cleaning it. Soiled bandages were removed and the dirt was wiped clean by the cotton swatches. Finally, John took one of the knives and held it up to the open wound. James too a step forward, fearing what the omega would do. John inserted the knife and dragged it down through the blackened tissue. Pus oozed out and the pungent smell of putrefaction filled the tent again.

James stepped back as Q covered his mouth desperate to not vomit. John wiped the revolting wound and cleaned the sickness away. He cut deeper and more came out. He repeated his cleaning. Till fresh blood appeared in the wound. John took a cup of the hot water and poured it over the wound and flushed away the debris and blood. With a metal probe, he started searching through the damaged flesh. The slight tap at a hard object let John know he had found what he had feared. John used a long thin pair of tongs and removed a sliver of wood, no more than half an inch long.

“Part of the shaft was left behind.” John said as he held the wood up for everyone to see.

Bond turned on Roberts glaring. “My lord, how was I to know it was left behind. I swear I cleaned the wound thoroughly!”

“You could have killed Lord Trevelyan! Leave my sight! I will deal with you later!” Bond growled at the man. The rotund beta fled the tent and out into the camp. Turning back to John, Bond asked. “Will he live?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. It was in there for a while. He has a fever. If the infection reached his blood, then we will know by morning. He will die.” John did not look at Bond, instead he busily cleaned the wound and removing the necrotic tissue. Once the wound was clean and only heavy pink flesh remained, John pulled a bottle of yellow sand from his leather bag. He carefully poured the sand in the wound. Then John took a curved needle with silk thread and stitched the wound closed with the sand inside.

“What was that?” Bond asked suspiciously.

“Sulfur.”

John washed the outside of the wound again then wrapped it tight in clean strips of the torn tunic. “You can close the walls again.” Bond nodded to the boys. The lads ran off to drop the cloth sides of the tent. John reached for his leather satchel and pulled out a mortar and pestle. Digging through the contents of the bag he found a bundle of herbs tied with a twist of tall grass. He ground the herbs in the mortar then added some ale to the mixture. John looked at the unconscious man then grimaced.

John lifted the mortar to his own lips and took the concoction into his mouth. Bending over the sleeping man, John pinched Alec’s nose and then sealed his lips over Alec’s. Pushing the ale and herbs into the man’s mouth and waiting till he felt the neck muscles move as Alec swallowed the medicine. When all traces of the herbs were gone from John’s mouth and Alec lay quiet on the pallet, John released his nose. Standing up straight, John wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

“We will just have to wait now. Cool water. Bring me cool water.” John said as he clean his instruments and piled the filthy scraps together.

“Omega, know if he dies, so do you.” Bond said coldly. John turned and glared at the man.

“It was not I but your own man who left the shaft of wood in him.”

“No but it was you whom I watch put poison into him. Sulfur kills.”

“Yes, in large doses, but it will also kill what is giving your friend the fever.” John held Bond’s stare. The alpha was amazed by the fortitude of the blonde omega.

John dragged a chair beside Alec’s pallet and used the cool water to moisten the remained of Alec’s torn tunic. With the wet cloth, he wiped down the inside of Alec’s arms and his neck and face. Q sat down on the opposite pallet and watched. Bond sat down next to him.

Five hours later, Rory entered with a tray of food for the men. Mutton and cheese with ale. John ate quickly, as Q took over the task of cooling Alec’s skin. Bond refused the food but took the ale as he watched the two omegas work. After eating, John mixed more herbs with ale in the mortar. And again, he fed it to Alec by his own mouth.

It was a long night. Rory came with fresh water for John to use to cool Alec’s fevered body. Bond and Q sat quietly on the other bed watching. As first watch was called out in the camp, Q’s head nodded, then the young omega slumped to the side. His head coming to rest on James shoulder. James turned to see the youthful appearance of the omega’s face. James shifted slightly and let Q’s head slip down and into the alpha’s lap. James’ thigh becoming a restful pillow for Q. The young man sighed and lifted his legs up on to the pallet and fell deeper asleep.

“Good, it’s been a rough few days for him.” John said when he looked over at the two of them.

“Rough? What happened at your camp?”

“It was two hours after sundown, the last of the evening meal was being served. Most of the camp was eating or sleeping. I don’t know how many or who they were. The attackers moved silently. Men were slaughtered around the fires or in their sleep. Most of the camp was dead before the alarm was sounded. I rushed to the royal tent to save . . .” John paused then looked away.

“You could only save the omega. Your lord was already dead.” John looked back but did not answer Bond. He noticed the man’s fingers were lightly stroking through Q’s dark hair. “How did an omega get trained to be a soldier?”

“I can be as ruthless and cruel as an alpha if I need be.” John said glaring at the man.

“That is not what I asked. You are trained with a sword. Trained well. You also know the healing arts. Omegas don’t have the intelligence for that. How come you to be trained in both?”

John’s expression changed slightly. “Omegas have as much intelligence as anyone else. We just aren’t giving the chance to show it. I was a boy when I entered the army. I was kept in the luggage carts and helped the camp surgeon. I learned quickly about herbs and medicine. I was taught how to suppress my heats with herbs. I became very good at what I do. I am a good soldier.”

“I’ve seen you fight. I wish my men were half as good as you.” Bond said just before he looked down and combed his fingers through Q’s hair. “Why is he un-bond? Is there something wrong with him?”

“There is nothing wrong with Quentin. He is remarkable.” John said softly. Bond hummed then looked up again. The two men nodded to each other, then John returned to caring for Alec’s fever.

As the dawn light woke the camp, John was mixing another dose of herbs and ale to give Alec. Once again he took the medicine into his own mouth and then set his lips over Alec’s. This time as he pushed the herbs into Alec’s mouth to swallow, he felt the twitch of Alec’s tongue. As John started to pull away, a hand reached up and took hold of the omega’s tunic and pulled him back down on to the pallet and enfolded into an embrace.

John grunted and pushed away. Cursing as he lifted off the prone man. John looked down into the red rimmed green eyes and sickly pale face.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Alec whispered. “Is there any more of that ale, but without the grass?”

“ALEC!” James shouted, dislodging Q as he stood.

John sat more upright and rested his hand on the side of Alec’s face.

“The fever’s gone. I think your friend will live.” John said as he sighed and pulled his hand away.

Alec grabbed the retreating hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. “Was there ever any doubt?”

“Yes, you bastard!” James said as he stepped closer to his friend. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

Alec laughed softly then turned his attention back to John. “And who do we have here? You taste good omega.”

John yanked his hand out of Alec’s grasp and stood up, moving away from the alpha. “John Watson, I saved your life so be properly grateful.”

“Come closer and I’ll show you how grateful I can be.”

“Not now Alec, you need to rest. How much do you remember?” James said as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

“I remember the attack. I was hit . . . with a bolt?”

“Yes, four days ago.”

“Four days! The peace envoy?”

“Dead. Attacked too. These two omegas are all that remains.”

Alec looked away and closed his eyes. “The queen will skin us.”

“I will send word to her today. In two days we will travel home, back to Skyfall. After I know you are well enough, I will travel to Vauxhall and tell her everything we know.”

“James . . . if both camps were attacked?”

“Yes, I know. We must assume a traitor is working in our midst.”

Q had woken as James and Alec spoke. Listening to the conversation, he looked at John’s stern face.

“You will send us back to our country before you leave to go north, correct?” Q asked.

James looked over his shoulder at the young man. “No, you are my prize. I plan on keeping both of you.”

John took a threating step forward. Q stood quickly and rushed to John’s side. “You promised to free us if John saved your friend’s live.”

“I made no such promise. Besides you are omegas. Neither one of you is bonded. You won’t be missed in Norrland. I have use of a trained soldier and surgeon. And as for you. John told me you served in the royal tent. You will attend me now.”

“That was not the agreement.” John growled.

“The agreement was I wouldn’t kill you. And I won’t, but I have need of you. Alec is still weak . . .”

“Speak for yourself.” Alec interrupted. James ignored him.

“You will speak to my queen and tell her what you know of the attack and the plans of the Norrland king.”

“We will not betray our king.” Q said throwing his shoulders back.

“You no longer have a king. You are my property and you will serve me and Heatherland queen. We will leave in two days. Prepare for a long walk north.” James stood and walked round the divider.

Q and John looked at each other. They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be next week.


	3. The Castle Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes his frustrations out on Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking involved in this chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful comment and kudos. You are the greatest.

The Castle Skyfall

The castle of Skyfall was a large grey stone fortress. It stood on the edge of the lake for a century; guarding the valley and the forest beyond. The tall walls and narrow windows hid the comforts within the stone walls.

As the lord and his soldiers rode into the ward, under the portcullis, Bond felt relieved to be back behind the walls of his ancestral home. It had been several weeks since he had been there and his return was not heroic. The somber clomp of the horses’ feet was a herald to the inhabitants the mission had been a failure. When the members of James’ house staff came out to meet their lord and soldiers their faces were drawn with concern and fear. Who was alive and who was dead?

It was decided Alec was too weak to ride a horse, so he returned in the luggage carts. John and Q rode with him to take care of the injured man. It had been uncomfortable but better than trying to ride or walk the miles home over the spring moors. Alec alternated between grumbling and flirting with John. The omega soldier repeatedly rebuffed the man’s attentions.

As Q heard the wagon wheels roll over the wooden drawbridge, he lifted the canvas covering and looked up at the massive stone keep. It was tall, at least as tall as the towers of the White Palace in Norrland. Q looked at the other buildings in the ward. He saw a building that was he believed to be the soldiers’ barracks and another building with stained glass in numerous arched windows. It had to be the manor house. It sat snug against the castle walls and beside the keep. The balconies surrounding the upper floors were high above the ward. It was a stately old home. Worthy of a rich knight. As the heavy oak door opened, a small wrinkled man stepped out of the manor and into the yard.

“My lord, welcome home.” The elderly man shouted to James. The man was grey haired with a worn face, but his pale blue eyes were kind and playful.

“Kincade.” James smiled as he dismounted his horse. “You are as constant as the stones of this building.”

“And just as old, you little whelp.” The man joked with the knight.

James handed his horse off to a squire. “Kincade, Alec is injured. Let’s get him to his rooms and into bed.”

The elderly man snapped his fingers and servants came running up to the luggage cart. John directed them on how to get the injured man out of the cart then he followed his patient into the stone building. James followed his friend in. Q jumped down from the cart and stood watching as everyone concentrated on Alec. When James entered the building the heavy oak door closed, leaving Q outside with the luggage and the soldiers.

Several of the Heatherlanders looked Q over. The young man felt exposed and wondered if he should go and knock on the door to be let in.

“And what is your name, pretty?” A tall dark haired soldier asked. Q looked fish eyed at him.

“Don’t mess with that one, Connor. His friend is over protective.” Ronson said.

Q looked over at the shamed soldier. “Just because you were bested . . .”

“I was not! He tricked me!”

“He beat you.” Q smiled. Ronson lunged forward and grabbed Q by the shoulders and threw him backwards into the side of the cart. Q grunted as his back hit hard, the air being knocked from his lungs. Q slipped to the ground wrapping his arms around his sore ribs. Ronson towered over the young omega. “I heard you were a pleasure omega for the prince. I wonder if you can show my friends and me how good you were to serve the prince.”

Ronson grabbed Q by his hair and pulled up to his feet. Wrapping his hand around Q’s thin neck, Ronson pulled the young man forward and smeared his lips over Q’s. The young man grunted and kicked, trying to force the larger man off him. The other soldiers were laughing and urging their friend on.

“RONSON!” Bond’s voice was loud and carried over the jeers of the other men. Everyone stilled and backed away from the angry alpha. Ronson let go of Q’s neck and bowed his head.

“My lord, I meant no harm. We were just joking with the omega. No insult was intended.”

“You’ve insulted me. The omega is mine, not the troops’. You are not to touch what is mine.”

Ronson knelt on the ground in front of the knight, tipping his head back to expose his throat in submission. “Yes, my lord. Please forgive.”

“You will take night watch for the next full moon. And tell Roberts he is to sleep in the sheep shed until I decide what to do with him.” Bond stepped over and grabbed Q by the scruff of the neck.

The young man ducked his head at the painful grasp and whined as he was pulled into the building. The heavy door closed again and Q was left in the darken hall with the furious knight.

“I did nothing to warrant this treatment.” Q said as his eyes were directed down. “Punish them.”

“I told you five days ago, you were to attend to me. Do not tease my men.” Bond let go of Q’s neck.

“They attacked me! They’re undisciplined mob!”

Bond growled and grabbed Q’s neck again and shook it hard. “You must learn your place in my household.”

The proud little omega lifted his head slowly. He hadn’t been scuffed since he was a child of six. He glared at the alpha.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again! I’m not some lowly desperate omega needing an alpha for justification. I am . . .” He paused. He couldn’t tell Bond the truth. “I am a Norrlander and we do not treat our omegas like property!”

“You are my omega slave now. I care not for your birth. You will be collared by the end of the day for your own safety.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Q hissed. “You barbarian!”

Q watched as the alpha’s temper flared. The larger man grabbed Q by his wrist and marched up the grand staircase to the first floor. Bond dragged Q around the exposed balcony and to a hallway leading down to several door. Throwing one of the door open, Q saw it was a large bedroom with several pieces of heavy oak furniture and a large stone fireplace.

Bond pulled Q over to a bench at the end of the canopy bed. Sitting down, Bond dragged Q across his knees. Q yelped as he felt his trousers and undergarments being pulled down and exposing his derriere. Q flung his hand back in a futile attempt to protect himself. The frustrations of the past few days coming to full weight on Bond’s mind. The attack that almost killed Alec, the lost envoy, the fool Roberts, having to come home after a failed mission and the upcoming meeting with the queen to explain himself. It was all too much and Bond was going to take his frustration out on the proud little omega.

“No you don’t try and stop me! You have been deserving this for days now. Your master should have shown you his hand sooner.” Bond grabbed Q’s flailing hand and pinned to his back. With his other hand he slapped the exposed skin of Q’s arse cheek. The crack was loud and sharp.

“How dare you touch me you . . . you . . . brute!”

Another slap, then another. Q screamed with each merciless hit.

“I’m going make you pay for this insult!”

“The longer you speak, the longer the spanking.” Bond growled. Another slap. Q grunted and rocked forward in James’ grasp.

“You’re a bastard!” Q’s voice broke.

Another slap, then another. The pale skin of Q’s arse was cherry red and Bond’s hand was starting to sting. Another hit. Then another.

“Stop! Please stop!” Q finally begged. Another slap.

“When you learn to be quiet and know your place.” Another then another.

Bond heard the first wail of tears, but Q quit trying to fight his way out of James’ hold. Another slap. The skin was hot to the touch and turning a deeper shade of red. Another. Q dropped his head and sobbed silently. Finally, James stopped. His stinging hand smoothed lightly over the abused flesh. James briefly admired the firm round globes, now dark and inflamed.

James let go of Q’s hand and gently nudged the young man from his lap. Instead of standing, Q slid to the floor onto his knees. He knelt in front of James with his head bowed. James placed a finger under the boy’s chin and lifted it. He looked into the thin face. Q’s cheeks were deeply blushed and his eyes were red from hot tears. James noticed how plump Q’s lips were and how remarkably dark they were next to pale skin. The omega was truly a beautiful young man. Made even more so by his submission.

James swallowed back his lust and stood. “Remain still.” He whispered. James stepped away and went to a larger wardrobe in the corner. Opening the top drawer, he quickly found what he was looking for. A thin leather collar. It was soft and dyed green. Brass fittings highlighted the green leather. There were two brass rings stitched under the leather for two separated attachment sites.

Q saw the collar and started to tremble but he did not move or speak. He bowed his head and James could hear the crying pick up. Bond slipped the collar around the thin neck, tinted pink with embarrassment. His fingers rubbing gently over the heated skin.

Q’s skin was soft and smooth. James wondered if Q had done something special to make it so. He closed the clasp over the tongue and buckled the collar closed. The tiny lock closing and securing it. He did not make it tight because he didn’t want to chaff that beautiful neck. He slipped his finger between the collar and Q’s flesh to be sure there was no binding.

Q looked up into James face. The small omega’s eyes still glowed with defiance as his plump lips curled down in a pout.

“Better.” James said softly. “These are my chambers. You will stay here in this room.”

“I am not a whore.” Q said regaining control.

“Do you need more punishment?”

“No!”

“Then you will attend me here. I don’t need a whore. I don’t want one.” James turned to leave. Q stood, pulling his trouser back up over his sore arse. “You will sleep on the bench at the end of the bed. Have Kincade find you bedding. You may go anywhere within the castle walls except the barracks. That would be dangerous for you.”

“John will not like this. He will demand to see me.” Q said, his voice getting stronger.

“John Watson will take care of Alec. He will see to Alec’s needs. I don’t really care what he wants. You both belong to me.”

James left the room, closing the door behind him. He took two steps down the corridor, then paused. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. Now that his anger had cooled his mind cleared and thought about what he had just done. Closing his eyes, he found himself immediately thinking about that firm round arse in his lap. The sway of the flesh with each strike. James licked his lips as he remembered Q looking up at him from the floor. Those big jade green eyes watching him as the boy pouted. Q was exquisite and he just told him to make a bed elsewhere. James rocked his head back and hit the wall with it. He acknowledged he was a fool.

~Q~

Alec’s chambers were on the opposite side of the manor house from James’. Whereas James’ windows looked out over the lake and mountains beyond, Alec’s looked out over the barracks and the ward. He like it that way. He like being able to open the windows at night and listen to the laughter coming up from the men. It made him feel more connected to the soldiers behind the castle walls.

Now he laid in his large bed, listening to the sounds of the soldiers below. John had opened the window and was staring out. Alec had been watching the enigmatic little omega for several days now. He remembered waking as the man was bending over him and forcing the medicine into his mouth. At first, Alec had thought the omega was kissing him. He reached up to grab the man and hold him closer. It was second nature to the alpha. And this omega smelled good and healthy.

He normally didn’t care of omegas. They were too small and weak. They felt fragile in his arms. He always feared they would break. They had a sense of dependency about them that made Alec feel burdened by them. But John Watson carried none of that dependency or weakness. He was strong and assertive, not normal for an omega and Alec found it intriguing. He want to know the omega better.

James had told Alec that John was a trained soldier. Alec didn’t believe him, but then he watched John move. The man kept his eyes moving. Checking for an enemy constantly. His dominate hand was callused. The same calluses Alec had from his sword. John’s wrists were strong and thick. His legs strong from running. His shoulders broad from training. His skin tanned from being outside. John Watson was like no other omega Alec had ever met.

Then Alec had finally gotten a close look at John’s eyes. He had seen blue eyes before. Even James had blue eyes, but John Watson’s eyes were like a promise. A brilliant blue of a spring sky full of life. A beautiful blue one could get lost in and stay lost forever. John Watson was a gorgeous omega and Alec was now interested in one.

“What are you looking so intently at?” Alec asked as he watched John.

“Your defenses. Bond was very thorough at protecting the castle. I can’t see a single blind spot. And every angle has a visage off to the horizon. No one would be able to sneak up on this castle from any direction.”

“Were you planning an attack?”

“Maybe a rescue.” John said off handed. He turned back to the man in the bed. “It’s been long enough. You need to start walking on that leg.”

Alec took a moment to think about who would be coming to rescue who. Then John’s comment about walking caught his attention.

“I’ll need a crutch. How about I drape myself over you?”

“How about I get two of your beta soldiers up here to help you?”

“No, not nearly as enjoyable as being slumped over you. Come on, you’re not scared of the big bad alpha are you?” Alec smiled like a shark.

“Are you aware of the big bad knife I carry?” John didn’t return the smile. For three days he had been fighting off Alec’s advances.

“You’re unarmed. James told me.”

“James is unobservant.” John said as he walked over and started looking at the bandage on Alec’s leg.

Alec moved quickly. He grabbed John’s wrist and pulled the man off balance. Dragging John down on to the bed and on top of the alpha. John grunted and tried to roll out of Alec’s grip only to be ensnared in the man’s strong arms. Pinning John’s arms at his sides. Alec laughed as John tried to wrestle away from Alec without hurting the injured man.

“Now, isn’t this better?” Alec laughed.

“Get the fuck off of me!”

Alec pulled John closer and let his nose drag over John’s throat. The health masculine scent mixed with something sweet covered the man’s skin. Alec’s mouth watered and he took a slow lick across John’s scent gland.

“You taste delicious.” Alec purred and John struggled.

“If you do that again, I’ll cut your bollocks off!”

Alec smiled as he twisted and rolled the two of them over, trapping John underneath him. Alec moved up and kissed John’s neck just under his jaw line. Dragging his teeth down to the omega’s collar bone.

“You’ve not bonded. Never found an alpha strong enough to make you submit?” Alec shifted to straddle his legs over John’s body.

“Get off me you oaf! You weigh a ton!”

“You would enjoy me laying over you. Guiding you. Controlling you.” Alec hummed as he moved his kisses up John’s neck to his face.

“I would never! I have an alpha! Get off!”

Alec lifted up to look into John’s face. “You have an alpha and he hasn’t bonded you yet? Claimed you?”

“I’m claimed, we just can’t . . . GET OFF!”

John threw his head forward and butted his brow into Alec’s nose. The alpha howled as blood gushed out of the damaged nose. Alec quickly rolled off John and tipped his head up.

“You little wanker!” Alec shouted.

Both men heard the laughter coming from the open door. James stood there having watched the whole wrestling match.

“I see yours is just as feisty as mine is.” James said as John leapt off the bed. James tossed a towel at Alec, who used it to wipe the blood away.

“I’m sure a few days collared and chained to the bed will change his song.” Alec said as he glared at John.

“I had to spank mine.” James laughed.

“You laid hands on Quentin!” John shouted before he lunged at James. The taller alpha ducked and punched the side of John’s face. The omega crashed to the floor but leaped up and came at the alpha again.

“Before you do anything, know Q will be punished for your actions.” James said glaring at the smaller omega. John stopped in midstride. James had been correct in his assumption that John would do anything to protect Q. “Now tell me who he really is.”

“He is my friend.”

“No, who is he in Norrland?”

John held Bond’s gaze and glared at the alpha. Opening and closing his fists, John remained silent.

Alec sat up in the bed and examined the bloody towel. “Who do you think he is?”

“I don’t know,” James said as he kept his eyes on John. “I’ve never met omegas like these two. One is willing to fight alphas and the other is the proudest little thing I’ve ever run across. I think he would even spit in Queen Emma’s eye if he had half a mind to.”

Alec hissed at the thought. He tossed the towel at John. The omega catching it without trying.

“You need to collar him. He caused quite a stir in the men when we caught him.”

“Fuck off.” John growled. “I will not be collared. I told the other idiot, I have an alpha in Norrland. I will not submit here.”

“Your alpha, if he really does exist, is hundreds of miles away from here. Alec and I are responsible for your safety. You will be collared and Alec will be your master.” James said.

“So you believe that to keep Q and I safe you must threaten and beat us?”

“Q needed to be spanked. I’m sure his master never took a firm hand with him. He needs to know his place.” James said, finally looking away from the omega.

“You sound more idiotic as you go along. Omegas are precious to you, but we are treated like cattle here. We’re valuable, but we are thrown into servitude. Our safety is important, but you attack and beat us.”

James turned at looked at the man, then he turned back to Alec. “See what I mean?”

“I’ll keep him here. Don’t worry.”

James nodded and walked out. He had never met more infuriating omegas than the two from Norrland. They were a contradiction to everything he ever knew about omegas. Granted he had not known many here on the frontier of Heatherland at Skyfall, but still, these two men were unique. James marched through the halls of his castle wondering what new revelations these two omegas would bring.

 

 


	4. Preparing for the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives the soldiers a lesson. While Q discovers what it means to be a servant in Bond's house hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Preparing for the Unexpected

Q slept at the foot of Bond’s bed that first night. James paced the hallways of his castle. He had been in the presence of the enigmatic little omega for five days and young man made Bond’s emotions sway from enticed to infuriated. James would catch himself watching Q as the man went through out his day. Watching Q’s thin long fingers move as he ate. The brush of food over those dark lips. The subtle flexing of neck muscles as he swallowed. All making the alpha’s mind wander to places he had never been before. A mate.

James had served his queen for many years and had taken many lovers, but he never considered a mate. His devotion to his queen and country meant his life was not his own. At any moment Queen Emma could ask Bond to sacrifice his life and the alpha would do it, although, begrudgingly. Alec and James were dedicated to Emma and her kingdom. Ever since they were orphans and she had taken them in. Yes, Skyfall was James home, but Emma was his family. He could not consider a bonding. It was too much to ask of an omega.

Now this strange young omega was there in his castle. Sleeping at the foot of bed. Every time he saw the young man, he could tell the omega was wanting to confront him. Argue, fight. He had never met a prouder omega or man for that matter. Q had no fear. He was strong of will and smarter than most individuals in his manor. Bond wondered how the omega’s pervious master handled such a strange young man.

~Q~

Q woke in the morning alone. He looked around the chamber and could tell Bond had not returned during the night. The man’s bed was untouched. Q sat up and looked around for the servant. There was no one else in the room. For the first time in Quentin’s life, he was completely alone. Never before had he been alone. It felt odd. Uncomfortable. Forbidden. Q smiled. He threw the covers off him and went looking for fresh clothes. There were none. He was forced to put his dirty clothing on from the days before.

Hesitantly he opened the door of the chamber and looked out. He was expecting a least one guard standing at the door. His brother always insisted on a minimum of two to surround the young prince at all times. The hall was empty. No guard. No shadow. Q stepped out and looked up and down the hall. No one seemed to be concerned by his escape from Bond’s bed chamber. The maids were busy moving from room to room cleaning.

“Oh, finally you’re awake. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Hurry up. I’m sure Kincade has work for you today.” A small red headed woman said as she rushed passed the confused omega. Her small round face had pudgy cheeks and sprinkling of freckles across them.

Q watched stunned as the women kept working and ignored him. He cautiously walked down the hall and to grand staircase. He expected at any moment Bond would rush out and attack him. Grab him again and scruff his neck. But nothing happened. He found his way to the kitchens. The inviting smells of baking breads and cooking pots led him there.

The large kitchen was in a detached building from the manor. It was a spacious room with windows that looked out onto the ward. Off to one side was a long wooden table that several men were sitting at. Some were soldiers, some were servants. There didn’t seem to be any class distinction here at Skyfall. All ate together. At the head of the table was the old man, Kincade. Q thought it odd the caretaker would have the place of honor at the table and not the master of the castle, Bond.

“Well, there you are laddie. We thought we were going to have to send a search party out for ye.” Kincade’s thick brogue was difficult for Q to work through.

“How late is it?”

“James has been up since dawn. That was two hours ago. He told us to let ye sleep. You’ve been worn out from your adventures. Later today, I’m to find you new clothes.”

Q had come up with several colorful words to describe the mess he and John had found themselves in. Adventure was not one of them. He looked around the room and saw platters of mutton and cheese. There were pitchers full of ale and fresh baked bread.

“Is this for anyone or just the soldiers?” Q asked. His stomach grumbling.

“Eat up. Have seconds. You look like you could use some fattening.” The men around the table laughed at Kincade’s comment.

Q turned to spit venom at the old man, but he saw the twinkle in the man’s blue eyes and realized it was not meant as an insult. Q bit back on his words and fixed himself a plate of food. The mutton was good and filling. There was butter and jam for the bread. After two plates of food, Q felt relaxed and happy. He smiled at Kincade and the old man smiled back.

“Now, ye feel better don’t ya?”

“Yes, sir.” Q hummed.

“Good, James didn’t tell me what you are to do. So why don’t ye wander around the castle and get use to your surroundings.”

Q cocked his head to the side. “I can go where I want?”

“Yes, why not? But don’t go to the barracks. The men as mostly alphas and they haven’t been around too many omegas. It might cause a stir if you show up there.” Kincade winked at him. “Take Rory with you. He knows all the best hiding places and secret spots.”

Q turned to see the young man walk into the kitchen with his arms full of fire wood. Upon hearing his name, Rory looked up and smiled at Q.

“Absolutely!” He dropped the wood abruptly and dashed to grab Q’s hand. The cook scowled and made a disapproving sound at the pile of wood littered across the kitchen floor as Q and the boy rushed out into the sunlight and the ward.

Q and Rory went everywhere in the castle. Up on the ramparts, Q could look off in the distance and see the small village at the end of the valley. The castle guarded the road leading to it. He could see the large lake behind the building and the dark blue green mountains rising up from the edges. The landscape was as beautiful as it was foreboding. Q stood for a long time looking out over the emptiness of the area. It was nothing like the crowded and noisy city the White Palace was in. There were none of the sounds of civilization out here. Not the clatter of horses’ hooves on cobblestones or trades men calling out their wares. There were no shouts of mothers calling their children or the sound of church bells ringing out the hours. It was quiet and peaceful. And somewhat terrifying to the young prince.

That night Q slipped into the bed he had made on the bench in Bond’s chambers. He not seen the man all day. Q wondered what had happened to the alpha. He had just blown out his candle and laid quietly, watching the fire dance in the grates when the door of the room opened. Q could see the man enter. James seemed to ignore Q. Bond didn’t speak to him or even come over and check to see if he was awake. James stripped out of clothes and tossed them onto a nearby chair.

Q could see the knight in the firelight. James was naked. The body reflecting the warm golden glow of the fireplace. James stretched slightly before he yanked the covers back on his bed. The light played over the curves and dips of the man’s body. Q could see the muscled chest and the strong thighs. Bond was stunning. Q felt suddenly very warm and his stomach seemed to twist. He rolled over and looked away. Hoping Bond didn’t know he had been seen. James pulled the covers up over his shoulder and closed his eyes as his head snuck into the soft pillow. A sly smile playing at his lips.

The next day, Q found Bond in the library of the castle. Q’s eyes were large as saucers as he looked over the ancient tomes and volumes. The library was as large as the one in the White Palace.

“How did you acquire so many books?” Q asked as his finger grazed over the bindings.

“I enjoy reading. I have had them brought here from all over the world. There are books in Latin, Greek, French and even some in Gallic. I could teach you how to read.” James said as he watched the omega.

“I already know how.” Q said not looking at the alpha. James was astonished. Who would teach a serving omega how to read? “But, Gallic . . . I don’t know how to read that. Would you teach me that?” Q finally looked up at the man. Bond smiled and nodded yes. The bright smile he received from the omega made the alpha feel warm and light. James want to see it more often.

“Do you know how to play chess?” James asked watching Q’s expression.

“I’m quite good at chess. Would you like a game?”

“I’m always up for a new challenge.”

~Q~

Within three days of returning to the castle, Alec was up and walking. He refused the help of two betas to walk, and John refused to let the man drape over him. So instead, Alec had a crutch under his arm as he walked out into the spring air. John was at his side and Q followed close behind the pair. Alec’s face was bruised with a black eye. The alpha had tried to kiss John again only to be punched by the blonde omega. The alpha and omega growled at each other but more in teasing jest. Alec’s advances were being quickly rebuffed by the man.

It was a warm morning and the soldiers were in the ward were sparing with each other in practice. James stood to the side mentoring to his men, giving advice to improve their swordsmanship skills. The clanging of wooden practice swords hitting armor plate was loud and echoed off the stone walls of the castle curtain.

John, Q and Alec stepped closer. Alec leaned heavily back against the wooden fence surrounding the kitchen garden. John watched the men spare. James watched Q.

“Is something up?” Alec watched as James pushed his soldiers harder.

“A report from the west. Dragons.” James said as he turned away from Q and back to watching his men.

“Dragons, you joking.” John said sarcastically.

“I didn’t say there are dragons, just a report of them. Several towns along the coast have been attacked at night. The survivors have claimed dragons attacked them. Sir William Tanner is the lord of the castle guarding that portion of the coast. He will find out what is going on. It doesn’t appear to be an invasion, but nothing is being taken either. The villages are just being burned down and the people murdered.”

“When do we leave?” Alec asked.

“Tanner hasn’t requested any help yet. Besides you won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

“Why do the survivors say it’s dragons?” John asked still wondering about the reports.

“The fire rained down from the sky, according to them. I’m getting the men prepared to go when Tanner ask for help.”

“Not very enthusiastic are they,” John commented.

Ronson turned as saw the blonde omega standing next to Alec. He sneered and returned to striking his opponent harder. Alec laughed.

“Maybe you should be schooling them instead of James.” Alec said loud enough for the men to hear him. The men slowed then stopped.

“As if there is anything an omega could teach us, let alone a Norrlander.” One man shouted.

John just smiled.

“He is crafty. Uses tricks to win.” Ronson said.

“I used skill to defeat you.” John said as he crossed his arms. Ronson took a threating step forward.

“Hold,” James said. “It would be good for you to train against a Norrlander. He holds his sword differently and knows different tactics.”

The soldiers looked back and forth between each other. “We would hurt the omega. We can’t spare against him.” Another soldier said.

“I’ll fight him.” Ronson twirled his wooden practice sword. A wicked smirk played at his lips.

“Alright,” John said stepping forward. Alec grabbed the omega’s arm and pulled him back.

“No.” Alec growled.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt him bad.” John said pulling out of Alec’s grip. Alec looked at John then whispered.

“He is weak to the right, leg injury.” John nodded.

John walked up and took one of the swords from a stunned soldier’s hand. He stepped closer to Ronson as the other soldiers stepped back and formed a semi-circle around the two of them. Some of the men were cheering Ronson on, while other were warning the man about harming the omega. John tossed the sword back and forth between his two hands before settling it in his left hand.

Ronson stepped back and looked confused. “He’s left handed. How can I fight him, left handed?”

“You don’t get to pick your opponents. You must learn to adapt to whatever is thrown at you.” Bond said with smile.

Ronson grunted then lunged forward. John stepped to the right and swung his sword under Ronson’s, tipping the blade up and catching the man’s forearm hard. Ronson dropped the wooden sword and yelped as John twisted his wrist and brought the point of his training sword up under Ronson’s chin.

“Didn’t learn your lesson the first time.” John laughed as the alpha was brought up short.

“Again.” James called out. John backed away and Ronson picked his sword back up. The crowd was no longer cheering. The men watched carefully.

John stepped sideways then tossed the sword to right hand. “If left handed is too difficult . . .”

Ronson growled and lunged again. John stepped back in the direction he came from and quickly stepped behind Ronson. John’s sword hit Ronson hard in the side of his armor, clanking loudly. Then John slapped the flat side of the wooden blade against Ronson’s arse. The soldiers started laughing with John. James and Alec scowled. Ronson’s skin flared red with anger. He spun and rushed at John. The small omega expected the attack. Keeping the sword in his right hand, he slashed once across Ronson’s body, hitting the man harder than he expected. Ronson doubled over from the blow and John swung hard and laid the flat of the blade across the alpha’ ear. Blood gushed down the side of the man’s face as he collapsed into the grass.

“Hold.” James called out. “Enough. You’ve proved your point.” James stepped forward. He held his hand out for Ronson to take and pulled the bleeding man up off the ground. James grabbed his chin and twisted his head to look at the injured ear. “Not bad. Just split. Good thing if was a wooden blade and not steel. He would have cut your ear off otherwise.” James pushed him back. “Anyone know what happened.”

The men were silent. James bent over and picked up Ronson’s practice sword.

“He lost his temper.” John said lowly as he turned to keep his eyes on Bond. John switched hands with the sword. His demeanor changed rapidly as he watched Bond circle him.

“Correct. Never let the heat of battle dull your concentration.” James smiled as he twirled the sword and stepped closer to John. The smaller omega took a defensive stance.

“James . . .” Alec warned.

“It’s a training secession, Alec. I’ll go easy.”

John smiled this time. It was obvious neither man was going to go easy on the other.

John lunged first this time, James parried him easily. But neither man was wearing any protective armor. Their hard blows were hitting muscle and skin under their light cotton clothes. John’s strike hit hard, high on James’ right arm. For a moment, his hand going numb and grip lessening on the sword. James countered with a solid kick to John’s stomach. The omega grunted and flew backwards onto the ground. James rushed forward only for John to swing the blade out and knock James off his feet and onto the ground beside John. The smaller man tossed the wooden sword way and leaped on the larger man’s body. John’s fist punching at the man’s jawline.

James used the hilt of the practice sword to punch John in the face. John grunted and collapsed forward. Alec leaned forward concerned for the omega. James moved quickly to spin behind John and wrapped the omega in a choke hold. John didn’t waste time fighting the hold, he punched backwards with his elbow catching Bond in the abdomen. James grunted but kept his hold on John’s throat.

“James, please!” Q called out. The alpha looked up. His bright blue eyes locked on the concerned face of the dark haired omega. “Please!”

James relaxed and let go of John. The omega coughed and rolled out of the man’s arms and laid on the grass gasping for air. Bond slowly got to feet. The omega had beaten him good. There would be numerous bruises by morning. James held his hand out and John looked up, taking it. He pulled the man to his feet, then James patted John with his free hand.

“I hope you were paying attention.” He said turning to his men. “This is the type of soldier you will being fighting against if the peace is not found. Skilled and tenacious.” He looked into John’s dark blue eyes and smiled at the omega. “You almost had me.”

“I think we know who won that match.” John shook the alpha’s hand. “Good fight.”

John stepped back over to Alec’s side. The alpha looked the omega up and down. His admiration for the small omega was growing. He nudged at John’s shoulder and nodded to the door of the manor. John understood and wrapped his arm around the alpha’s waist and helped the man back inside.

James stepped up to Q and sighed as he leaned against the fence.

“Thank you.” Q whispered. “John is my very good friend. Thank you for not hurting him.”

Bond laughed softly. “Your very good friend is more than capable of handling himself. Besides, after what the men just saw, none of them will be bothering either one of you again.”

“Good.” Q smiled at the alpha.

“But you will be dealing with my aching body later tonight.” James returned the smile. Q blushed

~Q~

It was late after dinner, when James returned to his bedroom. Q was waiting in the room. A large fire had been laid and the room was warm.

“I thought a massage would help after your sparing today.” Q said. James was amazed the small omega had be so considerate. A massage would definitely help his sore muscles. John had hit hard and Bond had welts across his body from the wooden sword.

James removed his clothing and laid down on the bed. The light from the fireplace painted his already tan skin golden brown. Q could see the bruises from the sparing, but also bright flashes from pale scars. James had been in many battles and his body bore the proof of them. Q hesitantly crossed over and knelt down on the bed. The scent of the alpha heavy in the air. Warm and masculine. Nervously, Q poured a small amount of oil in his palm and held it there for a moment before he smeared his palms together. Warming the scented oil, he then slowly dragged his hands down either side of James’ back.

Q scooted closer to James, his knee just touching the man’s hip. Q started at James’ shoulders rubbing in circles and finding the knotted muscles under the skin. He pushed in hard with his thumbs till the muscles gave way and relaxed. James sighing with each release. After several minutes, Q raised up onto his knees and swung his leg over James’ body. Now he was straddling the alpha. James opened his eyes slightly as he felt Q lower himself over the globes of James’ arse. He looked over his shoulder at the young man kneeling over him. The light from the fire playing across his pale face. The dark curls of his hair turning into a black halo.

James closed his eyes as he felt Q’s hands move lower over his back. The young man pressing down just at the edge of James’ ribcage. The clever long fingers following the lines of the muscles under the skin. James groaned as he felt Q rock over the cheeks of his arse, while his fingers moved lower, to the small of his back. The young omega seeking out every tired muscle and knotted tension.

After an hour of working on James back, Q leaned up on to knees. “Roll over,” he whispered in the dim light. Languidly, Bond stretched and rolled his shoulders, his body following the movement. Q was still straddling the man’s body as James moved underneath the omega.

James settled himself and closed his eyes. Q poured more oil into his palm before he dragged his hands down the front of James’ chest. Q rocked back and sat down, right on James’ groin. The alpha dragged his teeth over his bottom lip as he felt the warmth of Q’s crease through the cotton trousers.

Q worked the point of one shoulder before moving on to the other. Lightly dragging his fingers across James’ collar bone as he moved from the right side to the left. Q paused part way through rubbing the left shoulder and sat up straight. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside.

James’ eyes opened at the movement. He watched as Q’s pale thin chest became visible. The orange light from the fire making the skin look like the rarest of silk. The perspiration on Q’s skin made it shine in the golden glow. Q shifted forward again, unaware he was being watched now by the alpha. James kept his eyes fixed on Q as he worked down the length of James’ torso. The nimble fingers massaging at the tired muscles.

Q moved lower and lightly stroke over James’ abdomen, the muscles quivered at the touch. Q looked up and saw the man staring at him. A hunger in the alpha’s blue eyes. Q went to twist off the man, but James’ hand reached up and grabbed one of the brass rings in Q’s collar. The metal warmed around the boy’s neck. James threaded his finger through the ring and slowly pulled. The boy having to lean forward and down to James’ face.

When they were but hair’s breathe apart, James paused and looked intently into Q’s frightened eyes.

“You are beautiful.” James whispered. Q said nothing. “I want to kiss you.”

“Please don’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never been kissed. I don’t want the first time to be with my captor.”

“Is that what I am?”

“You hold my collar.”

“I said you were my prize.”

“Your slave.”

“My omega.”

“I have no alpha.” Q whispered and tried to pull back slightly, but James would not let go.

“Yes, you do.” James pulled Q forward and kissed the young man’s lips.

Instead of pulling back, Q returned the kiss, but tentatively. As if he was unsure what to be doing. James’s other hand slipped up and dragged through Q’s ravine curls. Q leaned further into the larger man. The kiss deepened. James hand tightened in Q’s hair. Q sighed and a spike of lust rushed through the alpha. James let go of the collar and wrapped his arm around the young man’s waist. He lifted and rolled the two of them. James settled between Q’s legs and ground his groin into Q’s.

The young man gasped, opening his lips. James licked his tongue in the boy’s mouth. Tasting the sweet taste of the young omega. Q was delicious. James hummed as he moved over the young man. He twisted down and started kissing the young man’s neck. James licked over Q’s scent gland.

“Please don’t.” Q whispered.

Bond growled.

“Please.”

“You taste good.” Bond kissed Q’s neck again and felt the young man tense. “Q, what’s wrong?”

“Please, stop. Don’t force me.”

Cold water splashed over James’ lust. He was a knight, a gentleman. He served a noble and gracious queen. He would never force himself on anyone. He lifted his body away from Q and rolled off the young man.

“I do not force.” Q laid still on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He was panting hard. “Did you hear me?” James growled.

“Yes.”

“Do you think I’m some brute . . . a rapist?”

“I . . . I don’t know.” Q said trying to slow his breathing.

“Either you believe or you don’t. It is not a difficult question.”

“Not you. I’ve never . . . I’ve never been with anyone. I’m a virgin.” Q closed his eyes.

“What?”

“No one has ever touch me and I have never touched anyone.”

“How can that be?”

“Why should that matter, it is as it is. I don’t know what to do.” Q opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at the confused alpha.

“A virgin?”

“Yes.”

James rolled out of the bed and pulled his clothes on. He fled from the room, slamming the oak door as he left. The next morning he and John rode east in search of dragons.


	5. On the Road West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James leans more about Q and a messenger comes with news.

On the Road West

John and Bond rode hard to the west into freezing sleet. The two men left before sunrise with twelve other soldiers. Bond waking John as he slept in Alec’s quarters. Bond told John he need to come with them. There would be injured that needed looking after and John was the most qualified. The other knight insisting he be allowed to join Bond on his quest, but John glared at the man then he told him no.

“You will kill yourself it you try to ride now. Especially in the coming storm. I will go in your stead. And when I return if you have reinjured that leg, you will feel the flat side of the sword on your arse.” John growled. Alec tried to maintain an emotionless glare, but James knew as soon as the two of them left, Alec would burst into laughter.

John took his leather satchel and went to replenish the bandages and supplies in it. Bond waited till they were alone, then he asked his friend to keep an eye on the young omega. Alec looked angry for a moment then realized the sincerity in the request.

“Is there something I need to know?” Alec had asked.

“No, nothing.” James lied. Alec nodded as John returned with his leather bag packed with medicines.

As the icy rain cut at James’ face, his thought wandered back to the dark haired man, he left sleeping. Q was a puzzle. The most beautiful omega he had seen in many years, but yet unclaimed. Q was adult male omega, but he said he had never been kissed let alone mounted. None of it made any sense. Q was intelligent and educated. Not something he had heard of except in . . . He wondered. Could Q be a member of the royal family? Could John’s deference to Q be because the young man was a prince? That couldn’t be. True, omegas were found in the royal lines. Even Queen Emma’s niece was an omega, but no one would send an omega on a peace mission into an enemy territory.

Bond thought back on the sparing the day before. The look on Q’s face when he was pleading with the knight. The sound of Q’s voice as he called out James’ name. Then later that night. The sight of Q resting above James’ body. His shirt removed, his skin shining in the firelight from sweat. Bond wondered if that was how Q would look if he rode the knight’s cock. Would Q find as much pleasure in James’ body as the alpha seemed to find in Q’s? Who would be the first to bed the young omega? Who would get the first taste of the wine from the young man? What would Q truly look like in the throes of ecstasy?

Bond shook his head trying to clear himself of those thoughts. Even at a distance, the small omega was casting a spell over the knight. It was ridiculous. Q could not to be a bond mate to the knight. James’ life was not his own and any mate of his would suffer for the bond. He would not do that to another soul let alone one as bright and beautiful as Q.

He spurred his horse to run faster. Maybe if he put more distance between himself and small omega, maybe he could force the images of Q sitting in his lap away. Push the memory of the sweetness of Q’s kiss. The hesitation but warmth and need. The heavenly scent of the young man’s skin. Exotic and warm, like some tropical flower. Heavy with musk and desire.

It was useless to fight against it anymore. Bond’s lust for the young man was growing. Only time and distance would save them both now. He reined back his animal and the horse slowed to a trot then a walk. The other member in the party slowed too. The heavy panting of the soldiers as they reined up their mounts and fell into line behind their lord.

John rode up closer and nudged his horse over next to Bond’s. He wanted to speak to the knight without being over heard.

“What is wrong?” John asked as he twisted his head down and to the side, trying and failing to avoid the rain.

“Nothing, just rest the horses for a bit.” James said as he pulled his cloak up over his shoulders.

“You were in a hurry to leave the castle. Did something happen that I need to know about? Something with Q?”

James looked at the young omega. John’s eyes were fixed as a soldier’s before battle. The determination to kill if necessary. John’s devotion to the smaller Q was remarkable. He wondered if a servant could have that much devotion to a lord. It couldn’t be. John and Q were more than royal and soldier. So Q was not of royal birth. And John’s devotion was not because of duty.

“Your friend is infuriating.” James finally said.

“You should meet the whole family. Q is the most congenial of them.” James shook his head. “So tell me why are we risking riding out into a storm to freeze to death chasing non-existent dragons?”

“I felt it would be safer if I left.” James said.

“Safer for you or Q?”

“You are very observant aren’t you?”

“It is my job. I work with a detective.”

“What’s a detective?” James asked lifting an eyebrow.

“I don’t know exactly. I believe it is someone who so goal in life is to drive me insane.” John smiled. “My alpha made up the term. Something about detecting clues and crime. And nice try at trying to change the subject. Safer for whom?”

James rode silently for a moment but realized John was not going to give up easily.

“Is it true that Q is a virgin?”

James could hear the grunt in John’s voice at the question. “I presume that information didn’t come up while you were playing chess.”

James looked at the omega but didn’t answer him.

“And since you used the present tense in asking if he is a virgin, I presume he still is one.”

James finally nodded. “I see where this detective has worn off on you. Very good.”

John rode quietly for a few strides before speaking.

“Q has been raised to speak his mind. Not many alphas appreciate that in an omega. He has scared off many suitors.”

James now looked shocked at the man. It was a reasonable answer to the many questions about Q. Why hadn’t he thought about it? His family. They would have provide him with an education. They would have allowed him to develop his peculiar personality traits. They would have prevented him from ever being bonded.

“Has the family chosen a mate for him?” James asked, unsure what answer he wanted to hear.

“There is an alpha willing to take the challenge on, but the finally contract has not been signed.”

“Is he worthy?” James reined his horse to stop, looking at the smaller soldier.

John stopped his horse and looked at James. The man’s face was ruddy from the wind and rain but his crystal blue eyes were fierce and determined. James wanted to know if Q would be taken care of. If Q would have the life the alpha felt appropriate for the young man. John wondered for a moment if he should lie.

“I do not trust the man. There is something unnatural about him.” John chose to be truthful.

“What is his name?”

“Raoul Silva.”

The two men just stared at each other.

“MY LORD!” one of the soldiers shouted.

James turned and then spun his horse towards the north. A mounted rider was coming down the path that led to lands farther north, into Heatherland. The knight recognized the signet flag the man was flying on his lance. He was the Queen’s messenger. James kicked his horse and raced to intercept the rider.

Forty yards away, James met the rider. The man was soaked to the bone and his horse was panting wildly.

“Who are you and what is your mission?” James said pulling up beside the rider.

“Are you Lord Bond?” The man asked between gasps of breath.

“Yes.”

“The Queen . . . Queen Emma will be arriving at your castle in a fortnight. You are to prepare for her arrival.”

“The Queen?! Why is she coming to Skyfall? If she wanted to speak to me, she only had to request my presences. She doesn’t need to travel to me.”

“She said it is a pressing matter and does not want the meeting to take place in the royal court at Vauxhall. You are to wait for her and be prepared.”

“Prepared? For what?”

“I am afraid I know not, my lord.” The young man finally quit panting and leaned back in his saddle.

“We were heading west to aid Lord Tanner.”

“Lord Tanner is with the Queen now. He will be escorting her to your castle.”

James scowled at the young messenger, then stood in his stirrups. He looked back at his band of soldiers and John. The smaller man was huddled under his cloak, the hood pulled low over his face. Turning back to the messenger, Bond said.

“A fortnight. We await our queen. Tell her.” Bond pulled on the reins and galloped the horse back to his men. “We must return to the castle,” James called out when he was within yelling distance.

“But we have been riding for over twelve hours already. It will be dark soon.” Harrison said.

“Then we will ride throughout the night and arrive in the morning.”

“The horses, Bond. They won’t be able to make it.” John said more softly.

James looked down at this mount. The poor animal was shaking and swaying side to side from exhaustion. Bond looked around and saw a grove of trees.

“There,” he indicated. “We will shelter there for the night and in the morning return.”

The band of soldiers walked their horse to the cover of the trees and set up a sparse campsite for the night. In the morning, they would return to Skyfall and Bond would return to Q. Far too soon to be over the omega’s spell.

~Q~

When Q woke that morning the icy rain was hitting the glass panes of the window. It sounded like pebbles being thrown against the glass and the dim light through the window threw shadows through the bedroom. Q wrapped the blanked around his body as he stepped to the window and looked out over the moor. The slate grey skies were low and the sheets of rain blocked the view of the mountains in the distance.

Q shivered, then turned back to the bed. James should have been asleep in the bed but it was empty. The covers still pulled up and pillows untouched. It didn’t appear the man had returned to the bed from the previous night when he left Q behind.

Q flushed as he remembered James laying on top of him and how wonderful it felt. The heat from the man’s body pressed up against his. The slide of their slick skin against each other. The taste of James’ mouth. Q didn’t want to stop kissing the man but he knew he couldn’t continue. It was wrong. Q was a prince. A son of the royal family of Norrland. He couldn’t give in to his baser instincts with the first alpha who paid him any attention. Even if that alpha had the most spectacular eyes Q had ever seen, or a muscular body that drew Q’s desire every time the man passed in front of the omega.

Bond was the perfect alpha. Brave and strong. Handsome and interesting. Q found himself watching the man, covertly throughout the day. Watching as James schooled his men in fighting, or when Bond sat quietly in the library and read. The playful smile that would tease at the corners of Bond’s lips as they played chess together. Q could not understand how such an intelligent man could be so ignorant of omegas. Had he never been around omegas before?

Q wondered if he was the omega that had paid attention to the alpha as James was Q’s alpha. It was a pleasing thought to be James’ first, but he sincerely doubted it. The man was experienced. He knew how to take what he wanted. To be a possessive alpha, but when Q had asked, James had always relented. Always, except for the spanking. Although, Q didn’t ask, he had demanded then.

But whenever Q asked softly, the alpha would give Q what he wanted. Q wondered if he could ask for his freedom. Would Bond let him and John leave if Q asked? Would Q want to leave? After all, James had not harmed them and had taken good care of them. And he did have those icy blue eyes that seemed to burn right into Q’s soul. Make the young omega think of things that polite young princes shouldn’t think of.

Q laid down in James’ bed and rolled his face into James’ pillow. The heady scent of the alpha was there. Spicy and mouthwatering. It made Q’s skin tingle and a warmth in his stomach bloomed. He felt a twitch in his cock. He twisted over so he was resting on his stomach, with his hand trapped under him. Q closed his eyes and breathed in the alpha’s scent. His long fingers tracing the outline of cock through the cotton trousers.

He imagined James behind him. Watching him. The man’s naked body moving slowly across the room to climb on the bed and slip up behind him. He wondered how it would feel to have James lay down on top of his back. The alpha’s manhood slip down between his legs. Q sighed and wrapped his hand around his hard length. The memory of James laying on top of him. The smell of the man as he ground his arousal against Q’s. Did the alpha feel Q’s hard omega cock? Was that what made him leave? Or was it Q’s confession he was a virgin? That Q was completely ignorant of what to do. The young omega started stroking up his cock. The thought that Bond would be the alpha who would show him. Guide him on his first experience. Q whimpered at the thought of James’ kisses across his heated skin. The alpha’s strong hands holding the omega and pushing him down onto the bed. The heat from the man’s skin and feel of the heavy cock rubbing against Q.

He came with a slight moan and drag of teeth over his lips. Q had learned as a very young man to take care of himself in silence. He needed to do so because his family always insisted someone being present with precious omega at all times. Even in the garderobe. It was embarrassing. As insane as it was, Q had more freedom here at Skyfall as James’ collard slave than he did in the royal court of his birth.

He rolled out of the bed and straightened the covers so the bed looked untouched. Then Q went and cleaned himself up to go look for his knight.

~Q~

Q was surprised to find out John and James had left early in the morning heading west to help Tanner with his ‘dragons’. He wondered what the cause was for such an outrageous rumor. He had be told that Heatherlanders were superstitious and ignorant people but he never believed they were childish enough to believe in dragons.

Alec met Q in the great hall of the manor. The banners and flags hanging from the oak lined walls.

“Will they be gone lone?” Q asked the knight.

“I have no idea. We had waited for the queen to summons James, but the messenger never came. Maybe he will stop in Vauxhall on the way. It could be months before we see that man’s ugly face.” Alec noticed a paling of Q’s face. “You will miss him?”

Q caught himself. “No, I will miss John.”

“Tell me about him.”

“If John has not told you himself, he will not appreciate me speaking.”

“He said he has an alpha. I’ve noticed there is no bond mark. The alpha’s scent is barely on him. What is the matter with the alpha? Why has he not claimed John and hid him away?”

Q smiled. He stepped over and looked a display of highland swords on the wall. “Do you honestly think John would allow to be hidden away? He is a soldier and a doctor. He is one of the bravest men I know. He is kind and selfless, strong and fearless. He is not to be denied his opinion.”

“So it is John’s decision to not bond and not the alpha’s.” Alec felt encouraged. Maybe the blonde omega was looking for a more acceptable alpha than this Norrlander.

“I believe John feels it would be wrong to tie the alpha down with a bond. The two of them are forgoing a bond for the many reasons. One being, it is what is best for the alpha’s family.” Q said blushing slightly.

“Idiot.”

“WHO?”

“The alpha. Anyone who would think John isn’t the most perfect omega in the world and would be lucky to be bond to him. Anyone who would put their poncy family in front of John’s happiness.”

“I don’t know if being bonded would make John happy.” Q wrinkled his face.

“Of course he would be. All omegas want to be bonded and cared for.”

Q laughed and walked closer to the alpha. “I don’t know where you and James get you knowledge of omegas but it is sorely lacking. We want more than just to be bonded. We want to be bonded to an alpha who will regard us with respect and consideration, not just protection and dominance. Maybe if you learned that, you would have a better chance of finding an omega.”

“You are such a strange little omega to think such things. Who told you that?”

Q smiled again. “My heart.”

~Q~

It was dark when James, John, and soldiers rode back through the gates of Skyfall. They were soaked to the bone and shivering from the icy rain that had fallen for the last two days. Men rushed out to greet them pulling the exhausted men from their mounts. James shouted orders that the men were to change into dry clothes while other unloaded the horses and the packs.

Stepping into the kitchen of the manor house, James called for Kincade. The old man quickly appeared.

“Hot soup for the men, Kincade. And brandy. Make sure they are taken care off.” James ordered.

“What about you, my lord.”

“I’ll be fine. Just need some dry clothes.” James said as he went and checked each man as they came into the large kitchen. “Have them eat here by the fires.”

“Bond, you need to warm yourself too. Even more so, since I know you gave your cloak to Harrison on the road back.” John said speaking bluntly at the man.

“I’ll be find.” James barked back as Alec and Q came into the kitchen.

The cooks were busy with moving large cook pots to the hearth and adding ingredients to the broth. The men started stripping their wet clothes there while their friends brought dry ones. James stood with his hands on his hips watching.

“What is going on?” Alec asked as he hobbled closer.

“We were met on the road by a messenger. We needed to return.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. He knew James would tell him later when there weren’t so many ears about.

“My lord, you’re soak to the bone. Please, let us take care of them and I’ll send the servants up with the bath for you.” Kincade pleaded.

“I said I’m fine.”

“No, you are not.” Q snapped. Everyone stilled as the omega started giving orders. “Kincade, send the servants up with hot water for a bath. When the soup is ready, bring two bowls of it with bread and cheese. James you will go to our rooms now and I will make sure you warm yourself and eat.”

James turned and looked at the stern faced omega. He looked at John, who was wearing the same emotionless expression. Alec just smiled at his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished the first portion of this story and am starting the "Book Two". Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I'm taking my time to try and get it right.


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James seduces Q or Q seduces James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments and all the kudos. I am glad you are enjoying this. I realize this is rather plot heavy but here is a little smut to carry us through.

Lessons

James laid in the metal tub against the tall back splash. The water was hot and felt good on his sore cold body. The only was light was from the fireplace and he watched as Q moved around him to pick up the discarded clothing and muddy boots. The omega tutting at the torn trousers.

James sipped the tankard full of soup as he studied the omega. The man seemed happy to see James return then angry at the condition the men returned in. His was concern for James and not his friend John. He insisted on helping James into the bath, but turned his eyes away when the alpha undressed.

Q stepped back into the room with a bottle of brandy and a glass. He paused at the door for a moment looking at James. The man was reclined in the bath, the water making his tanned skin shine in the firelight. His blonde hair darkened from the water. Q poured a glass of the brown liquor, then stepped closer to the tub. Q’s glanced at the wall off to the left as he held the glass out for James to take. The knight set the tankard down on the floor then reached for Q’s wrist instead of the glass.

“Sit, I want to talk to you.” James said softly as Q gasped at the touch.   

“You’re in the bath.” His eyes still averted.

“I know. It’s not as if you haven’t seen me naked other times before. Sit beside me on the floor.” James wondered if the proud omega would do it.

Q seemed to waver slightly and take a quick and furtive glance at the man, before sighing and folding his legs underneath himself to sit. James took the offered glass but didn’t release Q’s wrist. Q kept his glance away from the naked alpha.

“John told me your family has picked a mate for you.”

Q sucked in a quick breath. His eyes darted for a moment at James, then he looked away.

“Someone named Raoul Silva. Do you wish to bond with him? Do you like him?”

“I’ve never met him.”

James studied the boy’s profile. The sharp cheekbones and angular face softened in the fire light.

“Look at me.”

“I don’t need to see you to speak to you.”

“I want to see your eyes.” James voice seemed to portray his amusement in the omega.

Q turned slightly and looked up into James’ face. Even in the dim light from the fireplace, Q could see the intensity of James’ eyes. The icy blue seeming to burn brightly in the weak light. The corner of James’ lips turned up slightly as he looked at Q. The young man’s face was blushing slightly and in the dim light his pupils were wide and dark. For a moment, Bond wondered if this is what Q would look like aroused.

“Tell me the truth.” James said in a voice slightly deeper than normal.

“I do not lie.”

“Yes you do, and often. Who are you?”

Q blinked. James saw the young man drag his teeth over his lower lip as if contemplating if he could lie again to the knight and get away with it.

“I am who I said I was. No more.”

“You are contradictions, Q. You are an omega found in clothing from the royal court, but you do not act like a servant. You are an omega but you can read in Latin and Greek, as well as ride a horse. You are the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen, but you say you are a virgin and have never been kissed. Who are you?”

Q felt his resolve failing quickly as he watched James. There were so many things he wanted to tell the alpha but he couldn’t. He was a prisoner but he felt free here. He was a foreigner in the man’s castle but he felt he belonged here more than he ever felt in his own home.

“I am a servant to my king. I reside in the royal court therefore I must be educated. I have not met the alpha my brother has chosen for me, therefore I am still a virgin.” Q’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Do you want to bond with this Silva?” James asked worried he might have taken a prize set aside by the king.

“No, I am . . . a bargaining chip for the king. The choice of bond mate was made without my knowledge or consent.” Q closed his eyes and bowed his head. He realized he was truly no more than property even to his family who had traded him for political gains.

James watched as Q lowered his face in resignation of his place in the world. That even in Norrland, omegas were prized for their nature and not their intellect. But James saw Q as more than just an omega. More than just a bargaining chip to use.

“Not anymore. You are mine now.” Q looked up at the man. His eyes wide in surprise. “Do you wish to surrender your virginity to this alpha your family and the king has chosen for you?”

“No.” Q answered just a breath of air.

“Do you want it to be with someone else? Someone who has regard for you?”

“Regard? I don’t . . . I want it to be someone whom I will remember fondly once I’m bonded. I want it to be someone who will care for me and be kind.”

“I am someone who serves his queen as you serve your king. I have never taken a mate. It would be cruel because at any moment the queen may require me to give up my life for my country. The broken bond would kill the mate I love. And I would never bond without love. Therefore I remain alone. But I have decided to share my bed. I wish for you to warm it.”

Q sat with a stunned expression on his face. James suddenly felt the need for consent.

“Are you opposed to such an arrangement?”

“No, but . . . I know nothing of . . . I wouldn’t know how to . . . wouldn’t you prefer an experienced lover.” Q felt overwhelmed.

“Surly you know something of giving pleasure?”

“I was told when the time came to kneel down and think of the kingdom.”

Bond laughed softly. “I would want a more involved partner, yes. The pleasure of the bedchamber is as much giving as taking. For a truly enjoyable experience, the omega needs to be rewarded as much as the alpha. And patience is important.”

“I’ve never heard that.”

“So much for your claims Norrland treats its omegas better than Heatherland.”

“But, I still would disappoint you.”

“Do you not want me to be your first lover?” James felt a heavy pull within his chest.

“I . . . I have thought of how it would be . . . to be with you, but I still do not know anything of pleasure.” Q bowed his head.

James tugged gently on Q’s wrist. The young man lifted his head and looked into the crystal blue eyes. “Would you trust me?”

“I want to trust you. I want to grant my virginity to you.” This time Q couldn’t speak out loud. The words came out in a whisper.

James pulled Q’s wrist and the young man followed. James pulled Q right into the warm water with him. The bath overflowed and water pooled on the wooden floor around them. Q shouted as he slipped into the water and was enfolded in James’ arms. Gasping, Q struggled to right himself in the water as James laughed louder. The bath sloshed as more water splashed out. The alpha quickly capturing the omega’s mouth with a heavy kiss. Q fought for only a moment, quickly relenting the alpha’s lips.

James’ hand slipped down and fumbled with the hem of Q’s tunic. Lifting it up so his hand could slip under it and palm over the smooth skin of Q’s stomach. Q hummed and rested more into James’ embrace. The alpha ended the kiss and lifted Q’s chin so he could look into the man’s eyes.

“As I said, the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen.” James leaned forward and kissed the young man. Maintaining the kiss as he twisted Q to spoon in his lap.

“You are too much the brute. Who will clean this mess now?” Q tried to sound scornful but couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling under the surface. James smiled at the small omega.

“The servants can clear it tomorrow. I don’t want to be disturbed tonight.” He reached down for the hem of Q’s tunic and pulled the soaked cloth over his head. His dark curls, now wet, looked almost like rich deep wine in the firelight.

James leaned forward and kissed along Q’s neck and down to the scent gland. He dragged his nose over it and inhaled the rich scent. James’ broad flat tongue swept over the skin and earned him a moan from the omega.

“You will not bond?” Q asked. James was unsure if Q was pleased or not by the prospect of sex without a bond.

“No. I just want you. I can’t offer you more than my bed, I don’t expect more from you than your pleasure.”

Q seemed to shake in James’ arms, then the young man nodded, and twisted his head for another kiss.

“James, I am uneducated in what to do to please you. Will you be patient with me?” Q finally sound down right scared.

“I will give you all the time you need as long as your time is spent with me.” James cupped his palm to Q’s cheek. Q closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. “Take off your trousers and let us sit in the water till it cools.”

Q wiggled around and untied his trousers. He pulled his waterlogged boots off and dumped them over the edge of the tub then glared at Bond.

“You could have waited till I was undressed to pull me in.”

“Where would the fun been in that.” He laughed softly.

Q wiggled out of the wet cloth and dropped it on top of his boots. He hoped the fine suede boots would not shrink too much. Now naked he leaned back into Bond’s arms and rested his head on James’ shoulder.

“Is this how you seduce your omegas?” Q asked closing his eyes. He was enjoying the feel of the muscular chest behind him and the strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“No, I usually have to fight them off.”

Q twisted to glare up at the alpha, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. James laughed again and kissed the tip of Q’s nose.

“I have never taken a bath with another omega.” James said as he twisted Q back around. He dragged the flannel up the boy’s body; watching the water make rivers down the slight definitions of Q’s muscles. “I haven’t been with another omega in many years. They're are precious here and rarely does one go un-bonded for very long.”

“What should I expect?”

James realized the question was a reasonable question but not one he had ever considered answering.

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“Well, there are many ways to experience pleasure as an omega. There are many ways to please an alpha. One of the most common ways is by touch.” James’ hand moved slowly down Q’s arm and the omega sighed at the gentle pet.

James stroked his hands down both sides of Q’s torso and over his hips. Then he slowly stroked back up the inside of Q’s thighs. James felt the young man tense the nearer he came to Q’s groin.

“Shhh, I won’t do anything you don’t want.” James couldn’t understand why he said that. He usually dominated his partners but now with Q, he wanted the young man’s consent, his pleasure. He wanted to see Q in the throes of ecstasy, the moment of complete and total surrender. He did not understand why but it was important to him.

James fingers returned to gentle sweeps up and down the omega’s torso till Q relaxed and leaned heavier into James chest. With just his fingertips, he mapped out the curves and contours of Q’s body. The smooth skin stretched over fragile bone and sinew. He dragged his fingers through Q’s hair and down the shell of the boy’s ear. James’ lips closed around the point of Q’s shoulder then his teeth nipped softly at the tender flesh. Q inhaled sharply, then relaxed and blew the air out of his lungs.

Inch by inch, James could feel the omega submitting to him. Giving up control and letting the alpha guild the moment. Q sighed and leaned his head back and to James’ shoulder, turning it so he could kiss the alpha’s lips. One of James’s hands slipped lower, as one stayed splade out across Q’s chest. Gently, one finger caressed Q’s bollocks. The velvet sac bobbed in the water and wrinkled slightly at the contact.

“James . . .” Q’s voice was raspy. The sound of Q slowly breaking set a fire burning in the alpha.

James’ fingers swept up and slowly stroked the underside of Q’s cock. The half hard length filling rapidly as the alpha let his fingers move down again and massage both balls. James could feel Q’s breathing speed up. He smiled secretively as he wrapped his hand around the length and gently pulled. Q moaned unashamedly and swiveled his hips in James’ lap. The alpha growled as the omega’ arse grounded into the alpha’s interested cock.

“Do that again and I may not be able to control myself.” James whispered into Q’s neck. The omega whimpered.

James could feel the cock in his hand get heavy and thick with want as small moans and gasps came from the omega in his arms.

“Tell me about your heats.” James whispered to Q. “Tell me how desperate you get. How much you want an alpha cock. How you satisfy that greedy need of yours.”

He could hear the dry swallow Q made as he tried to speak. James hand swept up the prick and he rubbed his palm over the blunt head. Q tipped his head back exposing his neck as he groaned loudly.

“James! . . . Ah . . . I am only allowed another omega. They finger me, but . . . it’s never enough.”

“My fingers are thicker than yours.”

“Oh . . . please!” James smiled at the plea.

“Would you like to feel how thick?”

Q could not answer. He swallowed hard again and nodded his head. James wrapped his arm around Q’s chest and lifted him slightly, resting him on James’ thigh. Then he dropped his hand under the water and gently stroked down the crease of Q’s backside.

“I bet you taste wonderful when you are in heat. Your slick would be spicy and sweet on my tongue. Hawthorn berry wine.” James’ finger teased at Q’s entrance. “Think of my tongue lapping at your hole. Plunging deep.” The tip of alpha’s finger breached the muscles. Q wailed and tensed, his cock pulsing in James’ hand. The creamy white release escaping into the water.

Q rested back against the alpha panting. His eyes blinking trying to focus again. James’ hands slipped and wrapped Q in a hug. Holding the young man tight to the alpha’s body.

“Well, how was your first lesson?” James asked.

Q tilted his head to the side and smiled lazily. “When does school start in earnest?”


	7. New Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I hope you like this chapter. If smut isn't your thing skip the last third of this chapter.

New Information

John stripped down to his skin while standing in front of a roaring fire. He wiped himself down with soft dry towel, leaned his arms out over the mantel. The heat of the fire warming his skin quickly. He had made sure the other soldiers were warmed and fed before he retired to the chambers he had been staying in. The ride back from the west had been difficult because they had ridden into the storm instead of trailing its edge. The men were exhausted and John worried what would have happened if they had spent another night on the moor unprotected. Bond had rushed from the castle two days ago without being properly prepared for the journey. John wondered what had driven the man from his own castle and out after mythical dragons to fight.

The heat from the fire place soon had John warm. His skin starting to sting slightly from the heat. John turned around to warm his back when he realized he was not alone. Alec stood just inside the room smiling at the naked omega.

“Get out.” John growled.

“Why? I’m enjoying the view.” Alec smirked. Even the reduced light of the fire and the candles, Alec’s green eyes shined out brightly. His crooked smile was endearing but was wasted on the omega.

John grabbed his dry clothes sitting on the chair next to him. He pulled the trousers up and knotted the ties.

“I’ve told you repeatedly, I’m not interested.”

“I would be a good alpha for you. I am willing to bond.”

“I told you I already have an alpha . . .”

“Who won’t bond with you.” Alec interrupted the omega.

John looked at Alec, then grabbed the tunic and pulled it on. “You have it backwards, I’m the one who doesn’t want the bond. He has asked repeatedly, but I’ve refused.”

Alec narrowed his eyes as he took in the new information. “You don’t want the bond? Then he is not who you truly want. You want a better alpha. Well, here I am.”

John huffed out a laugh. “I want my alpha. I’m in love with him, it is just not appropriate for us to bond. He is the second oldest brother. He needs to stay un-bonded until the elder brother is mated and produces an heir.” John bent down and picked up his boots.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Why is it so hard to believe?” John took two steps towards the door but Alec stepped in front of it. He leaned against the closed door, blocking John’s exit.

“You are exceptional. The perfect omega in my book. You’re strong and reliant. You’re intelligent and gorgeous. Any alpha, even one of higher birth, would find you acceptable to be mated to. This alpha of yours is an idiot.”

John smiled. “Occasionally, yes he is, but he is my idiot. And as soon as I return to Norrland I’m afraid he will never let me leave again.”

“He shouldn’t have let you leave this time, especially in the company of traitors.” Alec crossed his arms.

“Traitors, what do you mean?” John stepped back and sat down. He dropped the boots to the floor and stared at the man.

“James told me what he found in your camp after the massacre. The men were attacked while they were sleeping or eating. Someone they trusted and would turn their backs on is who slit their throats and killed them.”

“No, it had to be strangers who crept into the camp. Not one of us.” John said the words but he realized he didn’t believe them.

“It was cunning and close. Someone set in your midst. Someone sent with you with orders to kill you.”

“No, the men in the camp were hand-picked by the king’s advisor. He would never put the king’s brother in danger.”

“Is that who was in the royal tent, the prince?” Alec asked.

John looked away. He had given away a valuable piece of information. “Yes, so much for me being intelligent.”

“You’re intelligent. You know innately you can trust me. That we share a connection.”

“We share nothing together.” John pulled his boots on. Kicking them on with force.

Alec rolled his eyes at the stubborn omega. He pushed himself off the door and stepped closer, grabbing a chair and dragging it in front of John. Alec sat down, facing the man. Their knees only inches apart.

“Why do you deny what is happening here? We are so very perfect for each other. Both soldiers, both loyal. John, if you never returned to Norrland, would living with me be so terrible?”

“But I will return. It is my home. Q and I must return.” John tried to not stare into those bright green eyes.

“Q may not agree with you.” Alec said softly. John’s face snapped up and his brow wrinkled.

“Why would you say that?”

“He and James are becoming close.”

“That collar means nothing. Bond should have never put it on the young man. He will regret doing it.” John growled.

Alec remembered the look on James’ face just before the man left to go west. He had asked Alec to watch over the small omega. To keep Q safe for him. The softness in James’ eyes as he spoke of the young man was telling. It was obvious to Alec that his friend had become infatuated with the omega. When Alec had found Q in the great hall and spoken to him, he knew the young man felt the same attraction in return.

Then upon James’ return, Alec had seen the expression on Q’s face. The illation then fear. The light burning brightly in James’ eyes and the easy acceptance of the omega’s demands to the alpha. He never believed he would see the day when James would consider a bonding with a mate, but maybe now he had. Maybe now his friend would quit running head long into danger and pause for a moment to think. Alec would no longer have to chase after his friend to rescue him from himself. Then maybe, just maybe, Alec could find someone special to spend his life with. Someone like John.

He reached his hand out and lightly grasped John’s. “The collar means nothing when two people are falling in love.”

“Love? No.”

“I know my friend and I’ve watched your friend. It is happening. By the time Queen Emma arrives in two weeks, she will be here to preside over an official bonding ceremony.”

John didn’t pull his hand away, which made Alec happy. John seemed perplexed by the news about James and Q. He frowned as he wrinkled his brow more.

“Is it so horrible our friends find happiness? A happiness we too can enjoy.”

“Quentin can not be falling in love. He can’t be thinking of bonding with a . . .” John trailed off. He remembered the conversation he had with Bond on the road. The questions the man asked about Q’s future bonding. “You said the Queen is coming?”

“Yes,” Alec wondered how John was going to end his first thought.

“She will put an end to it. She’ll stop Bond and Quentin.” John seemed to relax.

“Why should she? Why would she care about the private life of one of her knights?”

John looked up into the alpha’s face. In the candle light, John’s warm blue eyes took on a violet hue. Tuning darker and more luxurious. Alec almost sighed losing himself into John’s eyes.

“There is nothing private about Quentin’s life.”

~Q~

James had pulled Q from the cooled bath water and wrapped the young omega up in a warm dry blanket. He set the young man down on the bed while he threw another log on the fire. The highlander was unaffected by the cold, but he could tell the young man was shivering. The fire roared to life and warmed the room more. James extinguished all the candles in the room and then walked over and stood in front of the young man. The firelight played soft shadows over the man’s face.

“You’re shivering. Are you cold?” James asked as he lifted Q to his feet.

“Would you think less of me if I said was I was scared?”

James hummed then carefully helped the young man under the covers on the bed. “I would never think less of you. I have be captured by you since that night you knelt before me in this room. I have wanted this since then. You are the most exquisite omega I’ve ever seen.” James leaned forward and kissed Q’s full lips. “And the most delicious.”

James could feel the play of a smile across Q’s lips. The young omega kissed back then sighed.

“I’ve wanted you since the day you and John spared. You were strong and brave. John was not holding back you know.”

“I know, he hits as hard as a French mule.” James laughed softly. He leaned back to be able to focus better on Q’s face. “That night you turned me down. You refused me.”

Q dragged his teeth over his lips but didn’t pull away. “I refused myself.”

“Oh?”

“I truly wanted you but I was afraid.”

“Afraid of me?”

“Of myself. I am very single minded and when I set myself to doing something, I forget all else to achieve it. I wanted you but I couldn’t let myself forget who I . . . who you were. A knight, while I was a servant to my king. But you made me feel things I never felt before. I wanted things I never wanted before. I wanted to give you myself but I didn’t want to be used. I wanted it to mean as much to you as it meant to me. Then tonight, I saw what you were willing to do keep me safe from myself. Leaving like you did. Sacrificing your safety. The safety of your men. You care for me too.”

A soft gentle smile came to James’ lips. “Of course I do. You make me want things more intensely than I have wanted them before.”

Q pulled James closer and kissed the knight. Q sighed and parted his lips for James to enter. The alpha’s tongue indulging in the taste of the omega. The slow undulation of bodies in need of more connection. The alpha could feel as well as scent the need of the small omega.

“As I said before there are many ways to find pleasure.” James crawled over the Q’s body. Wrapping his arms around the young man, he rolled them till Q was resting on James’ chest.

Q buried his face into James’ neck as the alpha smoothed his hands up and down Q’s back. Warming the cool flesh with his palms. He could feel the omega’s heart beating wildly in his chest. The alpha’s innate instincts making him want to calm and protect the omega. James brought his hand up to cup Q’s chin and gently pull it away from its hiding place.

James looked into Q’s jade green eyes. He saw the shine of unshed tears. “Why are there tears?”

“I’m happy. I’ve never felt this happy before.”

James slowly moved forward, waiting to see if Q would pull away before he lightly brushed his lips against Q’s mouth. James pulled back to focus on Q’s eyes again.

“More.” It was barely audible. Q blinked.

James smiled and leaned forward and kissed Q again. The young man pushed into the touch as he searched to deepen the kiss. The alpha opened his mouth and Q tentatively slipped is tongue in and mirrored James movements from earlier. James hummed and felt the young man shift and grind into James with his hardening length. The knight ended the kiss and looked again into Q’s eyes.

“Please, James. I want . . .”

“What do you want?”

Q blinked rapidly. “I want . . . I want you. Please.”

James twisted and rolled over on top of the young man. He leaned down slowly, watching Q as he neared for another kiss. The young man lifting up off the bed to meet James’ lips. James shifted his hips and brought their members in a line. The heated taut flesh rubbing against each other. Q gasped at the touch. With is lips apart, James slipped his tongue into the young man’s mouth and tasted the omega’s sweet wine flavors. James hummed and swiveled his hips. Q’s body arched into the contact.

“Oh, James . . . yes!”

The alpha laughed softly. He tipped his head down and nipped at Q’s jawline, then moved to drag the flat of his tongue down Q’s throat. Q groaned as James lifted his body up and moved it off Q’s. The young man whimpering as the friction on his cock was removed. Up on his hands and knees, James moved lower. His kisses leaving a trail of heated skin towards Q’s nipples. James pointed his tongue and teased at the tip of the dusky nub. He watched as the skin responded by pebbling and stiffening. Slowly James closed his teeth over the flesh and gently pulled back. The quick breathe sucked in by Q and then the visible relaxation of the taut body showed Q’s enjoyment of James’ teasing.

By the time James had migrated down to Q’s groin, the small omega had reddening marks across his body from James mouth. Love bites and sucking bruises covered the ivory white skin. James’ warm breath moved over the omega’s dripping cock. It bounced against his belly as Q moaned. James smiled and bent low to kiss each bollocks. He heard a rewarding gasp escape the young man, just before he smeared the flat of his tongue up the length.

The omega’s scent was heavy down between his legs and James was becoming intoxicated by it. It was musky and rich, like some exotic spice. James felt dizzy with it.

“Roll over,” the alpha’s raspy voice whispered over the velvety skin.

Q unable to form words, grunted as he moved. Twisting across the bed while still being trapped underneath the alpha. James watched hungrily at the lithe body moved under him. The long thin form, with unblemished skin, ready to take his mark. James leaned forward and lapped at the small of Q’s back. The small omega cooing at the sensation. Then James dragged his teeth over the fleshy mound of Q’s arse. The tantalizing scent rising up from Q’s slick, now coating not only the young man’s crease but also the inside of his thighs. The first lick parted the cheeks. Q barked out in surprise. James grabbed each mound and pulled them apart, exposing Q’s hidden places. James licked again. The slick coating his tongue in ambrosia. The alpha thought he would become drunk on the young man’s juices.

Q’s hands moved above his head and latched onto the wooden headboard. Garbled pleas escaped his mouth as his body tensed and shivered from the onslaught. Q rutted against the sheets, seeking a needed friction. When the alpha’s tongue breached his body, Q screamed out in pleasure. He could feel the alpha hum, the vibrations playing down the tongue and into Q.

“James, please . . . I can’t . . . I need!” Q’s mind could not make his mouth say sentences. In his head he was shouting for mercy, but the only thing leaving his body was moans and half words.

Fortunately, James understood. He paused his meal and with his hands, he guided Q back over onto his back. The poor omega so overwhelmed by pleasure, his body noncompliant to the man’s wishes. James hooked his elbows under Q’s knees and gently lifted them. He lined himself up with the blunt head of his swollen cock, angry and red.

“You must ask me, Q. I need to hear your consent.”

Q’s eyes tried to focus. He could hear James speaking to him but he couldn’t quite understand the words. All he knew was the intense pleasure had stopped and he wanted more. He needed more.

“Please James, make love to me.” Q asked with a broken voice.

James kissed the inside of Q’s thigh being the only skin close to him. “Yes, my beautiful omega. Keep your eyes fixed on me.”

Q’s large hazel eyes opened and rested on James’. The alpha kissed the tender flesh again, then slowly pushed forward. The ring of muscles resisting for a moment, then relenting and opening to the alpha cock. James slid slowly forward watching Q’s face for any distress. The omega feeling the intrusion and opening up to the man. Q’s eyes brightened and his face flushed. His hands returned to the headboard and he grabbed tight.

James groaned as he slid further into the velvet heat of the young man. Q was the most erotic thing James had ever seen. James fought to maintain control and not become overwhelmed. He forced himself to move slowly, letting the first breach of the young omega be gentle. When he was completely sheathed, he closed his eyes and strained to remain still.

“Q?”

The omega sighed heavily. “Please, yes . . .”

James withdrew then slid back in. With each stroke he increased his speed and force. Both men were sweating from the effort. Q moaning with each plunge. James could feel his knot growing and now pushing hard against Q’s stretched entrance. James grabbed Q’s hip and helped the young man wrap his leg around the alpha’s waist. The change of angel was perfect. Q’s prostate was hit repeatedly and he shouted with each assault. The alpha snapped his hips forward forcefully and his knot slipped past Q’s muscles and seated within the young man’s body.

Q’s cock pulsed as the knot pressed hard against the prostate. Q gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles turned bloodless from the strain. He twisted and panted as his essence spread out across his abdomen. James only had a moment to enjoy the sight as his own climaxed crashed over him like a tidal wave. Washing the man over into bliss. The omega’s channel milking him. The heat of his own release adding to that of the young man. James’ muscles suddenly felt drained. He just wanted to collapse but he knew he was knotted deep into the young man and had to be careful.

Slowly James moved his hands and gripped Q’s body. Rolling the young man on top of himself. Q yelp as the knot moved and strained against abused tissue.

“It will be more comfortable for you like this.” James said as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“I’ve never felt anything like that in my life.” Q rested his head on James’ chest. The smear of cum and sweat slick between the two of them.

“You will stay here with me. Stay here in my bed.”

Q wiggled his hips slightly. The knot still firmly seated.

“I don’t think I could leave even if I wanted to, which I don’t by the way.”

“I want you to stay here at Skyfall as mine.” James said as his hands slowly started rubbing circles on Q’s back.

“You said you didn’t want a bond.” Q started to worry.

“No bond, but I can’t let you go. If being with you is like this, I can’t let you go.”

Q didn’t want to go either but in the back of his mind he knew that was not an option. Sooner or later he would have to return to his country and his brother, the king. Sooner or later James would learn the truth about Q. He only hoped James would understand. He didn’t want to leave Skyfall either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get the story moving along, but it is very convoluted and will get even more so. If things get to confusing please let me know and I will try and correct any mistakes.


	8. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Q are tricked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for all the encouragement. I hope you enjoy the roller coaster.

The Attack

John searched the next morning for Q to tell him about the arrival of the queen. He could not find him anywhere in the castle. The door to Bond’s room was closed and the omega was about to knock on it when he saw Rory step out and close the door. The boy was carrying a large jug of water down the hall. The contents splashing out and down the front of his woolen clothes.

“Here, let me help you with that. It’s almost as big as you.” John smiled as he pulled the earthen ware from the boy’s hand. “Have you seen my friend Q?”

“No, but my master said he was sleeping.” Rory said relieved to free of the jug.

“Oh,” John looked out the window at the sky. The sun was well above the horizon; it had to be mid-morning. “Is he not feeling well?”

“I don’t believe that is the problem. My master is there with him too. As soon as we removed the bathtub and their wet clothing, he went back to bed too.” Rory slipped closer and whispered. “They’re sharing the same bed.”

John could feel the heat rise in his body. His face hardening in an angry mask. Rory looked up into it, then backed away from the man. The boy had seen what the omega could do with a sword and in hand to hand combat. He didn’t want to be receiving end of the omega’s anger. Rory tried to back away but John’s hand shot out and grabbed the small boy.

“Are you telling me, Bond is . . . forcing himself on Q?!”

“I don’t believe so, sir. The curtains were drawn around the bed and I couldn’t see him, but nothing looked a miss in the room.”

John dropped the jug of water. He spun on his heels and marched to the man’s bedroom door. He was just about to pound on the oak with his fist, when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. John turned to see Alec’s smiling face.

“I don’t recommend you do that. Leave them alone.”

“Bond is abusing my friend!”

“James has been known to do many things, but abusing helpless omegas is not one of them. Q is fine. I’m sure he is having the time of his life.”

“Fuck you! I need to get him out of there!” John growled.

Alec smiled and pulled John away from the door by his wrist. “Let’s leave them alone. I want to talk to you some more. You are very protective of this friend of yours. Who is he really?”

“Why does he need to be more than my friend?” John pulled against the alpha, but Alec would not release John’s wrist.

“James and I have never met omegas like the two of you before. Proud, fearless, brave. It is as if you were more than mere servants.”

“We are. We are respected in our homeland.”

“Do you think I don’t respect you?” Alec turned and smiled at the man.

“If you did you would finally leave me alone.” Alec let go of John’s wrist.

“John, I will never be able to leave you. I am captivated by you. I am your prisoner.” John huffed in disbelief. “I don’t care how long it takes, but I will eventually have you for my mate. We are made for each other.”

“Never.”

~Q~

It was two days later when John saw Q again. John grabbed the young omega and pulled him into a secluded alcove. John pulled at the neck of Q’s tunic and looked for any bonding marks. Then he pushed the tunic up exposing Q’s abdomen. John saw the bruises and love bites that littered across the pale skin. His eyes darkened in anger as he looked back up at Q.

“I will kill him.” John whispered heatedly.

“No, you will not. It was consensual.” Q hissed back.

“How can you say that? He has collared you, he has asserted control over you.”

“As if I would allow anyone control over me. Have you not met my family? Don’t you know what kind of people we are?”

“My lord, Quentin. Please tell me you didn’t willing give yourself to this barbarian.”

Q patted John’s shoulder reassuringly. He closed his eyes and sighed. “John it was by my choice and my wish. I wanted to sleep with him. I wanted to feel him with me.”

“But my lord, your brother has made arrangements for your bonding in the spring with the Spanish prince.”

“I may have to sacrifice my future for my country but I chose my own happiness over my brother’s plans in regards to my first love.”

“But he is not even royal . . .” John pleaded.

“And neither are you. Do you regret your relationship with my brother, Sherlock? Is there really any difference between a prince and a soldier and a prince and a knight?” Q asked.

“A foreign knight. A sworn enemy of your homeland.”

“An enemy no more. And once we speak to the queen, our two lands will be joined as one.” Q smiled.

“You will still be sailing to Spain in the spring to be given to Prince Raoul. There is no changing that.”

A shadow passed over Q’s face. He lowered his eyes and frowned. “Yes, I will do my duty when I return to Norrland and my brother’s court. Fear not. But, please John, for now, just let me enjoy these moments of freedom.”

“Freedom? You have a collar around your neck.”

“This collar gives me more freedom than anything else I have ever worn.”

John cocked his head to the side for a moment trying to understand what Q had said. He wondered how he was going to be able to face Sherlock when he returned to Norrland with Q. Would Sherlock and Mycroft know that Q had slept with the Heatherland knight? Of course they would know. The two had the uncanny ability to read minds. It was frightening how much they could decipher from just a movement, a cock of a head, a misplaced word.

This would be John’s life. King Mycroft would have him drawn and quartered for not guarding Q’s virtue with his very being. Sherlock would never forgive him for allow Q to be soiled by the likes of Bond. In that very moment, John resigned himself to the fact his life was over. The sooner they returned to Norrland the sooner he would face his death. He too, was freer in this castle than he was in his own home.

Just then Rory came running up to the two of them. “Mr. Watson, Mr. Watson, Harrison needs you.”

“What? What is wrong?” John asked stepping back away from Q.

“Ronson told me, Harrison woke with a fever today. He is mumbling and thrashing in his bed.” Rory explained. “Ronson told me to bring you to the barracks and help.”

“The barracks! Sir James said we were never to go there.” Q said from behind John’s back.

“But Harrison may have developed an infection. I told him to keep that wound clean, damn him. Let me get my bag and I’ll come.” John stepped away from Q and Rory.

“No, John wait. I’ll come with you and see if I can help. If he is feverish, you’ll need help holding him down.” Q followed quickly behind the man.           

~Q~

James and Alec were walking up on the ramparts of the castle curtain, looking at the repairs being made to the wall.

“So did you have an enjoyable lie in?” Alec asked with a smirk.

James looked at him through hooded eyes. “Was it that obvious for the castle?”

“The manor house yes, but I don’t know about the whole castle. I was surprised the boy didn’t come out of your room with a bond mark. He didn’t live up to your expectations?”

James sighed. “More than you could believe. He is wonderful.”

“But . . .”

“But we can never bond. You know that. We can never have mates, or families.”

“Speak for yourself. I’m planning one right now with a certain blonde omega.”

“Watson? He’ll stab you then stitch you back up. Better to go into the village and visit one of the public houses.”

“Have you seen how blue his eyes are? Like a spring morn. And his smile. He has several. One is open and innocent and then there is another where you know he is think of something wicked to do to you. I love his smiles.”

“Q says he has an alpha already in Norrland. In the city.”

“A fucking idiot of an alpha who John refuses to bond with. The man knows he deserves better and I am it. After the queen’s visit I will start my campaign to win him. He needs to be courted just right. He won’t fall into bed with me like yours did.”

James wrapped his hand around Alec’s neck and shoved him into the stone masonry. He growled and bared his teeth. Alec quickly lowered his eyes and turned his palms out in submission.

“Don’t you dare say something like that about my omega.”

“James, I’m sorry. I meant nothing wrong by it. He is captivated and devoted to you. That is all I meant.” Alec forced himself to remain still while his friend still held a tight grip of his throat.

“He was a virgin. I am the only alpha who has ever had him.” James gloated. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the only one? What is he? Twenty?”

“Twenty-two.”

“James, who is he? What do you mean he was a virgin? Was he being saved for royalty?”

James paused then realized his hand was wrapped around his friend’s throat, just waiting for James to squeeze and cut off Alec’s air supply. James slowly released his hold and ducked his head down and away.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Will Queen Emma be angry you’ve claimed a prize set aside for the king?”

“I don’t know. And I haven’t claimed him. Like I said, I can never bond. I cannot claim a mate.”

“James, you know you can’t claim a mate just like you know you can’t keep breathing.”

James looked up into Alec’s green eyes. He could see the smile hiding in the corners. Alec was right. No matter how much James denied a mate, Q was the one he wanted as his mate. Somehow the young omega had crept in and stolen James’ heart.

~Q~

Q and John followed Rory quickly into the barracks. This time of day the men were supposed to be at training or manning the battlements. Harrison had been excused from both as his shoulder healed from the stab wound John had given him the first day they met. John had tended the injury as soon as they returned to the castle and had believed the man was heeling well, but Rory said the man was feverish.

The barracks appeared empty when John and Q stepped over the threshold and into the main gathering room. There were tables and benches in the room for the men to use when they were eating. A large fireplace dominated the wall on the opposite side of the room from the door. Off either side of the main room were halls that led to private cloister cells for the soldiers. Harrison had to be in one of those rooms waiting for John.

As they stepped into the main room, John and Q saw three men sitting a one of the tables. They were Cooper and Campbell along with the man who had been the doctor for the castle, Roberts.

“Where is Harrison?” John asked as soon as the men looked up. The men smiled coldly at the two omegas.

Q stepped closer to John, not liking the looks of the three men sitting. Q grabbed John’s arm and took a step backwards, trying to pull John towards the open door. Suddenly the door closed. Q spun around to see Ronson blocking the exit.

“We’re here to help Harrison. Rory told me he had a fever.” John said holding his ground. The men from the table rose.

“Harrison is fine. He’s sleeping in his bed.” Ronson said. “We asked you here to entertain us.”

John tightened his grip on his leather satchel and stepped back from the four men now starting to circle around the two omegas.

“You don’t want to start anything. Bond will punish you.”

“You two are just servants here. Nothing more. And everyone knows how much omegas like taking knots.” Ronson said as he moved to stand in front of the two men. “You’re going to show us how much you enjoy it by taking care of all four of us.”

Rory watched horrified as the four alphas circled around the frightened omegas. He waited till no one was paying any attention to him and then he dashed out an open window. Jumping through the frame and crashing into the yard outside.

“The boy!” Cooper shouted.

“Don’t worry, he won’t say a thing. He tricked them into coming in here.” Ronson said as he suddenly lunged at John.

John’s fist came up and hit Ronson squarely in the jaw. The alpha’s head snapped back and blood came free flowing from his mouth. Robert grabbed Q and tried to pull him away from John. Q shouted and kicked out at the man. The other two alpha’s Cooper and Campbell attacked John. Each grabbing an arm and pulling them away from his body.

John fought as hard as he could. He twisted and flexed. Knocking Cooper off his feet, but just as his left arm was free, Ronson punched him in the stomach. John doubled over then Ronson punched him in the side of the face. John crumbled to the floor.

Q scratched and punched at the larger Roberts, but the fat man had too much padding for Q to do much harm. The alpha slapped the side of Q’s face hard with his meaty hand. He knocked Q sideways and into the stone wall. The blow cut Q’s scalp on the sharp stones. Blood gushed from the wound and down the side of Q’s neck.

With John on the ground, Ronson kicked him twice in the ribs. John grunting loudly at the blows. Ronson reached down and grabbed John’s hair and lifted the omega’s head up to look into his face.

“Submit, omega. You know you want too.”

“Never,” John spit, then slammed his fist in to Ronson’s groin. The alpha howled and let go of John’s hair.

Cooper and Campbell rushed the down omega and started punching and kicking the man. John balled up trying to protect his head from the blows. Finally Campbell was able to stomp hard on the John’s head. The omega’s vision went from blinding white cause by pain to complete blackness as the man slipped unconscious.

Ronson hobbled over and grabbed John by the scruff of the neck and pulled the man up onto table. He bent over and looked closely at John’s face. It was already swelling and turning dark from bruises. Ronson kicked the bench out of the way and pushed John further on the table. His unresponsive legs draped out behind him on the floor.

Harrison’s shout from the doorway was loud and made the four men step back from the two down omegas.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Harrison roared at the men.

Q looked up from the floor where he had slumped with the cut to his head. “Help us!” he pleaded.

Robert turned back the slapped Q again, splitting the young man’s lip.

“STOP IT NOW!” Harrison shouted at Roberts.

“EITHER JOIN US OR GET OUT!” Ronson shouted at Harrison as he went and tore John’s trousers off the unconscious omega. John laid on the table with his arse exposed to the alphas.

“RONSON, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” Harrison stepped out of the doorway and into the room. He marched up to Ronson and grabbed the enraged alpha and tried to pull him away from John.

Campbell and Cooper looked at each other then rushed the black soldier. They pulled him back, freeing Ronson. The two men quickly dragged Harrison to a chair and sat him down. They grabbed leather thongs and tied his hands. Roberts stepped over and shoved a dirty rag into Harrison’s mouth muffling his shouts.

Ronson stepped over and stood over the restrained man. He smiled cruelly then punched the injured soldier in the face. Harrison knocked back then slumped in the chair.

“That’s what you get for trying to ruin our fun.” Ronson said, then he turned back to the unconscious omega.

“Don’t . . . stop . . .” Q whimpered from the floor. Roberts went and grabbed Q’s dark hair and pulled his head back.

“Don’t worry pretty one. Once we are finished with this one, you’re next.” Ronson stepped behind John and undid the ties on his trousers.

The door to the barracks was kicked open and Bond stepped in. Alec was right behind him. James saw Q on the floor leaning against the stone wall, blood smeared across his face and neck. He rushed the startled Roberts, who just stood there as the enraged alpha came at him. Alec attacked Ronson.

Alec saw the helpless omega beaten and spread out across the table. His pale backside exposed and vulnerable. Alec growled as lunged at Ronson, pulling the man off John. Ronson yelped as Alec tossed him across the room. He paused for a moment over the fallen omega, then he went after Ronson. He leaped and crashed into the man as he was trying to pull himself off the floor.

Cooper and Campbell tried to rescue Ronson from Alec. They grabbed Alec and pulled him back. Alec spun and punched at Cooper. The man’s head snapped back and he crashed backwards over the table. Alec twisted and wrestled out of Campbell’s grip. Within seconds, Alec’s strong hands were wrapped around Campbell’s neck. The alpha closed tightly and felt the man struggle as his air was cut off. Within a few minutes, Campbell’s lifeless body laid on the floor of the barracks.

James lunged at Roberts. His fist landed on the man’s nose. Blood sprayed out and across both James and Q. Roberts let go of Q’s hair and fell heavy against the wall. James drew the dagger he kept sheathed under his belt. With a single solid thrust, James plunged the knife up under Roberts' chin and into his skull. Burying it deep though the man’s soft palette and into his brain.

“James!” Q whimpered from the floor. The alpha ducked down and quickly wrapped his arms around the frightened omega. “John is hurt! Help him!”

James turned to see the unconscious omega still laying across the table. Alec was letting Campbell fall to the floor as he let go of the dead man’s throat. Ronson and Cooper with both out cold on the floor. Harrison was still tied to the chair. His face bloody and blood was seeping through his tunic where he had reinjured his shoulder.

More soldiers were now coming into the main room of the barracks after hearing the fight. James looked up to see two of his close guards. “Get those bastards out of here and put them in the dungeon. I will deal with them later.” He looked over to see Alec gently wipe the blood from John’s face. “Get the omega a litter. We’ll take him back to the manor.” James turned and looked at Q carefully. His fingers moving cautiously through Q’s hair till he found the cut. Q hissed as James’ fingers outlined the injury.

“How did you know?” Q whispered.

“Rory came for us. He said he was tricked into bring you two in here.” James said as he gently turned Q’s head to see if there were any other injuries. “He said you were in trouble. I told you to never come here.”

“I know, but Ronson said Harrison had a fever and was getting worse. John had too. I came to help John.”

James and Q watched as Alec gently picked John up into his arms and started to carry the omega out. Men came with the litter but Alec shook his head. He was going to carry the omega. He was going to look after John. The omega was his and no one else was going to touch him.


	9. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John dreams of his life with Sherlock while he is in coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter about John and Sherlock. thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter.

Dreams

_John floated in his unconscious state. His mind trapped inside his sleeping body. Fear being the last thing he remembered. Fear like he had known before. Fear he had when he was in battle, fighting desperately for his life and the lives of his friends. The only people he knew were soldiers. He left his home when he was just a mere boy. Only fourteen and sent to war over seas by his king._

_He was small and although he was older than the other boys in the luggage carts, the soldiers said he was too small to fight. He stayed with the camp surgeon and learned from him. He learned how to save his friends by other means than sword and bow. He learned the mysteries of the various plants and various soils. His mentor taught him how to stay off his heat with herbs. He learned fast so when he was eighteen, he was the surgeon of the camp. He was alone at it because his mentor fell ill and died from typhus. He cared for his friends. He was good at being a doctor, very good._

_Then came the day in the summer. The camp was overrun by the enemy and the boy who was too small to fight beside the soldiers had to pick up the sword and defend his patients. He fought bravely and killed five of the enemy before the barbarians fled the camp. Leaving John to stand alone amongst the dead. When the guard returned and saw what he had done, it was decided John would be trained. He learned quickly. He was fast and strong. He swung the blade as hard as anyone._

_He rose through the ranks and fought hard for his king and country. He was proud and respected by his men. He saved lives and took them. He was happy and never thought it could be as good as this. Then it was over. An arrow from a long bow ended it all._

_It had been ten years since John had touch the soil of his home land. Ten years of fighting for his king in foreign lands. But now there was a new king on throne. King Mycroft, the eldest son in the Holmes dynasty. He returned in the crowded hull of a ship. Returned with other soldiers who had been injured overseas. But unlike them, he was returning to no one. He had no family to take him in. His only friends he had left behind in the foreign land. He was lone with other unclaimed wounded soldiers that laid across the docks of Norrland capital._

_John had no money left, but there always seemed to be enough money for grog. He could always find a coin for the poison that was served here on the docks. He sat in the filth and waste with his back resting against the public house when he saw the man for the first time. A tall thin man with dark wavy hair. He moved like smoke, fast and elusive between the buildings and the homeless men. John watched him and wondered who he might be._

_The stranger bent down and spoke softly to one soldier whose face had be hacked with broad sword. The man was so grotesque that most couldn’t even gaze at his face without vomiting. The stranger bent over talking to the solder for several minutes, then rose quickly and fled down the alley away from John._

_The soldier’s interest had been peaked and John staggered to his feet and tried to follow. He could see traces of the stranger’s dark cloak as his flutter past doorways and around corners. John gave pursuit forcing himself to sober. Making himself to follow the shadow deeper into the hidden places with in the city._

_Just as John rounded a corner the shadow vanished. Disappearing. John paused and looked around him. There were empty doorways where the man hadn’t ducked into nor had he raced off down any of the visible paths. John paused then looked up. The man was hanging by his hands twenty feet up. His hands grasping a roof edge._

_The shadow dropped right on top of John. The two men quickly rolling across the alley and knocking over bins and refuse. It wasn’t very much of a fight. The shadow was taller and healthier than John and most important, he wasn’t drunk. Within a few moments the dark hair man had John pinned to the ground, sitting comfortably on John’s chest._

_“Yield.” The shadow demand in a deep rich voice that washed over the omega._

_“Fuck you!” John shouted. The shadow laughed._

_Then the shadow felt the bite of the blade in his side. His laughter stopped and he glanced down to see John had drawn a dagger from where he had no idea. The dagger was right at the level of his kidney and slightest push from John would plunge it in and deprive the stranger of life._

_“Interesting. You’re not as drunk as I thought you were.”_

_“No, I’m as drunk as you think I am. I’m just a better fighter than you.” John said._

_“But I’m the one who is on top of you.” The man raised an eyebrow over a silver blue green eye._

_John bent both knees and set his feet firmly on the ground. He thrust up hard and fast with his hips and the stranger flung forward and was thrown off John’s body and into the dirt. John quickly spun around and set a knee firmly in the middle of the man’s chest while still keeping his other knee on firm soil. John’s blade was right under the man’s jaw and digging slightly in where John could see the rapid pulse rate._

_“Now who’s on top?”_

_“Remarkable, you must teach me that move later on. Now, we must go before he kills again.”_

_John was taken back by the man’s response to having a knife jabbed into his neck. “Who?”_

_“The serial killer.”_

_“I’m sorry, who?”_

_“It is a term I’ve come up with. A killer whose murders have similarities.”_

_John pulled the knife back from the man’s throat and moved off the man’s chest. “Are you official looking for a murderer?”_

_“I work for myself. I help the official inquiries when they are out of their depth, which is always.”_

_“Oh,” John stood up and stepped back further from the strange man. “Why were you talking to Hampton?”_

_“He is one of my informants. He is very observant. As are you. I need a doctor to help me.”_

_John paused for a moment staring at the man. “How do you know I am a doctor?”_

_“The way you hold that knife. You hold it like a doctor, but you fight like a soldier. You are down here with the refuse of the city. The soldiers returning from war who have nowhere else to go. You protect your left shoulder so you injured it in the war. So you are an army doctor. Someone who would be quite valuable to me in my investigations.”_

_John blinked several times, then looked down at the knife in his hand. He was holding it like he was about to perform surgery. He slipped it back into its sheath hidden under his belt._

_“That was amazing!” John said in hushed tone._

_“Truthfully?” the stranger seemed surprised by the comment._

_“Yes, absolutely amazing. Quite remarkable.”_

_“That’s not what most people say.”_

_“What do most people say?”_

_“Piss off.”_

_John burst out in laughter. He reached out and helped the stranger to his feet. “Alright, let’s go find a killer.”_

_~Q~_

_The stranger led John to the charnel house in the district. The smell of putrefaction hung heavy in the air. John covered his nose and mouth with his hand but the stranger seemed unaffected by the smell. He walked passed the dead and rotting bodies and towards the back of the building. In the center of a room laid a mutilated body. Four men stood around it looking down. Finally one of them looked up and glared at the stranger._

_“Where the devil have you been? We’ve been waiting and who is this?” He waved at John._

_The soldier looked the new man over. He was older but not as much as his grey hair seemed to indicate. He was tall but most men were to John. His skin was tan and his body seemed strong. He wore the long blue cloak of the royal court and his surcoat carried the arms of the king. Attached to his leather belt was a sword with a hefty hilt, worn from use._

_The man’s face betrayed his anger at John’s new friend but his eyes were sad. Large and brown with the weariness of seeing too much death and sorrow._

_“He’s my assistant.” John’s stranger said ignoring the men and stepping quickly up to the body. He knelt down and started looking over the butchered remains._

_“Your assistant? Why do you get an assistant?” One of the other soldier said. It was an alpha with skin the color of muddy water. He had longer hair than most soldiers and it was extremely curly._

_“Donavan, be quiet. Sherlock, you know you can’t have an assistant. What about your brother? Does he know?” the knight in the blue cloak continued. John’s stranger, this Sherlock, ignored his questions._

_Instead, Sherlock studied the body. Carefully lifting the hands and looking at the finger nails. Then dragging his fingers through the corpse’s hair and checking the man’s eyes and mouth._

_“Doctor, your opinion please.” Sherlock said to the room in general._

_It took John several seconds to realize he was being addresses. He looked questionably up at the man in the cloak. The knight seemed to resign himself to the situation and nodded. John held his hand out to the man._

_“Watson, John Watson of the Fusiliers.” The man shook John’s hand and seemed to relax more._

_“Greg Lestrade, the Kings’ Guard.” John nodded and knelt beside Sherlock._

_The man on the ground was mutilated. Large portions of his thighs and back had been removed. His calves were missing too. His face had been beaten badly and identification from his appearance would be impossible. A thin blade had slit the man’s throat, cutting right through the cartledge and tissue back to the bone._

_John kept his eyes off the man’s face and more onto the body. He looked at the man’s injuries and then at the portions that remained of him._

_“Well, he was a soldier.” John said._

_“Obviously,” Sherlock answered. John’s head snapped up. “The serial killer is attacking soldiers.”_

_“Is this connected to that killer you told me about earlier?” John asked, his eyes wide._

_“Of course. Why else would we be here?”_

_“Well, to mourn the death of a fellow human being.” John said looking down at the body._

_“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I care about some idiot who got himself killed?”_

_John suddenly wanted to hit the stranger again. He huffed out a breath and reined in his anger. He would have a quiet conversation with this Sherlock when there wasn’t four of king’s men standing over his shoulder._

_“He was killed by someone familiar with killing but not with killing humans.” John said, staring into Sherlock’s face. The dark hair man’s mouth twitched then a small smile rushed pass his lips. Quickly disappearing as it had appeared._

_“What makes you say that?” Lestrade asked breaking the spell between John and Sherlock._

_“His face and neck.” John pointed. “A soldier who is used to killing could do both but not together. If he wanted to beat the man to a pulp he wouldn’t slit his throat. If he wanted to slit his throat he wouldn’t have wasted time beating his face. Second off, the angle is wrong for it to be a trained soldier. A trainer killer would have stood behind the man and plunge his dagger in from the side and pushed forward. This cut is from the front and left to right.”_

_“So it is not a crazed soldier seeking revenge against other soldiers as we had thought?” Lestrade looked down at Sherlock._

_The dark haired man stood and nodded. “The doctor is correct. It is not a soldier but the doctor made a glaring error.”_

_“What?!” John’s anger flashing bright again._

_“The injuries to the face were post mortem. The killer did it to make identification more difficult.”_

_John looked back at the face he had struggled to avoid before. He looked at the damaged tissue and the man was correct. There was limited bruising given the amount of tissue damage. He had been hit repeatedly by a heavy object that appeared to have evenly space protrusions on it. In one spot on the skin, John could make out small round holes equally spaced._

_His mind wondered what type of weapon could make such an injury. He had seen the wounds from Morning Stars, the spiked balls of a mace, but this was not like that. He wondered if it was some kind of hammer._

_John looked back down at the thighs. The flesh had been removed. He thought initially it had been chewed off by animals but then his noticed the scrapes along the bones. The even parallel lines down the long bones._

_“Sherlock . . .” John pointed at the leg. The tall man turned from his conversation with Lestrade to look at the bones._

_“Yes, I saw that. Not an animal.”_

_“I’ve seen those marks before.” John said, his tongue seemed to thicken in his mouth._

_“You have! Where!”_

_Lestrade stepped closer and leaned over so he could hear better._

_“In the camps, I had to prepare medicine for the injured. I needed bone marrow to help with men who had lost a lot of blood. It was nutritious and helped them heal faster. The marks on the bones I gathered from the butcher had those same marks on them.” John swallowed as the realization passed over the men. “This man was murdered and butchered like an animal for consumption.”_

_One of the other guards ran to the corner of the room and started vomiting. The other guards seemed to pale as Lestrade narrowed his gaze at John._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“All I can tell you is whoever did this knows how to butcher meat.” John said wanting to leave the charnel house._

_“Brilliant! John, you’re excellent!” Sherlock shouted. “It all makes perfect sense. A butcher would know how to kill and quickly. But since he is not a soldier, he wouldn’t kill in the same method. He knows how to dissect and he has a ready way to dispose of the bodies. No one is going to raise an eyebrow to smells or unusual sounds coming from his shop. It would be perfect.” Sherlock seemed to by elated by the prospect of the serial killer being a butcher._

_“Sherlock, shut up!” Lestrade shouted. “We can’t let this get out. Can you imagine the chaos? We need to proceed slowly and find out exactly who it is.”_

_Sherlock looked as if he was a young boy whose favorite toy had just been taken from him. John still wanted to punch the idiot._

_“I’ll get him out of here," John said to Lestrade as he took Sherlock by the elbow._ _“Keep him out of trouble or his brother will have my hide.” John dragged Sherlock away from the dead body._

_Once outside in the fresh air, John’s head began to clear. This was insane, he thought. A few hours ago he was sitting on his arse in the dirt hating his life and now he was in the middle of a murder investigation with a mad man._

_“You’re an idiot!” John shouted._

_“Let’s go!” Sherlock started to run off, but John grabbed his cloak and pulled the man back. Almost dragging him off his feet. “JOHN! THE GAME IS A FOOT, WE MUST GIVE CHASE!”_

_“NO WE WILL NOT! NOT UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”_

_“I didn’t think you were going to be boring. Why are you boring? The killer is a meat butcher. He is killing the homeless soldiers and collecting meat to sell. Simple as that.”_

_John rocked back on his heels. The very thought of what Sherlock had just said made John’s stomach want to revolt. If there had been anything else in there other than weak grog, he would have thrown up._

_“What are you saying?”_

_“We need to go and stop him, John. We need to catch the killer before he kills again and butchers another soldier up into steaks and roasts.”_

_“We? You and I?”_

_“You’re being boring again.”_

_“Sorry,” John shook his head. Why was he apologizing to this mad man? Then he thought about the last hour he had spent with Sherlock. For the first time in a long time, John felt good. He felt needed, vital, he felt alive. “Let’s go.”_

_They rushed through the streets and into Smithfield. The old site of many execution now turned into a market place for traders of all sorts of things. Sherlock move swiftly through the squalor, eyeing every butcher they came to. He would pause for a moment over the displays of meat, the insects buzzing around them as small boys with fans failed to keep the bugs from landing on the food. John barely had a moment to register what was being sold before Sherlock took off for the next shop._

_They rounded the corner and saw the sign for Hope’s Meats. Sherlock stepped forward and looked over the selection. A small girl waved a fan over the cut meat. There were few flies at this stall and the meat looked fresher and more appealing._

_A beta stepped out from behind the curtain and looked inquisitively at the alpha and omega. “Yes gentlemen, how may I help you?” The man’s voice was raspy and weak. His skin was pale and dry as paper._

_“My mate and I are planning a party to announce he is pregnant with our first pup. We need a large roast. Enough to feed ten.” Sherlock said. John stood next to him dumbfounded. Hope smiled broadly at the idea of a sale._

_“Yes sir, when is your party?”_

_“Tomorrow. Do you have anything for us now?”_

_Hope looked around at the meat on the table in front of him. “Well, not really sir, but if you don’t mind waiting till tomorrow, I will be slaughtering tonight. I could cut one for you special.”_

_John started to lean forward to say something when Sherlock grabbed his arm and held him still. “Do you promise it will be tender?”_

_“As tender as a baby’s bottom and twice as large.”_

_“Make it three times as large and just as tender and we will be back.” Sherlock smiled at the man. He wrapped his arm around John’s shoulders and led the smaller man away. “There, tonight we will follow him and stop him before he strikes again.”_

_John tried to shrug the man’s arm off his shoulder, but Sherlock would not remove it._

_“How do you know he is the killer?” John asked._

_“His meat was fresher than the other meat dealers. It was also darker. The meat came from animals that eat more protein than the usual farm animal. Finally he and the child were pale and sickly. All the other meat dealer were healthy looking. The other dealers must eat the scraps from their shops. Hope and his family obviously have not. So why would a meat dealer not eat his own wares when they are obviously the best in the market, because he knows something is wrong with them. Something that is bad enough to let his own child go hungry instead of feeding it to her.”_

_John was glad for the arm wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned into Sherlock to support his sagging frame._

_“That is horrific.” John whispered._

_“Yes it is. Isn’t it wonderful? John you’ve made this an exciting chase. Thank you.” Sherlock stepped back and pulled his arm from John’s shoulder. The omega immediately missed the warmth. “I can’t thank you enough for your assistance. If in the future . . .”_

_“What are you saying? Are you saying goodbye?”_

_“Well, yes. Of course.” Sherlock seemed surprised by the omega’s anger._

_“No, not of course! Why?”_

_“Well, you’re an omega and this is a murder. It would be unwise to take you along on a possibly dangerous mission.”_

_“DANGEROUS!? DANGEROUS!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!”_

_“You’re John Watson. A doctor and omega. Quite an unusual combination, I might say.”_

_“I’M A SOLDIER TOO! AND A DAMN GOOD ONE!” John stepped closer to Sherlock, glaring up into the man’s face. “You need me, you great big git. You need someone to keep you in line and keep you safe.”_

_“And you think you’re the omega to do so?”_

_“Our king thought so, or else I wouldn’t have been a soldier in his army.”_

_Sherlock smiled. “The king is an idiot.”_

_John’s punch was fast and furious. Sherlock was knocked off his feet and crashed into the bins behind him._

_“Don’t you dare! You’ve insulted the guard, you’ve insulted me, you’ve insulted soldiers, but don’t you dare insult the king!”_

_Sherlock smiled getting up on his feet. “Well, now I know your breaking point. I think you are correct. You should accompany me tonight.” Sherlock slow stood back up and dusted himself off. “Are you ready to go?”_

_“Go? Where?” John’s voice still sharp with anger as he stepped back from the alpha. His fists still clenched ready to punch the larger man again._

_“I know a café we can eat in. The food is good and the owner owes me a favor.” Sherlock ignored John’s hostility and walked away._

_Flabbergasted, John turned and followed the alpha down the street._

_~Q~_

_Sitting at the window of the small café, Sherlock turned to watch the crowds move up and down the street. John sat uncomfortably with is back to the road. He didn’t like to sit where he couldn’t see who was approaching him._

_“So tell me how you knew the dead man was a soldier?” John asked._

_“Obviously, his wrists.”_

_“His wrists?” John’s quirked an eyebrow._

_“Yes, one was much larger than the other. And it showed scars on the outside. So the dead man used his right hand far more than his left. The muscle showed he used a sword instead of another type of weapon. The injuries to the outside of the wrist were from repeated attacks to his hand and arm. Also he had numerous healed scars on his torso from attacks. Obviously a soldier.”_

_John smiled at Sherlock. “There was also his tattoo.”_

_Sherlock paused then looked over at John. “Tattoo?”_

_“Yes. Just at the edge of shoulder and back. The king’s soldiers are tattooed with the name of the company in the army they serve. Mine says Fusiliers. Part of it was missing but I recognized it from what was remaining. He was from the Lowland Infantry.”_

_“Tattoo?!” Sherlock repeated in disbelief. “Why didn’t I noticed a tattoo?”_

_“Because you were so fixed on wrists you didn’t stop and look at the whole scene, only small portions at a time.” John smiled. “I’ve seen officers do the same thing in battle. So focused on the one portion of the battle field, they miss the enemy flanking them through the trees.”_

_“Always something, always something.” Sherlock shook his head. Then he looked up into the omega’s smiling face. “All the more reason I need you as an assistant.”_

_“Associate.”_

_“Companion.”_

_“Equal.” John’s voice dropped threating._

_“Always.” Sherlock smiled. John hesitated then returned the smile._

_~Q~_

_Sherlock and John waited in the shadows of the market until the last of the shoppers had left and shops closed down their fronts. Many of the merchants lived within their shops while some lived in the rooms above the store fronts._

_The two men waited by the alley way, and watched the door of the Hope’s meat shop. It was beginning to get dark and many more men were out walking up and down the alleys in search of alcohol. The door opened and Hope stepped out into the street. He carried a wine skin in his hand._

_The man walked down the alleys and out into the major thoroughfares. He headed south towards the river and down were the homeless lived in the ruins of forgotten buildings. John and Sherlock shadowed behind him, moving in and out of doorways and hidden corners. When Hope made it to the river, he slumped his shoulders and moved in amongst the homeless soldiers._

_John tensed when he saw the man bend over a soldier missing his leg. He looked at the man, then moved on. John and Sherlock moved to the side and tried to move parallel to the killer. The man moved forward to another group of men. He found a young man. The man looked like he was barely out of his teens. Hope handed him the wineskin and the youth gratefully took it. Lifting it up to his lips, he took a deep drink. Then wiped his mouth, smiling up at Hope. The killer helped the youth to his feet and two men started walking. The young man took another drink then another._

_Within a half an hour, Hope had carefully guided the young man back to his meat shop in Smithfield. Sherlock and John were right behind them. As soon as Hope had led the man into the shop and closed the door, the alpha and omega were climbing through an unlocked window._

_Hope and the youth were in the front of the store where Hope had his knives and cutting blocks. The young man appeared be more than drunk. He appeared to almost be drugged. Hope directed him to sit in a chair facing the butcher. The young man was compliant and didn’t even seemed concerned by the tub the chair was sitting in. Hope moved slowly around the young man and grabbed a leather strap. Before the young man could make a sound, Hope wrapped the strap around the man’s chest and secured him to the chair. The man went to call out, but Hope shoved a rag into his mouth. The boy tried to struggle but couldn’t get his muscles to cooperate._

_John watched in horror as Hope moved around to the front of the man. The butcher smiled and removed his own clothing. Then Hope grabbed a long butcher’s knife and went to stand, naked, in front of the frightened boy. Just as he was about to draw the blade across the boy’s throat, Sherlock lunged out and tackled Hope. The tall alpha moved so fast it caught John off guard. The omega was half a beat behind him. The butcher, still armed with the knife, rolled across the dirt floor with the alpha as John tried to catch the man’s arm and pull the knife from his grasp._

_The two men fought up onto their feet, fighting over control of the knife. The beta wrenched it out of Sherlock’s hands. Hope flailed back and John ducked out of the way, avoiding the sharp blade. Then Hope brought the knife forward and hit Sherlock in the head with the wooden handle. Sherlock stumbled backwards as his head cracked with the blow. He collapsed to the floor again, blinking as he tried to focus his eyes. Hope took one step forward, then John stepped up with his own blade._

_Just as John had described to Lestrade and Sherlock earlier that evening, John shoved the blade into the side of Hope’s throat. He pushed the blade forward and cut through the man’s carotid and larynx. Hope never made a sound as he slumped to the ground. Dead at John’s feet. The butcher knife still clutched in his hand. Sherlock sat up and looked between the dead man and the omega._

_“I . . . thank you.” Sherlock said as he climbed to his feet. “That was remarkable.”_

_“We need to get Lestrade. I’ll stay here and take care of the boy, you go get him. We need to get Hope’s family to safety before the mob finds out what has been going on around here.” John said quietly. Sherlock nodded._

_He took two steps towards the door when something caught his eye. He picked up a hammer from the workbench in the room. It was an ordinary looking mallet but attached to the flat wooden head were numerous protrusions evenly spaced out in a conical shape. A meat tenderizer. John looked at the mallet then up at Sherlock._

_“The face,” Sherlock said off handed. Then he set the hammer back down. Wiping his hands on his dark cloak. Sherlock looked up at John again. “Thank you again. I think you saved my life.”_

_John smiled. “Of course I did. I’m a doctor.”_

_Sherlock smiled and John recognized it as an honest smile. One the man seemed to only give John. Sherlock turned and left quickly. Off to find the members of the King’s Guard and Lestrade._

_When Lestrade returned with Sherlock, John and the boy were gone. The two soldiers had disappeared into the city. Sherlock tried to rush after them but Lestrade held the man back demanding answers to what had happened in the meat shop and to the naked dead man on the floor. Sherlock had to repeat the story twice before Lestrade let him leave._

_It was dawn and Sherlock knew there was no way he could trace John down now. The small omega had disappeared into the city and back with the homeless soldiers that inhabited the places where princes were not supposed to go. He walked slow back to the west and to the White Palace. His head low and his thoughts confused._

_~Q~_

_John had untied the boy and got him to his feet. Just as John had suspected, the young man had been drugged by Hope with the wine. John took him out of the meat shop and made him walk around the streets of Smithfeld till his mind began to clear. The boy questioned what had happened and who Hope was. John didn’t want to tell the young man the truth so he remained quiet to all the boy’s questions. Once the young man was able to walk unassisted, John let him slip away and into the darkness. It wasn’t necessary for Lestrade to question him. Hope was dead and Sherlock could explain what had happened._

_John turned to walk back to the meat shop when he noticed a carriage following him. The black enclosed coach was being pulled by matching black steeds. Their harness shined in the moon light. The driver was also cloaked in black._

_The carriage followed him down one street then the next. When he went down a foot path, too narrow for the carriage to follow he came out on the other end to find the carriage waiting for him. The foot man was standing with the door open, waiting for John to enter. The soldier’s hand moved to the hilt of his dagger. It reassured him to feel the metal under his cloak. John stepped up and looked at the foot man but the man did not return his gaze. John stepped up on the runner then ducked into the darkness of the sedan._

_“Good morning, Dr. Watson.” The voice was refined and educated._

_John barely sat down when the carriage jerked forward and moved down the street. John wondered for a brief moment if the footman had time to remount before the carriage took off. He looked over at the man sitting across from him on the upholstered seats._

_The man was thin with a round face and intelligent eyes. His hair appeared reddish brown but in the minimal light it was hard to tell the actual color. The man had a knowing smirk on his face and the air of alpha superiority that John hated._

_“Well, you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You know me but I don’t know you.”_

_“That is unimportant. I’m here to speak to you about Sherlock.”_

_Sherlock? John wondered why the man would care about Sherlock. John felt the carriage turn out on to a major road. The dirt track changed to cobble stones and the horses’ feet were loud across the stones._

_“Why? I barely know the man.”_

_“I think you know him better than most. You have been seen in his company today. You dinned with him and later you saved his life. Very well done by the way. If you don’t know him so well, why have you done all that?”_

_“I ate with him because I was hungry. I saved his life because it was the right thing to do.” John said as he was getting annoyed with the stranger._

_“Not just saved his life. You killed for him. Do you do that often for strangers?” John could see the twinkle in the man’s eyes._

_“For the right strangers, yes.”_

_“Well, then can we assume Sherlock is the right stranger for you?” John did not answer the man. The man seemed the need to proceed differently. “I worry for the man. I fear for his safety all the time. He insists on these outings of his into unsavory places. He needs watching, watching by someone who is willing to get his hands dirty.”_

_“A soldier?” John offered._

_“A doctor.”_

_“What do you really want?” John asked as he felt the carriage roll over a wooden bridge._

_“Sherlock needs a companion and although I would prefer it not be an omega I believe you might be that person.”_

_“Why?”_

_The irritating alpha swept his hand down his trouser leg removing some invisible dirty. “There could be a monetary inducement if you felt . . .”_

_“No, I don’t feel the need to be bribed. I will not be hired to look after Sherlock.”_

_“You miss the smell of battle. You miss the thrill of war. You long to return to the fight. Step back on to the battle field.” The man smiled at John. “If you stay with Sherlock, you will see the battle field around you.”_

_“And if I don’t?”_

_“You can return to streets and to starving for . . . adrenaline.”_

_John clenched his fists. He looked out the window and saw the walls of a castle._

_“Where are we?” John said suddenly feeling threatened._

_“This is the White Palace. Sherlock will return here after the night is over.”_

_The carriage pulled up to the main entrance. The door opened and the strange stepped out and onto the carpet pulled out to meet the sedan. John watched as the stranger stepped out and the people around them bowed. The auburn haired man walked into the palace as if he owned it. He walked passed everyone and into one of the rooms. A butler stepped forward, bowed, then held out his hands while the stranger unhooked his cloak and removed his gloves._

_“Are you . . .” John was afraid to ask the question._

_“The king? Yes.”_

_“Who exactly is Sherlock?”_

_“My brother and your responsibility.”_

_“Wrong. He is my friend. I will not be his keeper.”_

_“A friend?” The king laughed. “Well, if anyone could survive, maybe you can, Dr. Watson.”_

_John felt he may have stepped in to a greater battle than he had ever been in before._

_~Q~_

_Sherlock entered the palace moving slowly across the ward to his chambers. He had walked slowly back from Smithfield. He had been foolishly to let John slip through his fingers. He didn’t understand why it mattered so much to him. Why the small omega had so quickly become important to the alpha. He refused to believe it was biology. His body was transport, biological needs were unimportant to him._

_It was John’s intelligence that Sherlock needed. John’s way of reflecting light back onto Sherlock and whatever puzzle he was working on. John was the emotion and empathy that Sherlock lacked. He gave Sherlock the knowledge to negotiate the world of people and feelings. Sherlock needed John and John was gone._

_He opened the door to his chambers and pulled at the chain holding his cloak around his throat. He yanked to dark woolen cloth from his back and tossed it over a chair. The heavy wool slipped off and fell to the floor._

_“You better pick that up.”_

_Sherlock spun to see John sitting in the window seat. He was still wearing the dirty clothes from the earlier in the day. John looked up through his half lidded eyes. Sherlock smiled and took one step closer. Then he stopped._

_“There is a smuggling ring working in the city. Ready?”_

_John smiled. “Ready.”_

_~Q~_

_The two men worked together, day and night. With each day and each new puzzle, John was more impressed by the mercurial alpha. The omega watched as Sherlock make deductions from the smallest of clues. The rapid speed of the alpha’s mind, his quick eye and correct assertions. John marveled at the man._

_John spent as much time keeping Sherlock safe from himself as he did from the killers. Sherlock seemed to run head long into danger without concern for his own wellbeing. The omega found Sherlock would forgo food and sleep if he was not forced to partake by John. First, John tried to request Sherlock to eat, then he demanded. Finally he learned to finesse the young alpha to eat with gentle nudges._

_John had lived in the city at first, then Sherlock demanded John take up residence within the palace. Then, after so many late nights and days without sleep, it became easier for John to share quarters with Sherlock. John slept on a pallet in a sequestered alcove behind a heavy velvet curtain giving him some privacy from the madness of Sherlock’s life._

_Sherlock had an extensive collection of books and John reveled in being able to read whatever was available to him. John spent hours reading books on anatomy and physiology. He had wondered how much better he would have been as a doctor if he had access to books like this when he was training. He read books on herbs and poisons, laughing at the inaccuracies he found in them. Sherlock loved to sit and question John about his experiences with different remedies and medicines._

_Days were spent either deep in experiments or chasing criminals. John felt more alive than he had since he left the war. His battle became keeping Sherlock alive. Sherlock became John’s life. Strangely many people assumed they were bonded. John constantly insisting they were not. It became a game to Sherlock to see how often John would have to announce they were not a pair. But after weeks of the same assertions, it began to pained the alpha with each denial by John. Sherlock started wondering what life could be like with a strong and brave omega as his life partner. Would it be as good as it was now or would his life improve with the man forever bound to his side?_

_The smugglers turned out to be a band of Asian acrobats. It had been the perfect cover. They were free to move from town to town without being suspicious. They carried deep within their wagons the contraband and the money from the black market sales. Sherlock and John had traced them to the far east end of the city. A street fair was taking place and the acrobats had been preforming to the drunken crowds._

_The smugglers were coming to collect more supplies from their dealers, so John and Sherlock waited for them. The two men sat in the alley, hidden behind a row of crates. It was late at night and the cold was creeping into the city from the river. John huddled next to Sherlock in the dark, when his teeth beginning to chatter. Sherlock sighted heavily and unclipped his cloak._

_“Put that back on, damn you.” John hissed through his chattering teeth._

_Sherlock flicked the warm cloak out then drew it around both their bodies. “It will be warmer if we share.”_

_John looked sideways at the man, then gratefully scooted closer to his friend. The alpha’s warmth quickly chasing John’s chill away. The omega leaned closer to the alpha under the warm fabric and Sherlock took notice. He slipped his arm around John’s shoulders and pulled him tighter to the alpha’s side._

_“For warmth,” Sherlock whispered into John’s hair. The omega hummed in agreement._

_Soon they were warm. Their cramping muscles relaxed and John felt incredibly comfortable. Sherlock had the cloak pulled up high, so John’s face was partial hidden under the edge. The scent of the alpha permeated the fabric and was breathed in deeply by John. The scent of sandalwood soap and cedar. It was familiar and inviting. John relaxed more and leaned heavier into Sherlock’s side._

_Sherlock turned his head and covertly let his nose breath in the scent of the omega. Masculine and fresh. Not the heavy sweet smell of most omegas. John smelled like spring and renewal. Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment and felt himself drawn to the smaller man resting beside him in the dark. John felt right, snugged next to Sherlock’s side. It felt like puzzle pieces being properly fitted together. It made Sherlock feel complete._

_The sound of muffled footsteps pulled the two men from their daydreams. They heard the soft voices of the acrobats as the two of the troop approached. Sherlock slowly removed his hand from around John’s shoulder and moved the cloak off the two men. John quietly shifted so he could leap forward once the men were close enough._

_Then they heard the approach of a third criminal. The man spoke softly but he had a Norrland accent. He was hidden deep in the shadows and neither Sherlock nor John could see the man’s face. The atmosphere in the alley suddenly seemed to change. The two acrobats seemed frightened and were getting louder in the pleas of mercy._

_Suddenly the sickening sound of a crossbow being fired could be heard. One of the acrobats fell to the dirt dead. The second man took off running. John leapt to his feet and gave pursuit. Sherlock called out ‘no’ and gave chase to the man who had just shot the acrobat._

_Sherlock chased the man down the streets and into the open markets. The man, dressed in a heavy black cloak moved swiftly through the crowds. His hair just as black as the wool frock. Sherlock tried to force his way through the people but was delayed. He finally was just before reaching his prey, when the man climbed into a black carriage and disappeared quickly down the road. The crowds closing in behind him, preventing Sherlock from following._

_Sherlock turned around, expecting to see John behind him, but the omega was missing. Sherlock spun around quickly to see if he could find John anywhere in the drunken revilers but the small omega was gone. Sherlock rushed back to where John had been when he had seen him last. The dead acrobat was still laying in the alley. No one had found the body yet and notified the authorities. Sherlock rushed down the alley in the direction he saw the smuggler run. He ran as fast as he could. His mind screaming at him to find John. Rescue John. Protect John._

_Sherlock rounded a corner to see the wagons of the acrobats start to rattle down the cobble stone streets away from the fair. He jumped into the last wagon in the procession. He threw the clothes and belongs from the cart looking for John, before the driver noticed him. The stunned beta shouted, but Sherlock grabbed the man by the neck and tossed off the seat and into the street._

_He took to the reins and cracked the whip over the lazy horses. The animals cried out in surprise and took off. Sherlock gave chase to the other wagon. Catching up to it in mere moments. Inside the wagon were the other acrobats. Sherlock crashed his wagon into the first wagon. The wheels snapped and the wagon flipped sideways. The passengers spilling out into the street. There were screams and shouts but Sherlock ignored them._

_“JOHN! JOHN!”_

_The acrobats realizing their crimes had been uncovered took off running into the night. Sherlock searched the contents of the wagon but still could not find John. Then he heard it. The hard knocking of boots on wood. Sherlock turned back to the wagon and saw the floor boards rattling._

_Sherlock pulled and yanked at the boards, till by accident, he triggered the release the whole section of the floor boards lifted away and revealed a shallow box hidden under the floor. John was laying in there with his hands bound and a gag in his mouth._

_Sherlock pulled the omega from the cart and dragged him away from the wreckage. Pulling the gag from his mouth, Sherlock wrapped the omega in his arms and pushed him away from the gathering crowds. A beta stepped forward to help, when Sherlock turned and growled deep and low. He pulled John closer to himself and away from the people._

_“Sherlock?” John whispered into the man’s shoulder._

_“MINE!” Sherlock growled. The crowd backed away._

_John remained very still in the angry alpha’s grasp. Sherlock twisted and looked down into John’s bruised face. He growled again. John blinked then tipped his head back and exposed his neck. Sherlock was the first alpha John had ever done this with since before he left home as a child. No other alpha could make John submit, but now here, locked in Sherlock’s arms, it seemed right._

_Sherlock hummed and licked up the side of John’s neck. Then looked into those remarkable blue eyes. Sherlock bent down and took control of John’s mouth. The omega whimpered slightly at the alpha’s hungry kiss. Sherlock licked in and tasted the omega for the first time. John was as delicious as he smelled. As the kiss ended, Sherlock could feel John lean heavily into him._

_“Untie me and take me home, Sherlock.” John whispered to his friend. Sherlock smiled. It was the best idea John ever had._

_That night the two friends became lovers. Sherlock was possessive but gentle. John was brave but submissive. They touched and tasted and shared. John finally knew there was no life without his Sherlock. Sherlock learned his body was more than just transport. The sound and moans the small omega made were sweeter music than any he had ever made on his violin. John felt safe and finally felt he was home. Because home was where ever Sherlock was._

~Q~

John rolled under the covers and felt the warmth of the body behind him. It was solid and strong. John hummed softly as his mind placed him in the safety of Sherlock’s arms. The hazy, lazy mornings he shared with the alpha he loved. John shifted again and the pain in his head seemed to jar him further away.

“What did we drink last night, love?”

There was a soft humming from behind him, and warm arms folded around John’s body. He felt the gentle press of lips to the nape of his neck.

“Sherlock, my love, I’ve had the most bizarre dream.” He rolled over and wrapped his arms around the alpha behind him. Leaning forward to kiss the man.

Suddenly, John felt confused and frightened. Instead of the wild dark curls of his alpha were the short blonde hair of a stranger. No not a stranger, Alec. The alpha’s arms folded tightly around the omega and pulled him closer. John pulled back out of the kiss and tried to push the alpha away.

“Good morning my omega.”


	10. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's coma from Alec point of view and the arrival of Queen Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. Don't worry Alec really was a gentleman during John's coma. I won't be able to update for a while. Two different graduations to get through.

The Arrival

Alec let Campbell’s lifeless body slipped from his hands. He rushed over and bent carefully over the injured omega. John was breathing but blood covered his face and his body was frighteningly still. Alec gently wiped the blood from John’s eyes and rested his fingers over the omega’s throat. The pulse was there and strong. Alec let out a deep breath and said a prayer. The first time he had prayed in years.

“Get those bastards out of here and put them in the dungeon. I will deal with them later. Get the omega a litter. We’ll take him back to the manor.” James shouted.

“How did you know?” Q whispered.

“Rory came for us. He said he was tricked into bring you two in here.” James said as he gently turned Q’s head to see if there were any other injuries. “He said you were in trouble. I told you to never come here.”

“I know, but Ronson said Harrison had a fever and was getting worse. John had too. I came to help John.”

The alpha in Alec took control. He gently lifted the fallen omega up and carried him out of the barracks and into the manor house. He growled at anyone who approached him. James and Q followed behind the alpha, Q leaning heavily on James. Alec kicked open the door to his chambers. He entered and laid John down on the bed carefully.

Kincade came to the door of the room with one of the small boys from the kitchen. The boy carried a bowl of water and towel.

“You’ll need them.” Kincade said then backed away. Alec took them then locked the door.

Gently, he cleaned John’s wounds. Wiping the blood from the omega’s face and placing cold compresses to the bruised skin. Inside the alpha growled and hungered for revenge, outside Alec moved slowly and carefully not to cause any more pain for the beaten omega. John’s complete stillness was unnatural. He did not respond to Alec’s touch or voice. His breathing was very slow and hardly visible. For all appearances the omega was dead.

After twelve hours the castle heard the woeful bail of the alpha. Q sat up in the grabbed James arm.

“JOHN! Oh no, James, John . . .” Q cried out.

The two moved quickly through the manor house and to Alec’s bedroom door. James knocked and the alpha inside growled.

“Alec, it’s me.” James said through the heavy oak.

The door opened and Alec stood in the doorway blocking anyone from entering. The big blonde alpha was pale and his eyes red rimmed. James stepped forward and let Alec sniff him and accept him as pack. Alec stepped back and James entered with Q close behind the man. Then Alec slammed the door closed and kept everyone one else away from John.

The room was lite by candles and firelight. John laid naked on Alec’s bed. His bruised body looked deathly pale under the dark bruises. Q took a hesitant step towards Alec and let the alpha scent him before he stepped near the bed. John was still. Very still. Tears began to form in Q’s eyes. He was shaking as he knelt on the edge of the bed then reached out to take John’s hand. It was warm.

Q could feel the crushing weight in his chest release. “He’s still alive!”

“He won’t wake.” Alec whispered. James looked at his friend and could see the alpha was shattered. He reached out and wrapped his arm around his friend.

“As long as he is breathing, there is hope Alec.” Q said as he sat closer to his friend. “We need to keep him warm and wait. Maybe in a day or two he’ll revive. Don’t give up hope yet.”

Alec nodded then crossed to the bed and covered the injured omega with a blanket. Then he laid down beside the still form of John. James waved Q to leave but the omega wanted to stay.

“We need to give Alec some space.” James whispered to Q as he took his hand and pulled him from the room.

For the next two days, Alec did not leave John’s side. He gently rubbed John’s arms and legs bring warmth to the still limbs. He placed wet cloth over John’s dry lips, the water seeping into John’s mouth. In relief, Alec watched as the muscles in John’s neck moved as he swallowed by reflex.

On the third day, Alec woke to hear John moaning softly. He moved from the chair he was sleeping in and into the bed beside the comatose man. Alec gently rubbed the side of John’s face and whispered in his ear.

“I’m here my love. Return to me. Return.”

He watched as John tried to turn into the voice. Moving his head for the first time and resting his chin on Alec’s chest. The alpha felt the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. John’s whimpers stopped and the omega seemed to still again and fall back into his deep sleep.

The morning of the fourth day, Alec saw the movement behind John’s eyelids. He knew John was slowly fighting his way back to the alpha. Alec praised God for finding him such a brave and strong omega. John moaned and shifted in the bed.

“My love, my life.” The omega’s voice was raspy from disuse. He was still deep in his coma but he was responding now to sound and light.

Upon hearing the whispered words of the omega, Alec felt his heart go light. He undressed and crawled into the bed beside the sleeping omega. He pulled John close to him and held him tight. The omega moaned again and whispered a name. Alec ignored that it wasn’t his.

Alec was woken to a strange question.

“What did we drink last night, love?”

Alec laughed softly. Of all the things for the sickened omega to say when he first awoke from his coma, questioning about alcohol intake was not what Alec expected. But it was perfect for John. Alec purred as he pulled John closer into his chest. Spooning up against the smaller omega. Alec’s lips found the man’s neck and he indulged himself for the first time in days. A suckling kiss to the tender tissue.

“Sherlock, my love, I’ve had the most bizarre dream.”

John twisted in Alec’s embrace and leaned forward to kiss the alpha. John’s eyes were closed and his hummed into the alpha’s mouth. Then he suddenly stilled. Alec watched as confusion then fear filled John’s blue eyes.

“Good morning, my omega.” Alec said releasing his grip on John so as not to harm the man.

“Why are you . . . why are we naked?!”

“You’ve been unconscious for almost five days. I thought at one point you were dead.”

John scooted back away from the alpha. He grabbed his head and moaned. The pain was getting worse with every second. John’s limbs felt weak and disconnected. His whole body ached.

“Don’t move. Let me call Q. Then you must eat.” Alec slipped from the bed and dressed quickly. John was relieved the man didn’t try to advance on the omega. John’s body was too weak to defend itself from the alpha.

“Water please.” John’s voice was raspy.

Alec handed him a cup, then rushed to the door. He flung it open and called out for the servants. John had drunk the entire cup and felt his stomach revolt at the water. He leaned over the side of the bed and immediately vomited the water back up.

Q came rushing in and saw what had happened. “John, oh thank God. You’re alive.”

“There may still be some question about that.” John said as he held his head in his hands. Then he looked up suddenly. “Ronson! Quentin, are you alright!? Did he . . . ?”

“No, Alec and James came and saved us.” Q handed John another cup of water while sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Alec has taken care of you for the past five days. He hasn’t left your side.”

John looked over at the alpha who was now standing in the corner of the room. The man seemed to be holding himself back away from the sick omega. John could tell Alec wanted to be closer, but was forcing himself to be respectful of John’s feelings.

“Thank you,” John whispered. Alec smiled.

“Please and thank you, you must still be comatose. You’re not the John I know and love.” Alec joked.

“Just wait till I’m on my feet again and I will kick you in the bollocks for that kiss.”

“Kiss?” Q asked looking back and forth between the two men. John waved his hand to let Q know to drop the subject.

Rory came in with a tray of broth and bread. He handed to Alec who finally moved closer to the bed. Q watched as the alpha set it down but took the bowl before John could reach for it.

“You’re still weak.” Alec said as he held up it up for John to sip.

John fixed his eyes on Alec as he took the first nourishment in five days. Alec only allowed him two swallows before he pulled it back and tore a piece of bread to hold out for John to take. The intimacy of the moment became awkward for Q. The young omega ducked his head and spoke.

“I’ll leave you alone.”

“Come back soon. We need to talk.” John said, his voice barely audible. Q nodded and left the two of them alone.

“Your friend knows we belong together.” Alec said as he raised the bowl back to John’s lips. John drank greedily. Then Alec pulled it back and held up another piece of bread.

“My friend’s brother is my true alpha.”

“I’m your true alpha and you know it.” John tried to growl but coughed instead. Alec laughed. “That’ll show you.” Held the bowl back up to John’s lips as the omega watched him carefully over the rim.

~Q~

Q laid in James arms, the two resting in each other’s arms. Q sighed as his body cooled from the exertion of passion. His body covered with sweat and his slick. James’ scent clinging to the omega’s skin. James pulled Q closer to the alpha.

“Are you happy?” James asked.

“Very.” Q’s voice was almost giddy. “John is alive and I have you in my bed. I’m very happy indeed.”

“Will you now tell me about yourself?”

Q shifted and twisted to bury his face into James’ neck. The alpha knew Q is trying to hide his face from the alpha.

“You said I was your omega. What more do you need to know?”

“Q, you and John are not normal omegas. Tell me why. Tell me why I am the only alpha you have known.”

“I did not want any other alpha.” Q rolled away from the alpha. James followed him and spooned up behind Q.

“You spoil me.” James nuzzled into Q’s neck, kissing the pale skin. Q hummed. “Now tell me the truth.”

“Why would you believe I’m lying to you?” Q wiggles his hips into James’ groin. The alpha growled seductively.

“I don’t believe you are lying to me but I know you are not telling me the truth either.” James’ hand moved down Q’s body and the callous fingers wrap around Q’s half interested cock.

“Then I’m doing what a good lover is supposed to do. Keep their partner’s interest.” Q sighed at the contact.

James growled and nipped at Q’s neck. The proud little omega whined and bared his neck to the alpha. James started to stroke the young man’s cock.

“You know you have more than my interest. You are taking my heart.”

“How long will you let me care for it?” Q asked wondering how James would feel if he knew the truth.

“Forever, if you let me hold you.” James purred as he started leaving heated kisses down the young man’s shoulder.

The first tears played at the corners’ of Q’s eyes. He couldn’t speak but he knew it was too late to save his own heart.                   

~Q~

The next day Cooper and Ronson were whipped before they were banished out of the castle. James allowed Alec to give the punishment, knowing his friend sought revenge against the men for their attack on the blonde omega. Each man was to receive fifty lashes then stripped and sent out of the castle and into the wilderness. They would not find refuge from anyone in the valley and would probably be dead in a week.

Q sat with John in his room as the company of the castle met in the ward. John still had not gotten out of bed but he was definitely on the mend. He would be walking soon. Q stood for a moment to watch the prisoners being led to the whipping post. Alec had removed his shirt and was stretching his arms, readying himself for the work he had in front of him.

As soon as Cooper had been chained to the post, Alec started the whipping. Q quickly moved away from the window and sat next to John on the bed. The blonde omega grabbed his friend’s hand as the first cries reached them.

“You couldn’t watch the whippings at home either, could you?” John asked softly.

“I always found them barbaric.” Q turned and looked into John’s face. “John, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t be here. You should be with that idiot of a brother of mine. Safe and at home. Please forgive me.”

“Interesting. This knight Bond seems to have taught you empathy. We both shouldn’t be here. When I’m back on my feet, we will make a plan to return to Norrland.”

“I’ve already made one. The queen will be here in a few days. I will reveal myself to her. She will have to send us back.”

“My lord, can you trust the woman?” John asked lowering his voice.

“She requested we come for a peace treaty. She obviously wants one as much as we do. She is willing to give her niece as a royal consort. I have to trust her.”

Q looked away and back at the open window. The sounds of the beating and counting of the crowd wafted up from the ward and into the room.

“And what about you and James?” John asked subtly.

Q’s head snapped back and stared at John. The blonde could see the eyes start to flood with tears.

“I had my moment with him. I will return home and bond with the Spanish prince. It will bring more security to my homeland and power to my brother.”

“Q, you refused to mate with the prince, why are you agreeing now?”

“My life is not my own. We both know that. But for a moment. For a very brief moment I was free. Do not ever tell my brother.”

“He probably already knows.” John hissed. Q smiled as the first tear ran down his face.

“Whether or not is irrelevant. All that matters, is I had my moment of happiness.”

~Q~

As preparations for the royal visit continued, speculation ran rampant through the castle. Naked and beaten, Cooper and Ronson were expelled from the castle and into the wilds. The soldiers were arguing who would die first or how. While the servants wondered if the bodies would ever be found.

Q helped John walk. First around the room, then around the upstairs balcony. The two omegas watched as banners were hung from the rafters and floors were mopped and polished. The red headed maid Q met the first day, was busy airing out the royal bedrooms and bring in the best porcelain for the Queen to use.

Then the bell was rung in the keep tower. John walked slowly to the window as watched as the Queen’s precession rode into the castle. The queen did not come with flags and streamers. There were no trumpeters and drums. The horses were dress in ordinary harness and the only distinguishing marks on the carriages were the royal coat of arms. Queen Emma did not need to draw attention to herself. She was formidable without the trappings of rank.

John and Q watched from the window as James and Alec met the carriage. Both of the alphas were dressed in their finest clothes. The deep red cloaks fluttering over their shoulders as the crisp white surcoats under the cloaks stood out in sharp contrast. Their silver armor polished and shining in the sunlight. Q could not stop his heart from skipping a beat as he watched his lover approach the royal coach and then bow gracefully to the petite woman descending from the step.

Queen Emma was an alpha, but small in stature. Her bright blue eyes shined out from her pale wrinkled face and her white hair belayed the fact she was still powerful and determined. She nodded to the two kneeling knights. Then James rose to his feet and held his hand out to the queen. She looked down on it like it was a snake before she took it and allowed James to escort her into the manor house.

A parade of knights and lords followed her into the castle. The servants rushed forward to quickly unload the carts and set up an informal court in the wilds of the Heatherland frontier. John and Q watched as the last knight disappeared into the manor. Both men then looked at each other and nodded. They were dressed in the nicest clothes Bond had provided for them. It was going to have to do.

~Q~

“I couldn’t stand being a Vauxhall any longer.” Queen Emma said as she walked beside James. “This trouble in the west is intolerable. And those fools who are my ministers actually believe it is dragons! Why am I surround by idiots?!”

“Is it a prelude to an invasion?” James asked as he led the woman into the main hall and up to a raised platform with a chair on it. The chair had a wide seat and was draped in red velvet. Beside it on either side were guardsmen who were holding the royal pennants of Heatherland.

“No army has made an appearance.” Lord William Tanner said as he followed the queen up to the makeshift throne. “It could be Norrland, but why would they attack the small scattered villages along the coast.”

“No, I believe the peace treaty with Norrland will continue in spite of the attack on the envoys. King Mycroft has agreed to marry that brat niece of mine.” The queen said.

James held his arm out to the Queen as she took her seat. The knights bowed and stepped back.

“It is obvious that it is a catapult or some other device for flinging fire balls. But it is the reports of the survivors that has every one running scared." Tanner continued.

“Reports?” Alec asked.

“The refugees coming from the west claim the fires are pink.”

“Pink? But pitch burns yellow or white. Not pink.” James asked.

“Whatever the devils are using, it is not pitch. It flies through the air like pitch, burning, but pink and not yellow. It also clings to the victims and is clear unless aflame. The peasants call it dragon spittle. You can extinguish it with water or blankets, but then if you draw a candle or flame near, it ignites again.” Tanner explained.

James and Alec looked at each other. This was not their experience with flaming projectiles.

“No one hears the approach of weaponry. They travel at night and disappear before morning.”

“You can wrap horses’ hooves in rags to muffle the sound,” James offered.

“But the wooden wheels of the catapult?” Tanner questioned.

“The burned out cities are bad,” The queen interrupted. “But the refugees fleeing east across the country is worse. It is March and there are no food supplies left from winter. Hundreds will starve and bring disease into the other towns and villages. We must find out who is doing this and why.”

“Will Norrland give aid?” James asked.

“Why the devil would the king. His brother came to Heatherland for a peace treaty and is murdered. Not the best advances for asking for help with dragons.” The queen glared at the men. “Tell me, do you believe the same men who attacked you attacked the prince?”

James thought for a moment. “The two attacks were very different. We were attacked by mercenaries and the witnesses said the attack to the prince’s camp was from within. Half the camp was dead before the alarm was sounded. Still, if they weren’t connected it was a remarkable coincidence and I don’t believe in coincidences.”

“Witnesses?” The queen asked.

“Yes, two servants who worked in the prince’s tent. They survived and we found them running across the moor towards the south.”

“Why wasn’t I told? Bring them here. I wish to question them myself.”

James turned and waved at Kincade. “Get Q and John please.”

The old man nodded and turned, but the two omegas were already walking down the grand staircase and into the hall of the manor. Everyone looked up as the two men walked steadily toward the queen. Q held his head up with his shoulders back. John’s fists kept flexing open and close as if he sought out the hilt of a sword. James, Alec and Tanner stepped back as the two omegas stepped up to the raised platform.

John knelt to one knee. His head was down and his eyes were cast to the floor. Q set his left foot forward and placed his hands behind his back. With is back straight and stiff, he slightly inclined his head, only taking his eyes off the queen at the very last moment.

The crowd whispered at the regal bow that one royal would give another. Tanner gasped and Alec cursed slightly under his breath. James glared at the omega.

The queen first narrowed her eyes to cut the young omega down with her razor sharp tongue. Then her eyes flew open when she recognized the young boy.

“You’re not the Prince Sherlock.”

“No ma’am. He is my older brother. I am Prince Quentin of the house of Holmes. Brother to King Mycroft. Noble and lawful sovereign of Norrland.” Q bowed his head again sharply. “The king believed an omega would make Lady Irene, his consort, feel safer as we returned to Norrland and the White Palace.”

The queens eyes traveled over the young man briefly then froze on the green leather collar around his neck.

“Clear the room, immediately!” She shouted. “Bond, you will stay here!”

John quickly rose to his feet but stayed fixed by Q’s side. James stepped forward, refusing to look at the dark haired omega as the other knights fled from the room. As soon as it was just the four of them, and the door was closed, she glared down at Bond.

“GET THAT BLOODY COLLAR OFF OF HIM!”

James paused for a moment then realized what she was talking about. He had collared a prince. Suddenly, James’ gut twisted. By the law of the land, James’ life was over. He would not make it out of this room alive.

“My queen,” Q interrupted. “Please do not distress yourself. It was a subterfuge by your faithful knight and myself for my protection. Nothing more.”

Queen Emma’s heated eye moved back and forth between the men standing before her. She didn’t believe for a moment the boy was telling the truth, but she couldn’t call him a liar out right.

“Remove the collar.” Her words were dark with an unspoken threat.

James stepped behind Q and unlocked the brass lock. He grabbed the ring and pulled it quickly from the man’s neck.

“Why wasn’t I informed you were alive? We have already sent riders to Norrland to tell your brother you are dead.”

“I am the only one responsible for the deception. Please do not be displeased with your knight. He has been a credit to you.” Q said again maintaining a level tone as the tension in the room kept growing.

“Bond, did you touch this man?” the queen’s voice was soft but her threat was undeniable.

Before James could answer. “Ma’am that is an impudent question. I will not stand here and have my reputation impugned.”

John swallowed hard and now really wanted that sword. James remained still, his face stoic. The queen stared at the young omega. Q held her stare.

“You were sent here to negotiate the peace, not to dally with my knights.”

“Please do not be insulting to me, just because I’m an omega. I do have a brain. I am the peace envoy. Heatherland wants the peace as much as Norrland. This protracted conflict is not beneficial to anyone. It is an unnecessary burden to our kingdoms. Especially the peoples. I am here to assure the treaty our ministers have already worked out. A treaty that includes the marriage of my king to your niece, Princess Irene.”

Bond had never heard anyone ever speak so bluntly to the queen, except maybe himself. He still felt the sharp knife stab to his chest. The queen stared at the young man. She too was shocked by the man’s bluntness. It was refreshing after dealing with the fools in Vauxhall, but she was not going to let the boy know that.

“You will return to your brother immediately. You will inform him that we will travel to Norrland in less than a month for the signing of the peace treaty. Tell your brother the king that we expect him to be prepared to marry the princess at that time.”

Q smiled. “Of course your highness.”

“And Bond, don’t believe I forgot about you.” She looked over at the knight. “You will escort Prince Quentin back to his brother. You will explain to the king why you chose to collar his brother. I’m sure the king will be more than happy to determine your punishment.”

“But . . .” Q tried to stop her.

“Yes, mum’. We will leave in the morning.” Bond answered her. He knew what was going to happen to him when the king learned what Bond had done. He just hoped it would be a fast death. The queen was willing to sacrifice him for the peace. He knew eventually he would give his life for his country, he just didn’t realized it would be for an omega.

 


	11. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the First Book. John is lonely and thinking about Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said so updates but this is the end of the first book. There will be two more books in this story. But the next chapter won't be up for a least a week. Sorry. Thank you all for the great comments and kudos. I can't believe how many I have got. You are the greatest. I am glad you are enjoying this.

Preparations

The servants scrambled during the night to prepare for Sir James’ mission south. Q and John were sequestered in one of the royal rooms of the manor and not allowed to help with the packing and preparations. Alec, who was still limping and was told he would not go with Bond to Norrland. James barely spoke as the two men quickly evaluated how many soldiers and weapons the group should take.

“Are you expecting another attack?” Alec ask as he leaned heavily on his crutch.

“No. Everyone believes the prince is dead. No one will expect him or be looking for him.” James checked the edge of his sword. “But we know what awaits for me and the men.”

“James, we knew something was amiss with the two of them.”

James finally looked up at his friend. Alec could see the anger and pain in the icy blue eyes.

“I asked him directly to tell me who he was and he lied. He kept claiming to be a servant.” James hissed at his friend. His anger burning brightly at the sense of betrayal.

“You said his direct words were ‘that he was a servant to the king’. As any younger brother would be that to their monarch. He didn’t exactly lie.” Alec tried to calm his friend.

“He didn’t exactly tell the truth either. And what about John? Who is he really?”

“I believe he is who he claims to be. A soldier who is claimed by Q’s brother. That would explain why the alpha wouldn’t bond with John. Can you imagine how well it would go at court for the second to the throne to be bonded to a common soldier? I want to convince him to stay here with me. It would be better for him. I would take care of him and protect him. He doesn’t need to play with those snakes in the White Palace.” Alec shifted his weight as his leg tired. “You know where you going, don’t you?”

James looked up at his friend and smiled. It wasn’t the first time they had prepared to leave the castle believing they would never see it again. But this time was different. The queen was sending James to his death because Q had lied to him. James may have over stepped his bound with servants from an envoy but he had slipped his head into the noose by bedding the prince.

“I know. My only hope is my death will suffice the anger of the king. I do not want my men to suffer for this deceitful little omega.”

“Do you think John will suffer too?” The concern and fear for the man was evident in Alec’s voice. The alpha was falling hopelessly in love with the man. If there was any good out of this whole mess the infuriating Norrland prince, it was Alec had found someone special. John Watson.

“Have you told him how you feel?” James asked softly.

Alec’s face remained indifferent but James could see the light in the man’s eyes.

“I’ve told him every day since he woke up. He keeps saying he is claimed by this poncy prince in the south. The same arse who let John travel north unprotected.”

James laughed. “I’ve fought against that omega. He was not unprotected. He is more lethal than half our troops. Don’t forget about it. Imagine the type of man who could win such an omega’s heart?”

“I don’t have too imagine. I am the man.” Alec smiled. “John just hasn’t realized it yet.”

~Q~

John sat in the window seat and looked out over the black water of the lake. The moon was waxed and the world outside the walls of the castle was dark. It had been a frantic day. The queen had arrived and Quentin had exposed himself. Everyone now knew who the unusual little omega was. John believed both Q and himself were hated even more by the inhabitants of Skyfall castle. They had put all their new found friends in danger.

John was surprised that Alec hadn’t sought him out after the interview with the queen and realization that a Norrland prince had been in their presence the whole time. John didn’t want to admit it, but he had begun to enjoy the teasing jests and flirtations. It made John feel valued and desirable. Sherlock had made John feel that way when they first came together but now would Sherlock feel the same way.

John watched as Alec stood in the ward and shouted orders to various squires and wardens. One wagon was packed hurriedly and saddles where pulled and readied for a long trip. It was at least five days before they would reach the capital of Norrland and the White Palace. Five days till John could see his Sherlock for the first time in over two months.

Finally back to that wild and impulsive Sherlock who never thought twice about running head long into trouble. Ignoring John’s pleas and requests. John remembered the night the two of them had been chasing after the Chinese acrobats. The men had been smuggling poppy resin into the city. Sherlock and John were just before catching the smugglers with their leader, when the man in the shadows killed one of acrobats. Sherlock, without thinking of his own safety, ran after the killer. John went to check on the fallen man, when the other smugglers fell upon him. John was knocked out and trussed up. He awoke in darkness; flat on his back with his hands tied and a gag in his mouth. He could smell sweat and fear. There was also wood and horse dung. He had to be in a wagon. A small box being transported in a wagon.

Suddenly he heard shouting and screams. A hard bump to the wagon then the dark world around him tipped sideways. The shouts in foreign languages were overwhelmed by Sherlock calling out his name. The alpha shouting and demanding John to answer him. The small omega was unable to work pass the gag. The best he could do was kick. He kicked as hard as he could in the confined space. Heel and toe both banging into the wood. Sherlock started shouting directly over the box and John kicked harder, desperate to get Sherlock’s attention.

The alpha tore at the wooden lid till it popped open and John’s dark world was filled as the street lights weakly illuminated it. John was pulled from the coffin he had been hidden in and pulled tightly to Sherlock’s chest. The alpha’s hands moving quickly and skillfully over his body checking for injuries. Sherlock pulled the gag from John’s mouth, then held the omega’s face in his palms.

The intense look in those mercurial eyes fixed John’s stare. He would never be able to look away from the beautiful man. Sherlock’s sharp cheekbones and flat plains on his face. The wild black hair, now even more mussed and unruly. John had never realized before how beautiful Sherlock’s lips were. It was like a revelation at how plumb and full they appeared. John was mesmerized by the alpha.

Then a beta approached and Sherlock twisted John in his arms. Pulling him closer and protecting the small omega from the stranger.

“Mine!” Sherlock growled.

That deep assertive voice made John tingle throughout his body. He shivered in Sherlock’s embrace. The feeling of ownership, of procession, was euphoric. He never imagined feeling so wonderful at the thought of being claimed by an alpha. But this wasn’t any alpha, this was Sherlock. His Sherlock. For the first time in John’s life he wanted to be wanted. He desired being desired. John tipped his head back and gave the feral alpha access to his neck. If Sherlock had claimed him there in the alley. Bit into John’s throat and then bent him over to take him in front of the crowd that had gathered, John wouldn’t have cared. It was Sherlock who wanted him. It was Sherlock who was licking up his throat and claiming his mouth. Tasting John’s tongue. Nothing else mattered. There was no shame in this, because he was Sherlock’s.

“Untie me and take me home,” John remembered saying. The feral look in Sherlock’s eyes made John instantaneously hard. He wanted Sherlock to say no and push him into the wall and take him there. Right there.

Instead, Sherlock growled in approval and grabbed John by the wrist. The two men ran back through the city. John barely remembered the journey he was so focused on the alpha by his side and want burning in his belly. He knew Sherlock’s scent but never before had it smelled so wonderful. So inviting.

John only came back to himself when he realized they were back in their chambers in the White Palace. How they had arrived there he could not remember. All he knew was he was alone with the alpha and he wanted to be naked now. Sherlock seemed to read his mind because the alpha didn’t even wait for John to undress himself. He tore at the omega’s clothes. Ripping them to shreds as he kissed and licked at the newly exposed skin. John felt like he was on fire. He knew it wasn’t his heat but the intensity of Sherlock’s touch made his skin feel electrified. He shivered as the alpha’s tongue lapped over an exposed nipple. John arched his back into Sherlock’s mouth, moaning shamelessly.

The alpha stood up straight then picked the omega up. John wrapped his body around Sherlock’s as the alpha carried the man to the bed. Sherlock unceremoniously dropped John on to the creamed colored sheets then tore at his trousers. John tried to kick his boots off as Sherlock rolled John over on to his stomach to free the trousers from his hips.

When John was naked on the bed before the alpha, he heard another possessive growl from the man. John looked over his shoulder, almost afraid at what he would see. Sherlock was standing over him, looking down. The alpha seemed to be studying him.

“Sherlock?” John’s voice was thick with want.                   

“You are gorgeous, John. Beautiful.”

John could feel his skin warm further with embarrassment. How could the damage soldier be beautiful to the alpha? How could that body that held so many scars and marks from the war hold the tall elegant man’s attention? John turned away. He wanted to cover himself. His nakedness was more than a physical state. He felt his very soul was now exposed to Sherlock’s eyes. He tried to roll away and cover his body.

“No, no . . .” Sherlock moaned and leaned on to the bed. He rolled John over onto his back and moved up to look into the omega’s blue eyes. “Don’t, you are mine and you are precious to me.”

The kiss Sherlock gave John this time was reverent. It was full of love and praise. A pilgrim’s kiss to a saint. It was so intense in its devotion, it made John want to cry. Sherlock leaned up and looked at John’s face.

“I never knew I could find someone like you, John. Someone so patient and brave. I love you. I will always love you.” Sherlock leaned over and kissed the scar over John’s left shoulder. “These brought you to me. I will cherish them because of that. Because they are part of you. They helped make you the man you are. The man I love.”

Sherlock started kissing down John’s body. The further down he went the heavier John was panting. When Sherlock reached John’s weeping cock, the alpha didn’t waste time. He swallowed the whole length at once.

“OH, FUCK!” John shouted at the sudden wet warmth surrounding him. Sherlock plunged up and down on the omega cock, as John babbled. His hand’s fisting into the sheets. “Sherlock . . . Sherlock! . . . Please I . . . I don’t . . . I want to come . . . come with you in . . . in me!”

The alpha looked up smiling when he heard the omega’s pleas. Sherlock pulled off the cock, then he lapped over the omega’s bollocks. John cursed again as his back arched.

“Are you ready for me?” Sherlock voice was dark with lust.

“I’m soaking the sheets!”

From where Sherlock was kneeling between the man’s legs he could smell John’s slick. He wondered why he hadn’t caught the appetizing scent before. It was heady and Sherlock couldn’t wait to take a taste. He slipped his hand between John’s legs and quickly found his entrance. The omega was truthful. He was drenched. Sherlock pushed two finger in quickly. John was still tight, but the muscles gave way quickly. John cried out yet again as Sherlock pumped in and out of John’s body with two digits. The young omega’s body quivering in anticipation.

“Sherlock, please.”

The alpha pulled back and stood. John whimpered as Sherlock moved away from him. Then he watched as the alpha licked his slick covered fingers. John moaned as he watched Sherlock slowly undressed. It was like watching a masterpiece be revealed bit by bit. John dragged his teeth over his lower lip as the thin but strong body of his alpha was shown to him completely. When Sherlock finally stepped out of his undergarments, he looked at John, a raised eyebrow in a silent question. John nodded, and Sherlock smiled.

The alpha climbed back on the bed and lifted John’s legs up. Slipping them over his shoulders, Sherlock positioned John to his liking. Both men stared intently into each other’s eyes as Sherlock slowly pushed into John’s warmth. The tight velvet sheath made perfect for Sherlock’s length. The alpha let out a long low moan as he slipped deeper into the omega’s body. John panted as Sherlock took control and started moving. The steady gliding slide in and out. The building tension. The fire moving from embers to a roaring flame that was going to consume all in its path.

Sherlock leaned forward and bent John in half. The omega did not complain but pleaded for more from the alpha. The room filled the sound of the love making. Groans and whispers. The steady pounding of flesh and the gasps from the men’s throats.

Sherlock leaned completely forward and started to suck on John’s scent gland. The fresh bright flavor of John coating the man’s tongue. John arched into the sensation, then with a broken voice he begged.

“No Sherlock, don’t bite. No!”

The alpha growled and snapped his hips harder, pushing John across the bed. The omega cried out and then came. His warm release smearing across their stomachs. The alpha then shouted as John’s muscles clamped down tight on Sherlock’s cock. The spasms milking the alpha. Sherlock felt his hot seed pour out of himself and into John’s channel. The omega shivered with each spurt. Sherlock let go of John’s neck and gently kissed the man’s mouth.

“My brave omega.”

“My beautiful alpha.”

The memory made John shiver as he sat on the window seat. The darkness outside now made the glass black as onyx. A shadowed mirror. John looked at his reflection. The tan soldier with shoulders too wide to be attractive for an omega. Skin too used and abused to be found desirable in a mate. His blonde hair had streaks of grey now. His face plain and common. What could Sherlock possible find interesting in the omega that would encourage him to want John back? Sherlock’s scent was no longer detectable on John’s skin. There was no tangible proof that John belonged to Sherlock anymore. It pained John to think he would always love Sherlock, but eventually, Sherlock would bore of him and leave.

The knock on the door brought John back to himself and called out.

“Come in.” He was expecting Q but was surprised by the blonde haired alpha.

Alec stood in the door, resting on the crutch under his arm. “Everything has been made ready for your departure.”

“Thank you.” John looked away and back out the window.

Alec stepped into the room and limped over to the window seat. It was broad and wide and the alpha sat down facing John.

“I’ll follow you to Norrland in less than a month. The queen will becoming with Princess Irene for the wedding. I will accompany them.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll see you again. You should practice riding before you go. Your leg muscles need to get accustom to the saddle again.” John would not look at the man.

“I understand now.” Alec said, his voice deep and round. Not as deep as Sherlock’s and the diction not as precise.

John looked up and into the man’s face. For a moment John let the appearance of the alpha play at his emotions. Alec was handsome, no question about that. His square face was attractive and his green eyes were playful. His blonde hair was military cut, but was still long enough to drag one’s fingers through it.

“I’m sorry, you understand what?”

“You and that alpha.”

“You mean my alpha.” John tried to sound certain.

“You can’t be bonded because he is the second in line for the throne. He cares more for his position than he does for you.”

“I’m the one who has refused the bond.” John reaffirmed.

“That is what he tries to convince you. But any alpha worth his salt would take you in a heartbeat. John you are perfect. Brave and strong, devoted and intelligent.”

“And damaged.” John looked away.

“Not to me. To me you are beautiful. I can give you what you need.” John huffed and looked at the alpha. “I don’t want you to be my sometime lover. I would never hide you from the world. I would show you off. Proclaim my fortune at having someone like you in my life. I would be your partner. Together we would stand and protect our home. I would give you a bond and place to call your own. I would give you pups.”

John suddenly felt a punch to his stomach. That was everything he wanted. He wanted Sherlock to be able to announce John was his mate. He wanted them to have their own and not rely on the consideration of the king and he wanted children. He wanted Sherlock’s children. His body ached for pups. Beautiful, intelligent children with dark curls and silvery blue eyes. He wanted everything that Sherlock could not give him because of his birth in royalty.

“Think how beautiful our pups would be, blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. Tan and strong and brave like you.”

John blinked tears from his eyes. For a moment he indulged the alpha. “They could have your green eyes, you know.”

Alec moved quickly. He grabbed John and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the stunned omega.

“Don’t!”

“Just for a moment please. I want you so much. Just let me hold you for a moment.”

Alec didn’t do anything else but hold John in his lap. He noticed the tears clinging to the corner of John’s eyes and the pain dulling the color of John’s face. The omega didn’t fight the alpha. He could feel the man’s resignation and defeat. Slowly, Alec brought his hand up and gently wiped the tears way.

“Shush, it will be alright. I will make it alright.”

John just wanted to be held by Sherlock. He missed Sherlock holding him like this. His gentle touches and his reassuring words. But his alpha was hundreds of miles away. John was lonely and scared. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Don’t say anything else. Please, just be quiet for now.” John breathed in. The scent was wrong. It was pleasant but it wasn’t Sherlock’s. The arms were strong and the chest was broad, but again it wasn’t Sherlock’s.

Alec knew what John was doing, but he didn’t care. It was a moment he could share with omega. A chance to let his own fantasies play out. Just to get to hold John again. Smell his scent and feel the muscled body. He would let the omega use him, because eventually the omega would be his.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Two will have a lot of Sherlock, Mycroft and Lestrade. Also Princess Irene comes into play.


	12. Book Two The White Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock does not handle John's reported death well. Q and James start the trip to return to Norrland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and graduations went well. Start of Book Two of Dragon's Breath. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos.

Book Two

The White Palace

The White Palace was actually several buildings within the castle curtain and originally built during the Roman occupation of Norrland a thousand years before. The walls and building had been built, then razed, then built again. The Palace itself had burned down twice in those thousand years. It was massive and impressive. The various buildings within the stone fortifications were varied in construction as in purpose. Some were hand cut stones from the distant quarries, where other were wattle and daub. Some of the original Roman bricks were used to line the floors of the soldiers’ barracks, while fine marble was imported from overseas for the floor of the throne room. It earned the name of the White Palace from the pale limestone used to build the four towers on the corners of the large central building. Once, the private living quarters of past kings and queens, it was now the armory and administrative building for King Mycroft’s court.

Molly Hooper moved quickly through the stone passageways and ancient halls of the building. Her small feet running down the halls as her hair fell from the ornate combs she used to hold it back from her small round face. She needed to speak to the commander of the King’s Guard, Greg Lestrade. She needed to warn him that Sherlock was sinking deeper into his depression. The small omega feared for the prince’s sanity.

After news had reached the palace that the peace envoy was attacked, Sherlock demanded to be allowed to travel north and find what remained of the members of the envoy. When the royal family was informed that everyone in the camp was dead, Sherlock leaped to his feet and almost attacked his brother. Lestrade and his guard had restrain the young prince and held him back. The man’s grief so great, he was willing to be killed instead of face a moment without his friend and companion, John Watson.

She rushed down the steep stone staircase, dragging her fingers along the stone walls to balance herself as the staircase twisted sharply in a spiral. Molly was a fool and she knew it. She had fallen in love with the prince, who would never be able to lover her back. She had fallen in love with Sherlock, and Sherlock would only love John Watson.

“Greg, come quick!” She called out once she stepped off the lowest stair and into the room with the guardsmen and their commander.

“Molly, what is it?!” The gray haired alpha stood and rushed to the petite woman’s side. He could see the fear in her warm brown eyes. Her was face flushed and her lips were pale.

“He’s tearing the room apart. He’s trying to find . . .” She looked down at the floor. “He’s looking for the resin we found in there the other day.” She whispered so the other men in the room wouldn’t hear her.

Lestrade nodded and grabbed her by the elbow. He wasn’t surprised to find out the prince had fallen under the spell of the opium again. The loss of his close friend had been overwhelming for the alpha. Sherlock had loss not only his friend but also his younger brother in the attack on the envoy. The young prince was spiraling out of control as he fought his grief and anger. He didn’t want John to go north with Prince Quentin, but the king had insisted. He felt it would be good to have two omegas accompany his fiancé back to Londoninium from Heatherland.

Sherlock had actually begged the king to not send the blonde omega north, but Mycroft ignored his brother’s pleas and sent the man. Two weeks after they had left, word reached the capital the men were dead. Murdered on the plains of the foreign land. Sherlock was devastated. He and John were not bonded, but they were deeply in love. Maybe if they had been bonded, then Sherlock would had been able to handle the death easier, but then again maybe not.

Lestrade and Molly rushed to the prince’s chambers. The shouts and screams were echoing down the corridors and bouncing off the stone walls.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!?” Sherlock’s deep booming voice carried.

“NOT US, MY LORD, NOT US!” Pleaded the servants.

Another crash and a scream. Lestrade and Molly were passed by two servants running away from the enraged man. Lestrade opened the door to Sherlock’s private rooms to see the area destroyed. The linens were torn from the bed and mattress was cast upon the floor. The chairs and table turned over and the contents of a chest strewn across the floor.

The young prince was muttering under his breath. His hands quivered and shook as he searched the floor of his wardrobe.

“I must have it! I need it!”

“Sherlock.” Lestrade voice was loud but controlled. He forced himself to remain calm in the whirlwind that was that room.

Molly stood back and clung to the wall. She had never seen Sherlock this distressed before. She had heard the rumors but had never seen the man in a full blown manic meltdown.

The prince heard the calm voice of the guardsman. He paused in his search and stood up straight.

“Sherlock, you need to calm down and stop this. You know what will happen if your brother finds out.” Lestrade said still forcing his voice to remain calm.

“I’m sure you will relish telling him. A little pillow talk?” Sherlock spun around and glared at the man.

Molly gasped when she saw Sherlock’s face. He was deathly pale, his skin taut over the bone of his face. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. They seemed have become sunken in and the brilliant silvery blue hidden under the dark lashes. Sherlock shook slightly, unable to control the tremors in his hands.

“Sherlock, do you want Mycroft to send you back to the monastery and to the monks? Do you want to undergo their rehabilitation again?”

“How dare you threaten me! I’m not using again!”

“Well, from here it appears so. Besides, Molly and I are the ones who took away your last stash of resin. Do not blame your servants.”

Sherlock’s eyes shifted rapidly between the two of them. Molly wanted to melt into the wall and hide. Lestrade stood still staring back at the prince.

“Why don’t you leave me alone? Just let me be? I’ve lost John and there is nothing left for me. Nothing!”

“Sherlock, we need you. There is the work. There are the criminals you can find. There is the intrigue of the court. There is the chance to find out who killed your John.”

“That one is easy, Mycroft!” Sherlock stepped away from the wardrobe and flopped down on the destroyed bed. “As for the other, it no longer holds my interest. Without John, I won’t play your sniffer dog anymore.”

“Sherlock, I won’t let you kill yourself with those drugs.” Molly’s voice was weak, but still could be heard by the two men. “John wouldn’t let you and I won’t either. It would be an insult to John’s memory.”

Sherlock sat up and stared at the woman. His eyes seemed to flood with tears instantly. “John would be so angry at me.” He whispered.

“John would punch your face.” Molly said a bit louder now. “And I’m thinking of doing so myself.”

Lestrade stepped closer to Sherlock and looked the young man up and down. “Sherlock, you have been through so much in the past two months. You lost your brother and your lover. Don’t lose yourself.”

“John wouldn’t like it.” Molly said.

“No he wouldn’t.” Sherlock buried his head in his hands and began to weep. Lestrade sat down beside the alpha and patted him on the back awkwardly. The alpha not knowing exactly how to comfort another alpha.

Molly’s own eyes were now swimming with tears, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the distraught man. Sherlock turned and buried his face into her shoulder. She rocked him and cooed softly, bring all of her omega calmness up to relieve the alpha’s emotions.

The three sat silently as Sherlock slowly regained control of himself. His tears stopped and he quit shaking.

“You were correct, Lestrade. I was searching for my supply of opium. Forgive me for what I said.” Sherlock said into Molly’s shoulder.

“You know, I have solved a few crimes on my own. I occasionally get things right.” Lestrade said as he patted Sherlock’s back.

“Rarely.” Sherlock said as he slowly sat up. He looked into Molly’s face and saw her wet cheeks. Gently, Sherlock wiped her tears away with his fingers. “Thank you Molly for getting Lestrade instead of my brother. I believe you may have saved my life.”

“Sherlock, I would do anything to help you. Even ignore your pleas because it would be what was best.”

The alpha cupped her face with his palm and smiled weakly at her. Then stood and walked around the carnage that was his private chambers.

“After one extremely heated discussion with John, the room looked just like this.” Sherlock said.

“Discussion? You mean argument.” Lestrade answered.

“I had used the last of John’s Meadow Garlic for an experiment. He was furious with me.”

“Meadow Garlic? That is poisonous.”

“Yes, it is. I wanted to determine the amount needed for a lethal dose. Well, he was using it for medicinal purposes.”

“Like?” Lestrade sounded confused. A poison used as medicine?

“He told me, he took it himself in very small doses. It would prevent him from having a heat. That is how he was able to be a soldier for all those years without fear of going into heat in a camp full of alphas. It is a muscle relaxant and prevents the omega uterus from having a normal cycle.”

Molly started blushing at the frank discussion of omega anatomy. Lestrade on the other hand was stunned to find out there was a method to prevent omega heats.

“I had used the last of his stores and John had none to take to stay off his heat. I was furious he was putting poison in his body and he was furious I had cause him to have a heat in a few days. We shouted and screamed at each other. We tore this place apart. I was terrified for him and he was terrified how I would handle his heat. By the end we were laughing and rolling in each other’s arms.” Sherlock turned and looked at Lestrade. “Do you remember? It was the first heat I ever shared with an omega. The only one. You came and talked to me. Warned me about what to expect. John was so brave. So worried about me. After we came out of it, Mycroft, the idiot, demanded to see us. He was certain we had bonded, but John insisted we not. Even in the intense passion of it, John kept that one single request. No bonding till Mycroft produces an heir.” Sherlock walked over and looked out the window and over to the royal residence. “I hate him.” Sherlock voice broke again.

The sound of running feet along the passage announce the approach of the messenger before the three people saw the thin man. The young messenger was panting hard. Sweat covered his red face.

“My lord,” he addressed Lestrade. “The king! The king . . . !”

Lestrade stood rapidly and grabbed the hilt of his sword. “What is it, damn it!”

“The king requests your presence in the throne room. Word has come from Queen Emma of Heatherland. Prince Quentin is alive!”

Sherlock spun and looked at the messenger. “WHAT?!”

“The prince survived the attack and has been living in Heatherland for these pass two months.”

“WHO ELSE?! DID ANYONE ELSE SURVIVE?!”

“Master Watson. He is with the prince! They are traveling south and will be here in a few days! Come quick, the king needs you!”

Lestrade and Sherlock looked at each other, then took off running for the king. Molly stood behind as the men left. She looked around Sherlock’s destroyed room, then sighed. Slowly Molly started working to put the room back together again. With every book returned to its place and every chair righted, Molly felt her own world crumble and fall apart. John would return and Sherlock would forget she was alive.

~Q~

James rode his horse ahead of the group. He and Connor took the point position about fifty yards in front of the major detachment. The first night, John and Q waited in the main tent for James to join them for dinner, but the knight never came. It was the same tent John and Q came to when they first met Bond and Alec. The same tent Alec had been in when John came in and performed surgery to remove the sliver of wood that was poisoning the knight. The tent had been divided into two separate rooms by a drawn curtain. Beds were set up behind the curtain for the omegas. James’ bed was in the front of the tent in the same area as the table and the brazier. When James did not come for dinner, Q became concerned.

“Do you want me to sleep out here tonight? Give you and James privacy?” John asked.

“I don’t believe we will see him tonight.” Q looked down at his plate of food. His stomach twisting with regret and fear.

Instead of returning to the tent, Bond ate with the soldiers around their fires. He slept on the ground just like his soldiers. The fires keeping the men warm. The next day, Q stepped out of the tent to see James riding around shouting orders to the men. Q waved at James and stepped closer. The knight looked at him then rode away. Again James rode far ahead the troops. That night Q sat silently looking down at his food. He shoved the plate away and went to bed alone.

John fed up with the two of them, went out of the tent to hunt Bond down. Two guards were standing at the entrance of the tent. As soon as John stepped out, they blocked him and prevented him from leaving.

“You need to go back in.” One of the beta guards told John. The blonde omega recognized both men. He had trained with both of them back at Skyfall. They had become friendly and joked when they had spared.

“I need to speak to Sir James.” John said as he forced himself to not lose his temper.

“He said you and the prince were not to leave the tent ever.”

“But . . .”

“Please return inside. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” The betas glared down at the omega. John could feel the hostility come from his one time friends.

In the morning Q refused to eat anything.

“Q, you must eat before we ride.” John said.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You will pass out while riding.” John pushed the plate of food back to friend.

“Good, maybe I’ll hit my head and crack it open.” Q jumped up from the table and went back to his bed.

John growled and pushed the food across the table till it crashed to the floor.

That day was they rode south, John took careful note of where everyone was. James and Connor were riding about fifty yards ahead. Harrison rode on one side of Q while John was on the other. The foot soldiers were marching beside the mounted men but they were too far away to grab the bridles.

Suddenly, John spurred his horse in its sides and galloped away before Harrison could stop him. James heard the shouting and turned to see John galloping towards the man. He pulled his horse up and waited till John reached him.

“You can get yourself killed doing stupid things like that.” James said as he waved the pursuing men back.

“Well, you would know stupid, would you?” John glared at Bond.

“What the devil do you mean by that?” The alpha growled.

“Tell your man to leave,” John nodded over to Connor. James looked up at the soldier then nodded. Connor trotted his horse back to the main group.

“Alright, what is your problem?”

“You are. Why are you punishing Quentin? What the bloody hell did he do to you?”

“I think it is pretty obvious.” James growled again.

“What deceive you about his identity? Like we had every reason in the world to trust you.” John said sarcastically. “We had no reason to believe you were involved in the attack on our camp. That fact you chased us down from horseback the day after the camp was murdered meant nothing. Why shouldn’t we have told you he was a prince as you took us captive?”

“I knew the story you told us didn’t add up. I knew he was hiding something. I asked him several times to tell me who he really was. He could have told me at any time. He waited till he stood before the queen.”

“He waited till he knew we would be safe, you idiot. He did what he did to protect me as much as himself.” John spit on the ground. “So that is why you are torturing him now?”

“Torturing? What are you talking about?”

“That boy cares about you. He gave himself to you. Do you know you are the first to ever touch him? To ever show him any affection? Then, when he has to give up the happiness he found with you, you treat him like he doesn’t exist. He is returning to be married off to a man he’s never even met and you can’t even let his have a few moments of your time.”

James kept his face stoic as he stared down the angry omega. “I am marching myself and my men to their deaths if it so pleases your king.”

“And you don’t think King Mycroft won’t have me kill too for not defending Q’s honor?”

James and John stared at each other. Both men knew they were both headed for a possible death sentence. The other member of the group finally rode up. The foot soldiers circled around the men as Q and Harrison reined their horses to halt.

“John?” Q called out.

Neither man answered the young omega.

“John, we will be home soon. Sherlock will be happy to see you.” Q said as he looked down at his horse.

John backed his horse away from Bond’s still glaring at the man. “Yes, Sherlock is a good alpha.” He turned the animal and stepped back over to where Q was waiting. The insult to Bond’s alpha character was clear.

Bond wanted to growl but his anger was too strong to even make a sound. He turned his horse and rode away. The rest of the soldiers following their leader as they marched south.

~Q~

It was the evening of the third night on the road heading to Norrland. Q and John were back in the tent alone. It was late and the camp was slowly bedding down for the night. The tension from the day had continued into the night. Men sat close together and spoke in hushed voices about the confrontation between the omega doctor and their knight. They wondered about what had been said and what the omega meant by ‘Sherlock is a good alpha.’ It was known that Alec had wanted the blonde omega for himself. Also that Sir James had bedded then dark haired omega. They wondered if it had been the queen plan to send Sir James with the prince back to Norrland to be executed for sleeping with the royal. If Sir James was killed what would happen to them?

Q sat at the table and stared at the food getting cold on his plate. He had taken only a few bites before his emotions took hold again and the food tasted like ashes on his tongue. He pushed the plate away and stared into the embers in the braziers.

“Q, you have to eat something. We can’t have you die on the way back to your family.”

“Why? You believe a broken treaty with Spain would concern Mycroft?”

“Q, stop it. I’m John, remember. I’m the one you came too when you had question that no one else would answer for you. I’m the friend who stood beside you when you told your brother the king he couldn’t marry you off in the first place. I’m the man who fought off the assassins sent to kill you in that camp. And the man who let you have your way with that idiot Bond.”

Q looked up at John, his eyes red from crying. John could see the hard dry swallow in Q’s throat.

“I’m sorry John. I’ve never felt so much pain before. I didn’t know I could.”

“You Holmes are quite stupid for being geniuses. Of course it hurts. It is supposed to. You love him. And with such a love, the first love, comes pain.”

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know. You must decide, but I can’t believe you are willing to stand back and let the alpha choose how this will play out. I never thought you would be so meek and submissive to let some alpha walk over you.” John said as he leaned back. He hoped it was enough of a push.

“Meek! I am a prince! A Holmes! We aren’t meek!”

Q shot out of his chair and marched to the entrance of the tent. The two guards were stationed outside. Q marched passed them and one reached out and grabbed his arm.

“My lord, you have been told to remain in the tent.” The young yeoman said.

“I am a prince. I am not told what to do by anyone but my king.” Q tipped his head back, then he looked down at where the young man had hold of Q’s arm. “Isn’t handling the person of a royal birth a capital offence in Heatherland?”

The young beta yanked his hand back from Q’s arm as if it was burned. “My lord, please forgive. I meant no offence. But Lord Bond has insisted you remain in the tent.”

“I wish to speak to Lord Bond and will not be prevented.” Q turned without looking then took a step away from the man and right into James’ chest. “James! . . .”

“Your highness,” James said in a deep voice.

“I . . . I wanted . . .”

“You wanted to speak to me.” James took Q by the arm and pulled the young omega back into the tent. John watched as the two men came back in. He saw the angry mask over James’ face and Q’s blush.

“Excuse me, I’ll be outside getting some fresh air.” John stepped out and crossed his arms glaring at the two betas waiting for them to say something.

James let go of Q’s arm and moved away from the young man. “So are you going to threaten to have me killed for touching you too?”

“James, I would never threaten you.” Q said taking a step towards James. “Please, just tell me how I can fix this.”

“What makes you think it needs to be fixed?”

“James please. I did what was right for everyone. I did it to keep us safe.”

“I’m being sent to your brother to be killed. How is this keeping me safe?” James took a step towards Q. The young man held his ground.

“I would never allow him to do that. He won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you.”

“I am reduced to being protected by an omega. Why don’t you cut off my bollocks while you’re at it?” James gruffly answered the young omega.

“James, I love you.” Q pleaded.

“I thought you did. I wanted to believe you did.” James voice softened. “But I am riding to my executioner. What happened in the past is just that, the past.”

“I don’t care what you say. I will stay by your side. I will protect you whether you like it or not. I will not stop loving you.” Q pushed his shoulders back and held his head up straight.

James stared at the young omega. Q never looked more beautiful. His eyes were blazing green and his face was flushed. Q was always a proud little omega but now James saw that pride and determination directed at protecting him. He wanted to wrap the young man in his arms and hold him tight. He wanted to stand beside him and proclaim to the world they were mated. The one thing James never planned on, was the one thing he couldn’t refuse. And the one thing that would bring him his destruction. Q.


	13. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q returns to the White Palace

The Return

The next day they crossed the border from Heatherland to Norrland. There was no true demarcation between the two countries. The frontier between the two warring countries was flatter than the land around Skyfall, but spring had begun in earnest here. The sun warmed the faces of the travelers as they rode south along a well-established road. Before the war began, in the reign of Quentin’s father, the road was a major connection between the two countries in which merchants traveled freely. Now the only people to be on it were refugees and the royal emissaries.

John and Q seemed to relax slightly once they had returned to their homeland, but the Heatherlanders seemed even more on edge.

“What is the matter, John?” Q asked the soldier when he noticed how tense the foot soldiers were becoming.

“They are in fear of their lives.”

“But they are traveling with us. Do they believe Mycroft’s armies with attack his brother?”

“It’s not that. Bond is going to his death at the hands of your brother. His men fear they too will be put to death for what Bond did to you.”

“That is ridiculous. Why would James be in any danger? I will explain everything to Mycroft. No one needs to worry about a thing.”

“Q, you are still very naïve. You are an omega, we both are. And we are the property of our alphas. Until you are bonded, Mycroft is not only your king, and brother but your pack alpha. He may never have treated you as such. He may have let you have your way with in the White Palace, but to the rest of the world you belong to him. He will take offence at what has happened between you and Bond.” John explained.

“I refuse to believe that.” Q said as he turned away and looked down the dusty road. “Mycroft may be intrusive and overbearing, but he will not hold James responsible for my decisions.”

“Who was held responsible for your bad behavior when you were a pup? Yourself or a whipping boy?” John asked pointedly.

Q knew the answer and it wasn’t himself. He looked around at the various soldiers walking with then. There were fifty men in all. Fifty men whose lives were in Q’s hands. He suddenly felt very sick.

“Do you think Mycroft will be angry?” Q asked.

“I don’t know. I have my own alpha to deal with when we get back.”

~Q~

That night, James ate with his men. The soldiers and knight sat together by the camp fires. They told stories of past battles and private fights. The men laughed and joked with each other but there was an undercurrent running through the camp that was palpable. It was like a heartbeat. It seemed to carry through the camp and into the royal tent Q and John were staying in.

As the last of the men bedded down and the night sentries took their positions, the flap of the royal tent was lifted and James stepped into the candle lit space. John had gone to bed but Q was sitting up in the front half of the tent waiting. He sat quietly at the wooden table with his hands resting in his lap. Posed, waiting for his knight.

James paused for a moment and looked at his one time lover. Q was still the most beautiful omega he had ever seen. The dark hair and pale skin with his jade green hazel eyes made James mouth water still. It was wrong. He should hate this young man, not only because he was the enemy but because he made James look like a fool. A love sick fool whose stupidity was going to not only cost him his own life but probably the lives of his men.

“You should be asleep. Tomorrow you will see your king.” James said as he sat down on the pallet that was his bed.

“I wanted to speak to you.” Q said softly.

“I was busy with my men.” James pulled off his boot and tossed it to the ground.

Q quickly moved over and knelt in front of James. He grabbed the boot still on James foot and started to unlace it to remove it. James pulled his leg back and narrowed his eyes at the young man.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” Q said as if he was talking to a confused child.

“You . . . No, why are you helping me? Get up before someone sees you.”

“Like who? John? He’s been asleep for an hour. The guards are too frighten to peek in.” Q reached for the boot again only for James move further away down the bed.

“Get up. You’re a prince, not my servant.”

“I was your servant before when I was a prince. Why am I not one now?”

“Q, I sincerely don’t know what you think you are doing but I don’t want you around me right now. Go away.”

The comment stung. Q looked down at his hands in his lap. “I did not know that becoming involved with you would put you in any danger. I would never do anything to harm you or your men. I am sorry.”

“What the bloody hell did you think was going to happen?” James pulled off the other boot and tossed it across the room in anger.

“I just felt free at Skyfall.”

“Free?”

“All of my life, I have been watched. First my father then my brother had guards watching me. They told me I was lucky because I could have an education and learn about the world. But I couldn’t go where I wanted unless I was watched. I could do what I wanted as long as it’s approved by my king. I was never allowed to be alone. Never allowed to make my own decisions. Never allowed to be myself. Then I came to Skyfall and you tell me I’m your slave and you collar me. But then, I get to wander around alone. I’m free to decide for myself what I want to do, or read, or go. I am your servant but you respect my wishes and you don’t tell me what to think. No one does. I’m freer with the collar on than I was with my crown on. So I made the decision for myself. And now I will be responsible for that decision. Not you and not your men.”

James anger lessened as the boy spoke. He had not realized what a strain the young prince had been under.

“Why didn’t you explain all that to me at Skyfall? Why didn’t you trust me enough to tell be the truth? Taking members of the envoy as prizes might have been frowned upon by the queen but you were telling us you were no more than servants. Simple belongs of the prince. You were desirable and remarkable. How could I not be captivated by you? But taking the prince, even you had to know the jeopardy you placed us all in?” James’ voice softened. Q didn’t answer.

The young prince still did not understand the magnitude of what awaited for them at the end of the journey. James stood and moved closer to the kneeling man. He looked down at the dark curls above the bowed head. James cupped Q’s cheek and turned the young omega’s head up to look into his eyes.

“It is probably just as much my fault as yours. I knew you were lying. I chose to ignore it. It is still not your decision who shall pay for my stupidity, but I would not have traded those few nights with you for the world.”

“I’ll fix this, I promise.” Q said leaning into James’ hand.

“This you can’t.”

“Just let me lie with you tonight. Nothing more. I just need to breath in your scent then I’ll be strong enough to face my brother, Mycroft.”

“No, Q. We won’t compound the mistakes I’ve . . . we’ve both made. You are a prince. I am a knight. We shall never be lovers again. We can’t. The distance between us is too great. Nothing can hold that slender tether between us.”

James bent down and grabbed Q by the shoulders and picked him up and stood him on his feet. Q’s eyes were swimming with tears.

“It is time you act like a prince and I like a soldier. Good night sweet prince. I shall be laying down my life for your protection. I shall not be laying down with you.”

James stepped back from Q and bowed his head. Q could feel the tension in the man’s body pour off him in waves. James did not want Q there. He didn’t want to see Q as a prince. It was too much for the young man. Q fled behind the curtain and collapsed on the pallet. Weeping as he fell asleep.

~Q~

As the men marched south the barren frontiers turned into rich farmlands dotted with small villages. The warm spring sun had renewed the land and the crops were beginning to rise from the earth. The sight of the troops marching south caused the poor farmers to panic and rush from their fields and into their homes. Mothers grabbed weeping children and old men stood by the roads and cursed the soldiers.

Q watched as they passed through one village after another. His heart reaching out for the people.

“They know with spring comes more war. They fear for their futures.” John said as they rode side by side.

“Don’t they know a peace is coming?” Q asked.

“Remember, the peace envoy was destroyed. All they see are Heatherland soldiers marching south.” Harrison said, when he overheard the two omegas.

As they men marched into the next village, Q pulled his horse up and called out to the old men.

“I am Prince Quentin of the royal house of Holmes, kings of Norrland. Let me speak to your leaders.”

The men looked suspicious at the omega but then one nodded to a boy, who took off running to the church. A clergy man stepped out followed by half a dozen men. The robed monk stepped close to the young omega and nodded to him.

“I am Brother Anderson.” His face was narrow and hatchet. His dark hair was thin and wispy. His nose was sharp and reminded Q of a rat. “We were told Prince Quentin was murdered by the barbarians to the north.” He looked around at the soldiers.

“You should consider your audience before making insulting claims. The Heatherland people are not barbarians, and your prince lives. We go to bring peace between our two countries. Send runners out to tell the country side they need not fear the men approaching. Their prince rides with them.” Q said with all the authority noble birth could give anyone.

James listened and was amazed. He had spent weeks complaining of Q’s pride and arrogance, but when he saw used here in speaking to the people, James was relieved he had not driven it out of the young man.

Q turned his horse to continue when Brother Anderson spoke again. “Why should we take your word for it? Why should we believe you are who you say you are?”

Q turned and smiled. “If I’m not the prince, then you needn’t worry I will have you arrested for insulting my personage.”

Anderson’s face dropped as he sputtered an apology. Q did not acknowledge him but kept riding away. It didn’t matter what the clergy man did. The crowd had heard him and would pass the word. Peace was coming with the spring this year and he would be the one to bring it.

~Q~

The news traveled faster than the soldiers. As the men marched further south, people started to come to the road and cheer their arrival. The soldiers were relaxing slightly and not as fearful as they had been the day before. The closer they came to Londinium, the taller in the saddle Q sat. More regal and official. The closer they came, the more anxious John became.

John watched every traveler who passed them heading north. He listened to the cheers and the shouts, waiting for a specific voice. He studied every face he saw looking for one. Then there was a shout. He looked up to see two mounted riders galloping towards them.

The soldiers had just crossed over the last hill blocking the view of the ancient city of Londinium. The city hugged the banks of the wandering river that brought ships up into the city from the distant sea. The wattle and daub houses with the thatched roofs were in haphazard clusters. Some in uniform straight lines, others following the twists of the rivers, others bunched together like mushrooms growing in a field. Down towards the east, the limestone towers of the White Palace could be seen. The beautiful castle surrounded by grey stone walls and dark green parks. Other stone buildings surrounded the castle walls and a modern city was there spread out and leading away from the murky green waters of the river.

The two riders were galloping towards the travelers. They had raced from the arched gate way of the city walls and were kicking up the yellow dust from the road as they rushed towards the men. John stared at them. A man in a royal blue cloak had grey hair and tan skin. The second rider had a long black cloak, as black as his hair. His skin was pale. He was tall and thin.

John kicked his horse into a gallop and rushed forward down the road towards the two riders approaching. When they were mere yards apart John slowed his horse and leaped from the saddle. Sherlock rode up right onto John and pulled his horse to a stop. John grabbed the tall rider and pulled him down from his saddle and wrapped his arms around the alpha.

“Sherlock, I can’t believe I’m with you again. I’ve missed you so.” John didn’t wait for an answer. He crashed his lips into the full lips of the alpha and indulged in a brazen kiss in the open.

The gathering crowd cat called and hooted at the blatant show of affection. But neither John nor Sherlock could care less about the shouts. Sherlock wrapped his long arms around the smaller omega and pulled him tight to the alpha’s body. Tears were shining in John’s eyes as Sherlock started kissing his face.

“They told me you were dead. They said I would never see you again.” Sherlock rubbed his nose through John’s fine blonde hair and breathed in deeply. “John . . . you smell . . . you have been with another alpha.”

Sherlock’s body froze and his muscles tensed. John looked up into the alpha’s face to see rage and murderous hate.

“Sherlock, there’s been no one else.” John whispered.

“DO NOT LIE TO ME, I SMELL HIM!” Sherlock shouted as Lestrade dismounted and stepped closer. The guardsman fearing for the smaller omega.

“Don’t start making accusations without all the facts!” John said still clinging in Sherlock’s arms.

“Another alpha! John I mourned for you! I . . .”

“Sherlock stop it. I have not betrayed you!”

James and Q had ridden up now to the two arguing men. Sherlock looked up at James and growled.

“Is it him? He looks the type to defile an innocent!”

Q rolled his eyes as Bond growled in anger. John flexed his fists and pushed Sherlock back.

“You idiot. There is no other alpha. There is only you. And if you don’t shut up I’m going to punch you in your smug royal face, DO YOU HEAR ME!”

Q climbed off his horse and approached his enraged brother. He tipped his head back and bared his neck to older sibling. Sherlock glanced briefly at the young omega then back at John’s glaring face. Sherlock, eyes fixed on John, but tipped his head down and scented his brother. The pack smell was calming and Sherlock began to feel more centered.

“Sherlock,” Q spoke softly. “John is telling you the truth. There was no other alpha. You smell Alec on him. John was injured and Alec watched over him. Nursed him back to health.”

Sherlock’s eyebrows moved up under his fringe. As he glanced back and forth between the two omegas.

“You were injured?”

“Concussion.” John nodded.

Sherlock looked at the man carefully then grabbed and pulled him close again. Sherlock hand came up and his fingers smoothed over the frown lines in John’s face. The hand moved slowly down John’s cheek then his neck. Sherlock pulled John’s collar back and looked at the omega’s unmarked neck.

“We will talk about this later.” John could see the flexing of Sherlock’s jaw.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, then climbed back on their horses. Lestrade slowly walked his horse closer to Q and nodded at the prince.

“Quentin!” Lestrade shouted as he rushed forward. He wrapped the young omega in a hug then caught himself. He quickly knelt down and bowed his head. “Forgive me of my outburst my lord. I was just overcome by your resurrection.”

“Gregory get up and hug me again.” Q laughed.

The guardsman smiled and leapt to his feet and hugged the young prince. “Mycroft will be so happy to see you. He was so upset when we were told of your death.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see me.” Q said with doubt. “This is the knight who saved us and took us in. Sir James Bond.” Q waved over at the scowling knight.

Lestrade ignored the man’s growling face and reached up to offer him his hand. “Welcome and thank you for returning our prince. I will escort you into the city and to our king.”

“My troops?” James asked as his face was frozen in a stoic mask.

Lestrade looked around him at the twenty-five men who had accompanied the knight. “They will need to disarm.”

“NO!” James growled.

Lestrade tipped his head back to look squarely at Bond. “You will order . . .”

Q stepped forward and grabbed Lestrade’s arm. “Please, Greg. These are my friends. They are here to start the peace negotiations.”

“Pease negotiations. Well, then all the more reason they should be disarms.”

“Shouldn’t we show trust and let them stay protected. The troops can camp outside the city walls and remained armed. They will not harm anyone but still be able to protect themselves.”

“Why should we trust them?” Greg queried look over the various soldiers.

“I give you my word and honor.” James said. Lestrade looked doubtful.

“And my honor too,” John said from the back of his horse.

“If John says we can trust them, then I also give my honor we can trust them.” Sherlock said.

Lestrade looked between the three men and shrugged his shoulders. “The king may decide differently but for now your men will camp out here. We will supply you with fresh meat and bread. Do not interact with the people or my men. Do I make myself clear?”

James nodded and turned to Harrison to pass the word. The soldiers looked relieved they would be keeping their weapons and not be asked to enter the heavily armed city.

“Bond, you will accompany Prince Quentin to see his brother. A full account of what has occurred is required.” Lestrade said as he remounted his horse.

James looked at Q. The two shared a moment of silent reassurance. Then Q mounted his horse and the three rode into the city under the arched gate. John and Sherlock followed.

~Q~

As soon as they reached the wooden bridge leading into the White Palace walls, Lestrade turned to Bond.

“Now, you will disarm. This is not an option.”

“Greg, there is no reason . . .” Q started to say.

“Quentin, I cannot allow any foreign soldier into the castle armed. It is too dangerous.”

“But, James is my friend.”

“No, he must disarm or be arrested.” Lestrade held Bond’s stare as he spoke. “I’m sure you would feel the same way if I arrived at Vauxhall to meet your Queen Emma.”

Bond nodded and unsheathed his sword. He carefully handed it over to Lestrade who passed it to a waiting guardsman. Then Bond removed his dagger from the opposite side of his belt. He held it out for the guardsman to take.

“And?” Lestrade asked when Bond did not move.

Bond looked at the man then shrugged. He reached behind his back and removed a second dagger that was hidden under the surcoat. Lestrade smiled as the broad flat bladed weapon was passed off.

“I thought so.”

He rode over the wooden drawbridge and into the main ward within the walls of the Palace. Men rushed forward and took the heads of the horses for the riders to dismount. As soon as they were on the ground, Sherlock took John’s hand and dragged him away from the group.

“Sherlock, where are you going?” Lestrade called out.

“I need to confer with my friend in private.” The tall alpha roared as he fled across the ward and into his private quarters.

Lestrade shook his head and led the men into the large center building of the White Palace. He walked through the wide tall corridors and up the granite staircase to the throne room. The room was empty now and Lestrade walked briskly through the ornate room to the back wall behind the gold gilt throne. There behind a tapestry was a wooden door. Holding the woolen tapestry back, Lestrade opened the door and held it for Q and Bond to step through.

It was the private offices of the king. A rectangular room with paned windows on two sides. In the center of the room was a large wooden table with a map of not only Norrland but all the nearby countries, including Heatherland. It surprised Bond at how exact the map was of his home land. There were little figures of soldiers, horses and ships strategically placed across the map. Bond quickly realized the Norrland king had a very precise knowledge of where each and every army was both foreign and domestic.

There were book shelves on three walls of the room, only waist high because of the windows. And a large stone fireplace on the wall adjoining the throne room to heat the massive private office. Two men were standing looking over the map as the three men entered. Bond felt he knew exactly who Q’s brother was as soon as he saw him.

Although, the king did not have the wild dark curls like his younger siblings, he had the same bright intelligent eyes. Instead of the elongated face, King Mycroft had a round head with sparse auburn hair. But like his brothers, he had the arrogant prideful stare. The absolute certainty of superiority.

The other man was dark haired and pale skinned. The skin appeared even paler by his dark piercing eyes. Eyes so dark, they almost appeared black. He was short for an alpha, but his dominance was palpable.

To Bond’s surprise the brothers didn’t rush to each other as soon as they met.

“Quentin, how pleasant to see you survived your ordeal.” The king said.

“My king,” Q bowed his head but did not bare his throat for scenting. “May I introduce, Sir James Bond, The knight who save John and myself.”

The king nodded to Bond who bowed appropriately.

“Very well done, sir. My kingdom is in your debt.” Mycroft walked around the table and stood in front of Q.

“James, may I introduce Lord Richard Brooks. Advisor to my brother, the king.” Q waved a hand towards the dark haired alpha. Brooks tipped his chin forward in defiance at the knight. It was obvious James was stronger and more virile than the smaller alpha. The man must have achieved his position through intelligence instead of experience.

“We were told your entire camp was murdered by Heatherland troops.” Mycroft said bluntly.

“That’s a lie.” James replied quickly. The king raised an imperial eyebrow as Brooks growled.

“Oh?” Mycroft hummed. “Please explain what happened to my brother and his companions.”

“We were set upon by someone in our midst, Mycroft. There were traitors in the camp.” Q said.

“Impossible. I helped pick everyone to be there. They were all loyal and trust worthy.” Brooks corrected from across the table from the men.

“But still traitors were present. They attacked while the men were getting ready for bed. It was silent and efficient.” Bond said.

“You sound like you admire the killers.” Brooks countered.

“I know a cunning attack when I see one. This was planned out to kill everyone in the camp and leave no survivors.”

“But there were, the prince and this John Watson.” Brooks said. “And weren’t you supposed to give protection to the prince upon arriving in your country. You were supposed to escort the prince to your queen. You apparently failed in your duty, sir.”

“We too were attacked. Two days before your envoy. It was a well-planned and orchestrated attack.” Bond said glaring at the advisor.

“Then please tell us why you waited two months before you notified us the prince was alive?” Brooks returned.

Bond glanced at Q. This was a question they had feared.

“We did not inform anyone we were alive. We were trying to assess who the traitors were and if they were going to try to kill us again. It was decided to keep our escape a secret until Bond and I knew that I was safe.” Q said. A slight blush came to Q’s cheeks as he spoke.

Sir Richard wanted to continue to argue the point but the king waved him off.

“The knight has returned our brother to us and we are pleased.” Mycroft said as he walked closer to Q and gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tipping his head from side to side, the king noted. “It even appears Quentin was able to take some sun. Your skin is flushed.”

Suddenly the grip on Q’s chin tightened and a deep growl came from the king. He lifted Q’s face and tipped his head back to expose the omega’s throat. The tan lines from the collar evident.

“A collar!” The king shouted. “Who dare collar a royal personage?!”

“It was for my safety, Mycroft!” Q shouted. “James was trying to keep me protected!”

“A collar! This is an insult. Arrest that man!” Brooks shouted. Lestrade took a step towards Bond.

“NO!” Q called out pulling his face from Mycroft’s hand. “It wasn’t for real. It was subterfuge.”

“He has insulted the house of Holmes!” Brooks shouted. “I said arrest this man.”

“Gregory, hold.” Mycroft said in a measured tone. He was angry but it boiled under the surface. Lestrade kept his eyes fixed on the king. “Sir Richard, you forget yourself. I am the only one who can order this man arrested. My brother says this was done for his protections.”

“My king, you can’t believe an omega. They are easily confused. He may even be infatuated with this alpha.”

Q glared at Brooks who ignored the small omega.

“Ask John, he will tell you Bond did it to protect me.”

“Oh yes, another flighty omega. A wonderful trustworthy witness.” Brooks rolled his eyes. “Nothing more than a pet for Prince Sherlock.”

“He is a soldier and a doctor . . .”

“Enough, your arguing is giving me a headache.” Mycroft said. “Where is John Watson now?”

Lestrade stepped forward and lowered his voice. “Your brother, Sherlock, has taken John to his private quarters. I would suggest we not disturb them for a few hours.”

Mycroft let a brief smile glide across his lips before he turned back to the other three men.

“Sir James will be a guest here in the White Palace until I speak to John. If he contradicts you Quentin, then your knight will be put to death.” Q tried to not shake. “If he agrees with you, then your knight lives.”

“You would kill him and jeopardize the peace treaty with Heatherland?” Q offered.

“My marriage to the Princess Irene is the pivotal point in the treaty. Bond’s life is inconsequential.”

“Not to me,” Bond said finally joining the argument.

“Nor to me,” Q added.

“All the more reason we wait for John. Gregory, have the servants show Sir James to the guest rooms, where he will wait at my pleasure.”

Q watched as James marched away with Lestrade and Brooks. The door closed leaving the prince with the king. Q felt sick. He knew he had lied to his brother. It made him feel even worse, like ants crawling across his skin. If he could just figure out a way to tell John what to say; but John would be honest and tell Mycroft the truth. Mycroft would know that Bond had treated Q as a servant and had taken the young man to bed. Then the king’s pleasure would be to see the knight dead. John would be honest and tell Mycroft the truth.


	14. Reacquaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get reacquainted while the king has a talk with Lestrade. Finally, James and Q have a private moment to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of this chapter is explicit smut, and the middle has homophobia comments. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos. It is hard blending the various story lines together but you are patient with me.

 

Reacquaint

John stood in the center of their bed chamber. Sherlock circled around the omega looking him up and down.

“You were injured?”

“Yes, attacked while we were at the castle. I sustained a concussion and was in coma for five days.”

“And this alpha cared for you?” Sherlock asked suspiciously.

“He tended my injuries and made sure I took in water and food. I survived because of Alec Trevelyan.”

“So for a reward, you gave yourself to him? Bedded this alpha?”

John’s fist clenched and tightened. He hunched his shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

“How can you think such a thing?!”

“You wreak of him!” Sherlock glared.

“He saved my life!”

“And he was a better alpha than me!”

John had had enough. He had fought his way back to his alpha and now Sherlock was doubting his devotion. John’s fist came up fast and hard. It crashed into Sherlock’s face missing his nose and teeth. Sherlock fell backwards and John leapt upon the fallen alpha.

“THERE IS NO BETTER ALPHA THAN YOU!” John shouted as the two rolled across the floor.

Sherlock tried to free the grip John had around his shoulders.

“YOU ARE THE BEST AND BRIGHTEST. EVERY ALPHA WANTS YOU.” Sherlock shouted back just before John’s fingers wrapped around that long white neck and shook.

“YOU’RE THE ONLY ALPHA FOR ME!”

John head butted and kicked and squirmed until he had Sherlock trapped underneath him. John sat up on Sherlock’s chest and looked down into the abused face of the man he loved.

“You’re an idiot!”

“I’m in love with you, John. Of course I am.” Sherlock said looking up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

John felt a warmth explode in his chest. “You’ve never said that before.”

“I’ve always felt it. I need you here with me, John. I need you to anchor me. Give me a fixed point. A north star.”

John’s hand came up and gently cupped the alpha’s cheek. “I’m here now.”

“And all I can smell is that other alpha.” Sherlock’s face hardened. John did not rise to the bait.

“There is a way to change that you know.” John leaned forward and kissed those pouty lips.

Sherlock did not return the kiss at first, but the taste of John’s mouth seemed to renew his desire. His hand moved up and dragged through the short blonde hairs and came to rest at the back of John’s neck. Then with skilled practice, Sherlock rolled the two of them and ended up laying on top of the omega. John grunted in Sherlock’s mouth as he was pinned to the floor.

The kiss ended and Sherlock pulled back to look down into the omega’s open and longing expression. Sherlock sat back over John’s thighs and grabbed the edge of John’s tunic. John quickly unbuckled his belt that held his sword as Sherlock force the wool tunic up over John’s chest and head. The young omega laid partially naked under the alpha as Sherlock examined the exposed skin. There were no new scars. No unexplained marks. No bond. The alpha growled and rose up, standing over the prone man.

Sherlock quickly unbuckled his belt and lifted his shirt. He pulled on the ties of his trousers and opened the seam, exposing his hard cock for the omega see. John licked his lips and scrambled to kneel in front of the alpha.

John’s eyes fluttered up to look at Sherlock in the face, before he returned his glance to the alpha cock right at face level to him. John sucked in a deep breath. The heavy scent of Sherlock’s groin was perfume to the soldier. He laced his fingers together behind his back and leaned forward to gently mouth at the velvet skin. The soft covering over the iron rod beneath. The alpha growled and John’s eye glanced up at him. John pointed his tongue and kitten licked the very tip of the gland, now pulled back from the foreskin and dark red, engorged with blood. The salty precum coated the omega’s tongue.

John’s eyes flicked down as he moved to the base of the cock and flattened his tongue to lick up the length. The sharp hiss form the alpha was a rewarding sound to the omega’s ears. John rubbed his nose across the man’s bollocks, heavy and sensitive with want.

Sherlock’s hand reached out and grabbed at John’s hair. The short blonde strains bristling through his fingers. Sherlock took hold as best he could as John finally took Sherlock into his mouth. The warmth and wetness enveloped the alpha and the man felt his knees shake from it.

“John, my beautiful, brave John.” Sherlock whispered as he started to thrust forward.

As Sherlock pulled back on each stroke, John sucked hard, trying to hold Sherlock in. John relaxed his throat the let the alpha use him. The need and desire from both was so great it needed to be released before both men were consumed by it. Sherlock watched captivated as John swallowed the man’s cock. The kiss swollen lips clinging to Sherlock as John used his tongue sweeping up the underside of the length.

Sherlock didn’t even realize how close he was, till he was coming down the omega’s throat. His body and mind solely focused on John. Sherlock felt lightheaded and dizzy as John swallowed around him. The muscles contracted and released, the talented tongue cleaned the last of the cum from Sherlock’s skin.

John slowly pulled back and looked up into the man’s face. John had a smile of pure delight on his expression. It curled his lips and wrinkled his eyes. A bright light shined out from John and Sherlock wanted to bath in that light.

He collapsed to the floor and wrapped his omega in his arms. “I’m never letting you leave me again.”

“I thought you would say that.” John laughed softly into Sherlock’s neck.

The alpha tipped the omega back and down to the floor. He tore at the ties of John’s trousers and opened the fly. John lifted his hips and helped Sherlock remove the clothing and freed his heavy, needful cock.

Sherlock buried his nose in the omega’s groin. Luxuriating in the scent. This was completely John. No other scent was present. The strange alpha was not here. Sherlock sighed and dragged his lips up John’s shaft. He listened as the omega groaned and begged for more. Sherlock knelt down between John’s legs and spread the man’s knees apart. Sherlock could now gaze not only on John’s length but also his most private place. The alpha’s long finger circled around the leaking entrance. John’s slick rushing out of the omega. With his other hand, Sherlock started to slowly stroke the omega’s weeping cock.

“You want me, don’t you, John?” Sherlock’s voice was darker than his normal deep voice. Like rich velvet dragged over John’s body.

“Oh, please Sherlock. I’ve dreamed about you.”

“What a shame I have already come. You will just have to wait.”

“Sherlock no . . .” John seemed lost.

Sherlock laughed and slowly slipped a digit into John’s body. The omega arched his back and moaned seductively. Sherlock watched as he coordinated his hands, first matching his thrust of his finger into John with pull on the man’s cock, then he changed the speed or intensity of one movement to counter that of the other. John was writhing and groaning on the floor. His fingernails scratched the wooden floorboards as he tried to find purchase.

John was exquisite in his ecstasy. Sherlock licked his lips wanting desperately to taste the omega again, to kiss those swollen lips and lick that sweet flesh. The alpha felt himself harden again. His refractory time cut down to mere moments by his lust for his omega. Sherlock watched as John’s bollocks pulled up and the alpha circled his forefinger and thumb around the base of John’s cock and squeezed down, cutting off the approaching climax.

“Sherlock . . . !”

“Soon my love, soon.”

Sherlock waited till John’s breathing leveled out and his body relaxed, then Sherlock removed his hands from John’s body. The omega whimpered and looked up at his lover.

“Get on my lap, John,” Sherlock instructed.

This was Sherlock’s favorite position. He would kneel and John would ride his cock while sitting in Sherlock’s lap. John’s back would be to Sherlock’s chest. The omega could arch his back and shove the alpha deeper into himself while Sherlock’s hands were free to roam over John’s body.

John quickly took the position and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. One of Sherlock’s hands were playing with John’s nipple as the other was stroking the heavy cock. John was rocking in Sherlock’s lap as the alpha thrust up into the man’s body.

John could turn his head and easily capture Sherlock’s lips for a kiss. Then Sherlock’s hand reached up and gripped John’s chin. He turned John’s face away and tipped his head back. John’s muscular neck was exposed and the scent gland was right before Sherlock’s mouth. The alpha sucked down on the gland, and relished the taste of John. Sherlock’s teeth lightly took hold.

“SHERLOCK, NO, NOT YET!” John tried to compose himself but he sped up his rocking, his climax approaching fast.

The alpha growled but dragged his teeth over the gland without breaking the tender tissue. Sherlock looked down and saw the dark bruise filling rapidly. John would be marked for days, but it would not be a permanent bond. Sherlock started thrusting hard. A punishing and possessive rhythm that would leave the omega sore. Sherlock’s knot swelled and nudged against John’s muscles. Sherlock wrapped his arms tight around the omega and shoved hard. The knot slipping into the omega’s body and locking the two of them together.

The pulsing knot seated right over John’s prostate and the omega shouted as he came in Sherlock’s hand. The alpha followed quickly behind. His hot seed filling the omega’s channel and pouring into the man.

John collapsed in Sherlock’s arms as his body reacted to the pulsing inside him. John’s body clenched down tightly onto Sherlock and held the alpha to the omega.

“You are mine!” Sherlock whispered hoarsely into John’s ear.

“Only yours.” John panted.

“You will always be mine.”

“Always.”

“One day, you will not stop me from bonding with you.” John nodded his head as he panted for more air. “Say it!”

“We will bond. Soon. I will be yours.”

Sherlock leaned forward and kissed the bruised scent gland. “Soon.”

~Q~

The king sat silently in his private rooms behind the throne room. He was left alone with his thoughts as the evening approached and the fires were lit. Mycroft stared into the flames and thought of his family. His two brothers were finally together again. It had pained him greatly when he had been told of Quentin’s death. He was shocked and infuriated. He wanted to rally his armies to march into Heatherland and lay waste to the region, but a calmer voice whispered in his ear. A softer voice who said to wait and see. A voice with the warmth and luxury of brown mink. Gregory’s voice.

The knight had told the king to wait until a complete investigation had been done. To see if all the facts agreed with the initial reports. That the ‘truth’ being told to them might not be the whole truth. Mycroft held his temper back and stood patiently as Sherlock ranted and demanded he be allowed to chase after his omega. The knight and king waited and listened to the reports and realized things were not as they seemed. Bond was correct there was a traitor.

Mycroft heard the soft knock on the wooden door that led to a hidden passageway into the king’s rooms. The door opened without the king acknowledging the visitor. Mycroft kept his attention on the flames in the grate as the soft leather soles of a guardsman’s boots crossed the floor and paused beside him.

“You should be more guarded than this my dear king.”

“I will never guard myself against you, my love.” Mycroft said as he looked up into Gregory’s eyes.

“There is a traitor about. I fear for you.” Greg’s hand came up and cupped the king’s face.

“I know I’m safe as long as you are near.” Mycroft leaned into the touch.

Gregory Lestrade bent forward and gently kissed the lips of his king. Then he leaned back and smiled. Both men gazed for a moment at the each other before Greg moved over and sat down in the opposite chair.

“So you agree with Heatherland knight?” Mycroft asked.

“I believe we both do. It was obvious something was amiss. We received the news of the attack too quickly. I still believe the mastermind is in Heatherland, but he must have agents here within the palace.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Did you hear about the dragons?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow as he asked.

“Yes, foolish rumors. Some kind of diversionary plan by the Heatherlanders. Make us think they are building an army to fight dragons when in fact they are preparing for a summer attack.”

“No, I think not. Queen Emma is adamant about coming and signing the peace treaty. Princess Irene will be here in three weeks for the engagement and wedding. I don’t know what these rumors about dragons could be.”

“The wedding. What are we going to do, my love?” Gregory asked. Mycroft could see the sadness in the brown eyes.

“We always knew our love was illicit. Two alphas. My lords and knights would depose me and have both of us executed if they knew. My life has never been my own. I live for my people as you live for me. I will marry and give my country an heir, but you will always have my heart.” Mycroft’s soft blue eyes were damp with tears.

“I would do anything to protect you, but I could never give you up. I will always be by you.”

“In the months to come, I will need you beside me. We must find this traitor and root out the evil in my kingdom. Then I will marry this princess and bond with her. Our pup will sit on the throne and I will finally be able to give my brothers their freedom.” Mycroft turned away from Gregory and looked back into the firelight.

“Do you honestly believe Sherlock and John have not already bonded tonight?” Gregory asked.

“John is an honorable man. Far more so than my brother. He will do what is right for his country even if it destroys himself.”

“Norrland could use more men like John Watson.” Gregory sighed.

“If there were more men like John, then there would be no need of a king.” Mycroft smiled at Gregory.

~Q~

James sat on the edge of the bed staring into the fire, the embers glowing red as the flames danced around them. Just as the light would dance through Q’s green eyes. Those bright warm eyes that would pull all sanity from the soldier’s mind. How could he have been so ignorant of the boy’s value? John’s defense of the lad should have signaled to James Q’s importance. He remembered the arrogance of the young man the first time they met. His pride and intelligence. Of course, the man had been educated from birth with the grandeur of a prince.

The soft rasp of the bolt being opened was the only notice James had that the door was being open. There had been no knock nor request for entry. He reached for his dagger, readying himself for an attack, as the heavy oak door swung in. His hand slipped to the back of his belt and found the dagger missing. He had given it to Lestrade before they had entered the palace. His muscle tensed and he prepared himself for a fight.

The pale face of Q appeared, dressed in a heavy velvet dressing gown of some dark color. In the dim light from the fireplace the fabric appeared black, paling Q’s skin even more. The young man kept his back to the door as he closed it. Staring intently at James as he did so.

“Your Lord should not be here.” James said. He kept his face neutral as his heart started to pick up pace.

“I made you a promise.” Q whispered back. James turned back to the fire and tried to slow his anxiety.

“The promises of royals is as fleeting as spring snow. I have no reason to believe I am safe. John will emerge from his bonding with your brother and tell the truth. I made you my slave. My pet. I beat you and bedded you. Your brother the king will have no problem what so ever in seeing me dead. The queen knew that when she sent me here.”

Q walked quickly over to the knight. James noticed the boy’s feet were bare. His thin white leg appeared out from the dressing gown as he walked. Q stepped forward and knelt before James. The knight’s hands twitched. He wanted to reach out and touch that pale skin or drag his fingers through the dark curls again.

“You should leave, my lord. The floor is no place for a prince.”

“You liked me when I knelt before you at Skyfall. You liked it when I would bow to you. Does that collar and leash carry greater attraction to you than a crown and silk?”

James clinched his fists, forcing himself to look away. He could not allow himself to gaze wantonly on the prince.

“Do you believe that leather tether held me tighter to you than the invisible one that now lashes me to you? Can you not feel the need pouring off me for you, for your touch, your warmth, your . . . kiss? James, please, I want you.”

James looked down into Q’s eyes. The jade green blown black by the dilated pupils. James’ hand reached out and cupped the youth’s face. Q leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. James lifting and pulling the boy up and to him. The first brush of lips, the light touch of mouths, shared breaths. James could feel Q shiver from it. His hunger grew. He wanted the omega. He wanted the man more than he wanted to live.

James wrapped his arms around Q’s shoulders and pulled him up into his chest. He twisted and deposited Q on the bed underneath himself. Q hummed and wrapped his arms around the knight’s body.

“I thought I could give you up once I returned home, but I can’t. I need you. I want you. Please James . . .”

The alpha growled and kissed down Q’s neck. James dragged his mouth over Q’s scent gland and reveled in the taste. Honey sweet wine, tart and fresh as spring. Q moaned wantonly and twisted under James.

“Where are your guards?” James asked as he reached for the belt of the robe.

“They believe I’m asleep in my bed. I’ve arranged the pillows to look like a body.”

“So you can remain here all night?” James pulled the robe opened and exposed the long pale body underneath.

“I am yours for tonight. Soon Silva will come for the wedding then we will have to be more careful.”

James stilled. His breath warm over Q’s chest. Q smelled so wonderful and tasted like heaven, but he could not be James’. He belonged to someone else. James knew before that Q’s brother had made arrangements for a wedding but not once when they were at Skyfall did Q refer to this Silva as his husband. Q was in James’ bed and James’ collar encircled his neck; he belonged to James. Now Q was in Norrland in the White Palace and it was James who was the prisoner. He would be killed when John told the king what had actually happened. He would not have Q as his own. He would never be Q’s alpha.

Before, it was easy to let himself be with the omega. To think maybe he had found the one omega who could actually be his. Now, Q could never be his. James felt a hollowness to his soul. A lack of substance in their moments together.

He leaned back and rested on his heels and looked down at the young omega spread out across the bed. It would be so simple. Just take and enjoy. But there would be no satisfaction. No meaning. At Skyfall, there was a chance James could finally allow himself to bond. He had found what he had always wanted in Q, but here it was gone. The Q he knew and fell for was left in the shadows and memories of his home. What had made the nights together so precious in the north was missing here in the south.

Q looked up at the knight. He could see the pain and loss in the man’s face. Q watched as James moved off the bed and stepped away from the omega.

“James, what is it?”

“You should return to your rooms, my lord.” James said as he took a poker to the fire.

“James?”

“It would best if we did not meet again. You will soon be with your husband and I shall be . . .”

“I won’t let Mycroft hurt you.” Q said as he rose from the bed and pulled his robe around himself.

“It is not your place to say such things. Good night, prince. You should return before you are found missing.”

Q walked up behind the knight and wrapped his arms around the man. James sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of the man and it pained him to know Q could not be his.

“James, please . . .”

“Good bye, my prince.” James pulled out of Q’s arms and moved to door. He opened it and waited for the young man to leave.

As Q stepped up to the door, he looked at James. “This is not over. I won’t let it be over.”

“Being a prince does not mean you will always get what you want. It is over. It has to be. Please leave.”

James could see the tears fill Q’s eyes as the young man turned to leave. James slowly closed the door and looked around the room for a bottle of wine.


	15. Knife in the Back and Sword at the Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an assassination attempt within the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and encouragement. Don't worry about Irene and Mycroft. That will be settled in a few chapters. I hope you enjoy this one.

Knife in the Back and Sword at the Throat

John Watson stepped out into the parade ground of the White Palace in the early morning light. The page had woken the soldier just after dawn and told him the king was waiting to speak to him. It was a cool morning and the dew clung to the grass and trees. The ward was wide and deep, and John had more than fifty yards to walk to reach the back entrance of the large building in the center of the palace grounds. John preferred to enter the king’s private offices through the hidden back staircase and avoid the public rooms.

John didn’t like walking through the public rooms of the palace. The ministers and lords would be there, busy with the job of maintaining the kingdom. The high born all looked down on the commoner, the simple soldier. Some had even begged the king to have John banished from the palace and from Sherlock’s life. Claiming the omega was a bad influence on the stubborn prince. Encouraging his reckless behavior. When it was learned that John had been a doctor in the army while he was overseas, rumors started that he had dabbled in the occult and had learned his craft at the hands of a witch. Fortunately, the king dismissed the rumors quickly and supported John’s friendship with Sherlock. When it became obvious that John and Sherlock had become lovers, the king allowed the relationship as long as John promised there would be no bonding till an heir had been born to the King. John being a soldier and devoted to his country, agreed, despite Sherlock’s objections.

As John left of the private lodgings for the prince and himself, he stepped into the dew soaked grass. The palace was beginning to come to life. The sound of the smith’s hammer from the stables and the jovial conversations from the guards and soldiers. He was glad the king wanted to speak to him early while Sherlock slept. He didn’t want Sherlock to interrupt the meeting. John didn’t want Sherlock to over hear anything about Alec again. John believed he had finally convinced his alpha that nothing had happened between himself and the pushy knight; but he knew Sherlock was still angry.

The wooden door leading into the back halls of the central building were guarded by two of the King’s Guard. John knew the men by sight. He nodded to them and they opened the heavy door. John marched down the hallway to a second door built into the thick wall. The hidden staircase corkscrewed up through the outside wall of the building. It was narrow and treacherous to navigate. The second pair of guards standing at the entrance were younger than the two by the first door, but they were still armed with the heavy halbreds. The tall poles with metal axe heads. Both men blocked the door when John stepped up to it.

“John Watson, I am expected by his majesty.”

The men recognized the name and pulled their weapons back and allowed John to open the door and enter. The small landing had steps leading up and steps leading down. The steps leading up were to the king’s private offices and rooms. The steps leading down led to the labyrinth of corridors, rooms and cells of the dungeons. A heavy locked gate blocked off the entrance at the bottom of the stairs. There was no easy access to the staircase from below.

The stairs leading up were a tight spiral up the narrow stone column within the thick walls of the building. There was only room for one person to traverse them safely at a time. John started climbing the stairs when he heard the sharp rap of boots rushing up the stairs behind him.

John spun to see a figure dressed in a black hood with a black cloth tied around his lower face rushing towards him. John was unarmed and had no way to defend himself as the man came at him with a dagger drawn.

“The king is under attack!” He shouted out for the guards, then twisted and grabbed for the attacker’s wrist. The man was strong and knocked John off his feet. The soldier fell hard on the sharp stone steps and rolled to the right side. The attacked tried to plunge the dagger into John’s chest but missed as John rolled away. The knife slipped in the back of John’s body under his raised arm. John groaned as the blade scrapped across the bone.

The door at the foot of the stairs opened and the two young guards rushed forward. The leveled their halbreds and aimed them directly at the masked man.

“DON’T KILL HIM!” John shouted but the two men lunged forward and drove the metal points deep into the man’s chest. The assailant grunted then slumped forward, crashing down the stairs and stopping at the guards’ feet.

John closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and slow his breathing. More shouts and different voiced could be heard. Men were coming from above and below to the fallen soldier. Finally a voice John recognized. Lestrade’s voice.

“John! What happened?!”

“Attacked! Someone is after the king!” John’s voice was broken. Lestrade rolled John over and saw the blade sticking out of the man’s back. Lestrade grabbed the handle. “NO, DON’T PULL IT! If you pull it out I’ll bleed to death. Get the physician here. Let him do it.”

“Stamford is out of the palace. There’s no one else.”

John swallowed and blinked the sweat out of his eyes. “Get Molly. I’ve been working with her. She’ll know what to do.”

Lestrade hesitated for a moment, then shouted down the stairs to his men. “Get Molly Hooper and bring her here immediately. And get the prince. Sherlock will want to be here.”

John was carefully picked up and removed from the stone staircase. He was carried down the corridors and laid on a wooden table in the barracks of the King’s Guard. John’s face was covered in sweat and his breathing was shallow and rapid. He fought to remain conscious as he waited for his apprentice to arrive.

“John, what happened?” Lestrade asked as he leaned over the wounded man.

“I just stepped into the staircase when I heard him coming up from the dungeons. I saw he was masked so I turned to block him from going higher up the stairs. He attacked me and I called out for help. The guards came and stabbed him before I could tell them not too.” John’s voice was raspy as he panted.

“Why didn’t you want him killed?” Lestrade looked up to see Sir Sebastian Wilkes standing near the table looking down at the injured omega. “Was he your conspirator?”

“NO! you idiot. I wanted him alive so we could question him.” John bit out over the pain in back.

“He was obviously one of the Heatherland soldiers trying to kill the king.” Wilkes continued trying to evoke the soldiers standing around watching the young omega bleed out. “Maybe they were trying to kill Watson because of Bond.”

“I doubt it,” Lestrade said. He raised up till he was at his full height and towered over the portly lord. “The Heartherlanders are still camped outside the city and would know nothing about Bond being detained. And how would a stranger know about the hidden staircase, let alone how to get in there.”

“He could have come through the dungeon passage.” Wilkes said.

“The gate was lock and was still locked when I sent my man to check it after John’s attack.”

“He had a key.” Wilkes forced his opinions.

“You believe a foreigner slipped into the palace, unobserved, and went to the dungeons to sneak up into a hidden staircase that only a handful of men know about or where it leads? That this remarkable intruder not only got in, found the path to it, but also had a key to get into it just as John stepped into the staircase?” Lestrade was practically growling at the man by the time he finished his statement.

“Well, obviously he had to have help.”

“Let me see him,” John said from his lying position on the table. “I know all the soldiers who marched south with us. If he was a Heatherlander, I would know him.”

The dead man was dragged before John who grunted to roll over and look at the man’s face. John shook his head and eased back down onto the table. Just then Molly Hooper rushed into the barracks. She was dressed in her nightclothes, but had a heavy green cloak around her shoulders. She was carrying John’s leather satchel that had his various medicines and instruments. John nodded to her and slowly rolled up on his side so she could see the wound better.

“You know what to do,” John said, his voice raspy. “Start with cleaning around the wound as you assess the injury.”

Molly took a pair of heavy shears from the satchel and cut the fabric away from the injury, careful not to disturb the knife still in John’s body.

Sherlock rushed into the room and roared. “EVERYONE GET OUT!”

The guards jumped back at the enraged alpha and stepped toward the door. Lestrade and Wilkes kept still and just looked at Sherlock who glared at them. Both men lower their eyes and held their bodies in a submissive stance to the alpha.

“WHO DID THIS?!” Sherlock asked as lethal anger pour off the alpha.

“He’s dead already, Sherlock. Calm down. Molly needs to concentrate.” John said as he hissed when Molly carefully wiped the blood way from the injury to see it better.

The young female omega gently cleaned around the wound and looked at where the knife was embedded.

“John, it’s not deep but it’s near your lungs.” Molly said, her voice hesitant.

“I’m breathing okay. I don’t think it was punctured. Now listen carefully. Get everything ready before you remove the knife. Needle, thread and bandages. Also wrap wet tea leaves in a small gaze bag and set over the wound once you stitch it.” Molly nodded and set to work. Sherlock maneuvered up onto the table and sat down so John could rest his head in the alpha’s lap.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked as calmly as he could. His frustration bleeding through his voice.

“You looked too peaceful to wake. I was only going to be a moment with the king and then return to you.”

“What did Mycroft want to speak to you about?”

John glanced up and into his lover’s eyes. “Not what you think. I’m sure it was about the time we were in Heartherland.”

Just then shouting could be heard coming from outside the room. Lord Brooks entered banging the door open as he pushed in. He was followed by several of his personal guards. He looked at the man laying on the table and the small woman bending over the body ready to pull the blade from John’s back.

“Hold! Tell me what this omega winch is doing? She is not qualified to be here! Get her out!” Sir Richard shouted. His men moved to grab Molly.

“She is attempting to save John’s life! Get away from her!” Sherlock shouted.

“She’s not only a woman but an omega! What could she know?!” Sir Richard tried to stop Molly. “We’ll call my private physician from the city to come and work on the soldier.”

Sherlock glared at the man as John grimaced in Sherlock’s lap.

“Everyone shut up please!” John groaned. “I’ve trained Molly. She knows what to do. Now everyone leave but Sherlock and Molly.”

“I will not be told what to do by a mere soldier!” Lord Brooks started to complain.

“But you will be told by a prince. Get out!” Sherlock forced himself not to shout. His fingers were combing through John’s hair as he tried to calm the hurting omega.

Brooks turned and looked as Lestrade. Lestrade’s face was set in a firm glare. He took Wilkes by the elbow and stepped out of the room. Brooks stood for a moment under the harsh stare of Sherlock, then he too left with his guards following him.

Outside the room, Sir Richard turned to Lestrade.

“Well, it is clear that the Heatherland is to blame for this. Arrest him immediately.” Lord Brooks ordered.

“Sir Richard, there was no way that Bond could have known about the hidden staircase. John was attacked on the stairs. The assailant came up through the dungeons. A stranger would not have been able to traverse that maze of corridors and rooms down there to find the stairs up let alone have a key to unlock the gate to allow him access. It couldn’t have been the Heatherlander.”

“I will not argue with a servant. I said arrest him. He laid hands on the prince and now he tried to silent the only witness against him. GO! ARREST HIM!”

Lestrade hesitated for a moment then turned to his men. “Go and bring the knight into custody. Take him to the cells in the prison. No one is allowed to see him without written approval from the king. Not even the princes or the ministers.”

Lord Brooks turned red in anger but didn’t say anything. The guards stunned by the direct insult to the minister stumbled as they hurried out of the room. Lestrade turned and looked Brooks directly in the eye. The blatant dare was obvious.

~Q~

James had not slept well. Visions of Q kept appearing in his dreams. The creamy white body spread out underneath the man, the wanton sounds Q made when they were together. James woke frustrated and tense. Something was crawling at the back of his mind. Something was just outside his grasp. Something about the meeting with the king and his minister.

As he washed his face in the basin he thought back on the meeting. What had been said. What Q had said. It was obvious the young omega was twisting the truth to protect the alpha. He was withholding certain facts about their private moments together. He wondered if Q was embarrassed to discuss such things with his brother, or if the impending bond with the Spanish prince had something to do with the omission. Bond couldn’t decide.

He pulled his tunic on and tightened his belt around his waist when the door to the chamber burst open. Four of the King’s Guard rushed in and seized the man before he could react. Two men grasped hold of his arms tightly as the other two leveled their swords at his chest.

“Sir James Bond, you are hereby put under arrest by order of King’s Guard.” The oldest guard shouted.

Well, James thought, John must have given him up to the king. He would surely hang now.

~Q~

Q was coming down the hall from his apartments with his body guard just behind him when he heard the sound of marching feet. He paused at the juncture of two hallways to see James being marched down the corridor by four guardsmen.

“What is this?” the young prince asked.

“Lestrade has order this man to be sent to the dungeons.”

“What?! I forbid it!” Q voice shrilled.

“We are to take him to the prison and we’re told only the king could rescind the order.”

Q’s face flushed. He took a step towards James but the guards blocked him. “Please my lord, we have our orders.”

James held his hand out to stop Q. “It was to be expected. John would have told them what he believed.”

“But he was wrong!” Q said as tears appeared in his eyes.

“They are just soldiers doing as they are told. I am ready.”

“James! No, I’m not!”

The guards grabbed James’ arms and pulled him away from the prince and out to the ward to be led to the door of the prison.

~Q~

Greg Lestrade and Mycroft were alone in the king’s private chambers when they heard the shouting coming from the outer room. Greg had come immediately to the king after he made sure John was alright. Two previous kings had be deposed and executed for openly taking alpha lovers and neither Mycroft nor his lover wanted to see it happen again. Greg’s fear for Mycroft’s safety made him forget his promise to keep their relationship secret. To not bring attention to themselves. Greg did not wait to be announce into the King’s bedchambers, instead the man rushed in and found Mycroft naked in the middle of his morning absolutions.

“Gregory! Why are you here!?” Mycroft shouted, ordering his servant away after he slipped on his heavy dressing gown.

“There was an attack here within the palace. I wanted to make sure you were safe my lord.” Greg knelt to the floor and waited till the servant was gone. “I feared for you, my love.” Greg whispered.

Mycroft crossed the room and lifted Greg’s chin with his hand. “I understand, but you can’t let your emotions get the better of you again. Please my love. It is our lives.”

Greg turned his head and kissed the king’s palm then closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand.

“What happened?”

“John was stabbed on the stairs leading to your rooms. He said a page was sent to bring him to you.”

“I sent no page.” Mycroft said stepping back as Mycroft rose to his feet.

“The assassin was waiting for John on the stairs. He had come up from the dungeons.” Greg explained.

“Interesting. Someone who had access to the keys in the dungeon but also had a grudge against Watson. Was my brother with his at the time?”

“No, just John. He said the request was for him alone.”

“The Heatherlander?” Mycroft asked.

“Doubtful.”

“Quentin?”

Greg was struck dumb. He couldn’t believe the king would question the loyalty of his own brother.

“How could you even ask?”

“It is obvious Quentin and this northern knight are lovers. Maybe Quentin has betrayed us. We know there is a traitor. Who better than the king’s brother?”

“Mycroft! No, he wouldn’t!”

“Bring him to me. I will question himself.”

~Q~

Q rushed out on the ward. The open space was busy with people. Q could see the dark curly hair of his brother as he was in the middle of several people. The enraged prince raced across the grassy ward and rushed head long into his brother.

Q leaped the last few steps and knocked his brother to the ground. Several other people collapsed to the ground as the two brothers fell.

“WHERE IS HE, THE FUCKING BASTARD?!” Q shouted as he shook Sherlock’s shoulders.

“WHO?!” Sherlock tried to push his omega brother off of himself.

“WATSON, HE LIED AND NOW JAMES IS IN JAIL!”

Sherlock mimicked the move John had used on him years before and planted his feet and thrust his hips up. Q went tumbling forward and was thrown from Sherlock’s body and laid spread out across the dirt.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING AOBUT?! JOHN’S BEEN ATTACKED!”

Q rolled over to look up at his brother. Beside him was a litter carried by four men. John was laying on it unconscious. A bloody bandage could be seen wrapped around his ribs. Molly Hopper stood next to the litter and was holding John’s medicine bag.

“When did this happen?” Q asked.

“This morning, first thing. John was on his way to see our brother when he was attacked. Someone tried to kill him. What did you think he said?”

“I thought . . . it doesn’t matter. I need to see Mycroft. James is innocent. I need to save him.”

“You need, you need! You selfish little prig. Everything you’ve done for the past three months has put John’s life in danger. For his own safety I wish you would just disappear!” Sherlock shouted then ordered John to be taken back to their private residency.

Q sat on the ground and watched as the men carried the bloody body of his friend back into the building. Sherlock had been right. Q had been selfish and now John was fighting for his life again and James was in prison. It was time for Q to take responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Mycroft figured out Q lost his virginity and hasn't said anything about it yet, but I'm working it in.


	16. Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q makes a deal for Bond's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well one more chapter for the weekend. I'm running into a hitch in the story so the next chapter maybe a few days. Thank you all for the comments and encouragement.

Ultimatums

Q entered his brother’s private quarters. His mouth was dry and he was shaking. He came to plead for the life of his lover. It was the most important request he had ever made. Q knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited till he was announced in.

The king was not alone. Several advisors and ministers were with him. Lord Brooks and Lord Wilkes were both present commenting on the approach of the Heatherland queen. Greg Lestrade was standing back from the table but close to the king’s person. Other members of the royal court were present as well. The various knights looked up as the small omega entered.

Q moved slowly and stood on the opposite side of the table from his brother. Mycroft was looking at the map spread out across the table with all of the small figurines marking the location of his armies and the enemies’. Mycroft was questioning his advisors about the increase of Heatherland troops heading to the west. Some thought it was a prelude to war where others were more concerned about the refugees fleeing the western territories. Q stood still and quiet till Mycroft spoke.

“Well little brother, what is your opinion?”

Without looking at the map, Q spoke. “It is not an invasion from Heatherland. They desire peace as much as we do. The greatest threat from the west is disease from the refugees. They need to housed and protected before they reach the other cities and bring pestilent with them.”

Mycroft looked up and smiled at the young man. He nodded and turned to Lord Wilkes. “Prepare the troops to march west and set up camps for the people traveling east. Stop them and give them shelter and protection. Tell them the king will provide them with food and medicine as long as they don’t travel any further east.” The pudgy knight nodded and turned to leave.

“My King, is it wise to spread our troops out so thin right now with a Heatherland force on the way south.” Sir Richard Brooks said.

“That is not an invasion force, Sir Richard.” Q corrected the alpha. “It is a wedding party and it was invited here by the king himself. The honorable treatment of king’s people will increase our safety by eliminating the desire for another monarch.”

Mycroft smiled again as Sir Richard softly growled at the young omega.

“Very well said, brother of mine. Now tell me what is so important to interfere with my meeting with my advisors?”

“I wish to speak to you in private about Sir James Bond.” Q said keeping his voice even and without emotion. The king was not fooled.

“The man is to be drawn and quartered.” Sir Richard said interrupting the silent conversation between the two brothers.

Mycroft turned and looked at his chief advisor. “Is he? I don’t remember giving the order.”

“But sire, of course. He enslaved your brother and tried to kill John Watson. He must die and do so before his queen arrives.”

Q felt a sudden jolt in his stomach. The queen knew Mycroft would probably want to have James punished, but he wondered if she wished for the man to be tortured to death.

“My lord,” Q started, forcing himself to remain calm. “James Bond is a dear and trusted knight of Queen Emma. What would she think if we had him put to a traitor’s death with no evidence? I maintain it was for my safety that the pretense of slave was done. And John Watson has not identified Bond or any other Heatherlander as his attacker.”

“How can he when he lies dying?!” Sir Richard was getting infuriated by the small omega.

Mycroft regarded both men carefully. He curled the corner of his mouth and stepped over towards Gregory. “Find out John Watson’s condition. Then if he is able, question him. Where is Bond at this very moment?”

“Prison.” Q answered before anyone else could speak.

“Good, keep him there until I have spoken privately with my brother.” Mycroft looked pointedly at Sir Richard. “Once I have all the facts, I will make my decision regarding the knight. No one is to harm him till then.”

The knights and advisors bowed and stepped out of the room, leaving Q and Mycroft alone. Mycroft stepped back to the table and looked down at the map.

“So, baby brother, what actually happened?”

Q swallowed his fear and forced himself to take a deep breath. “We were attacked. John saved my life by killing two men who came into the tent after us. We escaped across the moors only to be found by James and his knights the next day. John and I decided to hide my true identity until we knew if the knights who found us could be trusted.”

“Did they give you reason to doubt their honesty?”

“No, but we had just gone through a blood bath the night before.” Q felt himself start to relax as he spoke. “We were taken to Bond’s castle, Skyfall. There John took care of the wounded Heatherlanders and James made me his personal servant.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. Q nodded realizing what he had said. “Remember, they did not know who we were. We had maintained we served the prince. As soon as James had asserted I was his slave, I was given free rein within the castle. I could go where ever I choose, I could do almost anything I wanted. He let me have access to his library and his home.”

“You had no guards watching over you? Protecting your very step?”

“No.” Mycroft watched his brother’s reaction to the idea of being unsupervised and free to do as he wanted. The young man looked disappointed he was no longer free to roam unchaperoned.

“A library?” Mycroft huffed. He knew how dearly both of his brothers like to read and learn. “How impressive could a barbarian’s library be?”

“It was larger than ours here at the White Palace. He had books in French, Latin, Greek and other languages. He is fluent in all of them.” Mycroft was surprised by this information. “He is well read and he plays a very good game of chess.”

“It sounds like you were enamored by the man, Quentin.”

“I was and . . .” Q looked down at the floor.

“You are still.” Mycroft finished the statement. “It is obvious that the two of you have developed something more than a friendship.” Q nodded. “Did he touch you?”

Q looked up and forced himself to look his alpha brother in the eye. “By my choice. I became his lover.”

“Did you honestly think you could hide this information from me?”

“Not from you, but from my husband, yes. I know how to fool an alpha.”

The merriment left Mycroft’s eyes. He stiffened his frame and stepped away from his brother and over to the window.

“All the more reason to have Bond executed.” Mycroft said as he looked out over the ward.

“All the more reason not to. You now have me under your complete control as long as you do not harm James.” Mycroft twitched slightly at the statement. “You free James and let him return to his troop and let them leave the county and I will be your willing pawn.”

“I am your king. You are my pawn now.” Mycroft tried to sound indifferent but it was too forced to be believable.

“I said willing. If it is still your wish, I will enter into marriage with Raoul Silva and go to Spain. I will not fight you. If it is your wish to marry me off to some other prince or ruler, I shall go willingly. You know I can be just as obstinate as Sherlock. How well has he been as a pawn to your ambitions?”

“You would give up this Heatherland knight and do as I ask to save him?” Mycroft finally turned and looked at his youngest brother.

“Yes.” Q bowed his head.

“You are aware he has feelings for you? He will not willing leave you. What will you do to send him away?

“Like most alpha’s, his vanity is his weakness.” Q said looking his brother in the eye.

Mycroft frowned. He recognized the directed insult. Mycroft went to his writing desk and quickly wrote a note of pardon. Handing it to his brother, he said.

“Go, then and tell the guard of the prison to free him. I will allow you to say goodbye before he is returned to his men.”

Mycroft could see the tears swell in his brother’s eyes. The young omega swallowed again and left the king alone. Mycroft went to look out over the ward as his palace busy itself for the day. He could see Q walk across the ward and toward the tower. He watched as his brother’s hunched form walked with his head bowed. Mycroft watched as Lestrade came up to the young prince and spoke to him. Gregory rested his hand on the man’s shoulder as he talked. The young prince’s head hanging down nodded then shook no. Gregory paused and looked up at the window where Mycroft stood and glared. The alpha saw his secret lover was angry with him.

Q left Lestrade and kept walking to the prison as Lestrade stomped across the grass towards the kings’ private living space. Mycroft heard the door slam open one floor below his and the sound of rushing feet up the wooden stairs. Gregory didn’t knock. He burst open the door and slammed it shut.

“How could you do this to the boy!?” Greg shouted.

“Please, Gregory, some decorum.” Mycroft turned to greet his friend.

“You are blackmailing your own brother to give up his first love so you can do what? Use him for political purposes? Mycroft, you are a better man than this!” Greg pleaded.

“It is the only reasonable option open to us. The knight is freed and Quentin agrees to be cooperative.”

“Mycroft, please, don’t do this to him. He is your brother.”

“So is Sherlock and see where being free handed with him has gotten us. He runs through the back streets of Londinium and chases criminals. He’s taken up with a common soldier and wishes to bond with him.”

“That common soldier is an uncommon man. John Watson is the best thing that ever happened to Sherlock. He has made Sherlock not only into a great man but a good man. If you had half a brain in your head you would see that. But you are so busy trying to prove you’re the smartest person in the kingdom you forget to the most human.”

Mycroft could see not only the anger in his lover’s face but the pain.

“Why is this so important to you?”

“You’re an idiot, Mycroft. Because why is it any different between your brothers’ and their lovers and you and I. I am a common soldier. A man who lives by his wits and not by his genealogy. My father wasn’t a king. My pup won’t sit on a throne. If you can be so cavalier about James Bond and John Watson, what will you do to me? How cruel will you be to my heart?”

“Gregory, how could even compare yourself to them?”

“Because I’m just like them. I am in love with a Holmes.”

~Q~

John was tired of laying in a bed. Alec had kept him in bed while he was recuperating from his beating and now Sherlock was keeping in a bed because of a knife wound. John swung his feet over the edge of the bed and was just before setting them down when Sherlock appeared out of nowhere.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sherlock asked. John rolled his eyes at the man. A trait he had picked up having known Sherlock.

“I thought it was quite obvious. I’m getting up.” John twisted and groaned as he stood.

“No, John, you must rest.”

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t been stabbed before. This one was actually quite minor compared to some.” He could see the sudden concern in the alpha’s face. He sighed and reached out and set his hand on Sherlock’s arm. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I should know, I’m a doctor.”

“John, you’ve been through so much already. You should rest.”

“But Bond is imprisoned. I need to tell Lestrade what I know. It wasn’t a Heatherlander. I don’t even think they were after me.”

“Of course they were. It was a trap to get you. We know there is a traitor working in the palace and your attack is a piece in a much larger puzzle.” Sherlock said. “I need to concentrate and put the puzzle together.”

“Well, how does my staying in bed help you solve this puzzle?”

“If I know you are safely ensconced in here I don’t need to waste my brain worrying about you.”

John smiled and sighed. “Good to know you consider me a waste of brain power.” He teased but Sherlock looked offended.

“How could you . . .”

“Sherlock, it was a joke. I know you care about me. Don’t worry. But I can help you solve this mystery. That’s what we do together.” John then smiled broader. “That and other things.”

Sherlock looked at him then caught onto the man’s innuendo.

“Very enjoyable things. And if you don’t let yourself heal it will be longer before we can engage in those activities again.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No just reminding you, you need to heal. Please John.”

“Okay, I’ll get back in bed but you will relay all the information you have and let me help you piece together the puzzle.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes for a moment then nodded. “Back into bed.”

“You say the sweetest things.” John jest then sat back down on the edge of the bed. “What can you tell me?”

“The peace envoy was sent to Heatherland by the king. Within five days of leaving here and two days upon arriving in the frontier of Heatherland, the envoy is attacked and everyone is killed.”

“Except Q and myself.”

“Yes, and the protection group is also attacked. Queen Emma sent us the news of the attack reached us three days after the attack.”

“That can’t be correct.” John said.

“Why?”

“It took us five days to reach Skyfall castle, then additional three days for the news to reach Queen Emma from Bond. She only heard about it eight days after it happened. How could she have sent a herald five days before she knew? Also, we were five days away from the White Palace. Even if a herald rode day and night, he would have had to leave the very night the attack happened.”

Sherlock sat down and steeple his fingers under his chin. “What would the advantages of disrupting the peace process?”

“Profiteering? War proliferation? Revenge? Greed?” John listed off several reasons.

“Money. Greed. Wonderful motivator.”

“But the peace treaty will go through it even after the attack. There will be peace regardless.”

“But many people are angry. Some want the peace treaty abandoned. Q’s return has caused many to lose face. Your attack gave them renewed vigor to oppose the treaty.”

“How?”

“Heatherland attacks near the king. What else? Also if you are dead, you can’t testify to the treatment of Q by the Heatherland knight.” John paled slightly and looked away. Sherlock noticed his friend’s reaction. “John, did something happen?”

“Ah, Q became . . . your brother . . . I’m sorry Sherlock, but I failed to keep your brother safe.” John looked down at the floor.

“What do you mean?”

“Q stayed in Bond’s sleep chambers. They became close, very close. Your brother . . .”

“My brother became his lover, what else happened?”

“Well isn’t that enough?” John looked up surprised by Sherlock’s attitude.

“He is a health young man. Of course he would want to experiment with sex. I would expect nothing else.”

“You didn’t until we were . . .” John blushed slightly.

“Yes, well, I was waiting for the perfect omega and I found him.” Sherlock smiled and John returned it.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Only in regards to you. Only you.”

~Q~

Q is standing outside the prison door when James is brought up from the cells. James’s face didn’t betray his feelings but his eyes were shining brightly. James walked with certainty up to the small omega.

“What did you promise your brother for my freedom?” James asked. It frightened Q knowing that James could read him so easily. The next step would be difficult.

“Nothing needed to be promised. He realized I was done with you.” Q turned and started walking to the main gate.

James was half a beat behind the omega and had to take quick steps to catch up. “Done with me? What do you mean?”

“You were entertaining Bond. Thank you. But I need to prepare for my Spanish prince. He will not be very tolerant of a dalliance with a common knight. You need to go.” Q kept walking and refused to look Bond in the face.

“Dalliance with a common knight? Q are you joking?” James felt a sudden burning in his chest.

“It was a nice diversion while I was away from here, but now I’ve returned to the pleasures of the White Palace, you really no longer hold my attention.”

James grabbed Q’s arm and twisted the young man around sharply.

“Please James, I’ve freed you from one indiscretion of touching the personage of a royal. I don’t believe I can allow it again.”

“Q, I don’t understand what you are saying. Last night you came to my chambers. You wanted . . .”

“Let’s not be indiscrete.” Q interrupted the knight. “That was last night. I was bored. This morning I have been told my intended is sailing up the river. He will be here tonight. Do you honestly think I would risk the wealth of a prince for the deviant sex of a barbarian?”

“Q, you know I know when you are lying to me. Don’t believe you can deceive me.”

“Don’t be boring. You would never be able to have the upper hand on me.”

Bond’s temper began to flare. “All the way here, you tried to seduce me. You told me nothing matter but us.”

Q pulled away from the man’s grip and stepped up the arched gate. “I was bored. You were a diversion. Now I have other diversions. It is time for you to return to your troops and leave. I’m sure you will enjoy hunting your dragons. Good bye, James.”

Q turned and walked back into the palace refusing to look James in the face. The knight stood on the wooden bridge leading out of the stone fortress and watched as the small omega walked back to the main buildings. That’s when he noticed the guard following the prince. A beta walking ten steps behind the man. James remember what Q had told him about never being allowed to be alone. Never being allowed to choose for himself.

One of the Norrland guard’s approached Bond and handed him his sword and his horse. James climbed up into his saddle and turned to look back into the grounds of the White Palace. Q was gone. He had disappeared into the labyrinth of buildings. But James knew no matter how hard Q tried to hide from him, they would forever be together. Tethered together by a bond stronger than the collar.


	17. The Grand Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Emma and Princess Irene arrive in Norrland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to get over my writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've started Book Three. (Four chapters from now.)

The Grand Feast

John healed fast from his injury and was able to be present when Queen Emma and her entourage rode through the streets of Londinium and into the White Palace. The petite queen sat inside an ornate coach with gold gilt and murals painted on the sides of it. It was drawn by six white horses in silver harness with three outriders since there was no coach man steering the massive sedan. Beside the Queen sat Princess Irene. The slim woman was dressed in a cream colored dress that accented his dark hair and vivid green eyes. She was the most beautiful woman John Watson had ever seen and for a moment he was left speechless as he watched her pass in the golden coach.

King Mycroft and Prince Sherlock were standing on the granite stairs that led to the building with the throne room. Both men were dressed in their finest clothes. The king was in a pale blue tunic with gold trim. It made his auburn hair redder and more distinctive. Sherlock wore a black velvet tunic and black robe. The buckles and hooks were polished silver and reflected his silver blue eyes perfectly. Once John pulled his eyes away from Princess Irene and he looked at Sherlock, his heart skipped several beats. The knowledge that the gorgeous prince would be in his bed that night, made John’s mouth water and his limbs shake.

John being a simple soldier was not allowed to stand near the stairs as the two monarchs met, but Greg Lestrade was there. He was towards the back of the dignitaries. Lords and ministers took up most of the space left available for spectators as the parade wound through the ward and stopped in front of the king.

Both Norrland and Heatherland attendants approached the ornate coach and opened the door. A Heatherland knight approached the carriage and held his hand out for Queen Emma to take as she stepped down the stairs. Sherlock walked carefully up to the coach and held up his hand for the princess to take. The stunning woman stepped out into the day light and everyone could get a better look at the future queen of Norrland. She was remarkable.

Her skin was milky white and smooth as satin. Her hair was black and rich looking, thick and swept up into an intricate arrangement with pearls. Irene’s lips with bright red obviously tinted with cherry juice. The sparkling green eyes were intelligent and looked out from under long black eyelashes.

The crowds cheered and clapped at her arrival and the woman nodded knowing her impression on the mostly alpha spectators. She was an omega who knew her assets were her power. Sherlock looked her over carefully. His attention fixed and almost impertinent given the fact that she would soon be his sister-in-law. His eyes ran up and down her body and then froze on her doll like expression. Perfect yet unemotional. A painted on smile and eyes to guarded to be easily read.

The two paused for a moment and stared at each other before Sherlock turned and guided her up the stone stairs to his brother. Mycroft had caught the exchange between the two and wondered if Sherlock had seen something dubious in the woman’s face.

John also caught the exchange but his emotions were more jealous than inquisitive.

“My beautiful bride. Your adopted home welcomes you, Princess Irene.” Mycroft said, as he actually bowed to the woman and took her hand to kiss it.

Queen Emma was standing on the stair beside Mycroft and smiled on as she watched. The Queen glanced around briefly and saw Q standing back in the crowd of spectators behind the king on the stairs. The young omega prince was wearing forest green velvets that were the same shade of green as the collar he once wore. Her eyes traveled quickly through the crowds and over the gathered well-wishers.

“I was expecting my knight Sir James to be present. I do not see him. I hope he is well?” the queen asked. She hoped she had put the King in an awkward position.

Mycroft used the smile that usually made his advisories fear him then he said. “Your knight left over a week ago. He headed west in search of dragons.”

The Queen’s false smile slipped and her eyes hardened. “I see. He had been ordered to remain here until my arrival or his death, which ever came first.”

“Well, he was no longer needed, so he scurried away in the night.”

Mycroft held out his hand for the queen to take and the two turned and entered the main hall of the palace with Sherlock and Irene following. There was cheering and shouts of joy from the crowds who had not heard the exchange between the two royals, but Sherlock and Irene had heard. Sherlock noted the sly smile playing at the corners of Irene’s painted lips.

~Q~

Alec had ridden, following the royal carriage into the ward of the palace. Being the dutiful knight, he made sure his queen was safe as he scanned the crowds for any threats. At least that was what he was telling himself as he looked for John Watson.

He passed over the crowd twice before he saw the small omega standing near members of King’s Guard. The young omega looked pale and slumped slightly forward. As soon as the king and queen had entered the building and the cheering had slowed down, Alec quickly rode over to where John was standing. The omega didn’t notice the knight but as soon as he was dismounted, Alec wrapped his arms around the young omega and picked him up in a bear hug.

John groaned out in pain and clutched at the knight’s clothing. Alec quickly lowered John but kept his arms protectively wrapped around the young man.

“John, darling, what’s happened!? Are you hurt!?” Alec said looking quickly over the man.

Several of the King’s Guard quickly came to the young omega’s rescue and tried to pull the alpha off the doctor.

“GET BACK YOU IDIOTS, THIS IS MY OMEGA!” Alec shouted as the guards tried to pull John away from Alec. The omega called out again in pain.

“STOP IT! LET ME GO! I HAVE A KNIFE WOUND!” John shouted to all of them.

“Knife wound! Who did it? I’ll kill them!” Alec growled.

“No need, he’s already dead.” John said as he wrapped his own arm around his waist protecting his injury. “There was an assassin who tried to come after the king, I got in the way.”

“Master Watson, this Heatherland says he’s your alpha, is that true? What about the prince?” One of the confused guards asked.

“No, he is not my alpha. He is a bullheaded, egotistical, arse. Ignore him!” John said as he looked Alec in the face. The alpha smiled at John.

“I missed you, too.”

Alec looked John over carefully. He was pale but seemed anxious. He kept glancing up at the stairs where Sherlock and Princess Irene had just been. John kept his side protected as Alec considered him.

“He seemed quite taken with our princess,” Alec said. John turned back and looked at the alpha. “I can smell him on you. Did he even let you change clothes before he jumped you?”

“No, I don’t think so. If I remember correctly, I punched him in the face first.” John said but he was not smiling.

“Well, shite, you must be desperate for me giving how many times you punched me.” Alec joked.

John looked away and back up the stairs at the main entrance. He shifted away from Alec as the cheering crowds waved at the king and queen before they two walked into the palace followed by the ministers and advisors to the king.

“Tell me about the princess.” John said.

Alec looked around briefly. “Why, are you afraid your one true love has moved on? She is promised to your king.”

“Just tell me.”

“Eat dinner with me tonight.”

“Tonight is the banquet. I am supposed to be there.” John said finally looking Alec in the face.

“I’m sure you won’t be allowed to eat at the head table. I will be there too. We’ll eat together. Alone in a crowded room. Your virtue will be safe from the big bad alpha.”

“Remember the big bad knife I also carry?”

“Is that what took care of the man who stabbed you?”

John grimaced. “No, King’s Guard. Alright, I’ll sit with you at the banquet and you will tell be why that woman makes my skin crawl.”

Alec’s smile slipped. “She makes everyone’s skin crawl. Or at least anyone with a brain in their head. I’ll see you at the banquet. And do me a favor, bath and get that alpha’s scent off your skin. I prefer the way you smelled at Skyfall.”

John growled and turned to leave with the rest of the crowds. The spectacle was over and the people were filing out of the palace and back to their lives. Alec wondered how his life was about to change.

~Q~

There is a set protocol of honor for royal banquets when multiple monarchs are present. Mycroft prided himself on his manners and formality. Both King Mycroft and Queen Emma would sit at the head table side by side, equal distance from each end so neither one would be considered the center or head of the table. To Mycroft’s right would be Princess Irene and beside her would be Prince Quentin. Prince Sherlock would sit to the Queen’s left and beside him would next most important person from Heatherland. Since the Princess’ cousin, Prince Gareth Mallory, the heir apparent to the Heatherland throne, was unable to attend, Sir William Tanner was to sit next to Prince Sherlock. King Mycroft had this planned out to be the lease offensive and maintain the perfect etiquette he was so proud of.

Sherlock didn’t care about etiquette. As Q started to move to his assigned seat, Sherlock moved quickly and sat down beside Princess Irene. The confused younger prince looked at his brother then at his king questioning. Mycroft nodded his head and Q moved down the table and sat next to Tanner. The knight seemed as confused as the young prince and waited till his queen nodded to him before he sat next to the omega.

“My, aren’t we being a bit obvious, Mr. Holmes?” Princess Irene smiled at the prince. Sherlock didn’t return the smile. His eyes traveled over the omega woman trying to deduce her.

She was wearing a sheer cream colored gown that accentuated her curvy body. Her lips were painted with cherry juice and intensified her ivory smooth skin. Her bright green eyes betrayed her intelligence and her obvious interest in Sherlock. The prince looked her over again. He could not deduce anything else. He could not determine her likes or dislikes. He could not determine if she was well read or had even ever cracked the spine of a book. She was an enigma to the man. He was intrigued.

“Not as obvious as you.”

“Oh, really? Why would you say that?”

“You are the royal consort to my brother, but you have been activity flirting with me.”

“With you?” Her laughter was almost musical in its quality. “You are quite sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Sure enough to know you are hiding something.”

“Oh, yes, I remember now. You like to solve puzzles. I like puzzles too. Puzzles and puzzles solvers. So, Sherlock, impress me. What can you deduce about me?”

Sherlock paused for a moment, staring intently at the woman. Then he spoke, keeping his face as neutral as possible. “You have a secret. A very big secret. A dangerous secret.”

Irene remained smiling, but her eye glanced quickly over at one of the other banquet tables before quickly returning to Sherlock’s. The alpha smiled, a quick curl at the corner of his mouth. He turned and looked at the table she had just been glancing at.

Sir Sebastian Wilkes, Sir Richard Brooks were both sitting there with Greg Lestrade and Donovan from the King’s Guard. Sherlock carefully looked at each person then turned back to question Irene some more, but she had turned and was now in an animated conversation with Mycroft. Ignoring Sherlock’s inquisitive stare.

~Q~

John sat at a table towards the back of the banquet hall. He had a clear view of Sherlock and what he had done. He watched as Sherlock disregarded the arrangements of his brother and took the seat beside Irene. John watched as they talked intimately between the two of them. Ignoring the glances from the king and queen. John saw the quick smile grace Sherlock’s face before the woman turned away and started talking to the king.

“So, it looks like that alpha you claim to be yours is quite taken with the princess.” Alec said as he sat down beside John.

John gripped his dinning knife tightly before he turned and looked at the blonde alpha. Alec was dressed in a burgundy velvet waistcoat with gold stitching. It was much finer than the simple oatmeal colored garments John was wearing. The dark rich color seemed to accent Alec’s green eyes and they shined out brightly at John. Resting across his left shoulder was the linen napkin and a simple matching velvet cap covered his blonde hair.

John was taken back. Alec was dressed in much finer and expensive clothing than the plain soldier had expected to see. John wondered if it was a gift from the queen to the knight or was this a special outfit he only wore for royal functions.

“I do not need to worry about Sherlock’s fidelity to me.” John said as he turned back to his plate and small portions of food he had taken.

“I’m not saying you should be worried about his fidelity, but you should be worried about Princess Irene’s interest. It is rumored she has cut quite a large swath through the royal courts of Europe already. And fresh naïve meat is her favorite meal.” Alec smiled at the omega who was beginning to flush in anger.

“That is not very gentlemanly of you to speak of your princess that way.”

“She’s not my princess. She is the cousin of Prince Gareth. She was raised across the narrow straights in Florentine and returned to Heatherland only recently. I doubt she could even speak the native tongue if she had too.”

John stabbed at a piece of chicken and placed it on his plate. His fingers began to tear at the meat. Alec watched briefly, before pulling the plate away and picking a piece up and holding out towards John’s lips.

“Eating requires actually placing the food in your mouth, not just shredding it in anger.”

“I’m not angry.” John tried not to growl.

“You look angry. I remember what that looked like. Your eyes became a remarkable shade of blue. Tell me, are they that same shade when you become aroused?” Alec jested.

“You’ll have to ask Sherlock.” John said as he pulled his plate back and ignored the offered piece of meat between Alec’s fingers.

“John, he is a prince. We are soldiers. He is royalty and will be expected to carry on the royal line. We follow orders and defend our countries. He will marry for power, but we can marry for love. Face it, you and I share more in common than you could ever share with that man.” Alec poured more wine for the omega.

John paused in his eating and looked at Alec. He took a sip of wine, then set his knife down. “I know he is a prince and I am unworthy of him. That Norrland will always be more important than myself to him. It is as it should be. But that does not stop me from loving him. He is the breath in my lungs. The beat of my heart. Nothing can change that. Nothing will. Not even you, Alec.”

The crash from the royal table was loud. Both Alec and John quickly looked up to see Q was coughing violently. His golden wine goblet had fallen from the table and crashed on the marble floor. The dark red wine spread out like blood across the white tiles. Queen Emma was watching the young man intently. The omega’s face was turning red as he kept coughing.

John leapt up from his seat and rushed forward towards the table. Sherlock was already moving towards his brother when John arrived just in time to catch Q as he slipped from his chair and started to fall to the floor. The women in the crowd gasped as the Queen stood and stepped back away from the stricken man.

John gently laid Q to the cold marble floor, then unceremoniously stuck his finger in Q’s mouth to sweep out any debris he found. The young man was not choking. Suddenly, John felt Q’s body start to jerk and convulse. John tipped Q to the side and let the young omega vomit across the marble floor. Food, wine and blood mixed together and flooded across the tiles at the foot of the royal table.

Some women screamed now and several of the party goers started to flee the room. King Mycroft ordered the doors locked to keep the guests inside.

“Sherlock, I think he has been poisoned.” John said in a hush tone. “I need my bag!”

“Lestrade!” Sherlock shouted. “Get John’s medicine bag and help us get Quentin up to his rooms.”

The King’s Guard rushed forward with Donovan. He ordered the guard to do as he was told and Tanner, Sherlock and Lestrade carried the stricken prince from the room. Just as they left, Lestrade shouted over his shoulder.

“My king, keep everyone here until we can return and question them. It appears your brother, the prince has been poisoned.”


	18. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many kudos and comments. Thank you.

The Plan

The mad man sat in his quarters smiling. His plan was coming together nicely. Prince Quinten surviving the attack in Heatherland had been a disappointment but his poisoning now would work just as well as his death in the foreign land.

The man’s dark fingers wrapped around the stem of the goblet and he brought the deep rich wine up to his lips. The dark red liquor tasted delicious and warmed his body as it slipped down his throat. He was enjoying the game. The little tests he had set out for the Holmes. They were there for anyone to see but the pompous fools were so wrapped up in their own little dramas they couldn’t see the tidal wave of destruction coming at them.

The soft rap on his chamber door let him know his henchman had arrived. “Enter.”

The former soldier opened the door and step quietly into the room. It always amazed the man how quiet the killer could be. Sebastian Moran was a big man. Bigger than most. His broad shoulders and beefy frame would make one believe he moved with the grace and agility of an elephant, but no. Sebastian was ‘cat like’ in his movements. Silent, hunting, and deadly. The man appreciated that.

“Well?”

“It went just as you said it would. The omega bitch was easy to poison. The servant who gave him the tainted food is already dead and at the bottom of the river. It should be very easy to blame Watson for the prince’s death.”

The man smiled. Things were going perfectly.

“I don’t understand why you want the omega dead. I thought you were after the king?” Moran asked stepping nearer the fire.

The light from the grates highlighted his blonde hair and watery grey eyes. The assassin was tan from years spent fighting in distant wars. When killing soldiers did not quench his thirst for blood, he started in on civilians. Enjoying their pleas and screams as he slowly sliced them open and watched as their blood flowed out and down the gutters.

He was the perfect killing machine. Efficient, inventive and without remorse. It had been a fortuitous day when he and his master met. Both men needing the other expertise. Moran seemed to blend in remarkable given his size and presence. It was as if he could disappear until the killer emerged right in front of his victims. The man appreciated that quality. He could allow Moran to wander through the city of Londinium and no one would remember him when questioned by authorities about the fresh murdered body. Moran could dispatch anyone who was hindering the man’s plans and then quickly disappear like smoke.

“You are hired for your brawn, not your brains.” The man said as he sipped the wine again. He held the goblet up and waved it at the soldier. “Pour yourself a glass. It is remarkable.”

Moran grunted. He didn’t like wine. He preferred the hard liquor he could get near the docks. He thought all soldiers should drink it instead of the wine.

“Just kill the king and be done with it.” Moran whispered, even though the two men were alone.

“If the king dies, then Sherlock will be crowned. Unacceptable. For both him and myself. He does not want to be king. He wants to solve his little puzzles we give him. Like the butcher and the acrobats. No, the whole Holmes family must be destroyed for my plan to work. Kill the youngest Holmes, the omega. It will appear to be a retaliation for the attack on Watson by the younger brother who tried to stop Watson from speaking to the king. That will set brother against brother. Watson will be accused of killing Prince Quinten and executed, then Sherlock will be blamed for Mycroft’s death. Sherlock will die shortly after his brother.” Then dramatically he said. “Then I will bow to the needs of my county and take the throne to restore order and calm. Princess Irene will marry me to maintain the peace treaty with Heatherland.”

“But the treaty won’t be worth the paper it is signed on?” Moran smiled.

“No, as soon as I am crowned, we will assassinate Queen Emma as she returns to her homeland and Princes Irene will claim the Heatherland throne from her cousin. Mallory won’t have enough support to defend his claim and I will have both kingdoms.”

“What about the woman?”

“I am sure she will enjoy the accommodation in the dungeon after her usefulness is over.” The man smiled.

Moran finally poured himself a glass of wine and held it up to toast his boss. “To the future king of Norrland and Heatherland. Moriarty.” He quickly swallowed the whole glass of wine, wiping the back of his hand over his lips.

“Yes, the enslavement of two kingdoms. The power base to spread war and pestilence across the sea to foreign lands. Once I take over here, the world will become mine.”

~Q~

John had Q back in his chambers. He was busy trying to purge the poison from the young man’s body. He used both chalk and charcoal to help the boy. Q had repeatedly thrown up and was now laying on the bed panting. His face deathly pale under the smear of black soot. Several ministers and advisors to the king were present, whispering amongst themselves. They watched as John ground more charcoal from the fire place into a fine powder and mixed it with water. Forcing the liquid down the gasping young man’s throat.

Q’s body fell limp on the bed unable to vomit anymore. His eyes rolled back into his head and he sighed heavily. Sherlock stepped forward and sat next to his younger brother. He took up Q’s hand and held it close to his chest. It was cold to the touch and seemed lifeless. Sherlock looked at John. The soldier’s face was red with frustration and anger.

Sebastian Wilkes stood with the other advisors watched as the prince collapsed onto the bed. Sherlock turned and looked at the men and shouted to them.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!”

Wilkes fled first and ran down the halls of the palace. He had to get to the King’s council and announce the prince’s death at the hands of the John Watson. The man’s witchcraft had taken the young prince’s life.

Sherlock looked at John and feared to ask the question. “John, is it too late?”

“He is still alive but just barely. I’m afraid it is Meadow Garlic.” John said as he tried roll Q over on to his side and encourage him to vomit again. “The more we are able to get out of his stomach the better chance he will have to live, but he is so weak, Sherlock. He may have eaten too much already. I might not be able to stop the paralysis.”

“What will happen?”

“His lungs will stop working. He will suffocate. We need to get him to sit up and stay sitting up to breath.” John shoved hard on Q’s stomach and more charcoal and water came out. The young prince coughed and moaned. “He is still alive, Sherlock. That is all I can say.”

Molly Hooper came into the room carrying more towels and a fresh kettle of hot water. She set them down on the table of went to John’s side. Sherlock and John moved Q into a sitting position and set the pillows around him to keep him upright.

“What do you need me to do?” She asked. The female omega was unreasonably calm and ready to take orders from the doctor.

John looked up at her steady gaze and reached out and grabbed her wrist. “I’m glad you are here. We need calm heads now. Make up a lotion of mint leaves and nettles. If he survives the night, we will need to start rubbing his limbs with it to get the circulation back into him. Also, clean this vomit up. Be careful, it is full of Meadow Garlic and will make your skin go numb if you touch it. I may also need more cold charcoal.”

John took one of the clean towels and dampened it with the hot water. He then carefully cleaned Q’s face of the charcoal residue. Under the black streaks, red burns could be seen from the stomach acids on Q’s pale face. John watched carefully as the young man’s chest seemed to move slowly up and down. Q was not struggling to breath, but his body seemed too weak to move.

~Q~

It took all night for Lestrade to finish questioning everyone who had attended the banquet and the serving staff. People were questioned according to their rank. Leaving the servants and cooks last to be questioned. It was morning when he weary climbed the stairs to Quentin’s bed chamber. He saw the Lord Sebastian rush from the rooms and head down the halls to the throne room.

King Mycroft and Queen Emma were meeting with various members of court to disgust the peace treaty. There were personal concerns how the treaty would affect various lords and knights. Would they be forced to give up won territories or return seized bounty? Would prisoners taken in war and now slaves in the foreign lands be returned to their families? The Queen and the King were addressing these concern, although Mycroft’s attention was not in the room. He was preoccupied with thoughts of his brother. Other were also distracted. The disruption of the banquet was like an electrical current running underneath everyone’s skin and bringing concerns and fears bubbling up.

Sir Sebastian’s concerns were not about the peace treaty. He entered the room and moved through the crowds till he had Sir Richard’s attention. The chief advisor to the king was busy maintaining order amongst the crowd asking questions when Wilkes tugged at his sleeve.

“I must speak to the king in private.” Wilkes whispered into Sir Richard’s ear.

“Is it the prince?”

“Yes.”

Sir Richard stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“The King and Queen will be answering your concerns at a later time. The King’s presence is need elsewhere now. Thank you and now please allow the king his peace.”

Many members of court have not had their questions answered but bowed and left the king and queen with the three men. Mycroft saw the pale expression on the man’s face and he feared the worse. The king stretched his neck and adjusted himself in his seat. He was taking a moment to prepare himself for news he did not want to hear.

When they were alone, Mycroft turned and asked. “Is it my brother? Is he dead?”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said.

“NO!” Lestrade answered immediately. Wilkes turned and glared at the angry guardsman.

“Well?” Mycroft’s heart was beating hard. The Holmes were not an affectionate family but he truly did love his brothers. Especially his youngest brother, Quentin. His parents had always instilled in him the need to protect the unique and unusual omega. So brilliant and so trusting little brother.

“Prince Quentin is alive but weak. It appears to be poison.” Lestrade said stepping closer to the king. He was not sure but he didn’t want news to spread the prince was dead. It would cause reprisals if he was.

“It was John Watson. He poisoned the prince.” Sir Sebastian blurted out. “I watched him pour hot coals down the man’s throat!”

“It was a charcoal mixture with water to absorb the poison, my king. It is the prescribe method to remove poison.” Lestrade explained ignoring the ranting lord. He was familiar with common treatments for poisoning.

“Charcoal? Poison? Does anyone know what was used or who did it?” Mycroft asked, letting some of the tension release from his body. His brother was alive but for how long no one seemed to know.

“One of the servants from last night’s banquet is missing. He can’t be found anywhere within the palace or in the city. John believes it was Meadow Garlic.” Lestrade said.

“Meadow Garlic?”

“It is a small white flowered plant brought over by monks from Rhineland.”

“Witches!” Wilkes started up again.

“They were monks!” Lestrade wanted to punch the idiot. “It is found in the north around abandoned monasteries.”

“It is a deadly poison.” Queen Emma said. “It grows wild alone the edges of our forests.”

“Who would have such a poison?” Mycroft asked. Lestrade hesitated for a moment before answering.

“John Watson uses it. It has medicinal purposes for easing pain and relaxing muscles.”

The king leaned back in his chair. While Wilkes smiled smugly.

“Only Watson would have such a drug? No one else?”

“I know of no one else in the castle who would have need of such a drug.” Lestrade said bowing his head.

“Bring John Watson here. Bring me his jars and containers of medicines and herbs. Let us see if he still has his poison or if it has been used.”

~Q~

John, Sherlock and Molly worked through the night to stabilize Q when the door burst open and Alec came rushing in. John only glanced at the man, but Sherlock rose quickly and crossed the room to attack the unwanted alpha.

“GET OUT!”

Alec ignored the man and looked over Sherlock’s shoulder at John.

“John, you must come with me!” Alec called out.

“I SAID GET OUT! HE IS MY OMEGA!” Sherlock growled.

“Would you two shut up! I’m trying to save Q’s life!” John kept his back to both alphas as he worked to clean Q’s face of the charcoal and vomit.

“Guards are coming to arrest you!” Alec said. “One of the king’s advisors has said Q was dead and you used magic to kill him! You will be tried as a witch and burned! You must come with me and escape!”

“Q is not dead!” Both Sherlock and John shouted.

“More proof of witchcraft. The man said he saw the prince die! They are coming to arrest you! Please, I can save you!” Alec pleaded.

“He is my omega and they wouldn’t dare touch him.” Sherlock said holding his ground and blocking Alec from reaching John.

Alec wanted to hit the poncy alpha and grab John. His alpha screamed at him to protect the blonde omega.

“I don’t know how long we’ve got. You must trust me and go.”

“Who is claiming John killed Q?” Sherlock asked.

“Someone named Wilkes. He said he saw John pour soot down the boy’s throat and kill him with an incantation.”

“Sebastian Wilkes!” Sherlock hissed. “He is an idiot. Has been his whole life. He is only an advisor because his father is one of the riches bankers in the city.” Sherlock turned and looked at John and Q. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment. “Wilkes tried to claim you were a warlock before. He tried to get you arrested when we first started living together. He hates you John. He wants you dead.”

John turned and looked over his shoulder at the two men. “He is not the first man who wanted me dead, and I doubt he will be the last.”

“But he has friends at court and Q’s poisoning is ammunition he can use against you.” Sherlock said. His calm voice hiding his deep fear for the omega.

“Are you telling me to abandon my patient and run for my life from that pompous arse?” John growled.

Sherlock stared at his lover. He considered the options and the potential of Wilkes convincing Mycroft of John’s guilt. He knew he couldn’t take the chance.

“Whether Q lives or dies, Wilkes will see you burned. You must flee.” Sherlock said. Alec was relieved at least one of them was now listening to him.

“I can save Q’s life if I stay.” John stood pleading to the two alphas.

“You already said it was out of your hands.” Sherlock replied.

“You want me to let your brother die?!”

“No, but I won’t let you sacrifice your life if for a hopeless cause.”

Molly stepped forward and grabbed John’s forearm. “John, I’ll stay and take care of the prince. You’ve taught me well. You’ve said we just have to wait to see if he pulls through. I’ll keep him sitting up and rub the liniment on his arms and legs. I can do this and you can save yourself.”

John looked at the unconscious man on the bed. Q looked so helpless and weak. It ate at his omega self to leave the sick man behind. He turned and looked at the two alphas.

“You will come with me, Sherlock?”

“I can’t. I must stay here and find out who is responsible.”

“But I just found you again! I can’t . . .”

“You must, John. I need to know you are safe and protected.”

Sherlock turned and looked at Alec. The blonde alpha could feel the heavy gaze of the dark haired prince. The man assessing his worth.

“You cared for John when he was injured before, didn’t you?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. For five days he was in coma.” Alec answered him.

“You protected him and watched over him?”

“I’m in love with him.” Alec said holding Sherlock’s gaze.

“Then you will give your life to insure his?”

“Yes.”

Sherlock turned back and looked at John.

“NO, SHERLOCK, I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!”

“You must. You know you must. I will find you. We will be together as soon as Q is well again and I find the guilty party.”

“Sherlock, please don’t send me away from you.”

“I don’t want too, but your life is more precious to me than you can imagine.” Sherlock reached out and grabbed John’s shoulders, pulling the young man close to embrace him. Sherlock looked over John’s shoulder and at Alec. “Take him and protect him. If you care for him half as much as you protest, then he should be safe.”

Alec nodded. John stiffened his body and pulled back from Sherlock.

“No, I will not go. I’m a soldier. I won’t go.”

Sherlock glanced from John to Alec, then sighed. He punched as hard as he could and knocked the small omega back and into the other alpha’s grasp. John grunted and sagged slightly, then regained himself. Alec spun John around and punched him too. That punch was sufficient. The omega collapsed to the floor unconscious.

“Go, before they find him.” Sherlock said as he watched Alec lift the man up and sling him over his shoulder.

“It will be my life before I let him suffer.” Alec said softly but with weighted words were all true.

Sherlock stepped closer and whispered in the sleeping man’s ear.

“Remember, we are to bond. You are mine and I am yours. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing.”

Alec watched as Sherlock kissed John’s bruised face then rushed from the room. He quickly made it to the stables were he stole a wagon and two horses.

When Lestrade and the King’s Guard arrived in Q’s chambers, they only found Sherlock and Molly with sick omega. Q was alive but just barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell to day and cracked my head. Mild concussion but reading and writing are a little difficult right now. Can't seem to make any sense out of them. May be a few days till the next update.


	19. Vatican Cameos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds out about Q's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys made me cry. Thank you all for the get well wishes. I'm back and the head has quit hurting. Guess I shouldn't walk and talk at the same time. 
> 
> James makes his way back to Q with the help of a little old lady.

Vatican Cameos

It was just before dawn when the attack happened. The village was sleeping when the first projectiles flew in. They crashed into the thatched roofed house and the buildings burst into flames. More fire bombs crashed into the town, burning everything the pink flames touched. The villagers panicked and ran towards the main road out of the village and out of the valley. Just as they reached the edge of the town, a projectile crashed right into the midst of them. People screamed as they caught fire and ran. The only sounds were the wales of the women and the shouts of the men. The children cried and the flames engulfed the remaining buildings.

In a matter of less than an hour the village was ashes. Not a single building remained unsinged by the flames. Smoke choked the morning air. Only a dozen people remained alive from the sixty who lived in the village. A small child cried for her parents. The two adults lay dead mere feet away from the little girl. No one hear the approach of whoever was responsible for attack. No one saw them leave. The fire balls fell from the sky and decimated the village in a pink fire.

~Q~

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Alec stole the carriage and horses from the royal stables. The morning mist was coming up the river and the palace’s ward was still in shadows and darkness. The main gate was closed as Alec drove up to it.

“Open the gate and let me pass,” Alec called out to the guards.

“Who goes there?”

“I, Alec Trevelyan.” Alec looked down at the men.

“Sir, we have orders to keep the gate closed after the attack on the prince.” The young beta guard said.

“I understand. John Watson is treating the prince. He is sending me to go and gather herbs just outside the city wall to quell his fever. If you must wake the king to ask him to let me pass, then do so quickly.”

The young beta paled at the idea of having to wake the king. He knew his orders but the idea of delaying the doctor in his treatment of the young prince might cost the man his life. He looked around for another guardsman of higher rank who he could defer too, but none were around. The young man looked back up into the steady glare of the blonde alpha. He nodded once and waved his arm.

The portcullis was raised. The heavy chain cranked as it lifted the wood and iron gate. Before the portcullis was completely lifted, Alec whipped the horses and they took off cantering down the wooden bridge and out into the streets of Londoinium. Men shouted and the gate was lowered again as the sound of hooves echoed across the cobble stones.

The wagon moved quickly through the early morning streets. The sleepy inhabitants ignored the cantering horses. By the time Alec reached the northern gate in the city walls, the shouts came up at the White Palace for the arrest of John Watson.

~Q~

The King marched into his brother’s rooms. Mycroft stood at the foot of Quentin’s bed and watched his younger brother. The young omega was pale and lifeless on the pillows. His chest barely moved as he breathed. Mycroft felt something he had never felt since Quentin was an infant. Helpless. He felt completely helpless to do anything for his younger brother. He hated the feeling.

Sherlock and Molly stood off to the side watching. Sherlock glared at his older brother as Greg Lestrade stepped up behind the man.

“Did John do this?” Mycroft asked.

“No.” Sherlock answered him. “You know he didn’t.”

“Does John have this poison, Meadow Garlic?”

No one answered the king. Molly looked up at Sherlock for a moment then over at the king.

“It is a herb he uses to relieve pain. In small doses it relaxes muscles.” Molly said in a meek voice.

“Why would John want to harm Quentin?” Mycroft asked.

“It was not John.” Sherlock repeated.

“Are we to believe John is blaming Quentin for his knife attack?”

“John saved Quentin’s life twice. Once in Heatherland and then here, last night. He worked for hours to save Quentin’s life, pouring charcoal into him to stop the poison from killing our brother.”

“He was the only person with access to the poison and to Quentin.”

“But not to the food.”

“If he was innocent, why did he flee?” Mycroft finally turned and faced Sherlock. “His running away indicates guilt.”

“It indicates nothing. Wilkes has had it out for John since the first night he came to the palace. Wilkes wants John dead.”

“Why?”

“We know there are traitors at work here within the palace. Maybe it is as simple as that.”

“Wilkes doesn’t have the intelligence to be a traitor.”

“Then why would you waste your time listening to him?” Sherlock asked heatedly.

“Someone is to blame for this. Someone tried to kill our brother. I will find out who and have them stripped of their skin.”

~Q~

John began to wake once the sun rose above the horizon. Alec unhitched the horses and the two men rode north along the road. John and Alec traveled for an hour before they slowed down and let the horses walk. The animals were exhausted and sweating. Alec stopped for a moment and looked around the country side. He then steered his horse off the main road and up a narrow path that led to a rise in the edge of the forest. There were rocky outcrops and thick pines that at this early in the morning were still dark and foreboding. John followed the man, not knowing where Alec was going.

“The road is the most direct route out of Norrland.” John called out as Alec guided his horse up the slope.

“I know.”

John dropped his reins and let his horse follow behind Alec’s. They were halfway up the slope when the first arrow landed just a few feet in front of Alec and his horse. The animal neighed and balked as Alec quickly looked up to where the arrow was fired from.

“Well, are you going to let us up?” Alec called up.

“How did you see us?” The familiar voice called down from his hiding place.

“I didn’t but I know you. Where else would you be?”

James’ head popped up over the top of the rocks. Harrison and Connor were with him. Alec dismounted and walked his horse the rest of the way up the hill. John followed as they walked into the hidden camp of Bond and five of his men.

“What are they doing here? Shouldn’t they be across the border in Heatherland?” John asked.

“Bond would never let our queen visit a foreign country without protection.” Alec explained as they walked into the camp. “And James believes he is the best protection.”

“What’s happened?” James asked.

“The queen is fine, but James, it’s Q.” Alec reached out and took a firm grip of the knight’s shoulder. “He was poisoned.”

James’ face ashen then hardened to a cruel mask. “Is he . . .”

“No. He was alive when we left.” John said. “It was Meadow Garlic. I treated him as best as I could. Molly and Sherlock are with him now.”

“Why did you leave?” James asked.

“They were going to arrest John for it. They were claiming he was using witchcraft.” Alec explained.

“Who is to blame?” James needed to know who he was going to kill.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if Q was the intended victim.” John said.

“Explain.”

“Well, Q could have been the intended victim but he was sitting in Sherlock’s seat at the banquet table. Sherlock could have been the one they wanted to poison. Then, Q could have done it to himself.” James’ face turned red with anger. “No, I’m not saying he was suicidal. He may have made a mistake.”

“Go on.”

“Molly asked me once about the uses of different herbs. I was explaining to her that Meadow Garlic can be used to prevent an omega from going into heat. Q was there listening to us. He might have taken the herb to stop his heats not knowing how much he should take.”

“Why would Q want to prevent his heats?” James asked.

“Well, if he quits having heats, then the Spanish prince will not go through with the arranged marriage. He was supposed to have one just prior to the wedding to prove he is fertile. If he prevents his heat, the treaty would be broken and Q would be sent off to a monastery.”

“Q would do that?” Alec asked.

John pursed his lips then answered. “Q did not want to marry the man. He only agreed to marry him to save you. If his brother and Silva believed Q had been injured and unable to have pups, then he would free from his promise to his brother to save your life.”

James felt his stomach fall. He wanted punch himself, if not Q’s brother. He pushed John out of the way and went to grabbed one of the Heatherland horses.

“James, you can’t help him.” Alec said trying to stop his friend.

“I can be with him. I need to be with him.” James stepped into the stirrup.

“The king will have you arrested as soon as you enter the city, let alone the palace.” John said as he tried to grab the horse’s bridle.

“I must try.”

“Just wait, just . . . wait,” John turned and looked at Alec then sighed. “There’s a way. A woman. She’s closer to Sherlock than his own mother. Her name is Hudson. Mrs. Hudson. She owns a public house on the north side of the city. It’s called Speedy’s. Ask any homeless person and they will tell you where to go. Tell the Mrs. Hudson ‘Vatican Cameos’ and John Watson sent you. She will be able to get you into the palace.”

James looked down at the blonde omega. He nodded and yanked the horse’s head out of John’s grasp. James loped the horse down the hill and back to the city.

~Q~

Getting back into the city was not difficult for the knight. He had traded his soldier’s cloak for a torn tunic and cloak of a farmer. Moving slowly, James traveled in and out of the streets and alleys until he found a small group of homeless children. With a single gold coin, he was given directions to Mrs. Hudson. He arrived at the public house, Speedy’s, by noon.

James ducked under the low opening and into the dark public house. There was a counter across one wall of the room with wine and beer barrels. On the opposite side of the room were numerous tables. The pub was crowded and numerous people were eating and drinking inside. James moved cautiously through the room to a table in the back of the pub. He sat down and started watching the people around him. They were a cross section of the lower classes. Shop keepers, farmers, weavers, and others. It didn’t take long for Bond to identify Mrs. Hudson.

She was a tiny woman, who seemed to constantly be moving. She flirter between the tables and the people. Mrs. Hudson was of an undeterminable age. She was older but how old was unclear. Her face had wrinkles but she was energetic and nimble. She was petite yet spry. It seemed everyone knew her. People greeted her by name as he waited. The smell of fresh cooking filled the small public house and James could feel his stomach growl.

“So a new face?” She came up to his table wiping the debris from it. “Who are you?”

“James, ma’am.”

“Oh ma’am. A gentleman. Well, I have stout pie and pigeon pie, which would you prefer?”

“I was hoping for Vatican Cameos.” Bond said softly so only she would hear.

For a moment the elderly woman stopped moving. She looked the man over carefully with pale blue eyes. She moved away from the table but returned quickly with a meat pie and tankard of ale.

“I hope you like it.” She said as she set the food down, then went to wipe the table with a rag. She bent closer. “Are you a friend of Sherlock’s?”

“More of a friend to John. He told me to find you. That you would help me.” Bond lifted the tankard and took a sip.

She slipped away from the table and back to her other customers. Five minutes later she returned to the table.

“What do you need?”

“I need to get into the palace and to Sherlock.” James said, as he looked down at his food. “No one can know it’s me. I need to sneak in.”

“Why?”

“My omega needs me.”

Mrs. Hudson looked at the young man. She cocked her head to the side. “Who?”

“Quentin, Sherlock’s brother. My omega.”

Mrs. Hudson considered the man for moment then moved away from the table. She turned to look at him, then said. “Wait here until I’m ready. It will be several hours.”

~Q~

It was dark when James and Mrs. Hudson walked up to the one of the guards minding the drawbridge of the White Palace. Mrs. Hudson was carrying a large woven basket that she had spent all afternoon preparing. Without any fear, the petite woman walked right up to the guard and pinched him on the cheek.

“Hello, Albert.”

“Good evening, Mrs. Hudson. Are you here to see the prince?”

“I heard his brother was taken ill. I wanted to bring some biscuits to cheer him up.” She said lifting the basket for the men to see.

“Who’s this man?” one of the guards nodded towards Bond as the first man looked in the basket.

“This is my nephew, Bobbie. Did you know Mrs. Turner was mugged last night? Had her purse stolen as well as best bonnet. It is getting dangerous for little old women to walk around at night now. I blame all those Heatherlanders. Bunch of monsters.”

The guards all smiled and laughed softly, “yes ma’am.”

“The palace is closed up tight after the prince was poisoned. We’re sorry, Mrs. Hudson. We can’t let you in.” The second guard said to the woman.

“Closed? Do I look I could hurt the prince? You don’t think I poisoned the young man do you?

“Well, no but . . .”

“I promise they are only biscuits. You can check.” She held the basket up to the men.

“No, no, but if we could have a biscuit each, we might look the other way while you and your nephew pass through.” The first guard said meekly.

“Just one? Boys, I made you a whole dozen.” She reached into her basket and took out a small bundle wrapped in a bright blue cloth. She handed it over to the two guards who quickly opened it to find a dozen of biscuits baked with honey and almond centers.

The two guards were so enthusiastic about the biscuits they didn’t notice Bond and Mrs. Hudson step over the bridge and into the ward. Mrs. Hudson moved swiftly through the grounds and over to private quarters of the princes. It seemed every guard who met them, knew Mrs. Hudson and didn’t stop her or her companion.

She knocked on a heavy wooden door and waited to hear the scrap of the metal lock. The door opened and the two saw Molly Hooper. Before Molly could ask who it was, Bond pushed the door open and moved passed the omega. He moved up the stairs and into the bedchamber of the young prince.

The room stunk of omega sickness smell. It was sour and made James’ skin crawl. Q was sitting up in the bed. He was so pale, his skin had a blueish tint to it. Dark smudges marred his skin under his dark eyelashes. Q looked thinner and more fragile. Bond paused by the bed, looking down at the young man.

Sherlock sat in the chair to the side. He watched as the alpha circled around the bed and knelt down beside the sickened omega. James carefully took Q’s hand within his own and brought it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

“Is he . . . ?” James asked trying force the words out.

“No, John saved his life. He will live but my brother is very weak.”

“Did he do this to himself?”

“Interesting question?” Sherlock said cocking his head to the side. “No, the man who poisoned his food was found dead in the river this morning. It appears his neck was broken on purpose. Not an accident. And before you ask, no I wasn’t the intended target it was Q. The killer wanted it to appear that I or John were taking revenge on my brother.”

“Do you know who it is?”

“Not yet. But it is the same person who arranged the murders of the emissaries and the attack on your people.”

“The traitors?”

“Yes.”

James looked up into Q’s still face. The boy’s lips were dry and chapped. Their usual dark red shade was gone and had taken on a blueish tint. Bond couldn’t stand it any longer. He stood up and moved to sit on the bed. He pulled the sleeping prince into his lap and rested Q’s head on his shoulder. The young man’s face nestled into James’ neck. The knight closed his eyes as he felt the soft gentle breaths across his throat. Q’s skin was cold and James wanted to hold him closer and warm him.

“Did the Spanish prince arrive yet?”

“No, he was delayed.” Sherlock said as he watched the alpha cuddle his brother.

“Q will not bond with the man. I claim him as my own.”

“You must know Mycroft will forbid it.”

“Yes, and we don’t care.”

Sherlock watched and felt a sudden spike of envy. He wished he had been so adamant with Mycroft about John. He wished he insisted with John and bonded. Made the connection that neither time nor distance could erase.

“Will Q feel the same way when he wakes?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” James said with certainty. “Are you going to tell the king I’m here?”

“Why should I? His bungling of this whole affair has sent my omega away.”

“Haven’t you also miscalculated? You let John leave with Alec.”

“John won’t be bullied by the man. John is strong and we are meant to be together.”

“Strange, that’s what Alec says too.”

A sly smiled curved at Sherlock’s lips. “You’re trying to trick me into leaving you alone with Q. Make me doubt John, so I will go after him. If you wanted privacy, all you need do is ask.”

“Please leave us alone.”

Sherlock stood and silently walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, James pulled Q tighter to his body.

“I know when you are lying to me, Q. I knew you were lying the day you sent me away. I’m not leaving you. I told you were mine. I told you.” He bent down and kiss the boy’s forehead. “Nothing will keep you from me. Not even death. You will come back to me. We will be together.”

James didn’t notice the tear that slowly traveled down his cheek. His entire focus was on the omega in his arms. The soft shallow breathing and the body warming within his embrace.


	20. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter for the weekend to make up for last week. Thanks for the comments and support. You are making this a fun story to write.

Discoveries

Bond never slept deeply. While his body slept, his mind was conscious at some level to his surroundings. His body was relaxed and sleeping while his brain registered everything happening around him while his eyes were closed. The knight was sitting up but was not alone. He felt the warm body clinging to him. He heard the soft sighs and breathing of young man in his arms. He smelled the exotic scent of his omega. He knew it was Q.

James’ body seemed to relax further into its sleep state with the knowledge the small omega was close. Bond let himself float along reassured in Q’s proximity to his body. Then he heard something else. Someone else. Leather sole shoes across the floor. A rustle of fabric and soft creak of a wooden chair. Bond twitched and shifted. His fingers flexed and moved then his muscles tensed. He was fully awake in moments.

He saw the woman from the night before, sitting in a chair, on the far side of the room. She was dressed in a simple pink dress with small flowers embroidery near her neck. Her brown hair was pulled back away from her small round face and her eyes were focused down on the sewing in her hands.

“Your name is Molly, correct?” he asked surprising her. His voice was thick with sleep.

Molly jumped in her seat and looked up at the man. James was laying under the blanket with Q snuggled up against his chest. The young omega had his face buried in James’ neck and his arms slung over James’ shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Molly shifted in her chair putting the sewing down. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?”

“No, what time is it?”

“It is an hour after dawn. Sherlock told me to keep an eye on the prince. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You didn’t.” He lied. “Do you always do what Sherlock tells you?”

“He is . . . I um . . . yes.” She bowed her head. James noticed the pale pink blush to her face. He smiled.

“He is compelling.” She nodded.

James shifted Q so he could pull more of the blanket up over the still young man. Q was looking better this morning than he did when Bond found him the night before. There was some color back into Q’s face and his skin felt warmer to the touch. Q was also breathing deeper. James sighed and dragged his fingers through Q’s hair. The young omega seemed to purr slightly at the touch and it made James feel lighter.

He looked around the prince’s bed chamber. He had ignored the room the night before, more concerned with the wellbeing of the prince than to care. Now he regarded the space. It was not exactly where one would expect a royal prince to sleep. The rooms were connected to the royal palace but were still isolated enough to give the illusion of privacy. Instead of artwork on the oak paneled walls, there were drawings. Pen and paper. Drawing of buildings and bridges. Of crossbows and wagons. There was one of something that looked mechanical.

There were two tables in the bedchamber. One table was tall and tipped at an angle. From the bed he could see another drawing being worked on. On the second table were numerous wooden models of the drawings. James recognized the bridge and a miniaturized crossbow. There was also an interesting looking trebuchet.

Molly noticed what James was looking at.

“He is a very creative.” Molly said.

"Did he build all those things?”

“He designed them and built the models too. He tried to show them to the king and his advisors but they weren’t very impressed. I think they are marvelous.”

Bond wanted to look at them closer. They looked interesting and if the drawing were anything to go by they were well built. He shifted slightly to try and look at drawings on the opposite wall. Q moaned softly and rubbed his face in James’ neck.

“Q, are you awake!?” James twisted to look into the man’s face. “Darling, wake up!”

Q groaned and ducked his face down. Squinting his eyes tightly closed. “No.” Q’s voice was raspy from the vomiting and the charcoal.

Molly leaped to her feet and came closer to the bed. The alpha instantly growled and bared his teeth at the woman as he pulled Q closer. Molly dropped her head and bared her neck.

“Forgive me sir, I just need to check on the prince, please.” She said weakly.

James didn’t want anyone to touch the omega but he knew it would be for Q’s sake if he let her check him. He slowly released his hold on the omega and nodded to her. Molly moved slowly and gently pulled the covers back. Her finger wrapped around Q’s wrist and she closed her eyes.

“His pulse is strong and beating regular.” She smiled. “He is warmer. I think the worse is over. Let me get him some broth and some wine. I need to tell Sherlock!” She turned and started to rush out.

“Wait. Don’t tell anyone yet. Let the prince rest.” James said as he pulled the blanket back up, covering Q’s body.

“Ah, Sherlock would want to know.”

“Please. Just give us a little time.”

Molly blushed again and nodded. “I’ll get you some food first and after he eats I’ll tell the king and Sherlock.” He smiled at her as she left.

James dragged his fingers through Q’s hair again and kissed the young man’s forehead.

“I can’t leave you alone for a few days without you getting yourself into trouble.”

Q purred and snuggled closer to the knight. He lifted his face and placed light kisses down James’ throat.

“Mmm . . . you taste good.” Q said sleepily. His eyes still closed and his limbs still weak.

“Q, look at me.”

The omega whined slightly then dragged his eyelids up. He blinked as the light filtered through his dark eyelashes.

“James . . .” Q sighed and closed his eyes and leaned forward. The omega purred again then froze. His muscles tensed. “JAMES!”

The eyes were open now and the omega was trying to pull back from the knight’s embrace. James was laughing softly as Q scrambled under the covers.

“James, you can’t be here! Mycroft will find out! We must hide you!” Q tried to move then he his head pounded and he groaned as he grabbed at his temples.

“Careful, you’ve been through a lot. You were poisoned.” James said as he slowly pulled Q back to his chest.

“I think I remember something. John was yelling at me.”

“Yes, and . . .?”

“Sherlock was here too?”

“Yes. John saved your life but he had to flee. He was accused of poisoning you. Alec rescued him and they are waiting outside the city for us now.”

“Accused? Why would John want to harm me?”

“Something about the knife attack. Revenge.”

“Ridiculous. Mycroft isn’t stupid enough to believe that.”

“He believed he could drive me away. Maybe your brother isn’t as intelligent as you all think he is.”

~Q~

Queen Emma sat in the large wing chair near the fireplace. Tanner was sitting across from her on the opposite side of the table. She was reading dispatches that had just reached her from Vauxhall in the north. More villages had been attacked and now there were villages in Norrland being burned too. If the villains had been from Norrland, then they would not have killed their own people, but the possibility of another country being able to land an invasion army undetected was impossible. She needed to find out who was responsible for the attacks and how they were able to move so silently from place to place.

Tanner was looking at the map of the areas attacked and planning out where the next one would be when Princess Irene entered. The woman did not announce herself, she just walked in as if in hope of interrupting something.

Queen Emma looked up at her in dismay. “Irene, what do you want? We are very busy, now.”

“Yes, I can see. Planning your war against mythical creatures.” Her smile was unnaturally cold.

The queen’s lips thinned as she considered the omega. Irene was not her favorite relative, but one is not allowed to pick relatives. The omega had been a hand full since she was a child. An omega of unusual intelligence, Emma was disappointed the woman choose to be more active in court politics instead of improving the country.

“There have been over two hundred people killed so far and the great possibility of more deaths. Mythical creature or not, someone is killing my people and I want it stopped.”

“And it is always what you want that gets done, isn’t it.” She moved over and looked down at the map.

“Irene, you are up to something aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Irene let the corner of the mouth curl up in smirk. Her finger tapped at one of the figurines on the map and toppled it over. Emma looked to see it was the figure representing King Mycroft and the White Palace.

Emma slowly turned and looked up at the dark haired omega. “You know the peace treaty is not contingent on your marriage.”

“No, but you couldn’t find a more politically correct way of getting rid of me, could you? I mean throwing me into a dungeon would be a waste of a perfectly good bargaining tool.” She let her finger topple another figurine. “No, it’s much better to marry me off to an alpha who obviously not interested in me or any omega for that matter and get your precious peace, than worry about a power struggle between my cousin and myself after you are dead.”

“My lady, it is wrong to speak to your queen that way,” Tanner chastised her. Irene smiled at the knight. Tanner suddenly felt flushed as the bright green eyes focused on him.

“Sir William Tanner, I never really got to know you well. Maybe there is still time.”

Emma sighed heavily. “Irene if there is nothing important, leave us now. Go cause trouble elsewhere.”

Irene turned to leave, her body swaying as she moved. Then she paused and looked over her shoulder. “Only, just . . . your favorite knight has reappeared and is now in the chambers with the fallen prince.” She smiled. “Oh the prince. I wonder where that wonderful Sherlock is now.”

“Stay away from your intended’s brother. You’ve already made quite a scene the other day.”

Irene smiled and left. Emma turned and looked at Tanner. The man quickly stood and bowed to the queen before he went in search of Bond.

~Q~

There are very few people that King Mycroft trust implicitly. There were numerous ministers and advisors to the king but most of them gained their positions by birth and not intelligence. Sir Sebastian Wilkes was a prime example. His father was a leading banker within Londinium and Mycroft needed the support of the bank, therefore he tolerated Wilkes presence in his court and referred to him as an advisory although the king wouldn’t trust the man with the simplest of tasks.

For anything that required intelligence and finesse he turned to an individual most of the court disregarded. For many reasons people over looked her. First off she was a woman and an omega. Second, she was a servant and low born. No one would look twice at her as being a major asset for the king. She provide information, listening to conversations when alphas thought she wasn’t smart enough to understand them. She moved confidently through the various levels of social order with in the palace as a servant. No one thought twice of her being in the private chambers, cleaning or bring food. Or her gossiping with the servants of visiting dignitaries. Anthea was remarkable and Mycroft trusted her completely.

“When did the man arrive in the castle?” Mycroft asked when she came to him with news that Bond had returned. He was well trained but his voice betrayed his anger.

“Last night, my lord. He was brought in by Mrs. Hudson. She gave the guards biscuits and they let her pass.”

“Mrs. Hudson’s honey almond biscuits have opened more doors for Sherlock than his lock picks.” Mycroft moved across the room. He was anxious. Gregory should have brought this news to the king. The man would have known that Bond had been seen but Gregory was avoiding the king. He did not come and tell him. Mycroft was worried for the reason why. “Is he with Quentin now?”

“I haven’t heard of him leaving but no servants are allowed in the prince’s quarters. Molly Hooper is keeping the door lock and Prince Sherlock is shouting everyone away.”

“Does Queen Emma know he is here?”

“Yes.” The woman smiled. She had found out that bit of information from Princess Irene. “The royal omega was quite forthcoming with information regarding the queen.”

“Where are his men? Are they nearby?”

“No one has seen them. I believe they returned to Heatherland and John Watson is with them and that knight Trevelyan.”

“Thank you my dear. As always, you surpass yourself.” He did not smile, but she knew he appreciated her work.

The omega bowed and left the room. The king moved slowly, walking from the table to the chair to the cabinet. He had few people he could depend on with in his small circle. Sherlock, John and Gregory were now isolated from him. He had failed to protect his youngest brother and his kingdom was under attack from outside forces. There was a traitor. Someone close to him. Someone who was orchestrating the fractures within his household. He needed to stop them. He needed to get ahead of the game they were playing with him. He needed Gregory.

~Q~

James was standing looking at the drawings on the Q’s bedroom walls. They were intricate and skilled. He was amazed at them. He studied the ones for the trebuchet and the crossbow. The designs made the different weapons stronger and lighter.

Q sat on the bed, and drank his bowl of soup. He was smiling over the top of the rim of the bowl as he watched the alpha. His drawing and models had never garnered any attention from his brother or his advisors; but here was a soldier, someone familiar with war, who was impressed by them.

“We must show these to Queen Emma.” Bond said as he moved to the table and squatted down to look at the model of the catapult closely. “They are excellent. How quickly could you build them to actual working size?”

“Well, with the correct materials, I could have the trebuchet built in less than a fortnight.”

“Truly? How far could it heave a stone? How big a stone?”

“Well, based on the counter weight, it could heave seventeen stone thirty lengths.” Q said with personal pride.

James raised an eyebrow, then smiled. He looked back down at the table and saw a model of two wheels attached to an axial. He picked it up and spun the wheels. He was surprised at how smooth and silent the wheels spun. James held the wheels up and looked at the omega.

“They’re silent?”

“Yes, I’ve used small metal balls to reduce the rotational friction. The metal balls are between the wheel and axial. I designed it so the wheels would move more freely from the axial and then with springs and suspensions, the carriage of the trebuchet could move over uneven ground easily. The fact the wheel’s noise is reduced is secondary.”

James looked down at the wheels in his hand then frowned. He set the wheels down and picked up the catapult model and turned it over. He saw the spring and suspension built into the wagon base. He spun the wheels on the carriage. They too were silent.

“The dragon.”

“What?” Q asked sitting up straighter in the bed.

“Your design. It is what was used to build the weapon attacking the villages. The dragon.”

“But it can’t be. First off, my designs have never been built to full size. Second, even with reduced friction the wheels are still going to make some noise.”

“Wrap the wheels with burlap and the horses feet in felt and the noise would be reduced again. Given the distance this thing can heave objects, sound might not even be a problem.”

“But who? And the pink flame? You said it wasn’t pitch.”

“Something else. I must speak to the Queen. Can you walk?”

“Yes, but . . . will she think Mycroft is responsible? I mean it is my design.”

“We need to go speak to her.” James moved across the room and took the bowl from Q’s grasp.

The omega grabbed James’ wrist. He pulled the alpha back down onto the bed.

“Do we need to go right now?” Q smiled up at the man.

“I don’t think you should smile that way at me. You shouldn’t exert yourself.”

“If I’m staying in bed, how would I be exerting myself?” Q smiled seductively and pulled on James’ wrist.

“Q, we shouldn’t . . .”

“Why? Because of my brother or your queen?”

“You were at death’s door two nights ago.” James leaned over the man and looked wantonly into the man’s eyes. His voice getting darker.

“All the more reason I feel alive.” Q brought his hand up and set his palm on James’ cheek.

“Let us . . . we should wait.” James pushed forward and Q’s laid back on the bed. The alpha caged the young omega under himself.

“I’m done with waiting. I want you James. It has been too long since I tasted you.”

James leaned forward and kissed Q while holding his body off the man. Q’s hands reached up and dragged through the short blond hair. The kiss deepened and James was rewarded with the soft moan from the omega.

“James . . .” Q sighed as the alpha pulled backed.

“I think maybe the queen can wait awhile.” James leaned forward again and kissed Q. This time he lowered his body and felt the warm undulating omega underneath him. “A long while.”


	21. Book Three New Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king makes plans and apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are making me blush. I can't believe all the positive response. Thank you. This is the start of the third portion of the story. Mycroft and the group try to get ahead of the traitor and plan an attack. 
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and support. You are the greatest.

Book Three

New Starts

Mycroft was waiting for him in his private offices. He had not seen the man in several days. Since the king and the soldier had started their illicit affair the two had remained no more than a day apart. But since their fight, Gregory had not seen or spoken to Mycroft for almost a week. It weighed on Mycroft. He was a lonely man even though he was rarely alone. He had found someone to share his burden, who would listen without complaint or demand. Someone whom he could rest his head on and share his secrets. Then that someone was gone. Gregory was gone.

It had been all Mycroft’s fault and he knew it. His arrogance had placed the wedge between them. The need to control everything around him, showed Mycroft how little control he actually had. His youngest brother was almost murdered twice, his other brother was renouncing his position and crown for a commoner, his land was under attack and now the one person he loved refused to speak to him.

Yes, he was the king. He could order Gregory to come to him. He could demand Gregory to resume their relationship, but that would push the two further apart. The proud King’s Guard would look at Mycroft with hate and loathing in his eyes and the king knew he could not cope with that. He could never let Gregory hate him.

It was difficult, but he had to admit he had handled everything wrong. He had not only let his family down but also his country. He needed to fix the problems. He needed to mend the broken hearts around him and restore his power. Mycroft finally realized his strength laid in the support of those around him and not in himself alone.

He rang the small silver bell and the servant quickly appeared. “Yes, my lord.”

“I need several people brought here. Have the Captain of the Guard, Lestrade, retrieve Prince Quentin and Sir James. I also want Prince Sherlock and request Queen Emma to also attend.”

“Yes, sir.” The servant scurried away.

Mycroft didn’t watched the man leave. He was lost in his thoughts. He plotted out what needed to be done to protect everyone he loved.

~Q~

Q was snuggled in James’ arms when they heard the banging on the downstairs door. They heard Molly’s voice and Sherlock’s shouts with that of an angry man. James leapt from the bed and pulled his trousers on quickly. He had his sword drawn and was standing at the foot of the bed when the bedroom door was open. The door frame was filled by the guardsman. Grey haired and tan skinned. James remembered seeing him ride beside Sherlock when they first arrived in Norrland. He was friend and not foe, but James did not lower his sword.

“My prince,” Greg said looking around the knight. “Your brother wishes to speak to you. I believe you are too sick to see him.”

James glanced over his shoulder at the omega. Q’s eyes were wide with surprise. He didn’t expect Lestrade to suggest a refusal to the king.

Sherlock came up behind the Greg and looked over his shoulder at the knight and the prince.

“Quentin, do you wish to see Mycroft?” Sherlock asked.

“I . . . I think I will be able.” Q stuttered out.

“NO!” James barked.

“Mycroft has requested the three of you as well as the queen. None of his advisories will be there. I’m not sure what he up too. I don’t . . . I don’t know what he wants.”

“Gregory?” Q pulled on his robe and slowly stood. He moved and stood next to James. He made sure he placed James between himself and the others in the room. “Does he wish to harm James?”

“I don’t know. We are . . . He no longer informs me of his decisions.” Greg bowed his head for a moment.

Sherlock and Q quickly glanced at each other. Sherlock nodded and stepped back out of the room.

“Give us a moment to dress and then we accompany you to the king.” Q said. James growled. “Please, James. We can’t hide. We must speak to him, we can’t let his hang over our heads anymore.”

James wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulders. He pulled him closer and looked down into Q’s face. He could see the pleading in the young man’s eyes. James softened and leaned forward and kissed the man’s forehead. Q twisted and laid his head on the man’s shoulder.

They knew they were tethered together and nothing would pull them apart.

~Q~

The group was gathered in the king’s private rooms. Queen Emma sat in one of the grand chairs by the fireplace. Mycroft sat in the other. Q sat in a stiff backed chair by the table with James at his side. Sherlock was pacing the room and Greg Lestrade stood silently by the door. Mycroft glanced over at the man but Gregory refused to look at his king.

No one was speaking and the tension was building rapidly. Queen Emma looked at her knight and could see the strain in his face to remain calm and not lash out at the king. She wondered how long the man could hold on.

Mycroft pulled his eyes away from Gregory and sighed.

“I’m going to speak plainly. It is not advisable for kings to do so. We often need the protection of ambiguity. But at this time we need to be very clear.” Mycroft said to the room. The others quickly glanced back and forth. Q reached up and took James’ hand and squeezed it tight. “Both Norrland and Heatherland have suffered for this protracted war. It has brought no profit to anyone, especially the people. It needs to end. Peace needs to be brought to the land. A marriage between the two royal houses would ensure that peace.”

“Agreed.” Emma said. Nodding slightly.

“A marriage is needed that would be public and affirming the peace.” Mycroft said. He glanced over at Gregory. He could see the man looking away from him. Gregory was staring out the window forcing himself to hold the tears back. “A marriage that does not need to include me.”

Greg’s face whipped and caught Mycroft’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. Explain.” Emma said sharply.

Mycroft turned away from Lestrade and looked Emma in the eyes. Her bright blue eyes were fierce and determined.

“A marriage and bonding of a royal prince to say someone like a regent in your court would be sufficient for the peace to be maintain.”

“You mean a reagent who would be in charge of the southern territories boarding Norrland to Heatherland, married to your brother is appropriate solution to our peace treaty?”

“Yes, if you can see your way to appointing an appropriate reagent.”

“I have a knight at the castle Skyfall, who already looks over and protects the southern territories of Heatherland. Prince Gareth will gladly accept Sir James as an heir apparent until he is bonded and produces his own lineage. If the Prince never has children of his own, then your brother’s child will sit on the Heatherland throne.”

“Am I not going to be consulted about any of this?” James asked as he stared at the king and queen.

Q squeezed his hand and pulled it close to nuzzle his lips in the palm.

“Now you know what it is like to be a prince, my love. We are not consulted about our futures, but when do the fates ever consult with those they play with.” Q said.

James looked down at the young omega. He looked into the large hazel green eyes. Q was still weak from the poisoning but he was getting stronger. James could leave here with Q by his side. He could return to Skyfall and spend the rest of his days with the omega. He pulled his hand from Q’s and cupped the young man’s face. It was a beautiful angelic face. He could spend the rest of his days looking into that face.

“We will bond before we leave here. When you are strong enough.”

Q smiled and leaned into the hand.

“Thank you, brother.” Q said.

Mycroft nodded and returned his attention back to the queen.

“Now what shall we do about Princess Irene. I doubt she would willing go to the convent. What are we going to do with her?” Queen Emma asked.

A quick knowing smile came and went over Mycroft’s lips. “I know a certain Spanish prince in need of a bride. I believe distance from Norrland and Heatherland would be best for dear Irene.”

“Before we send her away we need to know what she knows,” Sherlock said.

“What could she possibly know?” The queen asked.

“I’m not sure. She may know who the traitor is or she may just be playing a game with me.” Sherlock continued his pacing. “There are too many pieces that still do not fit. John told me that you were not informed of the attack until eight days after it happened.”

“That is correct.”

Mycroft twitched at the information.

“That is impossible. We received news of the attack five days after it happened.” The king said. Emma turned and stared at the man. The implication was obvious.

“Which advisor choose the men for the expedition?” Sherlock asked.

“I told Major James Sholto to pick the men himself. He chose fifty.” The king said.

“There were fifty-five men on the expedition.” Q spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock queried.

“Yes, eleven mounted soldiers, two luggage wagons with two drivers each and then the foot soldiers were marching four a breast in eleven rows. John and I were the fifty-six and seven in the group.”

“The five extra men were who attacked the others.” James finally joined in the discussion. “But who put them there. It wouldn’t have been Sholto. Why would he pick men who would kill him in his sleep?”

“Whose to say he was killed?” asked Sherlock. “We know John killed two of the assassins. There had to be more. Maybe more than five. Maybe Sholto was one of them. Maybe he volunteered for the trip with the sole purpose of preventing it.”

“Why?” pleaded Q. “Why kill all those men, and why attack John here at the palace, and why was I poisoned.”

“There is a game being orchestrated. Someone is standing in the middle of a web and pulling the lines and strings making it quake and move. We are reacting to this person instead of preventing him.” Sherlock tented his fingers under his chin.

“We need to out flank him.” James said. Gregory understood that comment clearly.

“Exactly. Given what has happened what would be the natural Holmes response? John is attacked.” Gregory offered.

“I would blame my younger brother’s lover for the attack.” Sherlock said.

“You blame Quentin and then he is poisoned.” Gregory continued.

“Then I would assume either Sherlock or John had poisoned Quentin using a herb from John’s medicine bag.” Mycroft said.

“You would assume John was responsible because you wouldn’t believe that of your brother.” Gregory corrected him. Mycroft was taken back by the correction but the man was right. The king nodded.

“Something would have happened to John and then Sherlock would be the likely suspect to seek revenge.” Gregory finished.

“You mean this was an attempt at an assassination of the king?” Queen Emma asked enraged.

“Yes, ma’am. Kill the king and blame the surviving brother. The Holmes line is killed off and a new king would be chosen. The new king with the new queen already available. Princess Irene.” James said as he stepped closer to Q and wrapped a protective arm around the stunned omega.

“But who?” Mycroft asked as the pieces slipped together.

“She made a mistake. I asked her about her secret and glanced towards her conspirator. One of three people. Brook, Wilkes, and . . .” he turned and looked at Lestrade. “Donavan.”

“Not Donavan. He hates you Sherlock, but is loyal.”  

“Wilkes is an idiot. Not him.” Mycroft said. The king thought about Donavan. True the man was good soldier but he wondered how many knew the truth about the man’s lineage.

“Then it is Brook. He must be the traitor.”

“He is a powerful man in court. I can’t just have him arrested. We must have proof of his treachery.”

Sherlock paced around the room thinking. “A spider in a web. A spider in a web.” He moved suddenly and flopped down in a chair with his legs spread out before him. “If we quite moving in the predicted direction, his web will unravel. Once it starts, he will falter and we can get the evidence against him.”

“But as soon as he knows we are on to him, he will flee.” Gregory said.

“So, we must be subtle. We mustn’t move slowly but precisely.”

“If Sholto is involved, more soldiers and commanders may be compromised. We can no longer trust our own men within the palace.” Mycroft said.

Everyone looked at the king and realized he was correct. No telling how many of the guard were loyal to Brook and how many were loyal to the king. James pulled Q closer.

“We need troops we can trust.” Emma said.

“My troops are just across the border in Heatherland. Once they have word, they can be here in a day and a half. Two at most.” James offered.

“Yes, we will send word, but not you Sir James. You will stay here and protect Quentin. Sherlock will ride for the border. Return with the troops and John Watson.” Mycroft looked at his brother. “And Sherlock, please inform John I will no longer hold him to his promise. He has proven his loyalty to this king.”

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as he quickly sat up. “Truly brother?”

“Yes. Go and return quickly. I will entertain the lovely Irene and convince everyone that the wedding will proceed but only after Prince Quentin is recovered enough to attend. The wedding shall go off as planned but with a different alpha and omega.”

“I will write a letter to Gareth. Your brother may take it with him and it will be taken further on by one of Bond’s men.” Emma smiled as they planned.

“Excellent. Now we have our roles to play. Everyone to them. Sherlock, I expect you to leave within the hour.”

“There is something else.” Q said from his seat. He looked up at James. “The dragons.”

James nodded and turned to the queen. “My lady, I believe we may something about the dragons’ attacks.”

“What is it?” She asked.

“A siege weapon was designed that can move quietly and has a range twice that of ours.” Bond said.

“Explain.”

James looked at Q. The young man dragged his teeth over his upper lip. “I designed a trebuchet that has a special carriage and wheels that move with reduced friction from their axial. If the wheels were wrapped in burlap and the horses feet muffled then the weapon could be within attack range before anyone knew it was there.”

“How close?”

“It can throw seventeen stone sixty yards.” Q said.

“Are those the drawing you tried to show me?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes, your advisors said it wouldn’t work. They didn’t believe me. They said I needed to build a model to prove to them that it would work.”

“Did you?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes, but someone kept the drawings. No one wanted to see the model when it was complete.”

“If the traitor had the drawings, he wouldn’t need the model.”

There was shared looks back and forth between the people. The king turned and looked at his Guardsman. “Thank you everyone. We will proceed with our plans. Gregory, I wish to discuss a matter with you privately.” The man nodded. “Sherlock, you have an hour.”

Everyone rose and James, Q, Sherlock and the queen left the king alone with Lestrade. Gregory stood by the door and kept his eyes diverted from the king.

“Gregory, please sit.”

“I don’t believe it is proper for me to sit in the presence of my king.” Gregory said, his eyes still fixed straight ahead of him and not on the other alpha.

“Gregory, please . . .” Mycroft sighed and stood up. He walked across the room towards the Guard’s man. “My father told me once, caring was not an advantage. I have learned he was wrong. He was wrong about a great many things. Mostly about my mother and Quentin. Do you know he did not allow the cannons to announce Quentin’s birth as they did for Sherlock and myself? He said omegas didn’t deserve such honors. Omegas were weak and inferior to alphas.” He paused in front of Gregory. The man blinked forcing himself to not look at the king. “My mother, an omega, was the kindest person I ever knew until I met you. She was good. Good in a way I never could be. She cared. She wiped away tears and held us whenever our father blustered his way through our lives. She defended us fiercely against any insult. And she forgave. She forgave a lot of mistakes made by a great many people. I should have taken after her more than my father. I hope the kindness she showed me and forgiveness I received from her I could also receive from . . .” He gently took Greg’s chin between his forefinger and thumb. He turned the man’s face so Gregory had to look at Mycroft in the eye. “From you. I don’t deserve it but I hope I can receive it.”

“Mycroft . . .”

“I’m sorry. I never realized you felt afraid of me. I never knew how alone I really am until you left. I don’t deserve you but please don’t stop loving me.”

Greg closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. “I never could stop loving you.”

Mycroft leaned forward and gently kissed those lips. “My brave soldier.”

Gregory’s arms came up and wrapped around the king’s shoulders. The kiss deepened. Mycroft leaned heavily into the grey haired man and pushed him into the wall. As the kiss broke, Mycroft pushed down and kissed and bit at Gregory’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Lestrade sighed and he rested against the wall, pulling Mycroft closer. “Let me come to you tonight.”

Mycroft pulled back and looked into the man’s dark eyes. “I can’t.”

“What?” the pain was obvious in Gregory’s voice.

“I need you to go with Sherlock. Please. I need you to keep him safe.”

Gregory studied the king’s face for a moment then smiled. “You are more like your mother than you realize. You do care.”

“I care, and yes, it hurts. Get him to John as quickly as possible then return to me. Then, when this over, never leave me again.”

“Yes, my king.” Gregory leaned forward again and kissed the king.


	22. Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Lestrade reach John and Alec.

Winning

Lestrade and Sherlock rode hard and followed the well-traveled road till they were on the frontiers between the two countries. They passed through a narrow valley between two low foot hills and saw the smoke from the encampment. Lestrade pointed and Sherlock nodded. They approached the soldiers knowing they would not be welcomed. They galloped until they were a short distance from the first armed soldier, then pulled the horses down to a walk.

“We are here to see Sir Alec and John Watson.” Lestrade shouted as they approached. “We carry a letter from the queen.”

Alec and John were standing side by side as they entered the camp. Sherlock’s gaze swept over John, as the alpha verified the omega’s safety. The bruises from the two separate punches were fading on John’s cheek. Alec saw Sherlock and growled. He had be trying to convince John to give Sherlock up for the past week without any luck. And now the man was here to ruin Alec’s plans again.

Lestrade jumped down from his mount. “John, are you well?”

“To hell with me, what about Q? How is he?”

“He is alive and well,” Sherlock said as he dropped his reins and slipped from the horse’s back.

Sherlock moved quickly and took John’s upper arm. “I need to speak to you privately. Where is your tent?”

John nodded towards a large tent in the middle of the encampment. It was the same one he and Q had shared on their trip down from Skyfall. Sherlock’s grip increased as the man pulled John to the tent. The young omega watched the alpha, looking for any indication what the trouble was. Sherlock’s eyes were dark and fixed. His face was a stern mask.

“Sherlock, what is wrong?” John asked as the alpha threw the curtained door open.

Sherlock quickly scanned the room. He could scent both John and Alec had been in this room. He saw the table and the chairs but there was no bed. Sherlock ignored John’s questions and moved to the second curtain. He pulled it aside and found the space with the two beds. Behind this curtain he only detected John’s scent, and a mild hint of his brother.

“Sherlock! Tell me what is wrong!” John shouted.

The prince quickly spun John around and wrapped his arms, enfolding John in a heated embrace. His mouth sought out the omega’s and the kiss was needy and messy. John’s mouth was invaded by Sherlock’s tongue as the alpha took control. John had never felt the alpha as desperate as he was then.

Sherlock ended the kiss and immediately started to pull at John’s clothing. Undoing the belt, Sherlock pulled the plain tunic over John’s head.

“Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect.” As soon as John’s chest was bare, Sherlock leaned forward and kissed down the omega’s neck and dragged his teeth across John’s collar bone. The smaller omega moaned and leaned forward. His back arching into the assault.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” John’s voice was raspy. “This isn’t the best time for this. What’s happened?”

“I must have you now. I must take you now!” Sherlock growled and pulled at the ties for John’s trousers.

John thought Sherlock must be in an alpha form of heat. It was almost as if Sherlock was going into rut. Maybe he was. John had never seen Sherlock in rut before. It would be safer for everyone if John just submit to the man and give him his body. John’s fingers unhooked Sherlock’s cloak and then his belt. The alpha still nipping and kissing John’s throat. John could feel himself reacting to Sherlock’s pheromones. His body preparing itself for the alpha. His undergarments were wet and the room was filling with their combined scents.

Sherlock pulled John’s trousers down and was kneeling grasping at the leather laces that held John’s boots on the man’s legs, when he looked up and saw the omega’s semi-hard cock ready for him. Sherlock grabbed at John’s hips and pulled the member towards him. The hot wet mouth taking it so quickly, the omega yelped. He grabbed at Sherlock’s shoulders as John’s knees began to quake and fold.

John grabbed the alpha’s tunic and pulled it from the man’s body, just as Sherlock yanked John down to the ground. Sherlock no longer tried to pull the remaining clothes from the man. He yanked John’s trousers down to his ankles and rolled John over onto his stomach. John felt the strong hands grab his hips and lift him up. Sherlock maneuvered John into the position he wanted. John’s shoulders and face on the ground and his arse up and presented to the alpha.

Sherlock pulled the cheeks apart and took a long lick at the hole. The sweet slick coated his tongue and clung to Sherlock’s lips. Ambrosia. Sherlock hummed as he licked again. The taste and scent of the omega soldier tipping the alpha into a frenzy.

“Am I your alpha?” Sherlock asked darkly. John was surprised by the questioned. He never thought Sherlock would doubt he belonged to the prince.

“Yes, you are my alpha.” John groaned as he felt the fingers enter his body.

“Are you my omega?”

“YES,” John shouted as Sherlock’s talented digits dragged over that special spot inside him.

John was gasping when he felt the fingers being pulled from his body. He didn’t have a second to ask anything before he felt the heavy thick cock of the alpha slide into him. John closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and Sherlock took control of his body. The man rapidly pushing into the omega. John felt lightheaded and his thigh muscles burned.

“Sherlock . . . please . . .”

“You are mine, John. All of you.”

Sherlock’s pale fingers grabbed John’s hips tightly. The skin turning ghostly white from the pressure. The alpha set a rapid harsh pace. John panted and force his body to relax and except the alpha. His limbs felt weak and his body seemed to be floating. The burning sensation retreated and all he felt was the heat and possession of the alpha. Sherlock curling over John’s body as he slammed his hips forward.

John felt the alpha’s teeth graze at the back of his neck. The small nip followed by a lapping tongue. John pushed up into Sherlock’s mouth, moaning. He felt his approaching climax although he was untouched. It was fire banked back by red hot embers. It would explode and consume him if he let Sherlock continue.

“Please, Sherlock . . . touch me . . . I need you.”

Those cleave long fingers let go of John’s hip and slip under the man. The hand wrapped around the hard omega cock and John howled again. Pushing back hard into the alpha’s lap. Begging to be buggered harder. Sherlock growled and let his teeth seek out John’s scent gland. John rocked backwards on to Sherlock’s member and forward into the man’s hand. His mind so focused on his own sensation, he missed the teeth closing over his neck.

Suddenly, Sherlock bit down hard over the scent gland. The teeth piercing the tender flesh. Blood and John’s wonderful fresh scent covered the alpha’s tongue. John screamed as he came. A scream so loud, everyone in the camp knew what they were doing. The bite pushing the small omega over the crest of the wave. His seed pour out of him and coating the alpha’s hand. Sherlock came simultaneously. The taste of blood and scent, the feel of the tight omega and his own hormones sending Sherlock on the longest climax he had ever experience.

John was floating. He couldn’t feel his body but he could feel everything else. He was no longer earth bound. He floated and felt the rush of alpha’s seed in him and his own body draining out. He felt the embers erupt into a fire storm that was so intense his chest ached with it. His eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed to the ground. His body trembling under the alpha. It was overwhelming and yet comforting. He wanted to curl up and stay right there indefinitely.

John whimpered slightly as he felt the alpha finally pull away from him. He could not tell how long they had been knotted. His limbs still did not seem to work. He knew Sherlock was picking him up off the ground and he was being carried to a bed, but John couldn’t open his eyes to see nor did he even care too. He smelled the alpha and knew he was safe. Sherlock would watch over him. It was good. He noticed the gentle pull of the rest of clothes being removed. He felt the alpha curl in behind him. A protective arm wrapped around his chest and hold him tight to Sherlock. Sleep seemed to be rapping at the door and soon the alpha and the omega were under the spell, sleeping comfortably in each other’s arms.

~Q~

Alec was walking to the tent John had been using when he heard the omega yelp. Lestrade was walking beside the knight, explaining about the letter from Queen Emma to the Prince Gareth. The two men paused as they heard John shout and groan. Alec growled and took a sudden step forward as Lestrade grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea. John is in love with him.” Lestrade said reading the knight’s mind.

“I’m better for him.” Alec barked.

“Better than a prince? Better than the man who is devoted to him?”

“He chose his brother over John. He let his brother dictate their relationship. He kept John waiting and put him second.”

“John is a good and faithful soldier. He obeyed his king and refused Sherlock’s requests for bonding.” Lestrade sighed. “Look, I know what it is like to not have the mate you want. To give up everything for country. They have waited for a long time. The king finally gave them permission. They are bonding now. Interrupting this time for John will not make him care about you more. It will push him away from you even further.”

Alec glared at the grey haired man. He knew Lestrade was correct but he didn’t have to like it. He turned away from the tent and headed to the one he used. Just as he reached the draped door, he heard the long loud scream of John Watson. The scream of an omega being bonded. Anger pumped through his body. The blonde omega was lost to him. The deep blue eyes would never look at him wanting. His chances were over and it burned. He wanted to punch something or someone. Maybe someone with silver blue eyes.

For a brief moment he wondered if he rushed the tent and pull the two of them apart. If maybe he could stop the bonding process. Claim John as his own by force. Bite down on that muscular neck and erase Holmes claim to the doctor. Maybe Alec should do that. Maybe there was a chance he could still have John to himself.

Then he thought of John. The small tan soldier with the sapphire blue eyes. Warm and willing as a spring day. John, who was funny and smart, who was loyal and strong. Who was the perfect omega for Alec. John who told Alec over and over again he was Sherlock’s and nothing Alec could say or do would change that. John would never forgive Alec.

Alec grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the table. He pulled the cork and took a deep drink. He knew it was over. Alec had lost.

~Q~

The ice cold water crashed over Sherlock while the man slept on the pallet. Sherlock sat up quickly sputtering the water and shaking his head. His mouth was opened wide in a surprised gasp as anger rushed through his blood stream.

John stood over him with the empty bucket with anger burning in his bright blue eyes. The small omega’s face was red and his body shook with it. The bond bite mark plain to see on his neck.

“HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW! MYCROFT WILL SEND ME AWAY, IF I’M LUCKY! SHERLOCK, YOU PROMISED!” John threw the empty buck across the room.

“John . . .” Sherlock tried to rein in his anger. Both of them shouldn’t be having this conversation angry.

“IT’S ALL OVER NOW!” John collapsed on the bed next to the soaked alpha. Sherlock could hear the first sob from the omega’s mouth. “It’s all over. I’ll be forced to leave you. . . . How can I leave you? I love you. And now with the bonding . . . I would rather die than leave you.”

Sherlock smiled and moved to pull John closer to him, but the omega pulled away.

“Don’t . . .”

“John, listen to me.”

“You promised me. You said you could control yourself . . . Sherlock, how am I supposed to live without you?” John finally looked at the wet prince.

Sherlock’s dark curls were pasted to his face. His normally pale skin was pink from the cold water. Sherlock’s sculpted lips were raised in a playful smile. He had a secret and he was about to share it with John. The omega could see the mischievous glint in the silver blue eyes.

“Sherlock?”

“Mycroft has freed us from our promise. We are free to do as we please.”

“You mean . . . we . . . we can bond?!” John asked sitting up straighter, his shoulders being pushed back as he raised his head.

“We have bonded my love. You are mine, and no one will ever change that. Not Mycroft, not the lords, not even that ridiculous alpha, Alec Trevelyan. You are mine!”

John leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and crawled into his lap. The two kissed, then John started kissing madly across Sherlock’s face and head.

“John . . . John . . . JOHN! Let me up! Some idiot threw water on me and I’m sitting in a freezing wet bed!”

“Well, you deserved it. You should have told me as soon as you got here. Oh, why are you here? Just to bond with me?” John scrambled out Sherlock’s lap and stood next to the bed.

“As romantic as it would be, that you were the sole reason I came up here, there is more.” Sherlock said standing. He reached for his tunic and slipped it on over his chilled skin. “Bonding with you was the most important reason I’m here, but we are trying to move ahead of the traitors. Queen Emma has agreed to change the conditions of the peace treaty.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, Bond and Q will marry. Bond will be the reagent for the borderlands and if Prince Gareth has no heirs of his own, then Q’s child will sit on the Heatherland throne.”

“What?! Mycroft agreed to that?!”

“Yes, and he also agreed to our bonding.” Sherlock smiled. John leaned forward and kissed the prince.

“I remembered that.”

Then Sherlock frowned. “There’s more and you won’t like it.” John blinked then leaned back and prepared himself. “There is reason to believe that Major Sholto was involved in the attacks on the envoy and on Bond.”

John stood silent for a moment thinking about what Sherlock had just said. John had served under Major Sholto overseas. They had fought and bled together, and over the years had become friends.

“No, you’re wrong. James Sholto would never try to kill me and Quentin. He was an honorable man.”

“He was in charge of picking who would be on the march with the envoy. There were five extra men in the group. Q noticed there fifty-five men instead of the fifty Mycroft ordered.”

“Well, maybe he thought more men were needed?”

“The killers came from within.” Sherlock said as he reached for his mate.

“But there were more than five killers. I killed two myself and saw at least a half a dozen as we fled.”

“All the more reason to believe Sholto was involved. He picked the team to kill the other soldier and go after Q. He didn’t pick you. Mycroft sent you personally. Sholto and his team was already in place when you left with Quentin. He couldn’t stop the assassination because you were there. He joined in.”

John shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. His friend had tried to have him killed.

“Sherlock . . .”

The lookout called out first, before the fire ball crashed into the camp. Within seconds the soldiers were armed and ready to fight. The second fire ball came into the camp and hit the tent John and Sherlock were in. The prince and the doctor scrambled out as they were pulling on their clothes. The dark tent was engulf in pink flames. In a matter of moments the whole tent was burning and the soldiers were spreading out for an attack.

John looked over at Sherlock as the prince drew his sword from its scabbard. “Sherlock?”

“I believe were under attack from dragons, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I wanted Sherlock to be so excited to finally bond with John, he goes almost feral. After proof reading it, I'm afraid it reads like a non-com. That was never my intention and I hope I haven't offended anyone. John and Sherlock were destined to be together and once Sherlock got his way, he jumps in with both feet. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and support. Several more chapters to finish this up. Next chapter will have an old enemy return for John and more tears for Alec.


	23. Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock run into old acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More twist and turns and sadness. Thanks for all the encouragement. I just got back from seeing Helen Mirren on the Broadway stage. Great show. If you ever get the chance to see her in person go!

Old Acquaintances

Sebastian Moran watched as the two men walked across the parade ground of the White Palace. Moriarty had told him the two would be suspected by the King and the princes but not to worry. It played into Moriarty’s plan to take over the throne. But lately those plans had been derailed. Instead of dying, the youngest Holmes survived the poisoning and was now being guarded day and night by that Heatherland knight. John Watson was not arrested and put to death but had escaped and was in hiding. Prince Sherlock had also left the palace a week before the royal wedding. Even the omega bitch, Princess Irene was spending more time flirting with the king than she was supposed to. Everything that Moriarty had neatly planned was falling apart.

Moran was now is a state of agitations. Moriarty complained when people were boring and predictable, and seem elated when the king and princes didn’t do what was expected. Instead of being upset them, Moriarty purred about the game becoming interesting. This was not interesting to Moran. Murdering someone, torturing them. That would be interesting.

He thought about the Heatherland knight, James Bond. Would he enjoy killing that man? Yes he would, but Moriarty told him no. It would bring too much attention to them and not further the plan. Moran needed to see blood and see it quickly. He wondered how much trouble he would get into with Moriarty if he killed one of the two men walking across the parade ground now. His trained eyes flicked back and forth across the palace grounds. He spotted the various guards and witnesses. Too many this time of day to attempt anything. He should wait till twilight or even night. The thin one was small and weak, but the round one would difficult to hide the body once he was done.

No, they wouldn't satisfy his needs. Then he saw her. The brown haired omega. The woman who had been tending to the prince since Watson disappeared. What was her name? Molly something. Yes, she was small but she would put up a fight. She would scream and scratch. The small omega would pale and her eyes become large as he wrapped his fingers around her neck. Which would be better, blade or his bare hands to kill her, he wondered. No one would miss her. He could take his time with the wench. Enjoy the slow pleasure of torture with her.

He licked his lips and smiled. He could entertain himself in planning a lovely evening with her. Kidnap her out of the palace and whisk her away to somewhere private where he could take his time and pleasure. He felt a tingle run through his body. That is what he would do. Spend time planning this kill out. It would relieve the tension of the plot against the king.

He moved out of the shadows and into the sunlight. He walked steadily across the parade ground and out the front gate. First he needed to find a place to bring the woman once he had grabbed her.

~Q~

Alec awoke at the warning shout from the watchman. He grabbed his sword as he rushed from his tent. The camp was under attack. He looked up to see the first pinkish fire ball fly through the air and crash into the center of the camp. His men scrambled to avoid the lethal projectile. A second fire ball flew through the air and landed near the edge of the camp. Horses screamed and men shouted. Alec rushed forward to the center tent to rescue John.

John and Sherlock were pulling on their tunics when the third fire ball hit and engulfed their tent. The alpha and omega pulled themselves out from the burning canvas and into the cold night air. The fires were hot and carried an eerie pink color to them. John grabbed Sherlock’s wrist and pulled him over to a pile of swords and weapons left for the ready by the soldiers. He grabbed a sword and tossed it hilt first to the alpha. Sherlock caught it and nodded. John grabbed a slightly smaller sword and gripped the handle tight. The pommel digging into his hand.

Alec rushed forward to stand by the omega. The blonde alpha looked the man over carefully. As his men were shouting and running around arming themselves, Alec started giving orders.

“CONNOR, GET THE MEN OUT OF CAMP! THE CATAPULTS ARE OVER THE HILL TO THE WEST! MARCH A LINE THERE!” Alec pointed to the ridge just a short distance away. “HARRISON! SAVE THE HORSES!”

The dark skinned knight took off with half a dozen men to stop the horses from running off into the darkness. Connor had the men moving out of the camp as another fire ball crashed down into their midst.

The attackers were used to sieging undefended villages. They had never engaged against trained soldiers before. Previously, it had been easy. The simple farmers and villagers would huddle together or run to a central road to flee. Targeting them with the fireballs was effortless. But these were seasoned soldiers who had been under attack by catapult before. They knew not to huddle together. Not to give the enemy an easy target. They spread out and fled the camp quickly. Unafraid of the dark and willing to march into the attackers’ faces.

The red haired man who was signaling the firing of the trebuchets saw the soldiers start moving up the hill towards them. He had two options. Cease fire and try to get the trebuchets out of there quickly and save them or attack the men marching up the hill on them.

He was a soldier and he had been waiting for this. He ordered a group of men to hold and protect the trebuchets and the rest of the men would attack. They were equal in number to the Heatherlanders, but he believed better trained.

The men rushed over the ridge and down onto the Heatherland troops. Shouting and waving their swords. Alec had his men moving forward in unison with their shields and sword or pike. The two waves crashed into each other. There were screams and shouts. The clang of metal hitting metal and grunts of men being wounded.

John shouted at Sherlock, “STAY HERE AND PROTECT YOURSELF!”

“NO, YOU ARE MY OMEGA. I’LL PROTECT YOU!”

“SHERLOCK, YOU’RE A PRINCE. YOU DON’T GO TO FIGHT!”

The alpha glared then rushed forward into the fight. The dark haired alpha had been trained to handle a sword from an early age and although he wasn’t as strong as the other soldiers, he had fineness they lacked. John rushed up and guarded Sherlock’s flank. The two men wheeled their weapons and fought off the unnamed attackers. Then Sherlock saw him.

The red hair and tall lanky frame. The round face with the sad pale blue eyes. James Sholto. Resurrected from the dead and back to fight against John and Sherlock.

“SHOLTO!” Sherlock shouted and rushed at the man.

John turned and looked at the red head. He was in shock. He lowered his sword and dropped his shield down too low to protect his body.

“No . . .” the declaration nothing more than an exhalation. John took a step forward. “No, Sherlock, no. That’s James! NO!”

The sword swiped passed John’s face and instinctively he raised the shield to protect himself. The blow was hard and fast. It knocked the omega off his feet. John covered his body with the shield as the second blow came, just as hard as the first. John’s grip on his sword tightened and he swung it out sideways. Catching his attacker high in the thigh. The man screamed and John looked over his shield to see the dark eyes of Ronson.

“RONSON!” John shouted.

“Good, you remember me, whore. I wanted to make sure you knew who was going to kill you.” He swung again and the sword hit the shield and pushed it back into John. The omega fought to regain his feet but couldn’t.

“You were dead! Thrown out of the castle!”

“Not quite dead when Trevelyan was done with me, but close. Naked and bleeding. Thrown out to starve and freeze to death on the moor. Your friend Sholto found me. He followed you and the other omega to Skyfall. He wanted to kill you but found me half dead first. Cooper didn’t make it.”

He swung the blade up and caught the underside of John’s shield. The round wooden shield was ripped from the omega’s hand. It sailed out of John’s hands and away from his body. John was now defenseless on the ground before the angry alpha. He tried to jab with his blade but trapped on the ground, John was limited and unable to reach far. Ronson circled the downed man.

“I’ve thought about this. I’ve dreamed about killing you.”

John’s eyes were fixed on the alpha. He dare not look away to see if Sherlock was still alive. Ronson laughed as he watched John. The fighting continuing around them. Ronson raised his blade, holding it with both his hands, high above his head. A wide feral grin covered his face as he stepped forward to thrust.

Alec caught Ronson in the side of his body. The blonde’s blade slicing through the thick wool clothes and leather protection. Ronson screamed as blood poured out from the wound. Alec spun quickly to stab again as John rose up on to one foot and one knee. The small omega shoved his blade forward and into Ronson’s gut as Alec pierced the alpha’s back with a lethal blow.

Ronson did not make a sound as he dropped his blade in front of John and slumped to his knees before he fell sideways. The man was dead.

Alec reached out a hand to John. The omega looked at it then took it and was quickly pulled to his feet. Alec held John’s hand for a moment and looked into the deep blue eyes. For just a second he wished. Then he let go and pushed John back away from him.

“Where is that idiot of an alpha of yours?”

“Over there.” John pointed to Sherlock engaged in battle with the soldier Sholto.

John picked up his shield as he rushed down the hill towards the two men. Sherlock’s shouts reaching the omega.

“How could you do it?! It was John!” Sherlock lunged and swung his sword left then right, then left again, blocking each of Sholto’s blows.

“John wasn’t supposed to be there!” Sholto was more experienced but Sherlock was younger. The soldier was tiring. He stepped back and quickly turned to the left, twisting out of Sherlock’s lunge.

“John was your friend!”

“This was more important than friendship! The future of our country!” Sholto swung his blade sideways but Sherlock was able to duck and move outside the arch of the steel.

“Nothing could be more important than John, you fool. And for what? The king knows your plans! He knows who is to blame! Brooks will not succeed!”

“BROOKS? HE WAS A FALSE LEAD! The king knows nothing!” Sholto tried to lunge again but John reached him and hit the soldier’s sword hard with his own blade. The loud clank and grunt of pain from Sholto briefly drowned out the other sounds of battle.

“Surrender James! Surrender and live!” John shouted as he brought his blade up and under Sholto’s chin.

The man paused for a moment and looked over at his friend. James Sholto’s pale blue eyes blinked once before he twisted and turned. “NEVER!”

John lunged without realizing it. The blade pushing deep into the soldier’s chest. Sholto dropped his sword and collapsed forward. John retrieved his blade not believing what he had just done.

“JAMES!” John shouted and rushed forward to catch the falling man. John’s arms wrapped around the soldier and gently lowered the dying man to the ground. “Why?”

“John you were always a good soldier. Always loyal. My friend. I’m sorry I had to do it. I had to kill the prince. It would be better for Norrland for a soldier to lead the country instead of a politician.”

“Who is it, James? Who is the traitor?” John held the dying man in his arms. The man’s head resting in John’s lap.

Sholto swallowed and sighed. “Moriarty.”

The breath left the man’s body. John sat in the middle of battle field holding his dead friend.

Sherlock stepped up beside Alec and looked down at the two soldiers. John dragged his fingers across Sholto’s eyes and bowed his head.

The fighting slowed and Alec looked up to see what few foreign fighters still alive were running over the hill. He lunged forward and pursued the men up over the ridge. The men were running rapidly away. In the distance he saw the two trebuchets being pulled by strong draft horses. The horses’ hooves were wrapped in felt and felt covered the edge of the wheels on the carriages. At the distance of less than a quarter of a mile, the trebuchets made no sound as they rolled way into the darkness.

“Fuck!” Alec shouted as he watched the prizes elude him. He turned and looked back down over the slope. For every dead soldier he had, six dead enemy soldiers laid. It had been fast and brutal. His men fought bravely and won the moment.

“Find me someone to question!” he shouted down at his men. The soldiers checking on the living as well as the dead.

Sherlock stood next to his omega. John cradled the dead Sholto in his arms.

“He was a good man, Sherlock.” John said.

“He was your friend, John. But he betrayed that friendship.”

“It had to be important. There had to be a good reason.” John looked up into Sherlock’s face. “He wouldn’t have done it otherwise. He cared about Quentin. He cared about me.”

“He tried to have you killed.”

From the distance, Sherlock heard the faint groan and call of his name. The alpha turned away from his omega and looked out over the ground littered with the dead and dying.

“Sherlock . . .” the voice was weak and broken.

John carefully laid Sholto on the ground and rose beside his alpha. The two moved closer to the voice.

“Sherlock . . .”

They moved quicker looking into the faces of the fall men. Then John shouted and ran off towards a wounded man.

“SHERLOCK, IT’S GREG!”

The King’s Guard was wounded. A gash cut across his chest and blood soaked the royal blue surcoat. The soldier’s normally tanned skin was grey and he was struggling to sit up.

“Don’t move, Greg!” John said as he quickly knelt down beside the fallen man. John helped Greg lower himself back down.

“Sherlock . . . are you . . . hurt?” Greg asked as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“No, Lestrade. I’m fine.”

“Bloody hell . . . we are attacked by . . . was that a dragon?”

“No, just cleaver men and my brother’s trebuchet.”

“You Holmes are going . . . going to be the . . . death of me.” Greg let out a great sigh and sagged.

“JOHN?” Sherlock shouted as he fell to the ground beside Greg.

“NO, but I need to get him back to camp!” John said as he tried to stop the bleeding. Both men looked up at the remains of their camp. The tents were on fire and the horses were screaming and trying to run away from the flames.

Sherlock and John looked at each other. Sherlock quickly bent forward and slide his arms under Lestrade, picking the wounded man up. He carried Greg down the hill as Alec raced up beside John.

“Your friend?”

“Greg Lestrade. King’s Guard. I need to do surgery to save his life.”

Alec looked down on the remains of his camp and cursed. It was going to be long night before they were safe again. He stepped beside John and followed Sherlock down the hill. Alec stepped a little closer and covertly smelled the small omega. His scent had already changed. The bonding scent, the combined scents of Sherlock and John was covering the small omega.

Alec stepped back and away from John. The omega glanced up at the man and saw the hardened expression on Alec’s face.

“I told you it would happened.” John said softly. Alec glanced quickly at the omega then looked away.

“I know. I’m sorry. I wish it could have been different.”

“It wouldn’t have worked between us, you know. Two mules. We would have killed each other in a week.” John smiled then moved off to walk beside Sherlock.

Alec watched him move away and down the hill to the wagons.

“It would have been glorious, John. It would have been perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so everyone knows, I love Alec Trevelyan. I will not kill him off. He is to much fun.


	24. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Irene learns a family secret about the Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I have forgotten to warn you when the story was going to get smutty. Well the last third of this chapter is smutty. 
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos. And congratulations to the Cumberbatches on the birth of their son.

Moving Forward

King Mycroft and Princess Irene rode west of the city in the green wood. It was a pleasant ride through the rejuvenating forest as spring warmed the air. Wild flowers bloomed in a rich array of colors through the pale green grass. Mycroft didn’t want to be here but he had promised to keep up the pretense until the real marriage could take place.

Irene rode her black stead beside Mycroft. Her dark burgundy velvets accentuated her pale skin. She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubt about that, but her indifference to anyone but herself and her own pleasures made her an unpleasant companion. Mycroft forced himself to maintain a light ineffectual banter with the woman as they rode with the entourage.

“This is where I will build my next palace.” Mycroft said as they road into a clearing with a small lake on the open end. It was a beautiful spot but at least five miles outside the city walls.

“Truly? Aren’t you worried for your safety out here?” Irene asked looking around.

“No. The city is only few miles away and once the roads are built, it would only be a short ride or a fast boat ride down the river.” Mycroft pulled his horse to a stop. “This will be the first of several castles I plan on building. The time of walled cities is coming to an end. Leaders must be out where the people can see them. It will be good to build a palace where the wealth and power of Norrland is seen. It will make the city grow in importance. I wish to have a residences in each territory within my realm.”

“Each?! Even Westwood? I hear the people are practically barbaric. Can’t even speak their own language clearly enough to be understood.” She laughed as she halted next to him.

“Lady, if you are to assist in the ruling of this county, you should try to be more tolerant of its people.” Mycroft snapped.

Irene’s cheeks reddened for a moment. Mycroft was not deluded enough to believe she was embarrassed. Anger was more likely the reason for the sudden flush of blood to her pale skin.

“I wasn’t aware the Holmes would allow the opinions of an omega to be heard.” She said coldly.

“I wouldn’t know why we wouldn’t.”

“Your own brother, Quentin, is not allowed to even make decisions regarding his comings and goings. He is always accompanied and never allowed to be alone.”

“Well, that is a different situation.” Mycroft said uncomfortably.

“Oh, is it just familiar omegas that are regard as stupid and not all omegas in general?”

Mycroft’s anger burned. He was the king and this woman was goading him.

“That was my father’s doing. It has nothing to do with Quentin’s intelligence or reliability.”

“Do tell, future husband of mine. What could have caused such a disregard for the boy by his father?”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at the woman deciding if the information could be used against his bother or himself. He thought maybe if she knew the truth, maybe it would move that stone heart that resided in her chest.

“My father was not a very nice man. He had low regard for anyone not alpha. He only allowed alphas to inherit lands and titles. Silly I know, but that is what he degreed. He was also not a family man. He was good to Sherlock and myself but he did not care about our mother’s feelings. He had numerous court mistresses, and affairs. Some quite public and inflammatory. It pained my mother greatly. Oddly, his only children to born alphas was myself. None of his bastard children were alphas until Samuel. Samuel’s mother came from across the inland sea. She was dark as ebony and just as smooth. A beautiful woman. Her name was Serena. She was tall and thin and very proud. My father probably loved her. I’m not completely sure.”

“When she was pregnant with her pup, my father doted on her. Ignored my mother, and myself. Sherlock was not born yet. There was talk that he would break the bond with my mother and bond with Serena. Then Samuel was born. He was an alpha and my father was very proud. Then my mother announce she was expecting again. My father forgot all about Serena and returned to his bond mate.”

“No one realized Serena was not sane. When my father did not return to her when she called him, she tried to emasculate the baby. She was stopped but my father took Samuel away from her. She died alone and insane in the palace dungeons.”

“Samuel was only a few months old when Sherlock was born. Another alpha for my father. The same wet nurse cared for both of them. Sherlock on one breast, pale as the virgin snow, and Samuel on the other, warm caramel brown. They grew up together. Best of friends. The two were inseparable.”

“When my mother became pregnant with Quentin, Sherlock and Samuel were both seven, I was almost fourteen. My father was already busy grooming me for the throne. Quentin was born and presented as omega, my father was furious. He refused to allow any celebrations to take place. He accused my mother of being unfaithful. Honestly, look at Sherlock and Quentin, could there be two brother who looked more alike. Samuel apparently held some of his mother’s insanity. To appease our father he took a knife to the nursery one night. The nurse stopped him before he plunged it into our brother.”

“Father had Samuel sent away. He was sent off with a family whose alpha was in the King’s Guard. The man was devoted to father and took the bastard child in. My father’s guilt for allowing his bastard son to almost kill his omega son weighed on him heavily. Father would never allow Quentin to be alone again. He feared for the boy’s life for the rest of his life. Upon his death bed, he made me promise that Quentin would always be watched over and protected. I have obeyed that promise since.”

Princess Irene looked stunned hearing the story. She knew the previous king had numerous bastard children but none of them had been of any credit. Now she understood why, and why Quentin had been so protected and treated.

“What about Sherlock?” She asked.

“What about him?”

“Does he remember Samuel? Does he fear for Quentin’s life and this alpha?”

“Sherlock has the ability to forget things he feels are unimportant. He may not even remember the boy. It was many years ago. Over twenty years ago.”

Irene’s gaze dropped to the ground. She contemplated on the story Mycroft had just told her.

“I’m sorry Mycroft. I was unaware of the attempt to kill your brother when he was an infant. I’m sure the reports of his death several weeks ago had to be difficult for you.”

“Yes, my dear. It was extremely painful.” He pulled the reins and turned his horse. “Shall we return to the White Palace? I’m sure lunch will be waiting for us.”

She nodded and guided her horse to follow the king. She rode silently back to the White Palace. The story of the bastard Samuel played on her. It teased at the corners of her mind. She wondered if the plan to overthrow the king had more to do with Sherlock than Mycroft.

~Q~

Molly noticed the blonde alpha watching her as she went about her work in the palace. It was odd because she thought no one ever paid any attention to her. She was just Mousy Molly who followed Sherlock around like a love sick puppy. Molly was gathering flowers in the royal gardens when she saw him the first time. Then she noticed him when she dropped off the linens from Quentin’s chambers with the washer woman.

He was a tall alpha with watery grey eyes. He didn’t smile when he watched her and it made her skin prickle and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She bit her lip and thought ‘what would Sherlock do?’

She dropped the linens in the dirt and started marching towards the man. The alpha frowned and turned around and walked away before she had taken half a dozen steps. He slipped into a door way and disappeared from the omega. Molly watched but did not see the man again; but the hairs on her neck still bristled.

~Q~

Q was sitting at his desk drawing when James stepped into the bed chamber. The man had been anxious since the meeting between the king and the queen. He looked at the room again. Scanning around to see if anything had changed, been moved, or added. His eyes moved around the room then paused for a moment on Q, before he walked over to look out the window.

Q watched the alpha wander around the room. He watched as James would look out the window then travel back and look a one of the models then move again to the window.

“I don’t think the view has changed in ten seconds.”

James looked up at the omega and glared at the young omega. His expression was sour and angry.

“How did you tolerate this for so long?” James asked.

“This? Which this? The boredom of nothing to do or the constant supervision as if I was just before burning the palace down. Strangely enough if I was allowed to do something, I wouldn’t be likely to burn down the palace.” Q joked.

James huffed and walked back to the door. He opened it and saw the two guards standing outside.

“Be happy. If you weren’t in here, they would be.” Q turned back to his drawings. “My work became my refuge living under my brother’s authority.”

“Well, I don’t bloody well draw. What the hell am I supposed to do while they decide what our lives will be?” James slammed the door and marched over to the chair. He huffed as he sat down hard.

Q smiled and set his pen down. Standing, he stretched. He was still wearing his sleepwear. Molly insisted he rest and recuperate from the poisoning. He was over the worse effects of the poison but Molly had taken Q’s clothes away. She told the servants not to bring the prince any new ones.

The neck of Q’s night shirt slipped down over his shoulder and showed the long pale neck of the omega’s throat. Q padded quietly over before James. The alpha was still fuming when Q knelt before him. James watched as the thin omega knelt between his legs. He looked down at the omega and felt a spark move through his body.

“Do you disagree with the plan for the two of us to bond?” Q asked as he rested his palms on James thighs. The warmth of the hands moving through the cloth and into James’ skin.

“No. I want to bond. I just don’t want it to be a condition of a treaty. It . . . it’s . . . humiliating to be sold off like a . . . a . . .”

“An omega?” Q cocked his head slightly to the side.

James’ hand came up and cupped the side of Q’s face. His thumb moved slowly over the young man’s eyebrow.

“I’m sorry Q. I didn’t think.”

Q leaned up onto his knees. “I’ve wanted you since I became your lover at Skyfall. I’ve wanted to be with you any way I could. I would have stayed with you there if I didn’t have the commitment to my family to return and follow through with the treaty with Spain. I can’t believe Mycroft has dropped the treaty and made the arrangements for us to bond. Do you realize how much he has given up for this?”

“He gave up marrying someone he didn’t love.”

Q blinked, then sat back down on his heels. “If you do not wish to bond with me, I will understand. I will not force you. I will explain to my brother.” Q ducked his head and pulled his hands away.

James caught Q’s wrists and pulled them back.

“I told everyone who would listen to me that you were my omega. I have claimed you as mine. Don’t you spend a moment thinking I don’t want you. But don’t delude yourself. Your brother did this for selfish reasons.”

“My brother has given up control over those closes to him. He has allowed Sherlock to bond with John. He is giving me my heart’s desire.”

James smiled. He pulled Q closer and the omega crawled up into the alpha’s lap.

“You are not the only one getting his heart’s desire.” James wrapped his hand behind Q’s neck and pulled the young man forward for a kiss.

James’ hands reached up and dragged through the soft black curls. Q hummed into the kiss and opened his mouth. James’ tongue reached in and tasted the young omega. His grip tightened as he pulled Q closer. James broke the kiss and moved to Q’s jaw.

“How do you feel?”

“You tell me.” Q ground down into the man’s lap. His hard cock rubbing up against the alpha’s.

“Oh . . . Q, I want you. Can you . . .?”

“You could have had me two nights ago, but you only wanted to cuddle.” Q smiled as he bent down and started rubbing his nose across the shell of James’ ear.

“Get that night shirt off and I’ll show you cuddling.” But James hands pulled the young man closer. The alpha pulled Q’s face over so he could kiss the dark full lips again.

Q could feel a fire start to burn in his stomach. A want, a need. He nipped at James’ lips and pushed back, stepping out of the man’s lap. Q stood in front of the alpha as he pulled the night clothes over his head and dropped them to the floor. The alpha’s hungry eyes traveled over the ivory skin of the young omega.

Soon this beautiful creature would be bonded to the alpha. Q’s body would be his. James’ possessive nature burned bright. His eyes darkened as he sat still looking over the long thin frame. The square shoulders with the slight protrusion of bones under the taut skin. The rose brown nipples in the chest just above the concave abdomen. The sharped points of narrow hips over thin legs. The nest of dark brown curls with the smooth engorged omega cock heavy and pulled away from the body. His omega. His Q.

James smiled and opened the ties of his trousers and lifted his hips. His own swollen cock jutted up from his body. He watched as Q’s eyes glanced down at the length and then as the omega’s tongue slipped out and licked over his lips.

“Are you hungry?” James asked with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Q nodded and knelt down. The omega’s warm hands smoothed up the alpha’s thighs. The touch electrified James’ sensation and he shifted down in the chair slightly. Q leaned forward and took a tentative taste at the glistening tip of the alpha cock. The clear precum clinging to the head. The tentative movement turned into a swirl of a tongue around the gland and then engulfed into the warmth of Q’s mouth. The gentle hum from the omega had James closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

“Oh, fuck. Yes!”

Q slipped his hand down and gently cupped the alpha’s bollocks. The talented long fingers stroked and tugged slightly on the soft velvety sack as his tongue mapped out the textures and tastes of the James’ prick.

James kept his hand on the armrests of the chair. His fingers digging into the heavy embroidered material. Q listened to the man’s heavy breathing and occasional moans. Each new and different sound spurring the omega on to try something new or deeper.

Finally, Q felt the hard tug of James’ fingers in his hair. The knight was pulling Q off himself.

“I want to finish different. I want you on my lap. Deep inside you.” James panted.

Q pulled back and looked up at the man. James sucked in a quick breath. The sight of Q on his knees, with spit and precum glistening across his lips. A pale pink glow to his skin. Q was spectacular. A vision of eroticism that made the alpha’s heart beat hard in his chest.

Q smiled and gracefully stood. James could smell the rich exotic scent of Q’s slick as the man folded himself into James’ lap. Bond wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist and pulled him closer. Q towered over the alpha, with his hands on the back of the chair. Q’s abdomen was right at James’ level. He kissed the pale skin and lapped across the man’s stomach with the flat of his tongue. James tasted the man’s skin. The flavors were rich warm and sweet as honey wine. James felt drunk with it.

His hand slipped down between Q’s legs and sought out the intimate places with in the man. Q ached his back and groaned loudly as the first finger slipped into him. Q looked down at James’ face as he started move up and down on the alpha’s digit. James’ crystal blue eyes glanced up and looked into the jade green of Q’s. Both men could see it. Could feel it. The deep wanting need for each other.

“My alpha.” Q whispered as his arms wrapped around the man’s head, his fingers dragging through the short blonde hair.

James growled as he pushed the second finger in and Q sighed. He pumped faster on the man’s fingers demanding more depth. James took a sharp nip at Q’s skin right over a rib bone and the omega yelped. A dark red bruise was already rising up from it.

Q looked down at the man and knew. He lifted his body and James removed his fingers, then guided Q to rest over the swollen member. Q felt the blunt push against him then the slight burn as James pushed into him. Q groaned as he lowered himself onto the alpha. James’ hands moving slowly up the omega’s body.

They rocked and thrust together, pulling the most sensation possible from their joining. Bond’s lips moved over Q’s throat as the omega ran his fingers through the alpha’s hair. James slipped his hands over Q’s shoulder from the back and with the extra leverage, he seated his swollen knot deep into the omega’s body. The swelling landing perfectly over the omega’s prostate.

Q bit his lip and he tried to stay off his climax. Wanting to drag the pleasure out and wait for James to join him at the edge.

“Together . . .” Q whispered. “Please James . . .”

“Almost, wait. My beautiful omega. My perfect mate.” James closed his eyes and let the sensation of the man riding him wash over the alpha. The slide of sweating skin and the slick of omega up and down his cock. Q tight channel and heated body. His perfumed scent, heady like dark red wine. His omega. “Mine, mine . . .”

Q groaned louder as the alpha pushed deeper into him. Their combined scents filling the room with sensuality. Q wanted to bite. Mark the alpha as his own. It was overwhelming the need to claim the man as his own. The need to be claimed.

“James!”

“Yes, my love! I feel it!”

James hand reached up and grabbed a Q’s hair. He tugged at the strands and Q tipped his head back and to the side. James reached up and closed his mouth over Q’s collar bone. His teeth grazing across the thin skin. Another mark. Another claim.

The sharp sudden pain lit the explosion. Q arched his back and shouted as he came between the two of them. James’ reached his own climax almost simultaneously with Q. The knight’s grip so tight on the young man’s body, bruises were formed. The swollen knot pulsed over Q’s prostate, pushing Q into a second violent climax.

The omega whimpered as his was pulled over again. He gasped for breath as his body emptied the semen again. James held the man tight to him and when he felt the last shutter rock through the boy’s body he gently let go and let the omega sag against him. James rubbed his hands up and down the man’s back. Q hummed contentedly and wrapped his arms around James shoulders.

“Now, wasn’t this better than cuddling?” Q sighed.

“You are incorrigible.” James smiled into Q’s skin.

“And all yours.”


	25. The Spanish Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Silva arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a few new tags. Please check and be warned.

The Spanish Prince

The royal barge traveled up the river from the coast. The flags were streaming out over the flotilla as the trumpeters announced the arrival of Prince Raoul Silva to Norrland and Londinium. Q stood beside his brother watching the boats as they turned into the banks and ropes were tossed to the shore to anchor the vessels.

“Mycroft, I don’t think I can do this.” Q whispered to his brother.

“We have parts to play in this charade my brother. Until we know exactly who is betraying us, we need to proceed as originally planned. I promise you, I will not let you be alone with this man. Ever.”

Mycroft smiled and waved as the plank was positioned for the prince to walk off the boat and onto the bank. The Norrland flags were whipping in the spring breeze. Various members of the royal court were on the banks of the river to meet the Spanish prince. Sir Richard and Sir Sebastian were both there along with members of the King’s Guard.

James Bond was standing beside Queen Emma and Tanner. His expression was emotionless but the angry was burning deep inside him. Tanner could feel the tension and hatred pouring off the alpha.

“James, we need you to control yourself.” Tanner leaned over and whispered to the knight.

“What do you expect of me? That is my omega being handed off to another alpha.” Bond hissed back.

“Bond, you know what is happening is a deception. Be quiet and play your part or else.” Queen M snapped at him.

The blonde alpha growled. The trumpets blared again and a tall pale blonde haired alpha appeared at the railing of the barge. He stepped up onto the plank and walked regally down and onto the grassy bank. Behind him various members of his entourage followed as well as two clergy dressed in scarlet.

The prince was tall and dark. His shock of white hair was combed back in an attractive wave. His skin was the color of dark honey; his nose was flat and broad. Q watched as the man walked towards himself and his brother. The man had a half smile on his face that didn’t reach the man’s dark eyes. The eyes seemed large yet sad, so very sad and distant.

Prince Raoul waved his hand flamboyantly and bowed deeply before the King and the prince.

“Welcome Prince Raoul to our city and home. We hope you find it a home, too.” Mycroft said as he watched the man rise back up and smile broadly at the king. It was a cold and unemotional smile.

His teeth were white and polished but still seemed unnatural to Q. He shivered despite himself. Raoul caught the movement and misinterpreted it as attraction.

“I already feel devotion and loyalty to my husband’s . . . home.” Silva said as he looked Q up and down. His eyes darkened and a smirk replaced the false smile.

The young omega blushed and stepped closer to his brother. Bond growled softly and started to take a step forward. M grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. The alpha stepped back and held his position beside his queen.

“We look forward to the growing relationship between our two countries and we are please you have arrived for the royal wedding.” Mycroft said pulling Silva’s attention back to himself and away from his brother. Mycroft looker up at Queen Emma and the Heatherland knights. He stepped towards them with Silva following closely beside Q.

“I would like to introduce Queen Emma, sovereign ruler of Heatherland and the distant Isles of Scone.”

Prince Silva bowed to the woman and took her hand to kiss it. As he stood up he noticed the frown on Bond’s face. His smile broadened and he winked at the knight. James just glared back impassive.

“Welcome Prince Raoul. There are many things to discuss and treaties to be signed.” Queen Emma said.

“I agree. The dowry for my new omega must be finalized.” Silva said as he waved his hand nonchalantly.

“Absolutely. The dowry. Come . . .” Mycroft waved his hand in the air. “Let us return to the White Palace and proceed with hast.”

He took his brother’s arm and wrapped his hand over the omega’s arm to escort the omega to the carriages. It prevented Raoul from touching Q but also from James attacking the other alpha.

~Q~

Londinium filled quickly with visitors from various countries and communities for the royal wedding. There were parties and festivities throughout the city. Juggler and acrobats entertained the visitors as wine and beer vendors sold them their drink. Every inn and public house was full and people were renting out their stables and barns for the later comers to the party. When the shouts of an approaching army was heard from the city walls, very few within the city heard it above the music and celebrations.

As the Heatherland troops marched to the gates of the Londinium, Sherlock and John marched in the lead. The injured men were carried on litters and followed the two men. The guards at the north gate started to close the heavy wooden gate when Sherlock called out in his deep voice.

“Hold. In the name of Prince Sherlock of Norrland and the house of Holmes, keep the gate open and let us pass.”

A lone armed guard stepped out in the middle of the road and barred the way.

“My lord, the soldiers must not follow you into the city.” His voice was shaky and afraid.

Sherlock tipped his head back and looked down at the shorter beta. “The soldiers have been requested by the king. There are wounded in our party. We will pass because we must pass.”

He firmly pushed the man back and kept walking through the wide gate in to the main thoroughfare for the city. The road meandered through the city leading to the White Palace. The streets were crowd as the city was filled with visitors from all over to view the royal wedding.

As the troop made its way south, the jaded citizens of the city watched. There were shouts and jeers but no one tried to stop the soldiers. They were only hinder by the mass of the crowds surrounding them. The sound of revelry and partying welcomed the soldiers who just two nights before were fighting for their lives.

When they reached the drawbridge for the White Palace, the wooden causeway was lifted. Sherlock shouted out.

“Bring the king to ramparts. I must speak to him.”

Before he even saw the man pull back from the wall, the portcullis was lifting and the draw bridge lowed. Mycroft was standing in the middle of the road waiting for his brother. The troops marched in. Sherlock and John went before the king. Mycroft’s hand went to the collar of John’s tunic. He pulled it back and saw the bond mark. He nodded and smiled at his brother.

“Congratulations. Did you at least have a priest say a prayer over you first?”

“Mycroft, Gregory was injured.” Sherlock said softly as he ignored the question.

The color drained from the king’s face. He looked over at the wounded men. Lestrade was being carried by two Heatherland soldiers. His grey hair was dirty with dried blood. His face bruised. His tunic and surcoat were missing. The man’s blue cloak cover his naked chest.

Mycroft rushed over to his and bent down over the unconscious man.

“Gregory!”

Sherlock and John were right beside him.

“Brother, be careful.” Sherlock warned. Mycroft looked up at Sherlock then saw the man’s eyes glancing around them. They were being watched.

“He has a wound to his chest. I cleaned it and stitched it closed. He lost a lot of blood but I think he will make it.” John rested his hand on the king’s forearm.

Mycroft turned and looked into the man’s dark blue eyes.

“Thank you, John. As always a loyal and faithful servant to your king.” Mycroft stepped back from the litter. “Take Captain of the King’s Guard to my quarters.”

“My king, I realize you don’t want him to be uncomfortable in the Guard’s quarters but you need not give up your own for his recovery. There are rooms near your brother Prince Quentin in the north wing. It would be better for him. They are warmer than the Guard’s quarters, the mist from the river will not reach up to them. And they allow me the opportunity to watch of both the prince and Gregory at the same time.” John said trying to defect the king’s mistake.

“Yes, yes, John. Quite right. Do so.” Mycroft said. He was shaking, but he couldn’t let his men see him.

The rest of the Heatherland troops came into the ward of the White Palace. They circled around the king and wounded men. Weapons drawn and ready to attack the Heatherland troops.

“Find quarters for all the wounded. As well as the visiting soldiers of Queen Emma’s detachment.” Mycroft called out. “They are our guests and they are welcomed.”

Various members of the Norrland guard looked around at the foreign troops in their garrison. The soldiers were not happy but they nodded and stepped back. Weapons were lowered and doors were opened.

Donavan and members of the King’s Guard stepped up to the gathering and looked around.

“Sir, is it wise to allow this many Heatherland soldiers in here. It will compromise our ability to guard you.”

“These men returned my brother and Gregory. I have nothing to fear from them.”

“But, sire . . . wait Gregory? Greg Lestrade?” The dark skinned soldier turned and looked at the wounded men. He saw the injured Gregory.

Sergeant Donavan lunged at Sherlock. He pushed the tall dark haired alpha back.

“You did this! You freak!” Donavan shouted.

John rushed forward and pulled Sherlock back to himself. Alec also stepped up and grabbed Donavan by the shoulders holding the man away from the prince.

“Samuel! That is quite enough. Your concern in noted, sergeant. I recognize you are upset about your captain, but attacking my brother will not help Gregory.”

“The King’s Guard takes care of its own.” Donavan growled as he shook Alec’s grip off. He took a step to the litter holding Gregory and waved over this men to lift it up.

“I have ordered that Lestrade will be placed in the quarters next to Prince Quentin. There John Watson will be able to care for the man.” The king said. The dark soldier glared but nodded at the king. The Guardsmen went and took the litter away from the Heatherland soldiers. They marched to the building that was the northern wing of the White Palace. Gregory was carefully carried up to his bed.

Mycroft watched as John quickly looked Sherlock over. He saw the care and concern the soldier had for his brother. They were now bonded and it was important to make it known quickly how the king felt about it.

“John come here.” Mycroft said in a low tone.

The blonde omega looked up and grimaced. He walked hesitantly over to the king. Sherlock had told him, they had permission to bond, but he had not heard it from the king, himself.

John stood in front of the king, starring up into the piercing blue eyes. Sherlock stepped behind John and glared at his brother.

“This is John Watson. A common soldier yet an uncommon man.” Mycroft raised his voice so it would carry over the parade ground. “John, kneel.” Mycroft drew his sword. John knelt down and the king touched the omega three times with the tip of the sword. “In the name of God, Saint Michael and Saint George, I name you Sir John Watson, Duke of Londinium, Dartford and Gravesend. I welcome him into my family as the bond mate to Prince Sherlock.”

John shook as a cheer rose up from the men in the ward. The common soldier was now a duke and royally wedded. John looked up into Mycroft’s smiling face. He tried to stand but faltered. Sherlock rushed forward picked John up off the ground and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders.

“Thank you, brother.” Sherlock said softly so only the three of them would hear.

John stood stunned as the men cheered and rushed forward to pat the omega on the back. The small boy who had been sent to war when he was just fourteen. Who never saw his family again. The young man who grew to become a doctor and save lives instead of taking them. To have lost so much when he was injured only to find Sherlock and receive so much more in return. Now he was a duke, and consort to a prince. He tried to hold it back but his eyes filled with tears as he shook and swayed.

Sherlock could feel the man was overwhelmed by it all. He quickly wrapped his arms around the small omega and pulled him close for a gentle kiss. Another cheer went up in the ward.

“My brave omega.” Sherlock whispered. John looked up into those mercurial eyes.

“My beautiful alpha.” They kissed again and it didn’t matter who saw them anymore.

~Q~

Alec watched a short distance away from the two men. He listened to the cheers and shouts. He wanted to punch someone, anyone. He wanted to be beaten bloody and blot out any memory of the unusual and remarkable omega, John Watson.

He turned away and tried to find something to take his mind off the omega. He spent the next hour making sure his men were taken care of, then he went in search of James. He found his best friend in the second floor of the north wing of the palace. There were guards at the door and he had to shout to get James’ attention. The blonde alpha opened the door and nodded for him to enter. The guards stared at him immobile before they stepped back and let him pass. He growled at them but they ignored the alpha.

James led Alec into the private rooms of Q’s chambers. The alpha looked at the various drawings on the walls and the strange little models on the table. One drawing had his attention locked. It was a two wheeled carriage with a rack of arrows five across and five tall. There was a crank mechanism and numerous strings.

“That one is designed to shoot numerous arrows at once. It’s based off a drawing I saw of a weapon from the Far East.” Q said as he looked up at Alec.

“And this one?” Alec pointed at another drawing.

“It is a small version of a crossbow. Compact and easy to hide in your cloak.” Q smiled at the alpha’s interest in his weapons.

James picked up the model of the trebuchet. “Is this what you saw?”

The alpha took the model and looked at it carefully. Then he turned it over and saw the springs and wheels. He set it down on the table and pushed down slightly on one side. The carriage dipped but the trebuchet remained still. He pushed it and the silent wheels propelled it across the table.

“Yes, it was just like this.” Alec looked up at Q. “Did you build this for your brother?”

James stiffened hearing the anger in his friend’s voice.

“No, Alec. I never build a real one. Only models. Someone else took my drawing and built the weapon. It wasn’t my brother. There have been attacks here in Norrland too. My people have been killed too. It is someone else. Someone who could get hold of my drawings and money to build them.”

“The soldier who took you to Heatherland, Sholto was with the assassins. Did he have access to your drawings?”

“No, I don’t . . .” Q thought for a moment. “No, I never showed them to him or any one close to him. I showed them to Lestrade and to some advisors in the court and of course Mycroft but that is all. Everyone told me they wouldn’t work and quit wasting their time.”

“I assure you they are deadly. You are quite gifted in building lethal weapons, Q.” Alec looked back down at the small harmless looking models. It was hard to believe that something that looked like a children’s toy had caused so many deaths.

“Why would Sholto being using my weapons? How did he get them?”

“We always thought there was a traitor. He must be very close to the king. One of his advisors maybe.” James said and he went and stood beside his omega.

“Most of them are fools. Mycroft will tell you that for himself. But Sir Richard is not. And he does not want the peace treaty signed.”

“Your brother said Sholto claimed it wasn’t Brooks.” Alec said. “He could have been lying.”

“Who else could it be, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be about 31 chapters so we are almost done. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this. It has been fun to write.


	26. Late Night Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate meetings and Alec finally comes to terms with John. And Alec finally meets Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little non-com between Irene and Moriarty in the beginning of this chapter. Be warned and know your triggers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is also a lot of fluff.

Late Night Meetings

Princess Irene came into the man’s quarters without knocking. The soldier turned quickly and looked up at the omega draped in the crimson robe. Her face partially hidden under the heavy hood.

“You shouldn’t assume you are welcome here, my lady.”

“My darling, Moriarty, were else would I be welcomed.” She smiled as she lowered the hood. The light from the fire shining in her green eyes.

Moriarty moved around his table and poured her a glass of port then poured himself one. Handing her the glass he said.

“What have you learned?”

“Watson and Sherlock are bonded.”

“The entire castle knows that. Don’t worry, it won’t last long. It will be my pleasure to plunge a knife into that usurper’s heart.”

She laughed softly. Irene watched the flash of the black eyes on her.

“Well?”

“Bond has returned to the castle. Queen Emma has said he is to be Q’s personal body guard until after he is bonded to the Spanish prince, but . . .” She could see the rise of color under the man’s mahogany skin. “But he is far to dedicated to his job. He spends every night in the prince’s bedchamber.”

“Are you saying that pompous little speck has taken a Heatherland lover?”

“Well, the knight does have the most spectacular blue eyes. Like a blue sky trapped in winter’s ice.”

“I never did like the cold.” Moriarty walked back over to the fireplace and stared into the grates. The flames were low and the fire not as warm as it had been.

“I don’t know how much longer they will deceive Silva but he is not a fool. He will discover soon his prize of an omega virgin has been taken from him.” Irene watched the man over the rim of her glass as she took another sip.

“He was never supposed to arrive. The young prince was supposed to be dead by now.” Moriarty threw his glass angrily into the fire. The liquid hissed then a slight change of the color in the flames drew his attention away from the woman. “I should have killed the whelp years ago.”

“Oh, poor little James Moriarty. Not daddy’s favorite.” Irene cooed from behind the man.

Moriarty spun on her and glared. “What do you know of it?!”

“Mycroft told me the story. Bastard alpha of a heartless king. Three brothers stay and one is sent away.”

Moriarty attacked quickly. His dark hand wrapping tightly around the woman’s neck. He pushed her back till her shoulders hit the wall. The small glass in her hand crashed to the floor. Irene was gasping for breath as he tightened his grip.

“Do not think for one moment I have brothers. I have obstacles to my throne. And only two.” He let go of her throat. Irene collapsed forward and panted trying to suck oxygen into her starved lungs.

“I am . . . the consort to . . . the king!” Her voice was raspy but anger still tinted the sound. “Don’t ever touch me again!”

Moriarty grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He shoved her forward, pressing hard against her back. His breath was sour as it passed over her face. Moriarty’s hand reached down and grasped the fabric of Irene’s dress, pulling it up and exposing her creamy white thigh.

“You should remember whom you are addressing, my lady. Your master. The only Holmes whom shall ever taste of your indulgences.” He slipped his hand under the folds of fabric and smoothed his palm over her hip. He placed a deceptive kiss to her shoulder as his hand moved down and cupped her soft mound.

Irene closed her eyes tight. She fought the tears back. His breath was all she smelled and her heart was pounding.

“You are mine to do with as I please. Remember that.” He let go of her and stepped away from her. “Now go. You bore me.”

Irene struggled to remain standing. She shivered and stepped back from the wall. In the morning she would have bruises on herself that she would have to explain. She took a deep breath trying to regain control of her limbs.

He turned and smirked at her. “And do not think you can run to the king or queen and tell them our plans. Remember you have just as much to gain as I do. A throne.”

She calmed herself and stood up straight. She let her well-practiced false smile come to her face. The muscles slipping quickly into familiar position.

“Till tomorrow, my lord.”

She turned and quickly left the mad man alone. She was still shaking when she closed the door to her private rooms near the queen. Irene finally let the walls drop. Sliding to the floor, the first sobs of fear escaped her throat. She wrapped her arms around herself as the realization of her mistakes hit her.

~Q~

Lestrade woke in the room. He could see the dark windows across the room and knew it must be night. The bed was soft and the linens clean, the room was warm and he felt safe. The pain in his chest did not impede that feeling. He knew John would fight to get him back to the White Palace and here he was. John was a good man.

Lestrade shifted in the bed and wiggled to get more comfortable as he fought to not scratch at the bandages. He sighed and wondered if anyone was wake to bring him some food. That’s when he saw the monk for the first time.

The soldier could have punched himself. The man had been sitting there the entire time it had taken for Lestrade to wake up. He sat in the shadows, the light from the candle barely reaching him in the corner.

“Dear monk,” Lestrade started. His voice crackled and he coughed to clear his throat. “I require . . .” He coughed again.

The hooded man stood and walked to a table. There he poured a cup of water and handed it to the injured man. The monk’s dark brown robes hiding the man’s face and body so that only the fingers were visible under the course fabric.

Lestrade took the cup and drank it greedily. Empty he pushed it back at the monk who dutifully refilled it. Lestrade drank again then sighed.

“Thank you.”

“What can a humble monk get for you now?” the voice was low and so soft that Lestrade almost didn’t hear it.

“What I truly want I can not have, dear monk. But food would be nice.”

“How will know that you can not have what you desire if you do not tell me?”

Lestrade looked up into the brown hood. The curve of a pale chin was all he saw. Gregory wondered for a moment, wished; and then realized it couldn’t be true.

“The desire of one’s heart are not for discussion, but thank you anyway.”

The monk sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his hands to pull the hood away.

“Then if the desires of one’s heart can not be spoken, maybe they can be shown.” Mycroft smiled at the injured man.

Gregory was only surprised for a moment. His confusion quickly giving way to a broad smile.

“It’s not safe for you to be here you know.” Gregory whispered to the king.

“Why wouldn’t it be safe for a monk to be visiting an injured soul?”

Gregory laughed softly. “Given your rants against the clergy, I’m surprised you didn’t explode into flames putting that on. But it is proof of how much you truly do love me.”

“As if there was any doubt.” Mycroft took Gregory’s hand. The soldier squeezed the offered hand and brought it to his lips.

“John and Sherlock as bonded now.” Gregory whispered into the king’s palm.

“I know. I will also allow Quentin to bond with his knight. I just need to contain Silva, then everything will be alright.”

“What about the traitor?”

“We are out maneuvering him now. Soon he will make a mistake and we will have him and his conspirators.”

Gregory kissed the king’s hand again. Both men looked into each other’s eyes. The bright blue grey of Mycroft’s into the hazel eyes of Gregory. They were silent. The words of their love unable to be spoken out loud.

“Soon, Gregory. Soon we will be together. Please believe me.”

“I do, my darling. I do. And I will wait as long as you need. Even longer, just for a chance to do this.” He reached up and pulled the man closer. Their lips brushing together lightly, then slipping down to need and want. Mycroft moaned as he tasted the soldier. The first kiss in a long time. The first chance for a moment’s pleasure. Then it was gone. The king pulled back and looked at his love.

“Heal, my love. Then when this is over, I will keep you so close, you will tire of me.

“Never.”

Mycroft smiled. “If only I could give you what I have given by brothers.”

“You have given me more. You gave yourself.”

Mycroft squeezed Gregory’s hand again then rose. He pulled the cowl up and covered his head with the brown hood. The auburn hair disappearing along with his pale face. Mycroft slipped his hands up into the sleeves of the monk’s robe and walked to the door.

“Brother, monk,” Gregory called out. Mycroft turned to look at him. “Please tell my king, I am forever devoted to him. I am his faithful servant.”

Mycroft smiled then bowed his head and left the man’s chambers.

~Q~

Alec stumbled out of the soldiers’ barrack and into the darkness of the parade ground. He had left James and Q alone. The constant cooing of the two lovers pushed Alec’s anger at Sherlock and John to the breaking point. He went to the barracks and found a card game. After winning most of the money, he traded it for two bottles of spirits. Pale and sharp in flavor. It was strong too and he like it.

He had drunk most of the first bottle and was tripping over his feet as he returned to the door that lead up to Q’s chambers. Now that he was drunk he could be more tolerant of his best friend and future bond mate.

“Bond mate.” Alec hissed under his breath. That was supposed to be John. He was supposed to be Alec’s bond mate. The blonde alpha had proclaimed it over and over again. Why would no one listen to him? John was the perfect mate for him. A strong brave soldier who had as many scars littering his body as Alec had. Together they would had a wonderful life. A life filled with adventure and passion. A life together.

Alec spit as he thought of the dark hair alpha who had John’s love. He wondered if Sherlock knew how luck he was, or did the arrogant prick just believe it was his prerogative to get whatever he wanted, not what he truly deserved. Alec was more than willing to give him what he deserved. A broken neck.

Alec stumbled to the door and crashed through it into the darken room. James and Q were asleep in the room above and no one was supposed to be in here but Alec was surprised to see a fire burning in the grates. There was a lit candle on the table, and a chair knocked over on the floor. In his peripheral vision he saw a movement.

He lunched drunkenly at the movement and grabbed hold of a small pale arm. There was a loud gasp.

“WHO GOES THERE?!” he growled.

“Let go of me you vile barbarian!”

He pulled the small body into the light of the fire. She had brown hair that in the weak light turned darker but her face was still pale and round. Large brown eyes looked up at the man. Eyes so warm and soothing they reminded him of a soft brown kitten.

Alec blinked as he looked down at the woman. He thought he knew her. He had seen her before. Molly something. Molly Hooper.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” He whispered harshly.

“I . . . I’m supposed to be here!” She tripped over her words.

“Get out!”

“No! You get out. Sherlock told me to stay close to the prince if he needs me!” She whispered back sharply.

“Sherlock, Sherlock! Does that fucking bastard always gets what he wants, the worthless fuck.” Alec dropped his grasp. He went over and picked up the chair. Collapsing into it, he took another swallow of alcohol.

“Don’t you dare say that.” Molly growled. “He is twice the man you are.”

Alec huffed and waved his hand at the woman.

“Get out. I’m sleeping here tonight. He doesn’t get to ruin everything in my life.”

“Ruin, why would he waste his time with concerns for you.”

Alec looked up at the woman. “No, he has concerns for no one but himself. He is a selfish, spoiled, arrogant, prat who has bonded with someone he will never be deserving of.” Alec took another drink.

“Who, John? You fool! Do you know how lucky John is? To have someone like Sherlock even look at him. To have that wonderful man care about you. To want to share your life with him and be with him and . . . . . I would give anything to be in John’s place tonight.” The soft sob came from the omega.

“You fool. He doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t deserve John. . . . He deserves my boot up his backside.”

Molly rushed forward and slapped as hard as she could across the alpha’s face. His head swung to the side and back. Then she slapped again. Alec did not move, so Molly switched hands and slapped the other side of his face.

“Apologize!” She hissed as the alpha sat there staring at her. “I said apologize!” She brought her hand up to slap his face again, when Alec grabbed it in midflight.

“I don’t recommend you do that again, little one. I’m drunk and not in the best of moods.”

The anger that had covered her face shattered and Molly sobbed again as collapsed in on herself. Her shoulders rolling forward and her whole body shaking with tears. She tried to pull her arm away from the alpha. “Let go.”

“Does he know you love him?” Alec held on to her.

“He doesn’t care. He only loves John. I would do anything for him but he only sees John.”

“I saved John’s life. I cared for him and watched over him while he was in coma. As soon as he woke he asked for Sherlock.” He let go of Molly’s arm. “Guess neither of us can compete against them.”

Molly collapsed to the floor in deep sobs as tears streamed down her face. Alec sighed and reached down and picked the woman up off the floor and set her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her shivering body and pulled her close.

“Don’t . . . stop.” She mewed between sobs.

“Hush, I’m not going to do anything. I’m just going to hold you and let you cry.”

She shifted in his lap but didn’t try to free herself. After a moment she curled her face into his broad chest and cried harder.

Alec brought his hand up and gently petted her hair. His finger carding through the long brow strains. He tipped his head to the side and rested his cheek on the top of her head and let his other hand pull her closer to him. He tried to let his alpha scent calm the distressed omega.

Molly cried for several minutes. Occasionally she would try to say something but the words were lost in the fabric of his tunic. After half an hour, Alec noticed the crying had stopped and soft deep slow breathing replaced it.

“Molly?” he whispered but got no response. He tipped his shoulder back and let her roll slightly in his arms. Molly’s little round face turned to the light and Alec looked into it. It was a pretty little face with the exception of the puffy eyes from crying. A small nose that turned up slightly at the tip. Big round eyes and cute chin under plumb pink lips. Her long brown hair cascaded over his arm and down her back.

Alec stood easily with the sleeping omega in his arms. He carried her over to the cot set up in the corner and laid her down. She mewed softly as he pulled his arms away. His fingers gently combed her hair off her face and he stood there for a moment watching the omega sleep.

He wondered if Holmes knew how much Molly cared for him. Seriously, a small omega like her challenging a tall alpha like him for Sherlock’s honor. It was ridiculous, but she did it. He wondered if John would defend Alec’s honor the same way. He knew he would do anything John asked of him. Anything.

Then he remembered. The one thing John asked over and over again was to be left alone. John proclaimed his love for Sherlock and regardless of how many times Alec protested, John was faithful. Maybe the only way he could show John how much he cared was to finally do as the omega asked. Walk away.

Alec looked back down in the face of the sleeping woman. She was pretty and sweet. She deserved better than to waste her time pining for the alpha Sherlock. She deserved better than him, too. He pulled the blanket up over her sleeping form and tucked in the edges.

Alec returned to his chair and looked as the second bottle of liquor. It had lost its allure. He shoved back from the edge of the table. There would be other nights he would need to drink, but no more tonight.


	27. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to know everyone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to pull the various threads of this story together now.

Building Bridges

Anthea knocked on the bedroom door before she entered the room. The Princess Irene was still in bed. The bed covers in disarray as the young woman slowly sat up. The woman apparently had tossed and turned a lot in the night. She was quite groggy and seemed confused for a moment. Then she saw Anthea and reached for a blade that was hidden under the pillows.

“My lady, it is I, Anthea. I’ve brought you warm water to wash yourself.”

The Princess blinked rapidly and then a blush came to her pale skin.

“Yes, Anthea, I remember. Sorry. . . I didn’t sleep well last night.” She pulled herself out of bed and stood looking around the room. “It must have . . . been something I ate.”

Anthea watched as the woman hesitantly pulled a velvet dressing gown on and walked over to the vanity. Anthea poured the warm water into the basin and placed a dry cloth next to it. Irene ignored the water and stared at her reflection in the mirror over the basin. Anthea could see the dark smudged circles under the woman’s eyes. The chapped lips from her teeth dragging over them. And the bruises encircling the long pale neck.

“My lady, are you alright?” Anthea asked looking at the face in the reflection.

“Of course, just a little asleep still.” Irene said as she reached for one of her small glass perfume amphora. Her fingers twitched nervously and the delicate glass bottle slipped from them and crashed to the floor.

Anthea stepped closer and behind the frightened woman. She placed her hands on Irene’s shoulders and held the woman still.

“Alright, it is time we are honest with each other.” The servant said to the princess.

Irene stared up and the woman. A flash of anger and superiority colored the woman’s eyes for just a moments. When Anthea did not pull her hands back or retreat, Irene’s confidence shattered. She ducked her face and hid her hands in her lap.

“What could you possible mean?”

“Let us be honest. We both know things. We both know that last night you were not in your quarters.” Irene’s eyes looked up quickly into the mirror. “Don’t insult me by denying it. You were seen. We both know yesterday you were fine and today you are frightened for your life.” Irene blinked as color drained from her face. “We both know you have a secret. An important secret. And we both know,” Anthea paused for effect. “We both know the king is to be assassinated.”

Irene buried her face in her hands crying. “He sent you to kill me, didn’t he?!”

“No he didn’t. I am what I appear. A servant in the White Palace. Now, I may or may not be a normal chamber maid, but I am the only person you can trust. I can protect you. And it sounds very much like you need protection.”

“And what will this protection cost me?”

“The truth. Tell me who you met with last night and what the plan is. If you are complete in your answers, then I will be able to save you. If you leave out anything then I will know it and I will be unable to grant you sanctuary.”

A nervous laugh escaped Irene’s chapped lips. “You sound like a nun or are you my new confessionary priest now?”

“I am your only hope.”

“Secrets are what keep me safe. They are my protection.”

“They can no longer protect you. Too many people are suspecting. Not even the queen can help you now.”

“The queen, ha. As if she would lift a finger for me. I hate the bitch.” Irene spit venom. “She’s trying to marry me off to a man who I have never met.”

“King Mycroft is a good man but not the man for you. But enough. Tell me who you saw last night.”

“Can you truly save me?”

“I’m the only one who can.” Anthea said patting the woman’s shoulder.

~Q~

Molly woke to the sound of china and cutlery shifting on a tray. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The first thing she realized was she had slept in her dress. The pale pink dress was wrinkled and creased. The next thing she saw was the alpha from the night before removing food from a tray and setting it out on the table.

“That’s for the prince and Sir James. Put it back. I need to take it upstairs.” She said rushing out of the bed and trying to gather the food back.

“James and Q want to sleep in. They did at Skyfall and will probable like to do so here too. I told the boy who brought the tray to fix a second one for them. It will be here, later. Sit and eat. You need to put some meat on those bones.” Alec said as he poured the ale in the pewter cups.

“But John said the prince needs to eat.”

“And he will, just not now. Sit and eat or I’ll sit you on my lap and feed you like a child.” Alec growled at her.

“I’ll bite your fingers!” She answered him without thinking. Molly stepped back then blushed. Slowly she pulled out a chair and sat down while keeping her eyes locked on the strange alpha.

Alec fixed a plate for her with cold meats and fresh fruit. He set it down before her before he made his own.

“So tell me about yourself. Are you a minor royal? A distant cousin?”

Molly laughed at the idea.

“No, I’m just a commoner. I’m nobody.”

“I don’t know, John puts a lot of trust in you.”

“Well, he is a very good person. Actually, John and Sherlock saved me.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, my father ran an apothecary in the city. My mother died when I was very young and my father raised me. He was also a very good man, but not very good at business.” A brief sweet smile came to her lips then disappeared. “He was murdered and the landlord demanded I be sold to a bond broker to pay off my father’s debts.” Alec felt a sudden hatred of the landlord. “Sherlock came to investigate my father’s murder and he proved it was the landlord. The man tried to trick my father into selling me to him and when my father refused the landlord killed him. Sherlock stopped the bond broker from getting me and told me to come to the palace and help the prince and John. I’ve been here ever since. I knew something about medicines and John has taught me more. He has also taught me how to stitch wounds and treat ailments. He is special.”

“Yes he is. And he is bonded to Sherlock.” Alec said over the rim of the cup as his eyes studied the strange little omega.

“Yes he is . . .” Molly looked down and set her folk down. She lost her appetite.

“So how long have you been here?”

“Four years. I came two years after John arrived, but they weren’t . . . you know. They weren’t together back then. It was after the smugglers that they became . . . close.”

“And you’ve had a crush on the prince since he saved you.”

Molly blushed again and smiled shyly.

“Well . . . yes. He is so intelligent and remarkable and those silver eyes of his. He is just . . .”

“Yes, he is quite handsome.”

Molly looked at Alec then cocked her head.

“You noticed, too.”

“It’s hard not to notice. Especially when the omega you’re in love with only sees him when he walks into the room.”

Molly picked up a slice of apple and was just about to bite into it when she said.

“Well, don’t feel bad. I mean you’re handsome too.”

Alec raised an eyebrow as Molly stopped chewing when she realized what she said. The pale pink blush from earlier deepened and colored not only her cheeks but down her pale neck as well. Alec laughed softly and smiled.

“Thank you. You are quite lovely too, little kitten.”

“Little kitten?”

“Yes, you remind me of a little kitten. All piss and vinegar who really just wants to be cuddled and loved.”

“Oh . . .” Molly looked away again. She grabbed her cup and quickly drank down all the ale in it. “I’ve never had a nick name before.”

“Haven’t you? Not even your father.”

“No. John is called Three Continent Watson and he told me it’s because he had been on three continents when he was in the army, but the way the soldiers use it I think it means something else. No one says it around Sherlock. And Donavan calls Sherlock freak, but I don’t think it’s very nice.”

Alec wanted to learn the names of the men who had nicknamed the blonde omega Three Continents and throw them from the ramparts.

“No one has given me a nickname in many years and most of the ones I had when I was younger are . . . not words you should hear.”

“Then maybe I should think of one for you.”

“Maybe you should.”

The two heard a large bump then giggles and laughter from the room above them. Alec looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

“They tend to be very enthusiastic.” Molly said with another blush.

“Hurry up and eat and we will go find that boy with food tray.”

“Thank you Alec. No one has ever thought of me first. Thank you, this was nice.”

The blonde alpha looked at the small omega again. In the morning light her long brown hair was a lighter color than the previous night. It caught the light and shimmered in it. The soft curve of her jaw smoothed down into a long pale neck. She was indeed a pretty little omega and not who Alec wanted.

~Q~

Sir Richard and Sir Sebastian sat in the private rooms of King Mycroft. The two blustery alphas were studying the map of Norrland and Heatherland. The sites of various ‘Dragon Attacks’ were marked. It was a straight lined leading from the coast in Heatherland south towards the capital in Norrland, Londinium.

“It is obvious an invasion from the north.” Wilkes said. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“The Queen of Heatherland is here. Why would they plan to lay siege to a city she is in? It would be fool hardy.”

“It is Prince Gareth. He is going to have his aunt killed here in Londinium and blame us, so he can attack in good faith.” Brooks said as he pointed to the movement of troops from northern Heatherland to southern.

Mycroft didn’t inform Brooks and Wilkes it had been himself who had requested the troops be moved just in case he need to call of re-enforcements to protect his throne.

“I believe you are over excited . . .”

“My king, please. I do not understand what has gotten into you, but it is quite clear to the counselors that Prince Gareth has plotted against your life and that of your brothers.” Brooks leaned back in his chair like a father preparing to lecture his son. “Prince Quentin has been attack twice with that Heatherland knight nearby.”

“Sir James? If I don’t remember correctly, a fortnight ago you accused John Watson of poisoning the prince.” Mycroft said with sarcastic hint to his voice.

“It was not me, but Sir Sebastian that accused the young omega.”

The pudgy alpha sputtered and waved his hands.

“Never!” He said.

The door opened and Mycroft noticed Anthea walk in. She was carrying a tray of goblets and a decanter of wine. Mycroft gave her a soft knowing smile and she nodded. There was a soft knock on the door and then a guard opened the door and let Princess Irene into the chamber. The two advisors stood and bowed to the woman. Their annoyance was easy to detect.

“My darling, Mycroft,” Irene cooed. She was dressed in a dark blue gown that made her skin glow. A choker of five strands of pearls circled her neck and covered her bruises. She smiled and glided over to bow to the king while she ignored the two other alphas. Mycroft allowed himself a quick smirk before returning to his neutral expression.

“My dear, you remember Sir Richard and Sir Sebastian.” The king waved over at the men. Irene turned and raise the corner of her lips in a condescending smile.

“Yes, advisors to my future husband. So what are you advising? Please tell me it will benefit the whole country and not just those in this room.”

The men flustered and blushed. Anger started to flare when the king intervened.

“How perceptive of you my dear. In the future I will insist you sit in on all my meetings. A fresh perspective is always appreciated.” Mycroft smiled at the two men. “I will consider your suggestions gentlemen, now I wish to enjoy time with my intended. I expect everything to be ready for the wedding in two days.”

The alphas bowed to the king and backed out of his presence. The guards closed the heavy wooden door and left the king with the princess and Anthea.

“My dear Irene, the pearls are lovely but they do not completely hide the bruising around your pale little neck.” Mycroft said as he took a goblet of wine offered to him by Anthea.

“My lord, your servant has told me I could find refuge in your kingdom outside the limits of the peace treaty.” Irene said still standing in front of the king.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and glanced quickly over at Anthea. Her expression remained unchanged. The king regarded Irene then waved his hand over.

“Do sit, Miss. Adler. We have much to talk about.”

~Q~

James sat and watch as John examined Q. The alpha’s protective nature was coming on at full force when John told Q to remove all his clothing and lay on the bed. The alpha growled but John gave him a dismissive look and proceeded to listen to Q’s abdomen and lower.

“Any problems with elimination?” John asked. Q nodded no. “Any foods difficult for you to eat?” Again a shake of the head. “Good. Now for a delicate question. How is your sexual functions? Is there any problems there?”

Q blushed and James growled loudly. John raised his hands slightly in a modest surrender.

“I need to know if the poison damaged any of Q’s muscles. If it has, he should not get pregnant. He may not be able to carry a pup to term or deliver.”

Q’s eyes rushed to find James. Pups! They had never discussed the idea of pups. They were both still in shock that Mycroft had not only granted their relationship but insisted on their bonding for political reasons.

“I . . . I don’t . . .” Q stumbled over his words.

“Q is fine. His body has been receptive and he has had completion.” James said in a half voice, not believing he was having this conversation.

“Good. I think there shouldn’t be any long term complications. Just for the next few months you’ll feel a little weak occasionally, Q. You might want to walk with a cane just in case, to prevent you from falling. Or have someone nearby at all times.”

“Someone will be nearby.” James voice was stronger that time. John pulled the blanket up over the naked prince.

“Good,” John smiled. “Mildly spiced food and small amounts. More green leafy vegetables instead of grains.” Q nodded and sighed.

“So I could have pups if we wanted?” Q asked as he sat up.

“Yes, I can’t see anything wrong, and if what James says is true, you could be pregnant after your next heat.” John winked at the dark haired omega. Q smiled.

“You too, John.” Q said feeling a queasy sensation in his stomach. Pups? What did James think about that?

A sad smile came to John’s face. “It may be too late for me, you know. I’m almost ten years older than you. I think my time has passed.”

“John . . .”

“It’s all right.” He patted the young man’s shoulder and gathered his medical supplies together. “Just rest. The wedding is in two days.” He winked at the two men then left.

James stood silently by the door as he watched Q stand up to get dressed. The omega was thinner than he had been at Skyfall. James had a hard time believing it but it could be possible. His skin was paler too. Like thin parchment. The sooner he got the young omega back to Heatherland and to his castle the happier he was going to be. He keep the beautiful young man there, safe and healthy. And then . . .

“I never asked you what you thought about it.” Q said as he tied the stays on his trousers. The young man was turned three quarters of the way around from the man so James could not see Q’s face clearly.

“Asked me what I thought about what?”

“You know . . . pups?” Q’s voice quavered.

“Pups?”

Q turned and looked over his shoulder at the alpha. “Pups? I don’t insist. I would never insist anything from you.”

James smiled. “You insist all the time and it is adorable.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the young man’s naked waist. “As would be our pups.”

“You would like them?” Q leaned his head back onto James’ shoulder.

“I want you. If God grants us pups, I will love them, not because they are mine, but because they are ours. You are my life now, Q. I will take every breath with you as the reason for it.”

James bent forward and kissed Q’s scent gland. The warm exotic scent of the young man spiking through the alpha’s blood. Two days, and he could public claim Q as his. Two more nights till he bit down on the long thin neck and joined them body and soul. Just two more.


	28. The Wedding part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The palace prepares for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go the first of two chapters for the wedding. I hope you like it. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and suggestions.

The Wedding

Part one

Alec grunted as he tightened the collar around his neck. He shifted uncomfortably as he tied the ornate tie. He hated it. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and knew he had to dress this way but if the groom wasn’t James, he probably wouldn’t have spent so much time making sure he had everything on correctly. He never thought the two of them would actually be here doing something like this. Too many nights of carousing and drinking to believe James would find the ‘one’. The perfect mate to spend the rest of his life with.

Alec sighed and pulled the stiff red fabric out from under his tufted vest and shook it out. He tried again to tie it again, correctly without strangling himself. He heard the soft knock on the door and he shouted over his shoulder.

“GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE, JAMES! I CAN’T TIE THIS RUDDY THING!”

The door opened and Molly entered carrying a large tray filled with food and drink.

“I thought the prince and you two knights would like something to eat before the wedding.” She said ducking her face. The bright blush colored her pale cheeks.

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were . . .”

“Sir James. I guessed as much.” Her eyes darted up and took in the man standing before her.

Alec was taller than Molly and broad in the shoulders and chest. Although the clothing cover his body, his muscular frame was still evident. He wore a dark gold tunic that reached just at his knees and over the tunic a deep red vest that stopped just at the curve of his hips. The red vest was embroidered with gold thread and was tufted. A heavy leather belt cinched Alec’s waist. His stockings were the same shade of dark red and soft leather slippers covered his feet.

Molly stood entranced by the man’s appearance. He was no longer the rough and tumbled knight she had shared breakfast with several days earlier. He was clean shaven and his hair was washed and combed back off his face. His bright green eyes shined out and sparkled with a secret laughter. Molly felt her mouth go dry. Alec was handsome. Very handsome, and she kicked herself mentally for not noticing before.

Alec rushed forward and took the heavy tray from the woman and set it down on the table.

“James is finishing up in the other room. I think Q is done and waiting on us.” Alec said as he went back to the mirror and struggled with the neck-chief.

Molly stood silent for a moment and watched the tall man. She smiled slightly as the brave knight seemed to be defeated by the square yard of fabric.

“Here, may I help?” She stepped up behind him.

He sighed and handed her the red fabric. “I think it had to be a woman who came up with these silly rules about dress and behavior.”

“Be happy you are a man. Women have to wear ridiculous things every day, not just for special occasions.” Molly smiled up at the man briefly before returning her attention to his tan neck.

Alec stood perfectly still as Molly fussed over his tie. His eyes traveled over the petite omega. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with silver embroidery at the round neck line. The long thin sleeves reached down past her wrists and partial obscured her hands. A white scarf covered her neck and curved up into the small round blue hat on her head.

“You are prettier in pink, you know.” Alec said. He felt her fingers falter for a moment.

“Sherlock insisted I wear the colors of the Norrland for the wedding.”

Alec growled. Molly’s eyes darted up quickly to see the anger on the man’s face.

“I’m sorry. He is still not my favorite person.”

Molly finished tying the fabric and stepped back.

“I prefer pink and yellow myself, but I must obey my prince.”

“I haven’t seen you wear yellow yet, but with your brown hair, I’m sure you would be lovely, little kitten.” He smiled at her and Molly noticed how it made his already bright eyes seem to shine even more. She blushed slightly and looked away. “Why don’t you sit down and have something to eat while I go fetch James and Q.”

“Oh, I couldn’t eat with the prince. Oh, no.”

“Why not, he’s just like any other man.”

“But . . . I just couldn’t!”

Alec smiled. “Then eat with me and they can eat later.”

Molly smiled again and moved to sit down at the table. Alec took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. Molly had done an excellent job tying the tie and it was far more comfortable than any attempt he had made. He nodded his approval and joined her at the table.

~Q~

Mycroft stood at the window looking out over the parade ground and the gathering wedding guests. Gregory sat up in bed. He was bare chested except for the white bandage that wrapped around his ribs and covered his wound. The blankets were pooled around his hips and food tray laid across his lap.

“I want to be there today.” Gregory said as he watched the king. “I fear for you.”

“I will be fine. I am well protected. The Queen will be beside me and her guard will be present along with the two knights Bond and Trevelyan.”

“Mycroft . . .”

The king turned and looked into the soft expression of the man laying on the bed.

“I know this will not solve all of our problems but soon. . . . It will grant Quentin happiness so long denied the young man.”

“And what of the Prince, Silva? He doesn’t know yet, does he?”

“I will explain it to him just before the ceremony starts. I need him isolated and where he can’t disrupt the wedding.”

“Irene told you the man was named Moriarty? Do you have any idea who it could be?”

“I am not familiar with the name, but I fear the traitor is very close to the throne. I can’t yet make an accusation because it would open old wounds. And if I am wrong . . .”

“When have you ever been wrong?”

Mycroft’s face softened as he smiled at the man. He walked over and sat next to Gregory on the bed taking the injured man’s hand.

Gregory shifted the tray off his lap and over to the side of the bed. “And Irene is willing to go along with the pretense?”

“Remarkably, yes. She is a very astute young woman. She could be very useful to us. I have an idea for her. I won’t waste her on someone like Silva.”

“Should I be jealous?” Gregory asked, his voice dropping to a seductive tone.

Mycroft squeezed the man’s hand and leaned forward to kiss the brave knight. “Never.”

~Q~

John looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his best clothes and yet they still weren’t good enough he felt. The royal blue surcoat of the Norrland Army over an oatmeal tunic. He had on dark blue stockings and wore a matching dark blue cloak with a heavy silver clasp. The color of the cloak reflected the deep blue of John’s eyes. He had carefully combed his hair and noticed more grey appearing; mixed in with the blonde hair. During the last trip north he had gain an extra scar or two to his face, a small nick here and there. And a bond mark, very clear to see just at the edge of the beige tunic. Right at the junction between John’s shoulder and neck.

John sighed and wanted to hide under the bed. No matter how hard he tried he would never be presentable to the royal court, he thought. He would always be the commoner who seduced the prince and bonded with him on the floor of a tent. John thought no one at court would ever take him for more than an upstart. An interloper.

Sherlock stepped into the room and saw John staring at his reflection.

“I find it hard to take my eyes off you, too.” He said with a smirk. John jerked alittle being surprised by the alpha.

“That’s not what I’m doing. I’m not enamored with myself.”

“Oh, why not. I find you fascinating.” Sherlock stepped closer and bent down to place a light kiss to the man’s mouth.

“What is it Sherlock? What can you possible find so interesting in a common man like me?”

Sherlock tipped his head back. He knew John wasn’t the vain type of omega who demanded constant praise, so the question was sincere and heartfelt. John actually couldn’t see what was so remarkable about him.

“Do you believe that your value is wrapped up in something as shallow as appearance?” Sherlock asked.

“No.” John rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question. He knew what he looked like. Unremarkable.

“Well, you are wrong.”

John’s head snapped back so fast he almost hurt himself.

“What! . . .”

“John, you must know I find you more attractive than anyone else I’ve ever met. Your honesty and loyalty. The strength of you convictions. Your determination to make me a better man, almost as powerful as your determination to make me eat and sleep. You are the best of man. You possess all the good, and honorable qualities of God’s creation. How could I not find you to be the most beautiful creature I have ever seen? I’m a blessed for having known you let alone being able to call you mate. Whether you dress in the riches of the kingdom or walk into that church naked today, you will still be the most desirable person there for me. There is no other omega for me, no other possible choice of a mate. You, my dear, Dr. Watson are perfect.”

John blinked his eyes forcing the tears back. He quickly wrapped the tall alpha in hug and pulled him tight for a heated kiss. ‘Sod off the stupid clothes anyway’, John thought.

~Q~

Sir Richard was fuming as he marched down the hall and into his private quarters. The wedding would begin in an hour and he still needed to dress for it. He had been delayed by problems between the two different armies presently inhabiting the palace. The soldiers for Heatherland taking advantage of their hosts’ generosity and taking food set aside for the royal banquet to their own quarters to devour. He couldn’t believe the king didn’t see the possible complications of having the men here within the walls of the palace or maybe the king did.

Maybe the king was aware of the plots against him. Maybe he had sniffed out the odor of conspiracy. He was concentrating hard on that possibility when he opened the door to his rooms and saw the soldier standing there.

Sir Richard Brooks looked around quickly to see if anyone else was present or had seen the two of them together. He rushed to close the door and then bowed to the dark soldier.

“My lord, you should not be here. What if your brother sees us together?”

“Do not worry about that. I have an excuse to be here.” Moriarty said. He waved the man’s bow away and sat down next to a tray of brandy. He poured himself a glass and took a deep drink. “The omega prince and John Watson should never have seen this day,” he growled.

“Sholto was too sentimental. He failed.” Sir Richard answered the angry alpha.

“Well, he was able to do something right. He got himself killed. You, on the other hand, have behaved foolishly. I told you to let Wilkes draw all the attention. Why did you not listen to me?”

“Forgive me, my lord. I would never place you in danger intentionally.”

Moriarty took another sip, then sighed. “Idiot.” Richard bowed his head. “We need to proceed. The king must die and Sherlock must be blamed.” Richard nodded his head. Moriarty sighed and looked around the room. “Watson also needs to die.”

“Killing the omega will enrage Sherlock. He would lose control. He could actually kill the king himself if he believes Mycroft killed Watson.”

Moriarty looked at the man. A wicked smile came to the man’s lips.

“How perfect. We can let Sherlock deal with Mycroft for us.”

“How will we be able to get to Watson?”

Moriarty looked the lord up and down. His anger at the man had not dissipated. He knew he really needed to get rid of the advisor too for his plan to truly work. A smirk came to his lips.

“John Watson is a loyal pet. He comes when his master whistles.” Moriarty smiled. “Johnny is so predictable. It has worked twice before, let’s use it again. Have an ambush ready to kill the omega and don’t fail me this time. I want at least three assassins and you there waiting for him.”

“May I use Moran to kill him?” Sir Richard asked.

Moriarty thought for a moment. “No, I need to use him for something else. Plan it for after the wedding. The king will be busy trying to bed that bitch of an omega Irene.”

“Can we trust her?”

“She wants her crown. She will sleep with the devil for it.” Moriarty lamented. “To bad she won’t see the morning after she beds him.”

“Princess Irene has been meeting with the king in private.”

“I have been informed. Don’t worry, she is unaware of your involvement. She thinks I’m working alone. She is vain shallow creature.”

Sir Richard nodded.

“Sir, I must prepare for the wedding. I will make arrangements for Watson’s death.” Sir Richard bowed again to the man.

“Of course, we don’t want to miss this theater. It should be very enjoyable.” He smiled and stood. “I will be speaking to you after the unfortunate death of Dr. Watson.”

The lord bowed again to the man. The soldier pulled his cloak on and swept out of the room.

~Q~

King Mycroft was checking his appearance in his mirror when Prince Raoul was led into his chambers. The tall Spaniard was an ornate brown doublet with a cream colored cape. Mycroft shifted his glance from his own reflection to the alpha as he strolled into the room. Mycroft’s expression didn’t change as the man sat down in front of the king without bowing first.

“My dear brother,” Silva’s voice purred. “Are you excited about your beautiful omega?”

“How misinformed you are.” Mycroft said as he reconsidered the rings he was wearing.

“Misinformed? Never, dear brother.”

“First, I am not your brother.”

Silva smiled and cocked his head to the side slightly. “Not yet, but soon. I find the young omega, Quentin, adequate.”

“Adequate? He is of royal linage and his ancestors have ruled Norrland for over a hundred years. Whereas you, Prince Raoul, are a cousin to a usurper to took the throne by force fifteen years ago.”

The smile slipped from Silva’s face.

“I am the heir apparent to my cousin.”

“Only if he does not have any children of his own. I have been informed he is presently seeking arrangements with the Flemish court to marry the youngest princess.”

“She is fourteen.” Silva growled.

“And more than likely a match for your cousin. The pedophile.” Mycroft picked a different ring and slipped it on his finger. “I have read through the treaty thoroughly. The treaty is dependent on a marriage between our two houses. In return for our prince, an open trade agreement would be established and a non-aggression treaty would be formed.” Silva shifted uncomfortable. “I have news from our allies across the seas, that your king is engaging in skirmishes across the frontiers and into their territories. If we agree to the treaty with Spain we would be prohibited from coming to our allies’ defense on the continent. Unacceptable.”

Silva began to say something when Mycroft interrupted him.

“You can see it is not in my family or my country’s interest to allow the marriage to proceed. We will be refusing your government’s treaty and denying the marriage between yourself and my brother.” Mycroft rang a silver bell on his desk. The door opened and several guards entered the room. “Next we will be sending troops to our allies to assist them on this possible invasion by your cousin.”

“You have no idea how irrelevant you are. You are an insignificant speck in history. We will crush you and wipe you from the land.” Silva growled.

“I think not.” Mycroft smiled his insincere smile. “It is you who will be forgotten. Your cousin will not be pleased with you when he learns of your failure here in my court.” Mycroft turned to the guards. “Escort the prince to his quarters. He and his entourage will not be attending the wedding or the banquet. Afterwards, he will be escorted out of the city and back to the sea.”

The men nodded and went to stand on either side of the prince.

“My cousin will hear of this insult.”

“Oh I’m sure of it. I sent a report to your cousin several days ago. He knows how you have treated my brother and how you have been behaving here.”

“What do you mean?”

“That you have been bragging about over throwing your cousin and taking the throne from him. How you have been indulging in base behavior and trying to seduce various members of my court.”

“I have done none of that! I am loyal to my cousin!” Silva stood shouting.

“Strangely he believed my version to yours. The mere mention of duplicity on your part is enough to plant the seed of doubt. Good luck upon your return.” Mycroft turned away from the man.

“If I return now, he will kill me.” Silva sounded defeated. Mycroft decide he could move in for the final kill.

“I am quite certain. You should reconsider your options.”

“I have none. Your lies have sealed my fate.”

“There are always options to the clever. Tell me, Raoul, are you a clever boy?”

“You are an ice man” Silva hissed. “I shall go to my death with a clear conscience. You should think on your sins.”

The man turned and walked out of the room with the guards on either side of them. Mycroft knew he might have over played his hand with the man. The reports had not been sent to the Spanish king. He would need to do that immediately. The king wondered if it would come back to haunt him.


	29. The Wedding part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal wedding and banquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there are character deaths in this chapter. Be prepared. 
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful support. I wasn't sure this would be a popular story given the AU of it and the convoluted storyline, but so many of you have been so gracious in your comments and kudos, you make me blush. Thank you again.

The Wedding

Part Two

The guest were standing in the cathedral waiting for the processions to start. Queen Emma was already at the front of the sanctuary along with the priests. Tanner and Alec were standing beside her. Stiff and uncomfortable in the formal clothing. Sherlock and John were opposite them, standing side by side. Occasionally glancing at each other. Sherlock dressed in very dark blue that at a distance appeared black. John was still dressed in the lighter blue of the royal uniforms.

Mycroft and Princess Irene stepped into the sanctuary and started the slow march down the aisle. James stepped up and next to Q. The Heatherland knight had not seen the prince before the ceremony. His breath caught when he saw the young man. Q was dressed in royal blue velvets with silver embroidery. His jade green eyes shined brightly with moist tears cling to them. He was the most exquisite site James could ever remember. So precious and pure looking. James forced himself to not rush to the boy’s side and pulled him close. To kiss the tears of joy from Q’s eyes. To hide his treasure and hold it safe, because that was what Q was, Bond’s treasure.

The trumpets blared as the king and princess proceeded them down the aisle. There was soft murmurs from the crowd as the four people passed. The sound of the music crescendo as they reached the alter, and James could feel Q take a step closer to him. A slight brush of the back of their hands as they walked. The brief scent of each other to reassure. Bond felt a surge of desire pass through him. Never before had he wanted someone as much as he wanted this young man beside him now. It was more than physical. He needed Q to breath. To live. It was as if he had finally found the missing part of his soul, and now in a matter of minutes they would be allowed to join together in a public affirmation of their union. Then later tonight, they would join as one physically.

James could feel the rush of blood through his body. The protective need pump across his nerves. This incredible young man would be his and no one else’s. He would be Q’s as much as Q was his. It was exhilarating as well as frightening. Facing a thousand enemy soldiers with only a single blade seemed less daunting than the idea he now had his soul mate.

Mycroft turned towards Irene at the base of the church alter and bowed slightly to kiss her hand. Irene bowed deeply in returned to the king. A small knowing smile played at her lips. She rose and stepped around and behind Q, while the king went and joined Sherlock and John standing at the side. Alec moved quickly and stepped behind James.

There were gasps and murmurs as the audience realized the king was not to marry. The priest glanced as the king confused.

“Proceed, Bishop. They couple is waiting.” Mycroft said, waving his hand at his brother and James.

The old man in scarlet shrugged and started reciting the ancient words in Latin. James glanced quickly at the omega and saw Q was watching him. The young man’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“Sir James, will you vow your protection and devotion to your omega?” the old priest asked bring James attention back to him.

“Yes, with my whole heart.”

“Prince Quentin, will you vow your obedience and devotion to your alpha?”

“Yes, with my very last breath.”

The priest handed a gold challis to the knight and James took a sip, then he held it for Q to take a sip. The priest continued in Latin then said a prayer over the two men. He stepped back and looked at the king. Mycroft stepped forward and in a loud clear voice, he said.

“With the union of Prince Quentin and Sir James, Prince Regent, peace comes to Heatherland and Norrland. With their joining, the two countries become one island. Strong and resilient. Protecting her people from all foreign invaders.”

The audience cheered and shouted. Hats were thrown in the air as the trumpets sounded again. The bells from within the city could be heard ringing and celebrations in the streets started.

James looked down a Q. The young man was staring up into the alpha’s face. Nothing but love and admiration cover Q’s expression. James grabbed the young man and pulled him close to him. Wrapping his arms around the young omega and holding him tight and more cheers and praises were heard.

Mycroft glanced over at Irene who was smiling. Alec even caught a glimpse of small quick smile on Queen Emma’s face before she returned to her stern countenance.

In the back of cathedral stood Samuel Donavan and his guards. He was not smiling or cheering. He was furious. His brother had denied him again. He had prevented Samuel’s plan from working. He quickly turned and walked out of the church with his men following behind him. Subtly was no longer going to work. He was going to be ruthless, like his father.

~Q~

The banquet followed the wedding. James and Q sat the head table with Queen Emma and the king. There was music and acrobats entertaining the guests. The party was boisterous and noisy. Q had covertly snuck his hand under the table and grabbed James’ thigh. The knight grunted at the surprise contract. Q smirked and let his fingers trail up the inside of James’ thigh and tap lightly on his thickening cock.

James cleared his throat and dropped his napkin over his lap then subtly grabbed Q’s wrist. He pulled the boy’s hand way from his crotch trying to keep his face emotionless. Q on the other hand was smiling brightly as he tried to twist his wrist out of James’ hands so he could interlink their fingers.

“You will pay for that later, you know.” James said softly under his breath.

“I certainly hope so.” Q lifted his wine glass to his lips and drank. A small smile hidden behind the rim.

~Q~

Raoul Silva sat in his lock room fuming. He had been tricked by the king and now he was a man without a county. His cousin would kill him as soon as he returned to Spain. His chances here in Norrland were nonexistent. He needed to flee across to the distant land beyond the inland sea. The life he once lived was over because of Mycroft Holmes. He would make the arrogant noble pay. Both the king and his insignificant omega brother.

He heard the key turning in the lock and reached for his sword. It was only an ornamental weapon but he could still kill with it. The door slowly opened and one of the King’s Guard stepped into his room.

“Prince Silva, I see we are both have been betrayed by the king.” The dark skinned soldier said.

“Do I know you?” Silva remained sitting but was weary of the man.

“No, but I know how you were deceived. You know that the king allowed that Heatherland knight to plow his brother’s fields every night while telling you and your king that the omega was still a virgin.”

Silva remained silent. The knowledge of the affair was not known to him but the purity of the omega was of little consequence to the man. Silva had numerous lovers back in Spain. Both omegas and betas.

“He also deceived you by saying he sent a messenger to your cousin. None has been sent. You are not hated by your cousin. He does not seek your death.”

“Are you saying I could return?”

“Yes,” the soldier smiled.

“Why should I believe you?”

“I will shortly be repaying a debt to the king owed for many years. His family betrayed mine too, just has he betrayed yours. I will bring death and destruction to the Holmes with your assistance.”

“What can I do, lock up here in this room?” Silva asked.

“The room in no longer lock and I have ordered the guards away. I want you to cause a distraction. Escape. Lead the king and his men on a merry chase while I get my revenge on his family.”

“And get caught and be killed for it.” Silva answered snidely.

“I have ordered my guards to allow you to escape. The king is a fool. He will not be able to reach you before you make the coast and your waiting ship.”

Silva narrowed his eyes and studied the dark skinned soldier. His face seemed familiar but he was unable to place a name to it.

“My entourage?”

“Will be freed too. I will leave here and unlock their doors. My men have the gate open and waiting for your flight. Revelers from the city are celebrating just at the walls of the palace. The guards loyal to the king are paying more attention to them than to anyone leaving the castle.”

Silva thought for just a few moments. Moriarty was getting frustrated with the man and forced himself not to roll his eyes or insult the alpha.

“Go . . . unlock my friends. I need to pay my respects to the wedding party before I leave.”

Moriarty forced himself not to smile.

~Q~

Q and James were dancing in the middle of the crowd. James arms were wrapped tightly around the young man’s waist as Q’s hands were clasped behind James’ neck. The alpha was spinning the young man around and around, enjoying the laughter erupting from Q’s mouth. The omega looked so youthful and fresh. His normally pale cheeks were flushed and his jade green eyes were shining. James watched him and wanted nothing more than to keep him this happy and jubilant.

He pulled the young man closer and kissed him. Another cheer rose up from the guests as they watched the newlyweds. Q blush deepened and ran down his swan neck. The man buried his face into James’ chest as the alpha held him tight.

“Tonight my love. Tonight.” James whispered into the dark curls.

Q looked up into the spectacular blue eyes. He felt a warmth fill his body and travel to his extremities. Those beautiful blue eyes would be the first thing he would see every morning for the rest of his life. Suddenly, he wanted the party to end. He wanted to alone with alpha. Alone and naked.

“Can we go now?” He pleaded looking deep into James’ eyes.

The alpha felt the need from the omega. The heat from the boy. James smiled and kissed his forehead. They stopped dancing and James started to pull Q from the crowd.

Queen Emma stopped them at half way to the door. The petite woman looked Q up and down before turning to James.

“He is better than you deserve, Bond. I hope you know that.”

“Yes mu’m.” The alpha smiled at the woman.

“I have received a letter from Mallory. He has agreed to make you a regent. Mycroft is giving you a portion of the northern territories of Norrland and I am giving you a portion of the southern territories. You will have a small country of your own to rule. Subject to both King Mycroft and myself.”

Q’s eyes grew in size as he listened. James face became neutral and he nodded at her. “Yes, mu’m.”

“I expect you to maintain order, although given the normal behavior of you and Trevelyan I don’t hold out much hope.”

“I’ll keep them in line, ma’am.” Q rushed to say. She returned her gaze at the young man smiled.

No one noticed Silva’s appearance on the balcony looking over the hall and wedding party. He moved slowly between the guests who were watching from above the dancing and revelry. It took his several minutes before he saw the young omega Quentin. The omega was standing with the Heatherland knight and Queen Emma. He thought how fitting it would be for the debauched omega to be killed in front of his newly wedded alpha and queen.

Silva moved till he was in the best position possible. He waited and watched till he had a clear line of sight to the prince. He drew his dagger and threw it.

Emma looked up at the movement over Quentin’s shoulder and on the balcony above them. She saw the man raise his arm and draw back his hand to throw the dagger. As it was release from his hand, she pushed the young man out of the way. Q gasped as he was shoved to the floor by the queen. He couldn’t believe such a small woman could be so forceful.

James immediately reached for Q. Kneeling down to check if his omega was alright. Then he heard the screams and shouts. He heard the running of footsteps. Looking up he saw Silva fleeing from the railing of the balcony and back into the crowds. He stood to give chase when he heard Q shout.

“NO, QUEEN EMMA!”

James turned to his queen. The dagger was impaled into her chest. Blood had stained her dark gold satin dress red. She grabbed Q’s arm as she started to fall, pulling the young man down with her. She slumped forward and James caught her. James carefully lowered her to the floor, resting her head in Q’s lap.

“My Queen! M!”

“Kill him, Bond.” She said. James grimaced and then stood. He glanced at Q who just nodded at the knight.

“ALEC! FOLLOW ME!”

The two men took off running after Silva. The crowd in the rooms gasped and spoke in hushed tones as John rushed forward to the fallen woman. Several other guards gave pursuit as Mycroft called for calm in the visitors and demanded the doors be closed.

Alec and James heard the running of feet along the stone passages and rushed after the fleeing man. James tapped his friend shoulder and Alec turned down another hall to try and cut off the escaping killer. Norrland guards not yet aware of what had happened stepped forward and tried to stop the two knights only to bashed and punched to the ground by the angry men.

James ran into the ward only a few dozen feet behind the Spaniard. The man’s cream colored cape flittering out behind him as he ran. Silva saw Alec at the gate, blocking the man’s escape. James watched as Silva raised a small crossbow from under his cape. The same type as the model Q had made. James knew at this distance it was lethal and there was no way Alec could escape the sharp bolt if Silva was even an average shooter.

Alec froze looking at the weapon pointed at him. He realized he was going to be shot and most likely killed by the lunatic. He stopped and slowly raised his hands in surrender. Silva laughed. A sneer came to his face. Like a rabid dog.

Suddenly, Silva grunted and stumbled forward a step. He groaned as he dropped the weapon and reached behind his back. He turned away from Alec and the blonde knight saw the heavy dagger lodged between Silva’s shoulder blades. James’ dagger. The other Heatherland knight was standing ten feet away and had thrown his blade with such force, it had pushed the target forward. Silva fought but was unable to reach the blade to dislodge it. He collapsed to his knees with a hiss.

“Bastard . . .” Silva groaned. “Ratas asquerosas.”

He fell face first into the dirt. The cream colored cape stained red. The same shade of red as the dark red of the Heatherland uniforms. Alec walked over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

“I owe you, James.”

“One of many, Alec.”

Other guards were now rushing to the men and the dead prince. The ward filled quickly with both Heatherland soldiers and Norrland.

“Find the members of his entourage. And find out who let the man leave his quarters.” Alec said to the sergeant of his men. James and Alec rushed back into the hall and to their fallen queen.

Emma laid still in Q’s lap. Her normally fair skin was pale as parchment and she seemed so weak and small. Not the same daunting woman both men had known and sometimes feared. Q cradled her head in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking across her wrinkled cheek. Her blood spread out away from her body in a dark red pool.

James glanced at John who shook his head. There was nothing the doctor could do. James knelt down and cupped her small face in his hands. Her bright blue eyes had lost their shine as she glanced towards him.

“Is it too late to make a run for it?” She whispered.

“I’m game if you are.” He said forcing the emotion from his voice.

“You are a royal now . . . bloody well act like it, Bond.” He nodded no longer able to trust his own voice. “Prove I was right about you . . . prove you were my best . . .” Her head slumped to the side and her eyes loss their focus.

Tears streamed down Q’s face as he felt the woman sag in his lap. James bent over and kissed the dead woman’s forehead. His queen was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratas asquerosas translate to filthy rats.


	30. Relinquishing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q's bonding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. I know the last one was a really roller coaster ride. This one James asks Q to take control. If you want to avoid the smut only read the first third of the chapter. 
> 
> I am blushing from all the comments and kudos. Thank you.

Relinquishing Control

The queen’s royal attendants laid her body out on the bed. They had bathed and changed her clothes. She was no longer wearing the blood stained dress from Bond’s wedding. Her hair was combed and her hands rested over her chest, clasped as if in prayer.

James stood at the foot of the bed watching her. She looked like she was sleeping. Peaceful and relaxed. James wanted to go and wake her. Listen to her criticize his actions again. He wanted to be berated by the woman. Her voice echoed in his head. Just as if she had just spoken to him. He stood silently wanting to see her breath again. A slight movement, a sigh, anything to prove she was still alive and not dead. Anything.

Q walked up beside the quite man. He could feel the distress pouring off in waves from the alpha. Q moved closer and let the back of his hand smooth over the James’. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with James’. Q squeezed lightly.

“My parents died when I was eleven,” James said in a brittle voice. “I was the master of Skyfall castle and I wasn’t even tall enough to look her in the eye.”

Q watched as James swallowed the emotions back.

“She took me in.” He continued. “Brought me to Vauxhall. That’s where I met Alec for the first time. He had been orphaned in the Great War too. We were alone in that great big castle. Terrified. She threw the two of us together and Alec and I have never been apart since. She watched over us. Yelled at us. Complained about us. But raised us to be men. What I am is because of her.”

“James, we will take her home. We will return to Vauxhall.”

The knight turned slightly and looked down at the omega. He nodded and moved away. He pulled Q behind him and led him to their chambers. The room had been prepared for their bonding night. The bed had been covered with rose petals and a lavender sprig hung over the bed. Candles were lit and a fire burned in the grates.

James seemed to tense when he saw the room. Q groaned and went over to the bed.

“I’m sorry. The servants prepared the room for our bonding tonight. They thought it would be romantic.” Q went to sweep the rose petals from the bed.

“No, don’t. It is alright.” James’ voice was rough.

“James, we can’t . . .”

“No, not tonight. Soon, but not tonight.”

Q stepped forward and looked up into alpha’s face. He slowly reached up and cupped the man’s face.

“Let me take care of you. Let me just take care of you tonight.”

James did not move, but Q could see the answer in his eyes. Q moved slowly, undressing the alpha. He smoothed his palms down James’ arms and over his abdomen as he unbuckled the belt. The leather and brass falling heavily to the floor. His long thin fingers pulled on the ties then his hands lifted the fabric of the doublet and the vest. The embroidered tunic slid off the man’s torso and over his head. James stood naked in the candle light as Q’s warm hands rubbed over the man’s body. Q gently pulled the alpha to the bed. He pulled the covers back and helped James to lie down, quickly covering him again before he got cold.

Q quickly gathered the discarded clothing and set them on a chair. Then he too, undressed and joined his husband in the bed. Q propped the pillows behind his back and leaned against the headboard. In a reverse of positions, Q pulled James over and rested the alpha’s head on his chest. Q’s fingers combing through James’ hair as the blonde man closed his eyes and listened to the omega’ heartbeat. It was calming. It soothed the alpha’s troubled thoughts.

Q wrapped his other arm around James’ shoulders and his thumb slowly rubbed circles into the tan skin. James hummed and sighed. The scent of his omega calming him more. He relaxed and sunk deeper into Q’s embrace.

“I don’t want to think tonight.” James whispered.

“I will care for you. Don’t worry. I won’t leave you.”

The two men laid silently in each other’s arms. Their legs tangled together under the blankets as they gained strength from each other.

“My mother died when I was younger than you.” Q said as James’ hair bristled through the Q’s fingers. “I was only six when she died. I barely remember her. I remember my father was very angry. Yelled a lot. It seemed mostly at Sherlock. I had various nannies and governesses but there was never a close female in my life. Just female betas that passed through at different points. I wish I had a strong motherly type. I want to raise a strong female like Queen Emma.”

Q sighed as his fingers dragged slowly down James’ arms. “A woman who could lead and never be afraid. I was always afraid growing up. Always hiding in the shadows so no one would noticed me. I don’t want our pups to be afraid.” He heard James hum softly. Q smiled softly. “Do you think if we named our little girl Emma, she would be strong like the queen?”

There was no answer to his question. Q kept talking quietly, as he waited. He waited till he felt the soft slow breath of James across his chest.

James had slipped under the spell of Morpheus and was sleeping calmly in the omega’s arms. Q stopped speaking and let the exhausted alpha sleep. Q dosed off and on for the next few hours. He woke slowly to sensation of butterfly kisses on his skin.

“I need you . . .”

“I am here.” Q answered sleepily. He returned to stoking his hand down James back.

“I need to . . . to not think . . . to be . . . cared for.”

“Always. I will always care for you.” Q said confused by James’ words. Q tried to sit up straighter as the alpha still rested against his chest.

“No, you don’t . . . I need you to . . . to be in control. I need to let go. Give up to you.”

Q could feel his skin warm with a flush of need. “You want me to take control.”

“I need you to take. I need . . . to be . . .”

“You want me to take you.” Q voice was barely a whisper. He knew of omegas who had taken their alpha lovers, he just never thought he would be asked to do so. His mouth went dry and his heart started pounding in his chest. “I love you, James. I want . . . what do you want me to do?”

“Make me forget. Let me just be here in the moment. Alone . . . with you. Safe and wanted.”

“Cared for and cherished.” Q’s voice became a little stronger.

“You know what to do.” James twisted so he could look up into Q’s face. “Let me forget. For just a little while. Let me only think on you.”

Q felt light headed. The intensity of James’ blue eyes staring up at him in anticipation was overwhelming. He could do this for the man he loved. He wanted to do this for him. Q leaned forward and kissed James’ forehead. He looked down again and James’ eyes were closed and his face seemed relax, but Q feared it was just a forced expression.

“If I do something you don’t like, you must tell me immediately. I will only be angry if you don’t tell me. Promise.”

“I promise.” James leaned down and kissed Q’s chest. Q could feel the man’s body sag and relax.

“Roll over onto your back.”

James twisted off Q and did as he was told. Q crawled up onto the man’s chest and laced their hands together. Then Q pinned James’ hands to the mattress over the blonde’s head. Q straddled the man’s hips and ground his semi-interested cock into James’ groin. Just as James was about to moan, Q captured the man’s mouth and plunged his tongue deep into it. Q licked and tasted, humming as he took and kept control of the kiss. He felt James sigh and relax more. The blonde shifted slightly and rubbed back up into Q’s body.

Breaking the kiss, Q moved down to James’ throat. Small nips followed by flat licks formed a line from James’ jawline down his collar bone. Q kept their hands pinned above James’ head and used his weight to hold the alpha underneath him. James moaned louder as Q dragged his teeth over the man’s adam’s apple. He could feel James’ cock swelling, trapped between their bodies.

“You will not come until I tell you.” Q growled. His diction sharp and commanding. James hummed till Q bit down hard on his neck.

“Yes, sir!” James tried not to shout, but did groan as Q slowly let go of the man’s neck.

Q pulled back and looked at the man’s eyes. The icy blue irises were now thin blue lines surrounding the large black centers. Q nipped at his chin again, then lifted his body up. While still holding James’ hands down, Q crawled up the man’s body until his knees were snug under James’ armpits. Q was sitting on James’ chest but resting most of his weight on his knees so as to not impede the man’s breathing. He looked down into the blonde’s face and saw the wanton desire and need.

Q leaned forward and fed James’ his cock. The alpha swallowed it greedily. Q closed his eyes and rolled his lower lip over his teeth. The wet warmth of the alpha’s mouth was intense and Q had to focus to make this good for both of them. He leaned up more on his legs and pushed further in. Feeling the muscles swallow around his length as he reached the back of James’ throat. Q’s eyes snapped open and he saw the relaxed calm expression on his alpha’s face. Q pulled back then thrust forward again. James groaned and the vibration made something snap inside the omega.

Q took up a gentle but deep pace as he thrust into the man’s mouth. Three deep thrusts, then a shallow pause for James to catch his breath. Q leaned further forward, pressing more weight onto his hands as his hips rocked into the man. The absolute trust and submission of the blonde to Q was intoxicating.

“Oh . . . oh, fuck . . . James . . . yes . . .” Q’s mind couldn’t form complete thoughts as he floated away on the euphoria of James’ surrender.

Q felt himself climbing towards his completion too quickly. He wanted this to last. He didn’t think James would ever want this again, so Q wanted to make this night memorable. He felt his body responding to the alpha’s scent. His own scent growing heavy in the room. Combining with James’ to form a perfume that was erotic. He felt the moisture of his slick starting to trickle down his leg. It gave him an idea.

He tipped his head down between his shoulders so he could whisper into James’ ear.

“I’m going to fuck you, James Bond. I going to take you and make you my own.” The blonde closed his eyes and moaned. The vibration up the cock pushed Q closer to his climax. He paused his pace, shoving the cock always down James’ throat. He could feel the man under him shiver and twist. If James wanted it to stop, he could easily toss Q off himself. James held still and let the omega pin him to the mattress.

“Do you want to feel me inside you, James?” Q growled lowly. James eyes slowly opened and another hum traveled up the cock. Q pulled it out quickly before it ended too soon. “Keep your hands above your head. Do not move.” Q ordered. James blinked slowly then nodded.

Q let go of the man’s hands and moved slowly down James’ body. His slick dipping down onto the alpha’s skin as he skimmed across the torso. When Q reached James’ groin, he lowered himself and rubbed himself against the engorged alpha cock. Q watched as the muscles tensed in James’ arms. The alpha was fighting against himself to remain still. He wanted to touch. To grab and hold the omega there. Q smiled and ground himself again, against the man.

Then Q lifted up onto his knees and guided his legs between James. Settling between the man’s thighs. Q’s normal size cock seemed dwarfed next to the James’ alpha cock. The omega lined up the two lengths and trapped both with his long fingers. Slowly he pulled on them, his slick having already coated James’. The alpha moaned and twisted his shoulders. He reached up further and grabbed the edge of the headboard. Holding tight to keep from reaching for Q.

“That’s it, feel how good it is. Us together. The way it should be.” Q’s voice dropped an octave but still had the sharp diction.

Q reached behind himself with his free hand and collected some of his own slick. He slowly circled James’ entrance with his finger, smearing the clear liquid around the tight muscles. He could feel James’ thigh muscles quivering next to him as he gently pressed on the ring. Not preaching it, just teasing the muscles. His slow stroking of the lengths continued as he watched a flush come to James’ skin. The light from the candles glistening in the fine sheen of sweat covering him.

“Have you ever been taken before?” Q asked, afraid of the answer.

“No . . . I’ve been . . . threatened . . . but I want . . . want . . .”

Q could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He would be James’ first. His only. As James was Q’s only. The tether between them tightening.

“Yes, I know you want. And I will give to you.” Q whispered because he could no longer trust his own voice. “I will take from you and you will give to me.”

He watched as James sighed and collapsed further into the mattress. The beautiful alpha submitting to the young omega. Q’s finger pushed in and James’ eyes snapped open, but his body stayed relax. Q tightened his grip on their cocks as he matched the movements of his two hands. He kept his fingers away from the swelling knot, knowing teasing it would bring everything to an end.

By the time he had three fingers inside James, the alpha’s knuckles were white from gripping the headboard. He was moaning and twisting in the bed. Begging the omega to take him and fuck him. Q let his own weeping cock fall back and Q squeezed down around the base of James’ to hold of the climax. When he saw the alpha’s bollocks relax, he pushed the man’s knees up and out from his body. Q lined himself up and looked up into James’ face.

“Look at me.” Q said hoarsely. James eyes fluttered open. “I love you.”

Q pushed forward and slipped easily into his husband’s body. James groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. Q moved slowly, waiting for the alpha to open for him. He bit his lip feeling the tight warm velvet embrace of the man. If this was what James felt every time he entered Q’s body, no wonder the man acted like he was addicted to the omega’s body. As Q felt his bollocks press up against James, ever thought narrowed down to the two of them.

Q started slow, rolling his spine moving from deep to deeper within the man. James moaned and tried to shift, granting Q more access. Slowly, Q built up speed and thrust. Within minutes pounding hard into the alpha. Grunting and pouring out words of praise as he let himself chase his completion. He kept his finger wrapped tight around the base of James’ pick, preventing the alpha from coming. James begged and pleaded. Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

“You will come when I allow it.” Q said just as he shoved hard into the alpha’s body.

James arched his back and tipped his head up to groan. He heard Q suddenly shout he name and a hot pulse fill him internally. The quivering cock inside him filling him with Q’s release. The omega collapsed forward and onto the man’s chest. His grip loosened on James’ cock, now trapped between their bodies but still not enough friction to give relief.

James laid still feeling everything. Q’s heavy pants on his chest, the repeated pulses from the length inside him and seep of liquid out of himself. His hands ached from holding the headboard so tight, but he still didn’t let go.

Q slowly lifted himself off the man’s chest and looked down into the James’ unfocused eyes. The man was floating. Q could tell, James was completely and totally his. No other thought possessed them but each other at that moment. It was time.

Q carefully pulled out of James’ body. It would be uncomfortable, but James need this. Q could do it for James. Q struggled to climb up onto the alpha’s body and straddle his hips. Wordlessly he pulled on James’ arms; the alpha understanding quickly and releasing the head board. Q positioned James’ hands so he could rest his knees on top of them and pin them to the bed. Once again trapped under the omega, James looked up into Q’s face. A quick loving smile came to Q’s face and he leaned up onto his knees only to move and sink down over James’ cock.

Q was oversensitive, just having come, but his body was completely relaxed and the heavy alpha cock slid easily into the boy’s body. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt himself being filled. James groaned loudly as the warmth of Q’s body surrounded him. Q paused for moment, preparing himself for what was to come next. He leaned forward and gently rock pushing the alpha deeper. James looked up into the dark eyes. The jade green overwhelmed by the dark centers.

The two men stared at each other as they rocked together. No words but their expressions confessed everything. Love, devotion, praise and desire.

“My omega,” James whispered.

“My alpha.” Q said in response. He looked down at the man with complete hunger for the man. James was his, totally and completely. No one would ever see the man this way again except him. He was embedded in Q’s soul.

Q fell forward and started kissing and nipping at the alpha’s throat and shoulder. James placed his feet flat on the bed, bending his knees to give him more leverage. The swollen knot pushed past the ring of muscles and seated itself inside Q’s body. He started thrusting up at a brutal pace into the omega’s body. Q whimpered as James took control of the speed and depth.

Q wanted everyone to know this was HIS alpha. James belonged to no one but Q. As James’ mouth kissed and moved down Q’s neck, the omega’s bites became more intense. More demanding. James lips sought out Q’s scent gland. The taste of Q’s exotic scent with sweat and salt coated James’ tongue.

 _“Now!”_ his brain told him. _“He is yours. Take!”_

James bit down hard. The rush of blood over his tongue with the warm taste of Q. Simultaneously, he felt the bite into his shoulder. The warmth of blood slipping down his own skin. Q had marked James as James had placed the bond mark on Q’s skin.

The euphoria of his climax hit James hard. He pumped into the boy’s body over and over again. Filling the man with his seed. His mind wiped clean of everything but the young man kneeling over him. His. His omega, his mate. His Q.

James felt his heart explode with the weight and promise of it. A life with this young man.

He pulled his hands out from under Q’s knees and wrapped his arms around the young man’s body. Q was clutching to him. Both were exhausted and covered in sweat, blood and fluids. Knotted together and holding tight.

“I love you, too.” James whispered into the damp curls.

Q slowly lifted off the man’s body and looked into his eyes. A board relaxed smile came to the boy’s face. They kissed softly and then Q laid his head back down.

It was no longer necessary for them to speak. All the words that needed to be said, had been. They just held each other and waited till morning when they would have to face the dawn.


	31. Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe it will only be two more chapters after this one. I'm writing chapter 32 now and planning chapter 33. Thank you for all your support and help. You have made this such a wonderful experience to write. 
> 
> Now get out there and write your own stories in return. Each and everyone of you have something worth being said. I look forward to reading them.

Fool Me Once

Molly woke when she heard the knock on the door. She was still sleeping in the room beneath the prince’s chamber; choosing to remain close instead of returning to the servant quarters just off Sherlock’s chambers. She couldn’t bring herself to return to the room close to him where she dreamed of the man. Of his beautiful silver eyes looking into hers and her fingers combing through his dark curls. Molly didn’t think she would ever be able to get over Sherlock. She knew she didn’t really matter to him. He only ever looked at John, but still, it hurt. She loved him and he did not see her.

Molly heard the knock again and she struggled to pull herself out of the bed and go to the locked door. It was still dark outside the windows and she didn’t know who it could be. Maybe it was Sir Alec. Maybe the knight was returning from a night of drinking and forgot he was supposed to sleep in the barracks with the other soldiers and not here in the room she had claimed as her own.

The knock was insistent.

“Sir Alec, if this is you so help me I’ll . . .” she was too sleepy to think of a threat. The events from the day before at the wedding banquet were exhausting. No one knew what was happening until it was all over. Just like the wedding. One minute she thought the king was marrying then it was the prince and the knight. One minute everyone was happy and then the next Queen Emma was dead and Sir James was hunting down Prince Silva.

Molly tripped as she stumbled across the floor to the door. She pulled the metal latch back and opened the door. She expected to see a blonde alpha and she did, but not Sir Alec.

“Who are you?” she asked as she looked up into watery grey eyes.

“Moran.”

Darkness swam over Molly quickly and she never heard the door close.

~Q~

The palace was just waking from the strange events the previous day. Prince Sherlock listened to the sounds of the waking castle. Sherlock had not slept during the night. He kept his eyes fixed on the sleeping omega in the bed. His omega. John. Sherlock watched as the man’s breath slowly moved his chest to rise and fall. The relaxed expression on the man’s sleeping face. John looked younger sleeping. Sherlock wondered if everyone looked younger or was this a strange aberration of the omega.

Sherlock’s long fingers gently moved the fringe of John’s blonde hair off the man’s forehead. A small wrinkle appeared in John’s expression and Sherlock wanted to smooth it away. Lightly, he dragged his fingertips across John’s eyebrows and down his tan cheek. A small pale scar caught Sherlock’s eye as he watched the path of his finger. That was new. John didn’t have that scar before he left on the peace mission months ago.

Watching the omega sleep, Sherlock wondered if John had wanted a formal wedding before their bonding too. They had never really discussed what each other wanted as a bonding. And truth be told, Sherlock did as he wanted without even informing John in advance that they were going to bond that night in the tent. He thought back on the heated moment and the incredible sensation of John’s climax as he bit into the omega’s neck. A surge plunged through the alpha’s body as he thought about that night and the extent of his emotions for the man sleeping next to him.

Sherlock lowered himself down to kiss John’s lips softly. He was rewarded with a slight moan and the shifting of the omega closer to himself. Sherlock pulled back to focus his eyes on the man. John had a silly smile on his face. A contented happy smile. It made Sherlock want to kiss him more.

There was a knock on the door and Sherlock growled over his shoulder at it. A second knock caused John to move closer to the alpha and bury his face in the man’s chest.

“Go away!” Sherlock shouted over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around John.

“The prince requests Dr. Watson.” A small page’s voice could be heard through the heavy oak door.

John heard the boy and shifted again to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Sherlock sat up and grabbed John’s shoulder. The omega grunted and tried to pull out of the man’s grip.

“John it’s a trap.” Sherlock whispered.

“What?!”

“A trap.” Sherlock moved off the bed and stepped near the door to listen. “Quentin wouldn’t request your presence. If there was trouble, Molly would have sent for you.”

“But . . . you don’t think someone trying to kill me again?” John threw the covers off the bed and started pulling on clothes.

“Someone believes your death is important to the overthrow of the king.” Sherlock, still naked, went the window to look out across the parade ground to the north wing.

“Sherlock, I don’t understand. Who?!”

“I don’t know, but now I will find out.” He quickly started to get dressed. He pulled on his black tunic and heavy black belt. “You must lock yourself in here. Don’t answer the door to anyone.”

“No, Sherlock. I need to go with you. You need me. Who will protect you?”

The alpha looked up insulted. “I protect you!”

“We protect each other.” John affirmed.

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“I won’t let you go alone.” John stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sherlock recognized the stubborn soldier stance of his omega. He sighed and looked out the window again. There was Alec Trevelyan walking across the parade ground.

“I’ll take Trevelyan with me. You will stay here.” Sherlock said. John growled. “John, we must keep you safe. The best way to do that is for you to stay here and that blonde alpha to help me. Please.”

“You promise to be careful and return to me.”

“Yes. I promise.”

John hated the idea but at least Alec would be there to keep Sherlock from doing something stupid.

~Q~

James stepped out of the bed chamber and into the hall of the palace. After a night a passion with Q he was famished. Molly usually would have the breakfast tray already at their room by now but it hadn’t arrived yet. James smiled and wondered if Alec had commandeered it again. He stepped past the two guards standing by the door and nodded to them. James glanced into their faces as he passed and headed towards the stairs. They were different from the regular guards who had been there since his return to the palace. He was looking forward to returning to Skyfall where their rooms would not have strangers standing by the doors every night. He nodded to the two guards and started heading towards the hall between their rooms and the bedchamber Lestrade was recuperating in. Suddenly he stopped. He felt the hair stand on the back of his neck.

He paused in the hall and looked back at the door leading back to Q. He took a step when he heard a scream. Bond took off running back to the room where he had just left his bond mate. One of the guards was missing and the other was blocking the door, a drawn sword in his hand. He heard the wailing of someone in extreme pain from behind the door.

James didn’t have a weapon but he had to get to Q. He grabbed the back of a chair and lifted it up to push the guard back away from him. The man swung the sword and the blade hacked into the wooden legs. Bond pushed the man again, driving the legs into the guard’s chest. The man grunted and stumbled backwards. He steadied himself and swung the blade low, beneath the chair. The point of the blade cut to the man’s trousers. James jumped back hissing. He swung the chair and broke the wooden legs over the man’s head. The guard wavered and dropped his sword down. James’ fist came up hard and fast. Crashing into the man’s jaw and dislocating it.

The screams were still coming from behind the oak door. The guard tried to lunge again with the blade and tripped. James easily avoid the jab and slammed his elbow into the man’s face. The guard’s eyes became unfocused and he sagged. James lifted his foot and kicked hard into the man’s solar plexus. The sword flew from his hand and crashed to the floor.

James ducked and rolled for the loose sword, still hearing the shouts and curses from the bedroom where he had left Q. He rolled up onto to his feet with the hilt of the blade in his hand. The guard sputtered a curse as James swung and separated the man’s head from his neck. The two separate parts falling to the floor in a pool of gore and blood.

The bedroom had fallen silent while James had killed the guard. James rushed to the door and kicked it open. On the floor was a guard dressed in the Norrland uniform. His face was bloody and a wooden shaft was impaled in his eye. The back of his skull was also bloody and his hair was matted flat from it. Q stood in the corner of the room, naked with the broken model of the trebuchet raised over his head, held by both hands.

James rushed across the room and wrapped one arm around the young man, while keeping the hand with the sword in it at the ready for attack.

“HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!” Q voice shook with fear. “MY BROTHER’S MAN TRIED TO KILL ME!”

“There are not your brother’s guards. I’ve never seen them before.” James said as he looked down at the dead guard. “Did you do that?” Q nodded his head. “With what?”

“The models.”

“I thought you said they weren’t weapons?”

“I said they were models of weapons. Some are working models like the small crossbow that can be hidden under one’s cloak.”

“You shot him with the wooden model crossbow?”

“Well . . . yes. The bolt was made of wood and not metal, but at close range it is still dangerous.”

“Good shot. Right in the eye.”

Q ducked his head and spoke into James’ tunic. “I was aiming at his chest.”

James smiled and pulled the young man closer. He kissed Q’s curls. “Get dressed. We need to get to the king.”

Q reached out for his clothes when they heard a crash from the outside room. James pulled the dressing man behind him and took a step towards the door. He pulled Q behind him as he hugged the wall and glanced quickly around the open doorframe before exposing his whole body.

What he saw was ludicrous. Gregory Lestrade was standing over the dead guard. A sword dragging behind him. The man was bare-chested except for the thick padded bandage over his wound. His linen undergarments were loose and hung low over his hips. His face was covered with confusion as he looked at the dead man.

“Lestrade?” Bond called out from the door. The injured knight looked up at him.

“Another assassination attempt?”

“Looks like it. Who are they?”

“I don’t know I’ve never seen them before.”

The sudden loud crash from the rooms below them caused both of the knights to spin and watch the stairs. Bond pulled Q close behind him and held him tight. They could hear the sound of sword play and shouts. Grunts and screams as someone died.

James took a step towards the head of the stairs when Gregory called him back.

“Don’t, if it is friend who comes up those stairs you don’t want to hurt them. If it is foe, I’ll need your help to defend the prince.”

James looked at the knight. Gregory was pale. He was swaying slightly and James could see blood seeping through the white bandage. Bond nodded to him and took up a protective stance beside the injured man.

“Q get back in the bed room and hide somewhere. Cupboard, chest, anywhere and stay there till I come for you.” James ordered as more shouts came up from the rooms below.

“No, I’m staying with . . .”

“I said go!” Bond snapped. Q glared at the alpha but backed up and slammed the door shut. James looked at Greg one more time. The grey haired man nodded back and turned when they heard footsteps running up the stairs.

They saw the bloody blade first, then the blonde hair of the smiling alpha.

“Good morning, James. Have a restful night?” Alec smiled at his best friend.

James wasn’t sure if he was going to hug Alec or punch him.

~Q~

Ten minutes before James and Q were attacked, Sherlock was trying to convince Alec to assist him. The blonde alpha did not want anything to do with the dark haired prince. He hated Sherlock and was more than willing to see the man get killed, but when Sherlock said it was to protect John, Alec quickly agreed. Alec hated to admit it, but he still cared about the blonde omega and would do what he was asked.

The two alphas armed themselves with sword and shield as they carefully walked around the parade ground, hiding from the view from the windows. Sherlock and Alec approached the door to the room beneath Q’s and James’ chambers. Suddenly a cold hand squeezed around Alec’s heart. Molly had been staying in that room. Before he could say anything, Sherlock grabbed the latch and pushed the door in.

Without hesitation, Alec swung his shield up and blocked Sherlock’s view. The bolt from the crossbow pierced the wood and broke through, stopping an inch beyond the barrier. Sherlock’s eyes focused on the metal point that would had driven into his skull if Alec hadn’t stopped it with his shield. Sherlock gave a quick sideways glance at the blonde alpha just before they heard the first scream from upstairs.

Alec and Sherlock rushed into the room before the attacker could reload the crossbow. Two other men were there. One in the uniform of a Norrland soldier, the other in dark burgundy royal robes. Alec attacked the soldier with crossbow as Sherlock went after the other soldier. Sherlock swung his blade high and caught the man in the shoulder. He grunted and tried to lunge forward with his blade. The dark haired prince easily stepped out of the way of the attack. With the soldier off balance, Sherlock quickly brought his blade up in swing into the man’s abdomen, then drawing back. The blade cutting deep and through the man’s clothing and into his skin and muscle. The man called out in pain as blood started to gush from his body. Sherlock spun around as the man bent forward; Sherlock let the momentum of his twisting body drive the sword home across the back of the man’s neck. The soldier collapsed dead on the floor, his head partially severed from his neck. More shouts and groans could be heard from upstairs.

Alec charged the man with crossbow and knocked the weapon from his hand with a sweeping blow from his shield. The man grunted and grabbed for his dagger and stepped close to Alec. The blonde alpha dropped his shield and grabbed the man’s wrist holding the dagger away from his face. The man growled and grunted as he tried to shove the blade into Alec’s cheek. Alec brought the hilt of his sword up and hit his attacker in the back of the skull. There was a loud crack and man stumbled forward into Alec’s body. The soldier collapsed pulling Alec to the floor with him. They rolled across the wooden floor as they wrestled for control of the dagger. Alec dropped the sword and reached for the short blade dagger under his belt. Now equally armed, he twisted and shoved his blade up under the soldier’s rib cage and right into the man’s heart. The attacker died instantly. Alec pushed his dead body off his and rolled up onto his feet, grasping the long blade as he did so.

Sherlock already had his sword pointed at the third man in the room.

“Sir Richard Brooks, what a surprise to see you here.” Sherlock said mockingly. There was a loud crash upstairs.

“James!” Alec shouted.

“Go! Check on them!” Sherlock said while still holding the sword at Brooks’ throat.

Alec dashed for the stairs. While Sherlock stepped around the lord.

“You were planning on killing John, weren’t you?” Brooks said nothing. “It was so obvious by the summons. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.” Sherlock recited the old rhyme.

Brooks glared at the prince. His face flushed red with anger.

“The Holmes will be destroyed. They will be wiped for the history of Norrland and a new king will take Mycroft’s place.” Brooks final spoke, spitting his words at Sherlock.

“You? You are going to be the new king? Don’t make me laugh.”

“No but one better. Stronger, more determined than you weak ineffectual psychopaths!”

“Sociopath, do your homework.” Sherlock smiled. Brooks did not.

“I will see you dead and dance on your grave!” Brooks shouted.

“Wishful thinking. You will spend what few days you have left in Mycroft’s dungeons telling us everything about this wonderful new usurper.”

“Never!”

Alec, James and Q came down the stairs and into the room. Alec marched quickly over to Brooks and wrapped his hand around the man’s scrawny neck.

“Where is she!?” He demanded.

Brooks gasped and crawled at the man’s hands.

“WHERE!?” Alec let go slightly so Brooks could breathe.

“Who?!”

“Molly! Where is she? What did you do to her?!”

Suddenly Sherlock realized the small omega was missing from the room. The bed had been slept in but the food tray was still sitting untouched on the table. Her dress was laid out on the chair and the no fire was burning in the grate.

“I don’t know who you are talking about! I don’t know any Molly!”

“She was sleeping in here! This is her room!” Alec roared and reached for his short dagger again.

“The room was empty when we got here!” Brooks shouted for his life.

“Trevelyan! No, she hasn’t been here for hours. Call the guards and get him to the dungeon. We must notify Mycroft of situation.” Sherlock said.

“No, we must find Molly!”

“We will once we know who is behind all of this.” Sherlock nodded to his young brother and both princes started to leave. James grabbed Q’s arm.

“He’s right James. The sooner we find out who the real traitor is, the faster we will find Molly.”

Alec growled but grabbed Brooks by the neck and dragged him from the room and the dead bodies.

~Q~

It was the custom of the king to wake early in the morning. He especially like to wake early and spend several enjoyable minutes waking the captain of the King’s Guard. Unfortunately, since Gregory’s injury, Mycroft had slept alone. Not an acceptable arrangements.

As he laid in his large bed staring up at the ceiling, he smiled as he thought how he would spend time with Gregory once he was healed and able to sneak into the king’s chambers. He wished he lived in a time when he could be open about his relationship with the other alpha. A time when they would not risk their very lives for love.

Mycroft heard the door open and sound of heavy boots walking across the wooden floor. For a brief moment he thought it was Gregory coming to him. His heart started beating faster as he sat up. Suddenly, Mycroft felt a cold hand wrap around his heart. Instead of his lover, it was his half-brother, Samuel.

“What are you doing in here?” Mycroft asked trying to maintain a confident tone.

“Obviously, I’ve come to see my long lost family.” Samuel Donavan said. Mycroft shifted in the bed, reaching for his robe.

“Surly you are aware that any familiar relationship is only minor matter of genetics and nothing more.”

“Oh, dear brother, how you wound me.” Samuel Donavan sat on the edge of the bed.

“Why did my guards allow you entrance?” Mycroft looked affronted at the man.

“You mean my guards. I have control over the watch. They will do what I say.”

“I am still the king whereas you are only my father’s bastard son and a member of King’s Guard. My guard.”

“Oh I am much more than that.” Samuel smiled. “I am the one who will follow you on the throne.”

“So you are here to kill me.” Mycroft felt himself unnaturally calm at the idea of his demise. At least now he knew who was trying to kill him.

“No. That would be boring. I want something more original.” Samuel rose. “Tell our brother to come find me at our special spot.” He took two steps towards the door.

“Sherlock doesn’t even remember you.” Mycroft could see the anger rise sharply in the man.

“Then tell him who and what he seeks is me, Moriarty!” Samuel Donavan stormed from the king’s chamber.

~Q~

John Watson had been watching the door of north wing since Sherlock and Alec had entered. He wonder what was going on behind the oak door and why it was taking so long for his bond-mate to reappear. Then the door swung open and Sherlock stepped out in the light of the parade ground. Q and James followed him. Then Alec appeared with his hand wrapped tight around Sir Richard’s neck. John couldn’t understand why that man would have been in Molly’s rooms or visiting Prince Q the day after the wedding.

John grabbed his sword sheath and ran to the door of bedroom. He yanked it open only to see a tall blonde alpha standing there with his hand raised as if to knock.

“John Watson?” the alpha with the watery grey eyes asked. John noticed the deep scar down the side of the man’s tan face.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“Sebastian Moran. I’ve been told to collect you.”

“By who, Sherlock?”

“No, Moriarty.”

John stepped back and grabbed the hilt of his sword but all he was able to do was hit the hilt into the man’s face. The fist of the large alpha crashed into John’s face. Knocking the small omega back off his feet. He struggled to right himself and climb back up to his feet, but Moran was on him in a second. The second blow hit John right on the left cheek bone. His vision went white in pain and then the edges began to grey and slip into black. His eyes rolled up into his head as the darkness slipped over him too.


	32. Meeting Old and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has his confrontation with Donavan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It took longer to write it than I expected, but I'm sure the length and the resolutions will be worth the wait. 
> 
> OK be prepared for blood and gore as well as tears.

Meeting Old and New Friends

It was dark and cold. Molly wasn’t completely sure where they were but she felt it was close to the river. She could smell fish and mildew as well as hear the seagulls. She sat on the dirt floor while she cradled John’s head in her lap. Her finger gently smoothing down the frown lines across his face. He had been unconscious for quite some time and Molly was beginning to worry. The blood had dried in his hair and matted it down. She knew he had be injured before and had been in coma for several days. If that was going to happen again, she was unprepared to help him here.

Molly wanted the other omega to wake up quickly. She didn’t know who this Moran was, but she recognized him as the alpha who had been watching her for the past few days. It made her blood run cold. Why would he take the two of them? What could be the possible reason for both John, a new royal and herself, a commoner to be held together? She kept reassuring herself someone would come to the rescue. Someone would save both her and John. But in her mind it wasn’t Sherlock who came for them. It was a tall blonde alpha with laughing green eyes.

~Q~

When Mycroft left his rooms his guards were missing. No one was there to protect the king. He wondered how far Donavan’s reach went. How many of his soldiers had been turned by the man? Mycroft moved quickly through the palace and down to the main meeting rooms where his lords and advisors would be waiting for him.

He steadied himself for a moment. Marshalled his features to remain neutral as he walked into the room. The men turned and bowed. _‘Well, at least, they still consider me their king.’_ Mycroft thought to himself. He stepped up to the first man, Sir Jazbel Wilson; the man’s flaming red hair curled over a round pudgy face.

“Sir Jazbel, how are things in Londinium?”

The fat little man smiled. “Wonderful, my king. The city and its citizens are jubilant at the peace treaty and the marriage of the prince. So unexpected yet so wonderful.”

The king nodded and smiled. He turned to his advisors. “I need to speak to my brother, Prince Sherlock immediately. Please have him and Sir John brought to me. Also I want Sir Alec Trevelyan brought here.”

Several men went scurrying off to retrieve the men requested. Mycroft didn’t want to waste time with the triviality the advisors would bring to him, but he also didn’t want an alarm to be sent out. The longer he was able to keep the possible coup undiscovered, the longer he would have to defeat it.

Suddenly, the doors of the room burst inward and James, Q, and Alec came in. Both James and Alec carried swords that were stained with blood. Shouts went up from the men in the room and guards were called.

“Silence!” Mycroft’s voice carried over everyone else. “I wish to speak alone with these men.”

“But sire . . .” pleaded Jazbel Wilson.

“No, leave us. And find Prince Sherlock immediately!”

The advisors and lords filed out of the room and the doors were closed. Mycroft looked the men over carefully, especially his brother. Q was flushed but seemed unhurt. The healing bond mark could be seen at the edge of his collar. He had no blood on him, but James and Alec had spatters across their clothing.

“Who? Donovan?” Mycroft asked. James cocked his head to the side.

“You don’t seem surprised.” James said. Anger rushed through the alpha. “Your order?”

“No, but someone closer than I realized.”

“Not Sherlock. An attack was planned against him and John as well as us.” Q said stepping up to James and slipping his hand around the man’s arm. “Who can we trust?”

“Unfortunately, not my soldiers.”

The doors slammed open and Sherlock came in. His face taut with anger and fear.

“Sherlock?!” Q gasped as he watched Sherlock wrap his hands over Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft’s hands reached up and tried to pull the long pale hands from his neck. His air was cut off. The three other men were in shock before they moved to save the king.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Sherlock demanded.

“WHO?!”

“JOHN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

“IT WASN’T ME! OUR BROTHER!”

Sherlock’s hands dropped from Mycroft’s neck as he turned and looked at Q. James and Alec stepped forward to block the alpha from his omega brother.

“NOT ME!” Q shouted.

“What has happened, Sherlock?” Mycroft croaked, rubbing the blood back into the muscles around his throat.

“John is missing! He’s been taken! There was a fight in our rooms. Chairs knocked over, things thrown across the room. John put up a fight. There was blood.”

“John’s?” asked Alec. Sherlock just glared at the man. Alec tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword.

Sherlock turned back to Mycroft. “You said our brother.”

“Yes, you probably deleted . . .”

“Samuel Donavan.”

The two men stared at each other is silence. There was a forth brother. One he did not know about. One who had been at the castle for years as a servant. One who was caramel dark to their pale ivory skin.

“You remember?” Mycroft whispered.

“Oh course. I didn’t understand why you let him stay after what he did.”

“What did he do?” Q asked, his voice breaking. James remained blocking Q from his brothers.

“He tried to kill you when you were an infant.” Sherlock said coldly.

Q gasped and seemed to slump forward. Resting his forehead between James’ shoulder blades. The cold indifference of Sherlock, made Alec want to kill him again. He reached over and smoothed a hand down Q’s back. The omega was shaking.

“He tried to kill me and father sent him away for it?” Q’s voice was muffled slightly in James’ clothing.

“Yes.” Mycroft said. “He loved Samuel, but the boy was as insane as his mother. She died here at the palace and Samuel was sent to Eire to live with the Donavans. He was a trusted member of the King’s Guard. He was raised in the foreign land and returned as a commoner.”

“You let the man near your family knowing he had tried to kill Q once before?” James voice was a deep growl.

“We believed he had changed. He appeared loyal. I wanted him where I could keep an eye on him.” Mycroft explained. “I wanted him contained.”

“Well, you’ve done a bloody marvelous job of that.” James snarled.

“He never acted as if he remembered who he was. He never made a move against Quentin.”

“Q was nearly assassinated on the mission to Heatherland!”

“That was the first we knew of a plot.” Mycroft tried to explain but the Heatherland knight was too angry to listen. “Once we were aware of a traitor we started looking. All evidence pointed elsewhere.”

“To Brooks.”

“Yes.”

“Brooks tried to kill Watson again today. He was involved. You knew he was guilty and did nothing.”

“Not nothing.” Mycroft denied it but knew he had failed his brother again.

“Why would they harm John?” Sherlock barked. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“He is your mate. Samuel wants to harm you. Wants your attention. Incite you to kill me.”

“I don’t understand, why not come at me head on?”

“He told me he is what and who you are looking for.”

Sherlock’s gaze became unfocused for a moment. His eyes moving rapidly side to side as if reading an invisible book. Then his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ as he raised his hands to his temples.

“Moriarty.” Sherlock whispered.

“Yes. Who is Moriarty?”

“A spider at the center of a web. He controlled the smuggling ring of acrobats and was involved in the blackmail of the city bankers. His name has been mentioned in hush whispers in a dozen cases John and I have worked on. Donavan was there when we found the man butchering soldiers and selling their flesh for food. Donavan stood there watching us as we moved closer and closer to Moriarty. Never betraying his involvement.”

A cold hand pulled down Mycroft’s back. Their brother had been systematically undermining them for years. Now the man want his whole family dead. Samuel Donavan had returned to exact his revenge. Mycroft tried to steady himself. He was aware now he would be sending Sherlock to his death.

“He want to see you.” Mycroft said in an unnaturally calm voice.

“Where?” Sherlock didn’t hesitate.

“You know he plans . . .”

“Yes, where?”

Mycroft nodded. “At your special spot . . . when you were children together.”

“When?”

“He said you would know.”

Sherlock nodded. “That gives me very little time to find John.”

“What about Molly?” Alec finally asked.

The king and the prince looked over at the man, confused.

“Molly Hooper is missing.” Alec said. “We need to find her, too.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft and they both nodded.

“She is either with John or she is dead.” Sherlock said calmly.

Alec felt anger swell inside himself again. His vision narrowed on the alpha he hated.

Mycroft looked at the men in the room. “We can no longer trust the soldiers. We don’t know how many Donavan have corrupted.”

“The Heatherland soldiers will guard you and the throne. Harrison and Connor will stand watch over Q.” James said. The small omega looked up ready to give an argument when James turned and cupped his face. “Please, I need to know you are safe. I need to stop this mad man and keep my love protected.”

Q blinked back tears and bowed his head. He nodded and twisted his face to kiss James’ palm.

“When this is over . . . once I find John and return him here safely . . . I will kill you.” Alec said coldly to Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded his head. “Of course.”

~Q~

Sherlock was crawling across the floor of his chambers he shared with John. Alec stood at the door and watched as the man scurried around the disorder. The dark haired alpha growled and moved from one side of the room to the other.

“It was one man, tall, larger than John.”

“Obviously.” Alec snapped. Sherlock looked up at him. “If the man was even close to John’s height the omega would have defended and killed the man. Are you sure it was only one and not more?”

Sherlock glared at the man. “Only one set of boot marks. One attacker. His foot is large therefore larger man. John could easily take any one when he is prepared.”

Alec face remained stoic and hardened. Sherlock went back to looking around at the floor. “Fish scales and black mud. South side of the river.” He picked up a knocked over chair. “Clay. Building clay.” Sherlock stood and stared off into the distance for a moment. “He had a knife. He cut John but not lethally. A defensive wound. There’s alpha blood over here.” He pointed to a small spattering of blood against the wall. “John punched him in the nose. Broke it probably.”

The thought made Alec smile. The omega still was a fighter. His stomach clinched when Sherlock said John had been cut, but the blonde alpha knew John would keep fighting regardless.

“He must have knocked John out to subdue him.” Alec said.

“John wouldn’t have gone with him otherwise.”

“If the man threatened to harm Molly would John have gone with him?” Alec asked wondering why she was also missing.

Sherlock stood up straight for a moment and thought. “Yes, maybe, probably. John is a natural hero. Protector. He would go and help Molly if she was in trouble, but the scene here is not of cooperation. Whoever took him did so by force.”

“So you know the man was taller than John and spent some time on the South side of the river.” Alec said exasperated.

“I also know he was blonde. A trained soldier. And under orders not to kill John straight away. We will be able to get to him before it is too late.”

“We must find Molly, too.”

Sherlock turned and looked at the blonde knight. “Have your feelings for John changed?”

Alec shifted back. “No . . .” he paused and then felt something odd in his chest. “I still care for John. I still . . . I would have been a better mate for him than you, but he loved you, not me. He asked me to give him up to you. I cared for him and did as he asked. That’s what you do for those you love. You make sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices?” Sherlock turned and looked back across the room. “Yes, it is what one does . . . to protect those they love.” Sherlock returned to gaze at Alec. “And Molly Hooper, do you care for her, too?”

“She’s a . . . friend. She’s been good to me.”

“Molly is dear to John and myself. Almost a ward. We won’t go lightly on someone who is trifling with her emotions.” Sherlock said in a surprisingly protective tone. Alec let a small curl to the corner of his mouth betray a smile. He nodded and relaxed under the man’s stare.

Returning to the situation at hand, Sherlock said. “There are half a dozen places to search on the south bank. We need to leave now and go and search them for John and Molly.”

“You can’t go. You need to keep you meeting with this mad man. Tell me where and James and I will go.”

“But you won’t know what to look for.”

“We will look for John and Molly. Not too hard. Just tell us where to start. You need to go and stall Donavan.”

Sherlock finally nodded and pulled up a piece of parchment and pen. He drew the path of the river and the various buildings the two alphas should search for John. Alec watched and asked about possible ambush spots. Sherlock marked them on the map too and listed the name of several homeless people whom they could question to find out if John or Molly had been seen.

Alec started to roll the map up and get ready to leave when Sherlock grabbed his arm. The blonde alpha turned and looked into the prince’s silver blue eyes.

“John means everything to me.” Sherlock confessed. Alec nodded. Sherlock squeezed the man’s arm tighter. “I don’t think you understand. If I . . . if I’m unable to stop Donavan, I’ll have to kill both of us.”

Alec’s expression softened. “I will keep John protected. He will always be safe around me.”

Sherlock nodded and two men separated. Alec went to get James and Sherlock walked across the parade grounds to the stone tower and steps leading up to the tall parapet.

~Q~

Mycroft sat next to Gregory as the man laid in the bed. His dressing had been changed but he had torn the stitches John had given him when he was first injured. Blood seeped through the white bandages and Gregory’s head lulled slightly to the side.

“The doctor said you need to drink more broth, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered to the man.

“I can’t. Where is John?”

“He’s not here, I’m sorry. . . . Please try for me.” Mycroft’s voice was beginning to break with emotion.

“Tell me you are safe . . .”

“I will only be safe with you by my side.”

“Mycroft . . . my king . . .”

“My love.”

“I don’t think . . . I can’t . . .”

“I am your king. I refuse to grant you permission to leave me.” Mycroft tried to sit up taller. Wanting to believe he could order his lover to fight for his life.

“Mycroft . . .” Gregory’s voice trailed off.

“No, you are not allowed to die. Not now! I need you, Gregory. I need you!”

The knight fell silent as he fell unconscious. The king grabbed the man’s hand and held it tight. He could not lose Gregory now. Not when they were so close to being done. So close to being free.

~Q~

John woke to the feeling of fingers being drawn through his hair. It was dark and smelled wrong, but the fingers were warm and gentle.

“Sherlock?” he groaned.

“Oh, praise God. John you’re awake!” Molly said as she caressed the man’s face.

“Molly? Where are we?” John forced his eyes to open and focus on the woman who was cradling his head in her lap.

“I don’t know. Somewhere near the river, I think.”

“Sherlock?”

“Not here. Someone named Moran kidnapped us.”

John slowly sat up with Molly’s help. He looked around their cell. It was a bricked room with a dirt floor. There was a high window with metal bars over it. It was far too high for John to look out of. The heavy oak door was missing the handle on the inside and there were no other signs of escape.

John stood and walked to the window. “Let me pick you up and you look out the window and tell me what you see.”

Molly quickly stepped into his cupped hands and the strong omega picked her up four feet in the air.

“I see the White Palace. We’re on the south side of the river. Directly opposite it. Right on the edge of the river.” John gently lowered Molly to the ground. He scratched his head and looked at the dried blood that came away.

“How long was I out?”

“I don’t know, maybe an hour, hour and a half. It seemed very long but I was scared and that may have made it seem longer than it was.”

John smiled at her. She may be scared but she was thinking logically.

“Okay, did he attack you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Me too. That probably means he is working alone and has no one to help him. Even if he comes back armed it’s still two against one.” Molly’s eyes grew. “Don’t worry. I can teach you what to do. We will attack together and defeat him. We’ll get out of here.”

“What about Sherlock? Won’t he come and rescue us?”

“He will,” John smiled. “But that doesn’t mean we sit around and wait. Always stand with him between the both of us. He can’t fight one if his back is turned to the other. If you are facing Moran, jab at his eyes with your fingers. Or jab your finger here.” He pointed the notch in his throat. “He won’t be able to breath. Kick him in his bullocks. Scratch his face. Don’t stop. If he comes at me first, jump on his back and grab his ears. Try to pull them off. Whatever you do, don’t stop fighting. Don’t quit.”

Molly nodded. “John, before he comes back, will you do something for me?”

“Yes, Molly what?”

“Please hold me.”

John stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the young woman. He realized she was shaking and she took a rattling breath as he pulled her tighter to his body.

“I promise Molly, we will get out of here alive.”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He saw her dark brown eyes swimming with tears. He pulled her close again, then they heard the latch move in the lock and door slowly open.

~Q~

Sherlock stepped out on the slate roof of the tall tower. The river was over sixty feet below him. From this rooftop he could look out over the city and beyond the city walls. The smoke from various chimneys polluted the skies with a brownish haze. The river was moving swiftly with the spring floods and normal brown water was now green and rich with fish. He could see various fishing boats sailing down the river, as their drag lines followed behind them. He looked down into the small boat sailing at the base of the wall and the face of the dark haired woman. They didn’t wave at each other. They had their own jobs to do.

Sherlock stepped back from the edge and glanced over the city. His city. The wind was whipped his ravine curls. He pulled the collar of his cloak up and wrapped the black fabric around himself. He thought about all the things that had led to this moment as he walked around, waiting for the man to join him. He thought about the serial killer who was a butcher, he thought about the blackmailers, and thieves. He thought about John. His beloved John. Sherlock felt a warmth in his body as he briefly remembered their bonding night. How wonderful it felt to hold John in his arms and know the brave soldier was his. It gave his strength for what lied ahead for him. He could do this for John. He would do this for the man he loved.

The small door opened and the dark face of Samuel Donavan emerged. Sherlock turned and waited for the man to finish climbing out of the hatch and onto the roof.

“How many of the Heatherland guards are waiting for me?” Donavan asked.

“None that I know of. Mycroft thought we are meeting at the bell tower in the chapel.”

The soldier nodded. Their older brother never truly paid any attention to the two younger siblings. The two young boys allowed to play anywhere they liked in the vast castle.

“The ‘Traitor’s Gate’. How appropriate.” Donavan smiled. It was a cold and unnerving smile, like a rabid dog before it attacked.

The dark skinned soldier walked around the slate roof and looked out over the city, mimicking Sherlock’s earlier movements.

“Did you even miss me when they sent me away?” Samuel asked.

“You tried to kill our brother, Quentin.” Sherlock didn’t answer the question.

“He was an omega! Father didn’t even believe he was his!”

“But he chose the omega over you. He chose his legitimate child over his bastard.”

“I was his son! His true son! He loved my mother and she would have been queen if it wasn’t for that weak pathetic woman who was your mother. I would have followed him on the throne instead of that weak excuse for a king we have now.” Samuel lunged at Sherlock, yelling up into the man’s face. Sherlock did not back way.

“Mycroft was groomed to be king even before you were born. And your mother was insane.” Sherlock looked down into the enraged face of the alpha.

“Father chose your mother over mine. He murdered my mother. Then he sent me away to Eire to be murdered too.” Samuel started to walk in a circle around prince. He could see the confusion on Sherlock’s face. “You didn’t know that did you. Father sent me to live with the Donavans. A hateful murderous family.”

“They were good and loyal members of court.”

“They beat me. Rod, cane, whip, fist. Whatever the bastard found useful that day.”

“You could have told father.” Sherlock said, wanting to believe his father would rescue the child if he was being abused.

“How? No one came to check on me. You forgot about me.”

“I never forgot.”

“You ignored me when I came back!”

“I ignored the man who tried to kill my brother. Mycroft ignored you, so I did to. Nothing more. I believed he didn’t want to upset Quentin.”

“QUENTIN, QUENTIN, always the weak brat! Did you ever think of me?!”

Sherlock turned so he could face the man. “I considered you my brother. You were taken from me. . . . It wasn’t father who took you away. It was your jealousy and hatred that separated us.”

~Q~

James and Alec rowed the boat to the south side of the river. The current was swift and dragged them down the river a quarter of a mile from the palace. Alec looked down at the map Sherlock had drawn.

“There’s only two, no three buildings, near here that he has marked. There are more up river across from the palace. Should we check theses first or go there quickly?” Alec asked as James looked at the map then up at the buildings.

“I hate to miss something down here, but I don’t want to waste time when it is more likely they are up river.”

“This one,” Alec pointed to a building close to their position. “It’s on the way up river we can check it then move further west.”

“Alright.” James closed his hand around the hilt of his sword.

The streets on this side of the river were run down compared to the north side. They were dirtier and squalor. The air stunk of fish and rot. James moved up to the doorway of the abandoned building Sherlock had marked. The door was crooked, hanging loosely on broken hinges. It groaned as the men opened it.

Out of the shadows a voice called out. “Get out!”

Alec and James stepped in further. Their senses on high alert. Broken pottery snapped under their boots and the smell of unwashed bodies was heavy in the air.

“I says, GET OUT!” The voice came from the darkness.

“Who are you?” James called out.

“NO’S ONE YOU BE WANTING TO MEET!”

Alec drew his sword and held it at the ready.

“We are looking for two omegas.” James said. His voice taking on the commander’s tone.

“No toffs here.” A thin dirty blonde beta slinked out of the shadows and into the weak light. He had a scraggly beard and blackened teeth. He held kitchen knife in his hand. “Now, get out!”

Alec nudged James. “I don’t smell either John or Molly here. There are no omegas in this building.”

James nodded then looked over at the stranger. “We are looking for two omegas, a man and a woman. We will pay for information about them.” The stranger took a step forward judging the two alphas. “One was a man, blonde, blue eyed, strong looking the other was a woman . . .”

“Brown hair, brown eyes, small with a round face.” Alec interrupted James.

“We don’t help fucking soldiers around here. Get out.” The beta waved his knife at the men.

“He’s a bloody waste of time, James. Let’s go.” Alec said as he started to back out of the room.

James looked the man over then turned to follow Alec. He paused and tried one more thing.

“Vatican cameos.”

The beta’s eyes brightened. He lowered his knife. “What did you say?”

“Vatican cameos.” James repeated. He watched as the man relaxed more. Alec looked confused.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say that to begin with? I heard a rumor of a big bloke set’en up housekeep’en near the abandoned docks. He put in a big heavy door in a room with a barred window.” The beta walked passed James and Alec and out into the street. “I’ll take you there, if you think he is hold’en your omegas against theirs wills.”

“Big bloke? Blonde with a scar?” Alec asked.

“Yea.”

“That’s them. Molly told me some alpha had been watching her. Tall, broad shouldered blonde with a scar on his face.” Alec said to James.

The two alphas rushed behind the beta as the man jogged down the narrow street. “He ain’t alone. There are other soldiers with him. Why didn’t you tell me Siggy sent you?”

Alec looked sideways at James. “Sherlock.” James mouthed.

“Who are you?” Alec called out.

“Wiggins, Billy Wiggins.”

~Q~

Molly and John heard the sound of the lock moving and the latch lifting in the door. John squeezed Molly once and pushed her over to the far side of the room. The tall alpha stepped into the room and let his eyes dart between the two omegas. In his hand he carried an oil lamp to light the dark room. He didn’t bring his two helpers because they didn’t know he had Molly too. She was his secret. His prize.

The omegas were not acting like normal omegas. Instead of crowding together and huddling in fear, these two were separated and the man was anything but fearful. Moran tipped his head slightly to the right. No wonder his boss wanted this man dead.

“I’m supposed to kill you quickly, but painfully.” Moran said to John. He kept having to turn his head to keep an eye on Molly as she circle slowly behind his back.

“You will find that may be very hard to do.” John said.

Moran was getting angry. The two omegas were now on opposite sides of him and he couldn’t approach one without the other having easy access to the open door and escape.

“Go stand together.” He ordered.

“No.”

“I said . . .”

“We don’t give a blood fuck what you said.” John growled back.

“If you don’t . . . I’ll hurt her first!” Moran threatened.

Both John and Molly lunged at the man simultaneously. Moran saw John move but didn’t know Molly was attacking till he felt her leap on his back. She brought her hands around and claw at his face. Her fingers grabbing at the corners of his mouth and pulling back sharply in an obscene snarl. She bit down harshly on the shell of his ear. Blood flooded her mouth but she didn’t stop. She yanked backwards and torn the man’s ear from his head.

John couldn’t punch the man because of Molly’s hands, so he did the next best thing. He kicked him hard in the bollocks. Moran doubled over groaning as the pain set his inners a blaze. He crumbled to his knees as Molly rode his back down with him. John twisted and kicked again, hitting the man in the stomach. Moran grunted and vomited as the contents of his stomach was forced out by the blow.

John grabbed Molly roughly and pulled her from the fallen man. They rushed for the door, but Moran twisted and grabbed John’s ankle pulling the omega down to the ground. Molly screamed as John was pulled from her. She saw Moran pull a knife from his belt and hold it up to plunge into John. Rushing forward, Molly grabbed the fallen oil lamp and threw it at Moran’s face. The oil splashed over the man’s face and in his hair. The flame caught almost immediately.

John kicked Moran’s hand away as the man’s face burst into flames. Moran screamed in agony as he backed away from the two omegas. Slapping violently at his face, he failed to put out the flames. He dropped to the dirt floor and rolled around but only got more of the oil on his clothes which also caught fire. Soon the man’s upper body was burning. The smell of roasting flesh and smoke was thick in the air.

John scrambled to his feet and grabbed Molly’s elbow. The female omega was in shock as she watched the man burn. John had to pull her from the room as the thick black smoke filled it quickly and started to escape from the barred window.

~Q~

Donavan looked out over the river and saw the smoke. He smiled. Slowly he walked back towards Sherlock.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Donavan queried.

“Which question? There are so many.”

“Well, let’s start with the dragon.”

“No, let’s start with the name. Moriarty.”

Donavan smiled. “Yes, my mentor. I escaped the murderous trap our father had set me into. Fled, after killing the bastard Donavan. I wandered through the towns and hamlets of Eire. Met a man everyone feared. His name was James Moriarty. I found that fear intoxicating. I wanted to be just like him. He took me in and taught me things. He never asked who I was or where I came from. James was quite surprised I was the child of the Norrland king. Almost as surprised as he was when I drove my dagger through his heart and took over his criminal network. I learned it was the name that caused the fear as much as the man.” Donavan bowed. “James Moriarty at your service.” Standing again he looked up at his brother. “I adopted the name and took over the business. I relished bring it back to home. Setting up those little puzzles for you to solve. Watching you run around in circles while I held the strings. It was exhilarating.”

“And you saw Q’s design for the trebuchet and you chose to use it. You found our brother to be intelligent too.”

“He is not my brother.” Donavan’s voice fell flat. “But he does have his purposes. There were several useful things the young man had that I could use. Once I take over as king, I will use his designs as I expand the territories of this little island.”

Sherlock nodded. “And the dragon fire?”

“Oh that is special. Moriarty encourage me to experiment. I do enjoy chemistry, don’t you? A combination of wood pulp and nitro sulfuric acid makes a lovely explosive compound. A by-product was this gel that would burn with a pretty pink glow. Highly flammable and long lasting. Dragon spit.”

Donavan looked back over the river an saw the black smoke pour out of the building quite heavily now.

“As I’m sure our good pet, John Watson is learning now.”

Sherlock spun and looked hatefully at the man. “John? Where is he?”

“Too late, Sherlock. Your mate is dead.” Donavan pointed across the river. “That is the remnants of your lost love. Burning up with my dragon spit covering his body. Agonizing death. Burnt alive.”

~Q~

James, Alec and Wiggins were hiding behind several crates of rotten garbage watching the two men standing at the door of the building. It was one of the building marked on the map Sherlock had given them. The men were in torn and dirty clothes. They were slumped against the wall and an empty wine bottle was in one of their hands. The two men looked like any other homeless person on the south side of the river, but Alec and James could see the heavy army boots on their feet. Dirty but in good condition. Also the glint of a sharp sword hidden under the torn cloak of one of the men.

“How many men are there?” Alec asked Wiggins.

“Just these two and the tall blonde alpha.”

“You haven’t heard of any omegas?”

“No, but . . . it would be a good place to hide someone.”

James looked up and down the street. “We can’t sneak up on them. It will have to be a frontal attack. There is no coverage for an approach and the back is right up to the river.” He looked over at Alec who nodded, then at Wiggins. The thin blonde beta was watching the two guards and didn’t notice the blonde alpha appraising him. A thin evil smile came to James’ face. “Or . . .”

“Or what?” Wiggins asked.

“Run . . .”

James drew his sword and stood up. He took a step back and held the sword like he was going to chop Wiggins head off. The young man took off running towards the guards with Alec and James giving chase.

“STOP HIM!” Alec shouted. The two guards looked up as Wiggins was leaping over a broken box and into the street. “STOP, THIEF!”

The two men easily reached out and grabbed the frightened young beta and held him tight in the grasp. Their training giving them away as soldiers. James and Alec came rushing forward with their swords already drawn and out for the ready. The two guards were not surprised to see them.

“That gutter rat stole my money purse.” James growled. He lifted his blade to hold it under Wiggins’ chin.

“I DID NOT! YOU WERE DRUNK! YOU JUST LOST IT!” James was relieved that Wiggins quickly understood what was happening.

“Search him!” Alec ordered. The two guards took their eyes off James and Alec and concentrated on Wiggins. They never saw it coming.

Alec punched the one closest to him with the hilt of his sword. James punched with his left fist, then kicked the man’s knees out from underneath him. The guard crumbled to the cobble stones and James brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the back of the man’s head. Wiggins stood looking down at the two men. He glared back up at James.

“We could have bloody well discussed it before you tried to kill me!”

“I needed you to be believable.”

“Bloody arse.”

The three men went to the door and slowly opened it. They smelled smoke as soon as the door was open. Alec rushed forward and into the darkened rooms. He yanked open a door just as John appeared in front of him. Without hesitation, John swung a punch, not recognizing the alpha.

Alec’s head snapped back and stumbled a few steps backwards.

“John!” Alec shouted.

The small omega blinked through the smoke at the man. “Oh, bloody hell, not you again!”

Just then Molly rushed forward and grabbed Alec’s arms. His eyes looked down to see the frightened brown ones looking up at him. Alec quickly grabbed her and pulled her up to his chest. Her feet were several inches off the ground. The kiss was messy and not gentle but he had to taste her. Just once.

Molly wrapped her arms around Alec’s neck and held tight to the alpha. When Alec felt her cling to him, he smiled into the kiss and slowed his advance. James tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Not now, friend.”

Alec pulled back from the kiss but was not letting the woman down. He held her tight to his body with one arm as he carried her out of the building and into the light. The five rushed to the river. James commandeered at boat and was helping Molly get in when John looked up and saw a familiar shape on the rooftop of the palace. The tall lean figure and the dark cloak with the raised collar.

~Q~

Sherlock looked out over the river at the smoke rising above the rooftops. It was black and carried the light scent of cooking flesh. Sherlock suddenly felt hollow. It would be for nothing now. It was all over. Nothing mattered. John was dead.

He turned back and looked at the man. Donavan had a sadistic grin on his face. He knew he had won. He had caused Sherlock as much pain as possible. Far better than killing his one time friend. Donavan relished the fact he could watch as Sherlock suffered. He was euphoric.

“You have made a mistake, Samuel” Sherlock’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Mistake? No, I have planned everything out just like father taught us.”

“You forgot that father also taught us to expect the unexpected.” Sherlock walked slowly around the man till he stood closely behind the villain. “John is what made me human. Without him, I am just like you. Without my heart, I am a stone cold killer.”

Donavan smiled then felt Sherlock’s arms wrap around him as the dark haired prince heaved both their bodies to the roof’s edge. The churning river below their feet loomed. Donavan fought and pushed Sherlock off him and further out over the river. Both men fell from the edge. Donavan closer to the building hit the stone work on the edge of the buttress holding up the wall. His head cracked hard on the sharp edge, blood spattering across the grey stones. His limp body fell to the inclined stone wall that led into the water. Rolling down and into the cold water.

Sherlock was pushed further away from the building. He landed awkwardly in the deeper water. He felt the sharp pain of his leg breaking. The air being knocked from his lungs as his wet clothes weighted him down and pulled him under the rushing waters. Sherlock didn’t care. He just prayed God would allow him to be with his John in death. His head slipped under the water and the last thing he saw was the pale March sun trying to penetrate the waters as he sunk beneath.

He didn’t hear the scream of his name from the far side of the river. John’s voice breaking as he watched his love disappear under the flood waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't hate me now. The final chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day.


	33. Fifteen Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter to end the story. I believe this ties up most of the threads.

Fifteen Months Later

Sherlock leaned heavily on his cane. He looked out the window and over the city. His city. He was glad they had changed rooms in the palace. These room looked north and not over the river. John had a difficult time whenever they saw the river. He would pause and look into the murky water then grab Sherlock’s hand or arm to reassure himself the alpha was still there. Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to tell John that he had given up and wanted to die. That the alpha, believing his mate had been murdered by Donavan and Moran, had welcomed the cold depths of the river. That the Heatherland soldier had to dive in after Sherlock and pull the drowning man back to the surface. It took Anthea and the other soldier to pull Sherlock into the boat that had been circling under the ‘Traitor’s Gate’. Sherlock could remember looking into her face before Donavan arrived and wondering if she would reach him in time. Then later wishing she wouldn’t.

John barely forgave Sherlock for jumping. It was his broken leg that finally brought the caring loving omega back to his mate. John set the bone but Sherlock wouldn’t rest to let it heal properly. Now it hurt with weather changes. And Sherlock had taken to walking with a cane. Very few people knew that it was specially designed by Q, with a slender rapier sword hidden in the handle.

John was resting in the bed. It had been a long night and a difficult one but the rewards were greater than Sherlock ever expected. Curled closely to his chest, in Sherlock's free arm, was his son. A beautiful baby boy with dark curls and sapphire blue eyes. The boy had John’s small nose but Sherlock’s cupid bow lips.

He smiled down at his son then glanced to see the peaceful face of his John, asleep. It had been a difficult birth, but male omegas always did have a difficult time. John had been struck dumb when he discovered he was pregnant. He had a difficult time getting the words out to tell Sherlock they were going to have a pup. The alpha couldn’t believe he could love the omega more until John had whispered the words ‘father to be’ to Sherlock. His heart swelled and he couldn’t stop kissing his mate.

John handled the pregnancy with the same confidence and calm demeanor as with anything else in his life. Sherlock grew more protective and John grew more rebellious. When the time for the birth came, Sherlock almost pulled his hair out waiting for the midwife. Then he proceeded to tell everyone what to do. John had to threaten to throw him out before Sherlock would calm down and sit next to John while their child was born.

Then he was there. A small male with John’s beautiful eyes. Sherlock never could believe he could find someone as perfect as he found his son. He couldn’t stop smiling and never wanted to let go of the child.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. Sherlock looked up as Mycroft and Gregory entered. He raised his finger to his lips to give them a warning to remain quiet.

Gregory stepped close and looked down at the sleeping baby in the prince’s arms.

“He is going to look just like you.” The man whispered smiling.

“It is amazing Mycroft would choose you as an advisor given your limited perception of the obvious. He will look like both of us.”

Mycroft tried but failed to glare at his brother. “So what shall the future king of Norrland be christened?” Mycroft had proclaimed that Sherlock’s and John’s child would follow him on the throne. Therefore, there was no more concern about the king’s choice to remain un-bonded.

Sherlock smiled. “William Hamish Holmes.”

“A very good name.” Gregory said. “Prince William.”

“King Hamish.” The men heard John speak while reclined in the bed. He shifted and tried to sit up. He shoved several pillows behind his back. He held his hands up and waved for his son. “Bring him here.”

Sherlock join his family on the bed. Baby William in John’s arms and John in Sherlock’s arms. Mycroft rolled his eyes but maintained a pleasant smile. He took Gregory’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly. “Our nephew.”

“Oh, dear God. Think of the trouble this one will get into with John and Sherlock as parents.” Gregory laughed softly.

~Q~

Q laid in their bed with James watching the small child between them. Their young daughter was just a three months old but was already trying to roll over. She was strong with dark ravine curls and icy blue eyes.

“She will be a handful.” James said as he smiled at the baby.

“Of course. She is our child.”

Q smiled at the baby and cooed at her. His long fingers twisting at a curl over her forehead.

“She is beautiful. Just like you.” James said with softness to his expression. Q looked up at his mate.

“Do you think the queen would be pleased?”

“What? Having my child named after her? Queen Emma would gloat.” James’ smile curved up and wrinkled around his eyes. He was happy. Probably for the first time in his life he was truly and deeply happy. The beautiful child nestled between them was his child. His and Q’s. They were a family. He was loved and in love. James looked into the jade green eyes of his mate. The warm and inviting stare.

Suddenly, he remembered another night in this very room. A night with Q on his knees and tears running down his face. A dark green collar around the long thin neck. James looked away and frowned. Lines creased his forehead as his hand shook holding his daughter.

“James? What’s the matter?” Q asked seeing the concern on James’ face.

“Q, I . . . I’m sorry . . .”

“What did you do? I . . . don’t . . .” Q thought for a moment. “That night.”

“Yes, the night I punished you then . . . that damn collar!” James’ voice was a harsh whisper.

Q brought his hand up and cupped the alpha’s face. He dragged his thumb down over James’ forehead and smoothed the worried lines.

“My love, it was just another step that brought us here. Some good steps, some not so good, but without them we wouldn’t be here now. You knew there was a connection between the two of us. You knew before me. It just wasn’t what we thought it was. I am still captured by you. I can never . . . not be yours. As much a slave as a master.”

“Never a slave.” James growled. “My equal. My partner.”

“My love.” Q leaned over and kissed the man. They parted listening to their child laugh.

Q looked down in the bright blue eyes watching them. Just as brilliant as his mates.

“Do you think it will be alright for us to travel to the White Palace tomorrow?” Q asked gently rubbing his daughter’s tummy.

“I think if there are any more postponements of the wedding, Alec will kidnap Molly and run away with her.”

“I can’t believe they waited so long.” Q smiled.

“Well, blame her guardians, Sherlock and John. They still don’t trust Alec’s intention.”

Q giggled. “I think John was relieved he was no longer being pursued by the alpha.”

“This time next year, there will probably be another baby here at Skyfall.”

“A baby Trevelyan. God help us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonder support and kudos. Your comments helped me a lot. Some of you may have even noticed I took your suggestions and incorporated them into the story. I'm not planning on a sequel but there might be some one chapter stories about Molly and Alec. Thank you again. I'm glad so many of you enjoy this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and enjoyed.


End file.
